Lazos del destino
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ella era una exiliada de la tribu Sheikah, él era un esclavo durante casi toda su vida, juntos son la rencarnación de la Diosa y el héroe legendario, que deben salvar a Hyrule una vez más.
1. Prologo

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Prologo**

Existes miles de leyendas en la tierra de Hyrule, sobre el inicio de la creación del reino, donde ante sus habitantes eran dueños del cielo, a cientos de historias sobre el héroe elegido por las diosas y la misma rencarnación de esta. Sobre el héroe del tiempo, el héroe del crepúsculo, el héroe que sobrevivió cien años antes de enfrentar a su destino. La mayoría de historias que se cuentan entre las celebraciones y entre los más conocedores de los pueblos.

Historias que ella amaba.

Zelda, una niña de cinco años de cabellera rubia claro y grandes ojos azules que miraba todo con curiosidad.

La vida de Zelda es bastante buena en realidad, tiene un padre que la ama con todo su corazón y una madre que la consiente. Tiene un hermano menor que heredo el cabello castaño de su padre, a diferencia de ella que heredo el de su madre. Los cuatro eran una familia bastante feliz que viven en la ciudadela de Hyrule, el lugar que es la capital del reino y donde todas las razas convergen.

Cuenta la leyenda, que la anterior rencarnación del héroe y la diosa, eliminaron la monarquía de Hyrule después que un tirano se hiciera con el poder durante años. Pero ha pasado tantos años, miles en realidad, que nadie se acuerda de eso, ni los Longevos Zora o los poderosos Goron. Podrían ser solamente leyendas o incluso solamente el pueblo que decidió eliminar la monarquía.

Nadie podría asegurarlo.

Aun así a Zelda le gusta escaparse de su madre para escuchar las historias de una vieja Orni, este disfruta sentarse en la plaza de la ciudadela y contar historia a los niños en forma de canciones. Su nombre es Medli.

Es ahí donde Zelda escucha historias maravillosas, sobre caballeros, princesas, luchas y la esperanza que existe. Su madre no parece estar muy conforme con ella saltando entre la cena contándole las historias a su hermano de tres años, en cambio su padre le alaba con gran interés.

Nohansen es su padre, un hombre famoso en la política de Hyrule, sobre todo su forma de justicia y amor que tiene el pueblo en él, siendo relecto varias veces como vocero de los Hylianos.

La democracia en Hyrule es dada de forma interesante, cada reino es autosuficiente, los Goron, Zora, Orni, Hylian y el resto de las razas que en menor medida coexisten en el bosque de Farone. Los cinco tienen sus propias leyes y sus formas de solucionar sus problemas, pero aun así todos tienen sus representantes que van cada año a un congreso en el centro de la ciudadela, para determinar precios, problemas fronterizos y nuevas oportunidades de mercado. Regidos por un consejo designado por un miembro de cada raza, que decidirán cualquier desacuerdo por la mayoría.

Los grandes sabios.

Algunos especulaban que el padre de Zelda, Nohansen, sería uno de los grandes sabios en algunos años.

Al ser alguien tan importante, decide que la mejor elección para su hija es…

.

—¡MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO!—grita Charlotte a punto de matar a Nohansen de un golpe.

La mujer es hermosa, su largo cabello rubio esta trenzado de forma esplendida por ella misma, tiene ropas bastantes sencillas de aldeanas. Aunque su esposo insiste en que use algo mejor, para ella quien solo soñaba con tener una familia cuando quedo huérfana de niña, es suficiente. Sus ojos son verde claro y su piel es blanca como porcelana. Su cuerpo es muy delgado, pero al haber trabajado toda su vida, realmente es muy fuerte.

Nohansen por otro lado, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, con ojos azules profundos como el océano. Su cuerpo no es tan delgado, pero aún se mantiene en forma, aunque su rostro comienza a demostrar algunas arrugas provenientes del estrés de su profesión.

De reojo Nohansen ve a su hijo sentado tranquilamente en la mesa comiendo. A diferencia de su hermana mayor, Nicolás era un niño bastante tranquilo y amante de las viejas espadas que mantenía como adorno en su hogar. Probablemente tener a Nicolás entre sus brazos podría salvarlo, su esposa era susceptible al menor y solía olvidar su enojo.

Nohansen regreso su mirada a su esposa, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Conoces a Arn y Medilia también como yo y sabes que su hijo es una monada—dice con ambas manos en alto.

Su esposa sigue viéndolo con esa mirada amenazadora.

—Zelda solo tiene cinco años—añade casi sollozando ante la idea de que su hija se vaya de casa.

Nohansen siente un escalofrió al recordar el nombre de su hija, claro que no lo olvidaría, es su propia hija. Pero recuerda hace cinco años durante el embarazo de Charlotte, como esta una mañana despertó algo aturdida, diciendo que las diosas le habían revelado el nombre de su hija.

Su querida esposa Charlotte a pesar de su procedencia humilde como huérfana, según conto, era hija de una mujer de un templo y dentro de ella tenía el mismo poder de su madre. Comunicarse con las diosas y ser sensible a lo espiritual.

Por eso cuando ella anuncio que su hija se llamaría Zelda.

Tuvo miedo.

Como político era uno de los pocos en conocer todo el registro de Hyrule, aunque muchas veces incompleto por grandes catástrofes, el nombre Zelda era muy mencionado entre la monarquía donde el poder de la diosa era heredado. Cientos o miles de años desde que se ha mencionado el nombre de alguna descendiente de la realeza.

Que su esposa llegara con eso.

Siempre le dio un mal presentimiento.

—No vivimos en la edad de piedra Nohansen, ella será libre de casarse con quien le dé la gana—hablo con una cuchara apuntándolo de forma muy amenazadora par ser un objeto sin filo, pero en sus manos, parecía que lo mataría de ser necesario.

Arn y Medilia eran viejos amigos suyos de sus años como soldado. Si bien Hyrule no tenía monarquía, era bien conocido que era mejor tener personas entrenadas para defender su reino. Un claro ejemplo era el poderoso imperio de Erde, lleno de brujos y magos que siempre resulto una amenaza para Hyrule.

Así que aunque su padre fue un conocido político, Nohansen decidió pasar algunos años en el ejército como soldado. Donde conoció a Arn y Medilia, grandes amigos que lo acompañaron en muchas batallas.

Algo le decía que Arn no lo tendría tan fácil con Medilia.

—Solamente queremos que se conozcan, con suerte se enamoren—intento salvar la situación.

Sabía que era mala idea decirle su plan a Charlotte antes que su hija estuviera enamorada, pero Arn dijo que ocultarle algo a sus esposas a la larga sería peor, ahora casi muere por culpa de su mejor amigo.

Sus palabras funcionaron en Charlotte que bajo la cuchara con un suspiro resignado.

—El festival de la diosa será dentro de un mes en la ciudad de Ordon—comento esta con una mano en su mentón.

El hogar de sus amigos.

Sonrió antes de besar a su esposa en la mejilla.

En la silla Nicolás siguió dibujando espadas ignorando a sus padres.

Zelda probablemente estaría haciendo travesuras en medio del bosque.

.

Zelda amaba viajar por el reino, gracias a que su padre era un político, ella solía tener que ir a muchos lugares con él. Uno de sus favoritos era el reinado Zora, donde su princesa Mipha, era tan hermosa como contaban los rumores y su hermano menor Sidon (aunque en tamaño le ganaba a su hermana) siempre sonreía al pueblo. Ella jamás los conoció en primera persona, su padre con suerte pudo saludarlos, pero aun así vio con grandes ojos la belleza de los Zora.

Ordon no era tan majestuoso como el reinado Zora, tampoco quedaba tan lejos como los Goron (que no podía visitar por lo mismo) y no estaba en medio del desierto como los Gerudo (su padre no pudo ir al ser un hombre y ella no iría sin sus padres). Ordon estaba cerca del bosque de Farone, por lo cual además de ser grande, casi tanto como la ciudadela, estaba lleno de casi todas las razas, hasta las poco conocidas.

Ella sonrió cuando al llegar, se toparon con una familia de hombres lobo, que tenían aspecto humano, pero orejas de perro.

—No te alejes de mi pequeña—hablo su padre que la tenía sujetada de su mano.

Hizo un puchero.

Ella quería ir a explorar, encontrar cosas nuevas, tener sus aventuras. En los brazos de su madre, su hermano parecía levemente interesado en la gran cantidad de personas, aunque nunca fue alguien que admirara estar rodeado de personas.

Era el festival de la Diosa Hylia.

El mejor festival del año y esta ocasión seria en la región de Farone.

Al pasar por la calle principal, ella vio a varias chicas mayores, haciendo baile para los turistas. Le hubiera encantado quedarse un rato, pero su padre ignoro sus pedidos y siguió caminando.

Fue hasta diez minutos después, cuando daban una vuelta que su padre la soltó brevemente para asegurar que su madre estuviera bien, que ella se escabullo tan rápido como pudo entre las personas. No conocía bien la ciudad de Ordon, pero ya encontraría la forma de regresar con sus padres. En su lugar, comenzó a correr entre las personas, admirando maravillada la gran cantidad de colores, puestos de comida y talentos por todos lados.

Los Orni tocaban canciones, Los Goron hacían bailes complicados y algunas Gerudo tenían sus acrobacias.

Ella aplaudió emocionada cuando vio un grupo de Gerudo hacer saltos extravagantes para la multitud.

Todos eran felices.

No había luchas.

No había discusiones.

Todos juntos como un solo reino.

Continúo viendo admirada a las bailarinas. No es que ella fuera a bailar, tenía dos pies izquierdos y la coordinación de un pato muerto, pero ver eso le daba una sensación de felicidad. Como si algo en su interior se regocijara al ver a los aldeanos felices, como si así debiera ser.

De reojo vio a unos niños corriendo y los siguió con la mirada. Eran dos niñas y un niño, una de las pequeñas tenía el cabello rojizo más largo que el suyo, en cambio la otra mantenía un cabello rubio cenizo corto. El niño tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de color celeste claro. Era extraño, aunque los tres niños parecían ser mayores que ella, calculo que dos años al menos, le parecían familiares, sobre todo el niño que jugaba a perseguir a las niñas que reían.

¿Dónde los había visto antes?

A pesar de tener solo cinco años, su madre decía que era muy inteligente para su edad, que con el tiempo sería una erudita amante de la investigación. Como investigadora quería ir a solucionar el problema, presentarse ante los niños y solucionar su duda existencial.

Pero su parte infantil la hizo detenerse algo avergonzada.

Ojala hubiera otra forma.

Un rayo de luz la hizo entrecerrar los ojos y ver al cielo, el sol ya estaba justo sobre ella, revelando que era cerca del mediodía. Se había perdido ya varias horas de sus padres y probablemente estarían buscándola. La curiosidad fue aplacada por no querer preocupar más a sus padres.

Estaba por regresarse, cuando un nuevo espectáculo la detuvo.

Era una mujer joven con aspecto casi adolecente, de larga cabellera celeste y ojos morados, que estaba haciendo un extraño baile con brillos saliendo de sus manos y figuras verdes con rojo bailoteando por el aire en miniatura.

Una maga.

Era muy raro ver magia en Hyrule.

Dejo de lado nuevamente a los niños, a sus padres y se acercó al escenario. Sin saber, que los tres niños también parecían interesados y se acercaron, quedando casi al lado de esta, pero sin verse, por concentrarse en el espectáculo de la mujer.

Esta se movía al ritmo de la música, una movida pero antigua que calentaba el alma entre las celebraciones, moviendo las caderas y bailando generando magia entre sus dedos. Los músicos parecían absortos en la creación, al igual que el resto de los espectadores. Entonces de pronto los ojos morados se clavaron en Zelda, quien salto impresionada cuando la mujer en una voltereta quedo frente a ella y la tomo de la mano.

—Acompáñame—susurro con una voz tan familiar, que le hizo pestañear confundida.

Antes de notarlo, estaba en medio del escenario siendo vista por todos. Su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza, su padre era el político que hablaba frente a otros, ella solo era una niña. De reojo noto a sus padres lejos del espectáculo, voltear con unos dos adultos para verla, su rostro era entre alivio y preocupación.

Estaba en tantos problemas.

—Baila conmigo princesa—dijo la bailarina tomándola de la mano y dándole un giro que la desequilibro haciéndola casi caer.

¿Bailar?

¿Ella?

Solo tenía cinco años.

Pero el rostro de esta, parecía tan feliz, que solo trago saliva. Entonces la canción continua sonando en todo momento, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero comenzó a moverse de forma algo torpe, ganando risas de los espectadores. Entonces esa bella mujer reanudo su danza con ella haciendo un intento de seguirla. Pero cuando un pequeño pájaro de fuego paso por su rostro, sonrió emocionada antes de dar giros.

Entonces fue como si la magia apareciera, como si el público desapareciera y solo quedara ella girando y moviendo sus brazos. Incluso la bailarina parecía desaparecer y todo a su alrededor parecía blanco. Fue entonces cuando casi pudo ver un cielo, lleno de aves, las nubes, la tierra flotando y ella sonriéndole a alguien, un joven que parecía caminar a ella con vestiduras verdes.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, dando mal el giro y cayendo de rostro ante las risas del público.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Una mano se extendió sobre ella, la mujer de cabello celeste sonrió, la canción había terminado.

—Fue un baile precioso princesa—hablo esta con una sonrisa.

¿Princesa?

Era la segunda vez que le llamaba así.

Ladeo el rostro confundida, antes de verla guiñarle un ojo de forma confidencial.

—Supongo que no me recuerdas, mi nombre es Lana…ya nos volveremos a conocer—dijo antes de caminar al resto de los músicos.

Zelda quiso decirle que nunca la había visto en la vida, pero sus padres se lanzaron sobre ella antes de colmarla de regaños.

Al menos tuvo medio día de buen festival.

.

Link era un chico bastante tranquilo y reservado según sus amigos, siempre había vivido en Ordon con sus padres y su hermana menor Linkle. Sus padres eran soldados, fuertes, valientes, reconocidos…él siempre soñó con ser como ellos, muy a diferencia de su hermana, que solamente disfrutaba sus prácticas con el arco de su madre, probablemente siendo una cazadora en algunos años.

Era vecino de Ilia, la hija del alcalde de Ordon, una niña de su edad de cabello rubio claro que siempre sonreía a su lado. La apreciaba mucho ya que nunca decía mucho sobre su falta de habla o su mala comunicación, incluso lo acompañaba a pasear al bosque cuando sentía curiosidad, aunque no era fanática de alejarse de los terrenos del pueblo.

Malon en cambio, la hija del propietario del rancho Lon Lon, una chica de cabellera roja y gran sonrisa (aunque algo mandona) le gustaba acompañarlo a explorar por el resto del rancho. Lo cual terminaba en alguna travesura de parte de ambos, con caballos y gallinas corriendo, con el padre de esta enojado.

El día del festival de la diosa Hylia era muy importante para todo el pueblo de Ordon, ya que ahora tenían el honor de ser anfitriones. Si bien pasaron gran parte de la mañana ayudando al padre de Malon a colocar la leche en su puesto, el resto del día la pasaron los tres jugando. Faltaba el primo de Malon, pero este no había podido asistir a la festividad por un fuerte resfriado.

Pero como el festival duraba toda la semana, esperaban que pudiera llegar el ultimo día, donde tendrían fuegos artificiales.

Entonces paso lo de la bailarina, la niña rubia, sus padres quienes llegaron a su lado sacándolo de su extraño momento. Donde todo parecía desvanecerse y la pequeña niña parecía familiar, para luego estar en medio de su hogar.

Los adultos que no conocían eran los amigos de sus padres, que en ocasiones mencionaban, sus dos hijos, Zelda y Nicolás, serían sus invitados durante una semana entera. La niña era de la edad de Linkle, así que cuando ambas se sonrieron, supuso que no tendría que pasar tiempo con ninguna, ya que el niño era menor, estaba descartado.

Pero sus padres tenían otros planes.

—Link sé que solo tienes ocho años, pero quiero que cuides de las dos—hablo su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa, probablemente por el bufido de su madre y la señora Charlotte.

No tenía nada en contra de las niñas, generalmente pasaba todo el tiempo rodeado de Ilia y Malon, de no ser por Matt el primo de Malon, no tendría mucha compañía masculina.

Se encogió de hombros.

No podría ser tan malo.

¿Verdad?

.

Su nombre era Link, el extraño niño del pueblo, ahora tenía un nombre. Era bastante callado para su decepción y solamente las veía de forma aburrida cuando jugaba con su hermana, que era mucho más divertida que él. Si Link era similar al hielo, frio, calmado, inmovible, Linkle era similar a una llama, viva, alegre, emocionada. Esta comenzaba a correr detrás de las gallinas de su madre o le mostraba su arco.

Ella lo miro interesada, las armas de su padre siempre fueron de interés de Nicolás, pero el arco parecía emocionante. Lo tomo cuando Linkle se lo presto, antes de advertirle que era muy preciado para ella. Lo observo detalladamente sintiendo tiros de emoción.

—Tal vez debería pedirle uno a mi padre—comento antes de regresarlo decepcionada.

Su padre podría aprobarlo.

Su madre no era amante de la violencia.

Linkle sonrió moviendo sus dos trenzas en el proceso.

—Así seremos amigas de arco—hablo apuntando de forma imaginaria a algún objetivo.

Zelda vio de reojo a Link, que ahora estaba comiendo una manzana viendo a las nubes.

—No te esfuerces—hablo Linkle como si leyera sus pensamientos, la vio con curiosidad—mi hermano casi nunca habla, creo que la última vez fue hace un mes cuando mi padre le pregunto algo muy difícil de contestar y solo dijo dos palabras—añadió riendo divertida.

Su hermano escuchaba, ya que le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

—¿No le gusta hablar?—

—Supongo que no tiene la necesidad—

Ambas niñas se encogieron de hombros, el chico parecía un total enigma. Pero no uno que preocupara mucho a Zelda, la familiaridad se había desvanecido, solamente fue un momento en el festival, ya no importaba. Además con Linkle a su lado, no ocupaba del hermano para divertirse.

—¡Explorar!—dijo Zelda con el puño en alto.

Linkle la imito emocionada.

Link en cambio suspiro.

.

Nohansen vio algo preocupado el transcurso de la semana, si bien su principal motivo era irse para unas merecidas vacaciones familiares, el plan de Arn y suyo, no funcionó muy bien. Link ignoraba a Zelda y esta parecía más emocionada en jugar con Linkle. Probablemente los hubieran presionado más a estar juntos, de no ser por las esposas de ambos.

Tal vez el tiempo y cuando fueran mayores.

Así que el festival le ayudo a disfrutar con viejos amigos y familiares.

Llegado el último día, todos se reunieron en la plaza, viendo como Zelda correteaba con Linkle juntas, en cambio Link se había ido con sus amigos. Nohansen tomo asiento con su esposa y Nicolás sobre su pierna, esperando que terminara el espectáculo.

Seguiría pronto los fuegos artificiales.

—Tal vez el próximo año—dijo Arn a su lado, mostrando esa sonrisa salvaje que siempre mantuvo y sus ojos azules. Recordando el plan de juntar a sus hijos para ser oficialmente familia.

Su esposa, quien mantenía el cabello rubio como los otros miembros de su familia pero con ojos chocolate, solo suspiro viendo su pansa redonda por el embarazo. Medilia sin duda sería una madre genial para la futura niña que esperaba la familia.

Una mano sujeto su muñeca con fuerza.

Se giró confundido para ver a su propia esposa algo pálida, viendo en ninguna dirección con el rostro preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestiono confundido sin entender nada

—Algo malo se acerca—hablo de forma algo distante.

Antes que la primera explosión apareciera y los enviara a volar por los aires, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

.

Zelda dejo de jugar a las escondidas con Linkle, cuando un sonido demasiado fuerte para ser un fuego artificial la alerto. Cuando dejo de ocultarse en el callejón, salió para ver a la gente correr, mientras a lo lejos las casas comenzaban a llenarse de llamas y unos extraños monstruos aparecían de la nada. Sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad, cuando frente a ella, un monstruo como cerdo le clavo una estaca a una mujer, que cayó al suelo sin vida.

Muerte.

Su mente gritaba que corriera.

Pero el shock la detuvo, viendo fijamente los ojos sin vida de la mujer, antes de ver como el monstruo parecía chillar apuntándola a ella.

Su mente no dejaba de procesar la escena, hasta que alguien la empujo cayendo sobre ella unos metros alejados del impacto.

—¿Estas bien?—la voz era nueva para ella, no recordaba haberla escuchado antes, pero su mente grito que estaba bien, que era seguro, que la conoció.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, solo vio los preocupados de Link sobre ella.

¿Había hablado?

El shock no era tanto como ver a alguien morir frente a sus ojos, pero el niño la ignoro levantándose y tirando de ella para comenzar a correr entre la multitud que escapaba, las muertes, los gritos, el olor metálico de la sangre.

Era extraño.

Ella estaba asustada, aterrada, estaba por orinarse encima.

Pero algo dentro de ella, parecía gritar de desesperación por la gente que moría, por gente que no conocía, pero sentía responsabilidad de ellas.

Una imagen llego a su mente.

—Mi familia—hablo en voz alta y cortada, entonces descubrió que estaba llorando.

Link no volteo a verla, pero su forma de tensarse al correr, le dijo que estaba pensando en ellos. También estaba Linkle, los padres del chico.

Un poderoso graznido de caballo los hiso soltarse de la mano, cayendo separados mientras entre ellos pasaba un enorme caballo negro con crin rojiza. Sobre este había un hombre de larga cabellera morado claro, con ojos rojos y piel algo blanca con tonos lila. Puede que fuera delgado, pero para ambos niños, sus ojos llenos de sangre, parecieron alertarles de que algo malo sucedía.

Este giro a verla a ella, casi sonriendo cuando sus ojos la encontraron.

—Te tengo—hablo alzando una mano, donde grandes cadenas de luz negra, la sujetaron arrastrándola mientras el caballo comenzaba a cabalgar.

Mientras este la llevaba, vio a Link correr en su dirección gritando su nombre, pero perdiéndose entre la multitud rápidamente por la velocidad del caballo.

Comenzó a gritar por ayuda, hasta que el caballo se detuvo poco después.

El sujeto se bajó de un salto rápidamente, de forma ágil y sin dificultad, antes de caminar donde ella. Casi podía ignorar los gritos de auxilio del pueblo, el olor a ceniza y cada vez la sangre sobre su nariz. Pero el pánico era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido que incluso su cerebro no podía terminar de procesar una escena cuando ya estaba en otra.

—Me costó un poco pero veo que la rencarnación por fin ocurrió, veras, solo tú eres capaz de liberar a mi amo y no querías renacer—su voz era algo aguda la hizo retorcerse de miedo.

Entonces algo capto su vista, dejo de mover su cuerpo, cuando comprendió que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, pero eso no fue lo que la detuvo. Fue ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, tirado sobre la calle, con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo, justo al lado del cuerpo sin vida de los padres de Link.

Sus ojos se paralizaron.

No soltó ninguna lagrima.

Parecía que toda su vida había salido de su cuerpo.

El hombre siguió su mirada, antes de sonreír de forma malévola.

—Tu padre si no me equivoco, pero tranquila aún tengo un mejor show—hablo usando un chasquido de sus dedos.

Un extraño portal morado con rombos negros apareció al lado de ellos, su boca soltó un jadeo al ver como su madre caía sobre el suelo, sujetada con fuerza con unas cadenas. Los ojos de esta la vieron con pánico, antes de sonreír al verla a salvo.

Se paralizo.

Los recuerdos de la última semana, jugando con sus padres, viajando a otras regiones, riendo con ellos, taladraron su mente, justo cuando el sujeto volvía a chasquear los dedos y una estaca atravesaba sin piedad el pecho de su madre.

Siguió recordando toda su vida con su madre, pero en su mente, cada viejo recuerdo ahora parecía teñido con su sangre.

¿Ya no tendría más de esos momentos?

Dejo de pensar, cuando la fría mano del sujeto tomo su mentón y la hizo voltear a ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

—Los Hylianos son tan inútiles, piensan que pueden contra el gran Vaati—murmuro este con voz oscura y perversa.

Antes de alzarla sin dificultad del cuello de su vestido, se sujetó instintivamente a sus manos para no caerse, viendo con pánico pero a la vez sin vida, los ojos rojos del tipo que se clavaba con sangre en su mente. Es como si un cuchillo la atravesara, como si la imagen jamás seria olvidada, como si el dolor nunca desapareciera.

—Pero tranquila, cuando cumplas tu función, serás mi perra y luego disfrutare matándote lentamente—hablo antes de soltar una risota putrefacta.

Ella siguió viendo en su mente el recuerdo de su madre muriendo, el de su padre en el suelo, el de todos a su alrededor en medio de un caos en llamas. Entonces a pesar de que tenía solo cinco años, casi seis, pensó que morir no sería malo, morir con el resto de su pueblo sería lo mejor.

Pero algo paso.

Una extraña mano de color blanco, pero también algo trasparente apareció desde atrás suya sujetando delicadamente la suya. Esta mano hizo que levantara la suya, al tiempo que sentía un rostro detrás de ella bajar hasta su oído.

— _No es tiempo de dudar pequeña, es hora de luchar—_

La voz era la de una mujer, joven, pero valiente que parecía tener su mano entre la suya.

¿Luchar?

¿Esa cosa sabía que solo tenía 5 años?

¿Cómo?

Pero entonces como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, como si la magia no fuera algo antiguo que casi nadie conoce, mucho menos los Hyliano, un rayo de luz dorada salió de su mano como si hubiera crecido desde su interior. Esto hizo que Vaati la soltara soltando quejidos de dolor y ella cayera de espaldas sin aire.

—¡MALDITA PERRA!—gritaba el hombre con sangre saliendo de su rostro, en su parte derecha.

Ella se encogió en su lugar.

— _Corre Zelda corre—_

Se incorporó con dificultad, antes de comenzar a corree ante los gritos de Vaati de seguirla. Varios monstruos se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero ágilmente y por su estatura pudo esquivarlos entre los callejones. Aun habían muchas personas corriendo, aun existían muchas personas que morirían, pero nadie la ayudaría.

Link.

El recuerdo del chico paso rápidamente por su mente, pero aun así no pudo pensar mucho cuando una flecha rozo su brazo y la hizo correr a las afueras de Ordon. No era la única que estaba usando ese lugar como escape, pero los monstruos parecían matar a todo aquel que pasara.

Logro llegar al enorme puente que separaba el pueblo de Ordon, con el inicio del camino que dividía el bosque con el resto de las praderas. Pensó que tal vez, aunque ella no conocía el bosque, tendría mejores oportunidades de esconderse ahí o buscar ayuda de los cazadores de los Orni que solían frecuentar esos lugares últimamente.

Pero entonces cuando estaba a medio camino, una flecha se incrusto en su costado atravesándola. Bajo la vista viendo la flecha sobresalir de una parte derecha de su abdomen, antes de comenzar a tambalearse insegura de que hacer.

Mala idea.

Lo último que sintió fue la piedra entre sus pies, antes de caer por el puente que tenía un agujero debido a la lucha anterior. Luego estaba el vacío a su alrededor, donde caía entre gritos de monstruo, el grito de furia de Vaati a lo lejos, un último recuerdo de su familia comiendo juntos, antes que las potentes aguas estuvieran en su espalda y la arrastraran a la inconciencia.

.

Una pesadilla.

La peor pesadilla jamás vivida, estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos sujetadas en su espalda con fuerza, viendo como frente a él, lo que quedaban de adultos, ahora estaban muriendo frente a sus ojos de forma horrible. Vio varios otros niños, que como el estaban amarrados a sus lados, llorar de forma dolorosa ante la pérdida de sus familiares.

Él también quiso hacerlo, pero su mirada estaba inmóvil donde estaba el cuerpo de sus padres muertos. Quiso exclamar alguna palabra, llorar, gritar, tirarse contra alguien, pero por primera vez en su vida, no podía decir nada aunque quisiera.

Sus ojos solo estaban bañados de sangre.

—Link—sollozo Malon a su lado con ojos hinchados.

Pero no la vio más que de reojo, viendo como Ilia estaba un poco más alejada, sin rastros de su hermana o Zelda por ningún lado.

Vaati, el horrible hombre que se había llevado a la hija de los amigos de sus padres, ahora estaba frente a ellos. Pero a diferencia de su orgulloso porte cuando se llevó a la rubia, que no aparecía por ningún lado, ahora tenía un rostro de furia y donde debía estar su ojo derecho, solo había vendas manchadas de rojo.

Soltó una risa algo sínica.

—Tranquilos mis pequeños—dijo Vaati caminando frente a los niños, que podrían ser unos treinta o cuarenta.

No solo Hylianos o humanos, también habían algunos pequeños Goron, tres niñas Gerudo y otros Orni.

—Soy un enviado de una deidad, la calamidad me ha enviado para rescatarlo de su prisión y traer de regreso a Hyrule a su vieja pero ansiada gloria—sus movimientos eran muy exagerados y su voz sonaba oscura.

Link lo vio fijamente, con odio, todo el odio que un niño puede tener y más.

—Nuestro trabajo ha sido difícil estos años, pero por fin comenzamos nuestra cruzada con Ordon como nuestro primer punto rescatado—indico alzando la mano.

Varios monstruos, entre ellos la mayoría parecidos a cerdos y otros como lagartos, otros ciclopes gigantes, alzaron los puños comenzando a corearlo de forma grotesca.

Vaati volvió a verlos.

—Ustedes han tenido mi benevolencia, serán los pilares para este reino—hablo acercándose a ellos, agachándose para palmear la cabeza de Malon a su lado, quien se encogió casi llorando.

Sus ojos viajaron unos momentos a él, pareciendo algo intrigado antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Serán los esclavos de un nuevo reino—alabo antes de darle una bofetada a Malon tirándola contra el suelo.

Quiso moverse, pero antes de intentar algo, Vaati estiro un pie que puso sobre su cabeza, impulsándolo contra el suelo, hasta sentir la tierra en su boca. Lo vio de reojo con furia, pero este estaba riendo divertido.

—Mira un pequeño héroe—su forma de decir la última palabra, parecía decirla con profundo desprecio y asco—serás un buen esclavo, adorare quebrar tu espíritu pieza por pieza—indico con risa burlona.

Link gruño desde el suelo.

Esto era una pesadilla que no parecía tener fin.

.

En medio del bosque, una mujer de corta cabellera blanca y una trenza en su costado, caminaba tranquilamente con una capucha sobre su cuerpo. Sentía los gritos de cientos a lo lejos, por lo cual, no entendía porque su Diosa en lugar de enviarle a la lucha con su pueblo, la llevaba a caminar a las orillas del rio durante su meditación. Pudo ver el resto de sus superiores intrigados por sus acciones, pero decidió no desobedecer a las deidades.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio el motivo de las diosas.

Un cuerpo estaba a la orilla del rio, un cuerpo demasiado pequeño con una flecha incrustada en su cuerpo. Comenzó a correr en su dirección, llegando para levantar delicadamente el cuerpo de la niña de cabello rubio, que estaba pálida con sangre saliendo de su costado, manchando todo bajo ella.

Las diosas la habían enviado hasta ella.

¿Por qué?

La mujer solo suspiro antes de cargar a la niña para regresar cuanto antes a su pueblo.

Impa tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a sus superiores.

.

 _Entonces…este era el inicio de una nueva leyenda. Donde un esclavo y una chica desterrada, tendrían que enfrentarse a las peores calamidades que el futuro tendría sobre ellos, para poder rescatar a un reino de la destrucción._

 _Así como lo estuvieron haciendo durante generaciones sus anteriores vidas._

 _Era su turno._

 _La leyenda del esclavo y la sheikah desterrada._

 **Continuara…**

 _Esta es una idea base en la cual trabajare, espero les agrade._

 _Está ubicada cientos de años (miles o más, que en Zelda eso no es nada xD ) después de_ _ **"One Life".**_ _En mi anterior historia, Zelda decide no hacerse reina y eliminar la monarquía, lo cual trae repercusiones de que ahora ella no es de la realeza._

 _Los padres de Link se llaman Arn y Medilia, no son sus nombres oficiales, pero en algunos mangas se les ha dado ese nombre y decidí adoptarlo. Lamentablemente con el nombre de la madre de Zelda no lo encontré y Charlotte es un nombre que me ha gustado mucho._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Ordon

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 1: Ordon.**

 _Cuenta la leyenda que entonces, el héroe del tiempo derroto al malvado Ganondorf, el tirano que deseaba apoderarse de la trifuerza. Pero aunque lo hubiera derrotado, este no era su tiempo, la princesa con el dolor en su alma, toco la melodía que regresaría al joven donde pertenece, a su tiempo._

 _Provocando que ambos estuvieran separados nuevamente, donde la aventura no existe, donde todo es como debe ser._

 _Separando los lazos del destino una vez más, que esperaban la oportunidad para rencarnar y volver a estar juntos._

 _._

El niño Goron abrió los ojos impresionado, había estado escuchando atentamente toda la historia hasta ese final tan abrupto. Luego comenzó aplaudir emocionado, antes de ser llamado por su padre, en el rostro del niño parecía no querer irse, pero antes de hacer algo, solo pudo suspirar.

Quien contaba la historia era un joven, un joven de 17 años (en unos meses 18 para ser exacto) de larga cabellera rubia atada en una trenza y con la piel morena. Sus ojos eran de color rojo vino, que parecían ver con ternura la inocencia del Goron a sus pies. Tenía ropas de viajero en tonos azulados, con grandes botas para caminatas y una mochila en su espalda.

—Tranquilo niño, si nos volvemos a ver te contare otra historia del héroe de la leyenda—expreso el joven con una leve sonrisa.

El niño sonrió antes de irse corriendo con su padre.

El chico rubio suspiro, en realidad esperaba no toparse de nuevo ese niño y que no le contara a nadie la historia que le estuvo comentando durante unas horas. Después de todo era prohibido hablar de leyendas en el reino de Hyrule.

Este se puso de pie para ver detenidamente el paso donde estaba, era la entrada de la ciudad de Ordon, uno de los poblados más prosperados de Hyrule desde su nuevo gobernante, el soberano Vaati. Quien hace doce años, había conquistado todo el reino de Hyrule con una gran cantidad de monstruos y un voraz deseo de poder que había provocado que el pacifico reino, se sumara a una de sus listas de conquista.

Muchos podrían decir que era un completo horror, había monstruos por todos lados, en las planicies, montañas y praderas. Pero en realidad no era tan malo, la mayoría de ciudades siguen conservando parte de su autonomía, casi sin ser tocadas por Vaati, solamente tendrían que darle parte de los productos que creaban para subsistir. La mayoría de aldeanos no fueron tocados, pero se dice que de los poblados Humanos-Hylianos, la mayoría fue masacrada para dejar a entender que sucedía si se intentaba luchar.

Además del sistema de esclavos que Vaati había creado, con la mayoría de sobrevivientes de sus conquistas.

Era una forma de intimidar al pueblo, para que se conformara con una falsa sensación de comodidad y pensara que el sujeto era benevolente. El sufrimiento de unos pocos, por el temor y completa obediencia de muchos.

—Hasta luego joven Sheik—se despidió el joven Goron desde lejos, probablemente de camino al poblado Goron en la montaña de la muerte.

Los Goron, Orni, Gerudo y otras razas más poderosas físicamente que los humanos e Hylianos, no fueron tomados como esclavos en su mayoría, solamente algunos pocos y que estaban prácticamente categorizados en servidumbre más que en esclavos por trabajar solo con altos funcionarios. Motivo por el cual, no tenían mala vida y sus pueblos no pensaban hacer una revolución por algo tan mínimo.

Sheik suspiro colocando las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzando su recorrido para entrar a la ciudad de Ordon.

No le gustaba esa ciudad, en realidad si fuera por su persona, no entraría jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero ahora que había sido desterrado de la tribu Sheikah, ocupaba algunas provisiones para iniciar un largo viaje y este era el poblado que logro encontrar después de unas tres semanas de viaje.

Podría sobrevivir en el bosque de Farone, pero ese territorio había sido prohibido por el reino y era el lugar donde más bosques había en las cercanías. No tenía armas suficientes, alimentos y ropas para esa travesía.

Por lo tanto termino en Ordon.

Era muy diferente a como recordaba en su niñez, en el festival de la diosa. Ahora no estaba lleno de colores, las personas estaban con semblantes serios, no había gran cantidad de pobladores y había enormes monstruos en las calles que presionaban a los vendedores.

Sheik suspiro.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando paso por la gran plaza central, no hizo ningún movimiento, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el recuerdo del fuego, la sangre y el cuerpo de su adre decapitado frente a sus personas. Poco después la muerte de su madre, la sangre, las lágrimas, alguien gritando su nombre verdadero.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que escucho a alguien decir su nombre?

Continúo su camino al mercado central para reabastecerse.

Su maestra Impa, desde el primer día que le indico que la entrenaría, le dio ese nuevo nombre. Fueron muchos años después (en realidad fue hasta hace pocos meses) que comprendió el motivo de aquella decisión, lo que desencadeno probablemente todo lo que después sucedió, incluyendo su exilio. Era una gran pena, aún faltaba muchas técnicas que aprender que ahora tendría que desarrollar sola.

Si lograba hacerlo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando algo choco contra su pie, al bajar la mirada vio una gran manzana roja que levanto sin mucha dificultad. Un sonido ahogado le hizo voltear a ver a una joven de larguísimo cabello rojo, aunque la piel y cuerpo algo maltratado, además de muy delgada, verle con mucho horror. No le costó mucho sumar que la manzana le pertenecía, al ver otras en un paquete en sus manos. Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió era verla con ropas algo sucias y pies descalzos algo heridos.

Le sonrió amablemente antes de ofrecerle la manzana, que tuvo que haberse caído de las otras.

Esta hizo una reverencia, antes de tomarla y caminar rápidamente en otra dirección.

¿Qué fue eso?

—Vaya un viajero un poco idiota—hablo una voz a su lado que le hizo voltear.

Un hombre adulto, con extrañas ropas que consistían en un abrigo azulado con un pañuelo atado en su cuello, le miraba con algo de burla. Su cabello era algo largo y tenía una pequeña barba de chivo en su mentón que combinaba con su aspecto de estafador.

Alzo una ceja de forma desafiante.

—Esa niña es una esclava, no ocupas mostrarle compasión—hablo encogiéndose de hombros viendo donde la pelirroja se perdía de vista.

Esclava.

Suspiro con el ceño fruncido, esa palabra no terminaba de gustarle. Los esclavos eran seres humanos, en Hyrule nunca hubo esclavos, no entendía porque ahora debería haber.

—Pero donde están mis modales, mi lamo Linebeck—dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona.

Vio de reojo su mano extendida, que ignoro olímpicamente.

—Sheik—fue su respuesta ajustando su mochila y comenzando a caminar.

Para su desgracia el sujeto comenzó a caminar detrás de ella como si fuera a encontrar alguna forma de estafarle. Como Sheikah, había averiguado mucho sobre leer a las personas y no confiar nunca en nadie, ese sujeto prácticamente te gritaba con su atuendo a no confiar en él.

Que molesto.

—Bueno ya que eres un viajero y tengo algo de experiencia por el lugar, podría ser tu guía por un módico precio—comento de forma casual moviendo sus dedos.

Lo siguió ignorando.

Cuando antes se fuera, mejor para su persona.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando llego a uno de los puestos de ese enorme mercado, la mayoría tenía pocas frutas a la venta, entre ellas todas a altos precios. No tenía tanto dinero para costear los ingredientes que requería, sin duda no solo tenía un estafador a su lado, estos precios lo eran.

Tomo entre sus manos unas setas ígneas.

No podría atravesar el desierto sin ellas.

Pero se negaba a comprarlas a tan alto precio.

Aunque conseguir algunas ahora, sería muy lejos.

—¿Vas a viajar al desierto?—cuestiono Linebeck con curiosidad.

Lo ignoro regresando la seta a su posición, ojala ese bastardo se fuera pronto.

Sus ojos se toparon momentáneamente con el resto de ciudadanos, alguno de ellos vestían ropas cómodas, otros algunas algo rotas, pero sin duda habían varias distinciones de clase.

—¿Cómo distingues a los esclavos?—pregunto aprovechando que Linebeck aún seguía buscando la forma de robarle algo, aunque ella lo notaba y lo volvía a ver cuándo se acercaba demasiado.

La mirada del hombre fue algo confundida antes de verla con curiosidad, parecía un tema que la mayoría dominaba de forma automática, pero para ella que siempre estuvo dentro del pueblo de los Sheikah, esto era un mundo nuevo. Claro que Impa y otros Sheikah le habían instruido y llevado a entrenamientos a sitios remotos, pero nunca tuvo mucho contacto con la sociedad.

Hasta ahora.

—Sus tobillos o muñecas están marcados, también si miras más de cerca dentro del muslo izquierdo está el nombre de su propietario—indico este encogiéndose de hombros guiñándole un ojo.

¿Marca?

Comenzó a vagar su vista por la leve cantidad de personas del lugar, notando de inmediato lo que Linebeck había mencionado. La mayoría de personas que no tenían zapatos, en sus pies y muñecas parecían marcadas diferentes, como en forma de cadenas entrelazadas de forma de triángulos en sus tobillos. En cambio en sus muñecas había un extraño símbolo de OMEGA que parecía clavado en la parte interna.

Una forma clara para que todos pudieran verlos.

Le dio un manotazo a Linebeck quien estaba por tomar uno de sus bolsillos, quien solo rio divertido alejándose un paso cuando le lanzo una mirada aguda.

Que molesto.

La silueta de la joven que había visto minutos antes, volvió aparecer en su campo de visión. Era diferente la situación de un esclavo a la de un ciudadano de clase algo baja. Mientras el ciudadano de clase baja, los que vendían en el mercado o tenían trabajos (supuso) tenían ropas algo sucias, o rostros cansados, con los esclavos era diferente. Los esclavos tenían ropas con agujeros visibles, algo roídos, iban descalzos y sus pieles parecían pegadas a los huesos.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes al ver a la chica cargar tantas cosas, con ese cuerpo tan delgado y mirada tan perdida.

Esa era otra diferencia entre los ciudadanos y esclavos que noto, su mirada, tan rota y deprimida, que le hizo suspirar con tristeza.

Impa tenía razón, no podía estar bien en un mundo así, algo en su interior gritaba por tal injusticia.

Lo mejor sería marcharse cuanto antes.

Pero justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y comprar las setas (el precio ya no parecía dolerle tanto con tal de irse) vio en cámara lenta, como la chica para poder equilibrar sus compras, chocaba de forma algo torpe con un sujeto de gran tamaño. Todo el mercado pareció congelarse en ese mismo instante, cuando el sujeto de pelo amarrado en una cola y rostro cubierto, se giró lentamente para ver a la chica ahora en el suelo, viéndolo asustada.

Escucho a Linebeck a su lado soltar aire de forma encogida.

—Rayos justo tuvo que ser Táligo, Malon sin duda la pasara mal—murmuro el hombre con pesar.

¿Es en serio?

¿Nadie iba hacer nada?

El hombre rápidamente la vio de forma despectiva, antes de sacar un látigo de su cintura y ver amenazadoramente a la chica.

Una parte de Sheik se dijo lo que siempre le recordaba Impa, en este mundo lleno de injusticias, no se puede solucionar todo por sí mismo. Si no se arranca la planta de raíz, la cual vendría siendo Vaati, es poco probable que el reino este en paz. Tenía todo el sentido, si ayudaba a esa chica no cambiaría el mundo, existían miles de esclavos que no podría ayudar, la injusticia existiría siempre y el maldito de Vaati seguiría con vida.

Si quería hacer algo, debería enfrentar a Vaati.

Tenía sentido.

Aun así solo era una parte de su cerebro la que pensaba eso, ya que la mayoría fue la que gano y rápidamente voló entre la multitud para colocarse frente a la chica con su gran velocidad, justo para alzar la mano donde el látigo se enrollo y le lanzo una descarga eléctrica, que le hizo gemir mientras una de sus rodillas cedía y quedaba medio incorporada en el suelo.

Todo el mercado ahora si quedo en silencio y con las bocas abiertas.

El látigo se alejó, lo que le hizo soltar un jadeo de dolor.

Diosas.

Había dolido horrores.

De reojo vio como la chica llamada Malon (que nombre más familiar pensó levemente) le miraba con los ojos abiertos con horror, pero sana y sin heridas, trago saliva antes de alzar la vista para ver al sujeto, que parecía tan grande como una montaña y que le miraba con curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!—grito una voz chillona que le hizo girar la vista.

Un pequeño hombre caminaba en su dirección, llegándole probablemente un poco más arriba de la cintura, con ropas verdes y dos sombreros en su cabeza (algo bastante particular). En su rostro tenía un espeso bigote color naranja y pequeños ojos rasgados que la examinaban atentamente.

El sujeto del látigo no dijo nada, solo señalo a Malon en el suelo.

El hombre pequeño solo suspiro aburrido.

No parecía una mala persona, era algo excéntrico, pero no podía ser tan malo. Además sus ropas parecían ser bastante costosas, sería un hombre importante. Aun así noto de reojo como Linebeck apartaba la vista del lugar y quería ocultarse entre las personas.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¡Tu!—le señalo con el pequeño bastón que tenía—Habla—su voz era más una orden que pregunta.

Hasta ese momento noto que detrás de este había un chico que no dejaba de ver al suelo, su cabello era rubio y parecía ser algo mayor que ella, pero su piel estaba en los huesos como cualquier otro esclavo, al igual que sus ropas eran sucias y viejas. Sus pies tenían las marcas como sus muñecas, su mirada azulada estaba vacía en ninguna parte.

Parecía familiar.

Pero ya que hace algunos muchos años estuvo en Ordon, supuso que sería uno de los supervivientes de ese entonces. No es algo que quisiera recordar, de este lugar solo tenía algo claro en su mente, ese momento en la noche donde Vaati había mostrado el cadáver de su padre y la muerte de su madre.

No ocupaba nada más, ya que no tenía recuerdos de su infancia.

—Ese hombre quería golpear a la chica—hablo de pronto señalando al mencionado Táligo.

El pequeño hombre vio al musculoso con interés, antes de verle a ella y de reojo a Malon.

—Se tropezó conmigo—la voz de Táligo era grande, profunda y un poco intimidante en realidad.

El mino hombre asintió antes de verle.

—Un viajero supongo, no sé si conoces lo que sucede aquí, pero en Ordon tenemos ese trato particular con esclavos torpes como la chica, será mejor que sigas tu viaje y no te entrometas—hablo este con tranquilidad moviendo su bastón de forma aburrida.

Una oportunidad de irse.

La descarga parecía haber sido suficiente para ese minúsculo sujeto. Sus ojos se desviaron a Malon que había bajado la vista, congelada en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa con Malon?—cuestiono en forma confundida sin quererlo.

Entonces no solo los ojos de la chica se levantaron con asombros, el esclavo a la par del hombre pequeño, desvió unos segundos su mirada sin vida del suelo para verle fijamente. Entonces ella también lo hizo, notando esos ojos azul profundo con desesperación y sin vida, que parecían mostrar un pequeño rayo de curiosidad en ella.

Probablemente lo hubiera visto por minutos o tal vez horas, ya que algo en su interior seguía gritando sobre que era alguien familiar, de no ser porque el sujeto se interpuso en su campo de visión al estar medio incorporado en el suelo.

—Recibirá un castigo por supuesto—expreso el hombre señalando de reojo a Táligo.

—Por supuesto Ministro Makivelo—hablo el gran hombre en una leve reverencia alzando el látigo.

Vaya.

Una segunda oportunidad no la tendría tan fácilmente para largarse, seguir su viaje, olvidar este pequeño altercado y tener la vida de en sueño que siempre deseo.

Sería tan fácil.

Bueno, era un lindo y lejano sueño ahora.

Cuando volvió a ver el látigo alzarse en dirección a Malon, su pie fue más rápido (aunque estuviera algo entumecido) para golpear sin piedad el pie de Táligo, provocando que su eje de estabilidad se eliminara y con un ágil movimiento, le diera un puñetazo que lo envío de espaldas al suelo.

Este cayó al suelo, casi pudo escuchar un grito de alguna mujer a la lejanía.

—¡ATRAPENLO!—grito Makivelo con ira, sin verse tan amable como antes.

Mierda.

Tres enormes monstruos en forma de lagarto de un área cercana se lanzaron para atacarle, tal vez atacar a alguien que parece trabajar a una persona con nombre de ministro, no era una buena idea.

Esquivo rápidamente las armas de los sujetos, sacando en el proceso dos cuchillas largas de los bolsillos de sus piernas, cortando sin piedad el pecho de los monstruos, estos cayendo al suelo luego de soltar horribles chillidos. Pero justo cuando estos cayeron, tuvo que bajar la cabeza con rapidez esquivando la enorme espada de Táligo, que le miraba con ojos asesinos y mostraba una gran destreza en comparación con dos monstruos débiles.

Salto de lado con dificultad por su maleta, apenas colocando las cuchillas en forma de "x" conteniendo a duras penas el pero de esa enorme espada que cargaba.

Gimió antes de dar un salto sobre su espalda.

No era una espada tan potente como la enorme de Impa, tampoco tenía la destreza de un sheikah y en un sano sentido, debería poder vencerlo. Aun así las tres semanas sin buen alimento, el cansancio del viaje y que su mente no dejaba de gritar que viera al esclavo al lado de Makivelo, que ahora miraba todo con incredulidad.

Era difícil una lucha así.

Pero tampoco quería morir.

Estaba por seguir atacando, cuando de reojo noto por muy poco a Linebeck, quien con un tubo de hierro le dio en la cabeza, provocando que cayera al suelo aturdida por el impacto. Intento incorporarse con dificultad, viendo los pies del hombre que la miraba con una cara de disculpa.

—Adiós chico—fue lo que escucho antes de que otro golpe le llevara a la inconciencia.

.

 _Todo era borroso a su alrededor, niebla, gritos, olor horrible a putrefacto, antes que todo comenzara a tener color y un recuerdo apareciera en su mente como una película que vez en primera persona. Podía ver a Impa frente a ella nuevamente, viéndola con reproche y con los brazos cruzados, mientras por su parte solo intentaba desviar la mira._

 _—Nuevamente desobedeciste una orden directa del consejo—hablo la mujer con voz cansada y molesta._

 _Muy molesta._

 _Sabía que si se quedaba callada podría salir antes de esto, pero no pudo hacerlo, se levantó viéndola con furia._

 _—Estaba muriendo, solo era una niña perdida en el bosque, no podía dejarle ahí—reprocho ganando una mirada colérica de Impa._

 _Retrocedió un poco intimidada, no por nada Impa había sido su maestra y guardiana tantos años._

 _—Tu deber es proteger nuestro pueblo, no invitarlos con las puertas abiertas, eres una inconsciente—gruño la mujer perdiendo los estribos._

 _Una acción que solamente ella provocaba._

 _No se quedó en silencio._

 _—No debería ser así, no puedo ignorar cuando alguien puede morir a mis pies—_

 _—La gente muere todo el tiempo—_

 _—No enfrente de mí—_

 _—No significa que no pase—_

 _Las miradas de ambas se intercambiaron sin ceder ante el pensamiento de la otra. Probablemente Impa sabía que era una causa perdida, habían pasado años y eso era lo único que nunca cambio de su persona, los horribles recuerdos de aquella noche donde todos murieron frente a ella sin poder evitarlo. No pasaría de nuevo, no dejaría alguien que necesite su ayuda frente a ella otra vez._

 _La primera en ceder en el intercambio de miradas fue Impa, quien suspiro viéndola con pena._

 _—Algún día esa incapacidad de ver el futuro y solo pensar en ayudar a alguien en el presente, será tu perdición—musito con pesar antes de salir de la habitación._

 _Dejándola con un sabor, de que había perdido la batalla._

.

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente de golpe, impresionada por la potencia de ese recuerdo. Si bien todo parecía confuso, sus reflejos la hicieron reaccionar en unos cuantos segundos, para saber que estaba en medio de una celda y atada con cadenas sobre su cabeza. Noto que por ningún lado estaba su mochila, provisiones e incluso sus zapatos habían desaparecido. Sin olvidar contar el horrible dolor de cabeza que no dejaba de martillear.

—Buen día bello durmiente—hablo una voz familiar, que le hizo sisear molesta viendo entre los barrotes la imagen de Linebeck.

Ese desgraciado.

Esto era su culpa, hubiera vencido a Táligo fácilmente y luego hubiera ido por él para despellejarlo con vida de saber lo que haría.

—No me mires así, no fue intencional, pero tenía problemas con el señor Makivelo y ayudar en tu captura me ha ayudado mucho—expreso sujetando el pañuelo en su cuello de forma arrogante.

Le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

—Además me dejaron quedarme con todas tus cosas—hablo guiñándole un ojo.

Lo escupiría si pudiera tenerlo más cerca, en este momento no era tan buena como para hacer que le llegara en el ojo como quería.

—Pero es lo mejor, si hubieras continuado el señor Makivelo te hubiera ejecutado, así solamente estarás unas semanas en prisión y te liberaran, no te preocupes si volvemos a vernos te regresare tus cosas—dijo el final con burla mientras se alejaba.

Sheik lo vio irse con enojo, antes de suspirar y notar que efectivamente no habían más guardias cerca, no sabía si tenía una infinita suerte o eran idiotas para no notar que esto no le detendría. Incluso quitarle los zapatos facilitaba las cosas. Agito su cabello un poco, gracias a que la trenza era tan larga para llegarle a las caderas, no fue difícil hacerla llegar frente a su pecho, donde al final de esta brillaba algo plateado.

Movió ágilmente su pie para sujetarlo entre su dedo gordo y el siguiente. Liberando un pequeño Kunai que tenía oculto entre su cabellera.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Esta celda no era nada comparada a las trampas que le había puesto Impa para entrenarle años atrás.

.

Link es un esclavo, lo ha sido durante doce años, siete meses, 9 días, 3 horas, cuarenta minutos y seis segundos. No es como si importara el tiempo, la hora, el lugar, la situación, como esclavo se supone que no tiene ni derecho de pensar. Vaati le había enseñado eso, Vaati había sido su amo durante los primeros cuatro años de su esclavitud, quebrando su espíritu de todas formas posibles y tratándolo de forma similar a un perro, donde en un inicio, había luchado estúpidamente pensando que podría ser libre.

No lo era.

Con el señor Vaati nadie es libre.

Cada vez que cometía alguna falla, sobre todo cuando había intentado escapar, Vaati lo castigaba con violencia. En su espalda tenía las marcas de los latigazos por intentar escapar tantas veces, sus tobillos tenían cicatrices de los grilletes y en sus muslos las heridas de los garrotes con que era golpeado. Había dejado de intentarlo después de cuatro años, ya que su espíritu había sido vencido poco a poco, además que Vaati le había amenazado, que si seguía de esa forma, lo cambiaria a ser un esclavo sexual como otros pocos chicos que había conocido.

Había tenido miedo, solo era un niño de once años, pero había visto a esos muchachos, sin vida, que ya no lloraban, incluso un peldaño más bajo de su sufrimiento, como si fuera eso posible.

Entonces debido al trauma físico, mental, y el temor, comenzó a ser un esclavo. Dejo de importarle que cuando hacia una pequeña falla, Vaati le pegara en la cara, no discutía cuando le daban comida en mal estado y solamente asentía en obediencia.

Fue un año de esa práctica, de su espíritu aún más apagado, cuando Vaati sonrió diciendo que estaba listo y entregado al señor Makivelo. El señor Vaati había indicado que era un regalo por su buen comportamiento, regresar de nuevo a su tierra natal, donde el ministro Makivelo era el gobernante.

Este era incluso a veces peor que Vaati en sus castigos, tenía un cuarto al lado de las cocinas (aunque no se le permitía comer de ahí) bastante lamentable. Tenía que hacer todo lo que el señor Makivelo ordenaba, o si no sería castigado con latigazos.

En Ordon pudo ver como todos los viejos ciudadanos, o al menos los sobrevivientes, ya no estaban ahí. La única de los niños que aún estaba ahí era Malon, quien era la esclava de un hombre llamada Dorcon quien trabajaba como constructor de inventos. Aparentemente había cambiado de dueño dado que el anterior tuvo una mala mano cuando jugo con este.

Nunca hablo con Malon, era prohibido para un esclavo comunicarse al menos que fuera una orden. Pero según los rumores, el antiguo, bueno, antigua, todos dicen que era una vieja bruja, maltrataba mucho a Malon con trabajos demasiado difíciles.

Según lo poco que vio de Dorcon en ocasiones, no era mal sujeto, aunque no podía confiar.

Un esclavo siempre era un esclavo.

Eso le enseño a Vaati.

Los ojos de Malon también demostraban que había aprendido eso, ya que ambos al verse por los mercados, no se saludaban, no daban muestras de reconocimiento, solo eran esclavos.

Por eso cuando el día anterior había visto a la chica a punto de ser castigada por Táligo, no movió ni un musculo. Admitía en su mente con mucha dificultad, que una parte en su interior, muy pequeña y diminuta, había gruñido indignado al ver que su mejor amiga estaría a punto de ser castigada y reprochado que no pudiera hacer nada. Pero era tan pequeña, aplastada por años de obediencia y castigos como esclavo, que casi la ignoro.

 _—¿Qué pasa con Malon?—_

La pregunta de aquel joven viajero, había sido sin intención y con confusión. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada unos segundos con sorpresa, agradeciendo que el ministro Makivelo estuviera ocupado para no prestarle atención.

Nunca había escuchado a alguien tratar de esa forma a los esclavos, no porque no existiera gente decente aun en medio de este mundo podrido, si no que prácticamente fuera una ley de Vaati en Ordon, no tanto en otras regiones. Pero en Ordon donde todo inicio, nadie le prestaba atención a un esclavo para llamarle por su nombre, mucho menos para saltar a defenderle y no escapar cuando estas a punto de ser castigado por eso.

Aun así ese joven lucho contra Táligo, de forma ágil y habilidosa, solamente porque estaba por lastimar a Malon.

Hasta que un estafador famoso, Linebeck, había saltado para dejarle inconsciente y salvar parte de su deuda con Makivelo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al hogar de su amo, ya que no debía pensar en eso como su hogar, solamente tenía un techo porque el señor Makivelo era benevolente, eso le decía siempre. Aun así de regreso, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña parte de decepción ante lo ocurrido en la tarde, claro que dejo de pensar de eso de inmediato.

No debía pensar en eso.

Era un esclavo.

Si Vaati supiera eso, recibiría un gran castigo.

No tenía sueños.

No tenía esperanza.

Solo era un esclavo.

.

Escapar de la celda fue pan comido, había noqueado a los guardias de forma rápida y silenciosa, casi disfrutando que nadie supiera que era un Sheikah, exiliado, pero funcional. Un sheikah que era rápido, fuerte, la mejor alumna de Impa, y si no fuera por su tremenda necesidad de no obedecer órdenes por el bien común, sería la mejor guerrera de su generación. Claro que al no nacer en la tribu, los primeros años estaba muy atrás de los niños que entrenaban con ella. Pero después de unos años, su terquedad, su instinto latente de lucha, se convirtió en un prodigio.

Descalza, con su pantalón de viajero algo sucio y su cazadora algo llena de sangre en unos lados, comenzó a correr por las calles de Ordon a media noche. Se notaba que había un toque de queda, varios monstruos estaban patrullando y ella tuvo que saltar por algunos tejados para despistar y no llamar la atención.

Si bien hace algunos años Ordon era un gran pueblo, con veintenas de casas y una enorme para el gobernante que colindaba con el bosque, ahora estaba fuertemente amurallado. Había una gran cantidad de centinelas que la verían con esas ropas y apariencias, además, no quería irse sin sus pertenencias.

También tenía un hambre.

Si tuviera sus ropas de Sheikah, probablemente sería tan sigilosa para colarse en la casa del ministro y robarle sin que se diera cuenta. Pero cuando fue exiliada, sus ropas fueron confiscadas, una verdadera lástima.

Estaba tan distraída, que cuando llego cerca de la casa del ministro, que no tenía tanta vigilancia como esperaba por alguna razón, entrar a la cocina y colarse. Probablemente era la estupidez más grande que hiciera, pero eso a estar jugando a las escondidas con los monstruos o buscar a Linebeck, sin duda no era tan mala opción.

Entonces cuando entro al terreno, descubrió el motivo de la poca vigilancia del lugar. Era una casa enorme de tres pisos, con grandes jardines demasiados ostentosos y muebles que costaban demasiado para una casa. Este lugar podría tener cómodamente a una familia de veinte personar, pero sospechaba que solo vivía ese hombre diminuto ahí.

Complejo, pensó su mente.

No es que hubiera robado a la gente pobre del pueblo, si tenía que robar, seria a ese desgraciado…además dudaba que alguien más le sobrara alguna comida.

El motivo de la poca vigilancia, fue que de reojo pudo ver a Táligo caminar por la entrada en una clara vigilancia, donde alguna diosa le dio la oportunidad de no ser descubierta. Se movió ágilmente entre las sombras hasta lo que supuso, era la entrada trasera, deteniéndose contra la pared. Vio de forma alarmada en todas direcciones en busca de algún arma sin éxito.

Estaba tan jodida.

Tal parece que no fue tan silenciosa, ya que las pisadas cercanas y una gran sombra, le hicieron ver que debía comenzar a correr o estaba perdida.

Entonces de la nada, como tragada por las sombras, una puerta se abrió y una mano sujeto con fuerza su boca antes de impulsarla contra el suelo y que la puerta fuera cerrada con algo de violencia. Cuando cayó de espaldas descubrió que no estaba en la parte trasera, en su lugar había una cama en muy mal estado, una mesa pequeña a su lado algo roída, en el suelo estaba un vaso de madera y un pan duro a medio comer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—fue la potente voz de Táligo fuera del lugar, que la hizo encogerse.

Estaba jodida.

Alguien le había tirado ahí para entregarle.

Nuevamente a la cárcel, pero estaba segura que ahora no sería tan fácil escapar.

Para su desgracia la voz no volvió a sonar, no habían más salidas y no estaba más cerca de un arma. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ese pan era suficientemente duro para funcionar como proyectil y herir a alguien mientras escapaba.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, revelando la silueta de un joven de cabellera rubia que era algo familiar. Sus ojos azules hicieron que pestañeara confundida, atrapada nuevamente en esa mirada como hace algunas horas.

Este pestañeo sin cambiar su expresión sentándose frente a ella al lado de la cama, viendo al suelo con dureza como si pensara que había hecho.

Ella volteo a ver por la puerta (este lugar no tenía ni una sola ventana) escuchando los pasos de Táligo a la distancia, sin sonar ninguna alerta minutos después, sin guardias, sin encarcelamiento.

Volteo a ver al chico que aparentemente había salvado su pellejo.

Un esclavo.

Este clavo sus ojos en ella, vacíos, sin vida, pero una pizca de curiosidad muy en el fondo.

Esto era inesperado.

 **Continuara…**

 _Sé que algunos de los antagonistas que aparecen aquí son de otra línea del tiempo donde esta Spirit Track. Mientras que "One Life" se ubica en la línea del tiempo donde suceden los acontecimientos de Breath of the wild, solamente comparten personajes, pero esta es la línea del tiempo del héroe del crepúsculo (aunque aún pertenece a la línea del tiempo donde el héroe se alza victorioso)._

 _Tenía en un principio la idea de crear la historia con personajes inventados en sus villanos, pero no lo sentí correcto, en su lugar tome mi libro de "Hyrule Historia" para buscar nuevos antagonistas que serán siervos de Vaati en esta historia. Pero que también tendrán protagonismo. Aparte de Matt y probablemente otro oc masculino, no incluiré nuevos personajes._

 _Todos serán de algún juego de Zelda._

 _También si lo notan, todos llaman a Sheik de forma masculina, ya que a simple vista se ve como un chico. Pero este habla para sí mismo como chica, ya que en realidad es una chica, pero que prefieren que piense que es hombre._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Ordon segunda parte

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 2: Ordon segunda parte.**

 _Cuando cumplió 10 años, Zelda por fin estaba comenzando a ganar alguna vez en las prácticas de entrenamiento con otros jóvenes de su edad. Llevaba cinco años luchando con incorporarse en con el resto de los niños, pero siempre quedando atrás, la línea había comenzado a disminuir con los meses y ahora era casi invisible._

 _De no ser por su cabello rubio más brillante, su piel blanca y ojos azules, sería una más del resto._

 _Pero ella era diferente._

 _Nuca sería igual._

 _Por eso ya que destacaba por su apariencia, debía compensarlo con sus habilidades. Mientras otros niños comían o jugaban entre ellos, ella entrenaba el doble hasta que sus nudillos sangraran, hasta que tuviera callos en sus yemas de los dedos y cayera cansada del cansancio._

 _Frunció el ceño cuando la flecha no llego al centro, si no que unos centímetros más al lado. Se suponía que el arco era su mejor arma, era en lo que destacaba, no tenía permitido fallar ninguna vez._

 _—El descanso también es importante para un guerrero—hablo Impa a su lado._

 _La ignoro sin dejar de ver con el ceño fruncido el objetivo, una diana cuarenta metros a la distancia que se movía en el aire._

 _—No debo fallar nunca, incluso cuando este cansada—musito con furia._

 _Desde que había despertado inconsciente en el pueblo Sheikah, ubicado en el bosque perdido en la tierra de Farone, había tenido ira. Porque estaba sola, su familia había sido masacrada, el pueblo había sido masacrada, cada vez más Vaati se alzaba con el poder según los conocimientos de los sabios._

 _Si fallaba cuando luchaba._

 _Estaba muerta._

 _No tendría más oportunidades de vivir, había gastado todas aquella horrible noche cuando tenía cinco años._

 _—Hasta el más hábil guerrero se cansa y falla, por eso tu deber es siempre estar preparada—instruyo dando la vuelta para regresar al pueblo ubicado al lado de ese campo de entrenamiento._

 _Giro a verla molesta, pero apenas pudo atajar lo que esta tiraba en su dirección. Al abrir el paquete observo un pequeño platillo elaborado, que con olerlo identifico que tenía seta vigorizante, eso le permitiría recuperar fuerzas y entrenar más._

 _Sonrió alzando la vista, notando que Impa la veía de reojo con cariño antes de seguir su camino._

 _Ella estaba llena de furia y rencor._

 _Pero aun así cuando Impa estaba a su lado, todo parecía un poco mejor, tanto para que cada año, su ira comenzara a disminuir de manera que su habilidad iba aumentando._

 _._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió unos pasos moverse, se incorporó rápidamente alerta, antes de notar que solamente era el joven rubio que le había rescatado quien entraba en la habitación con calma. Este la vio de reojo, antes de quitar la mirada y hacer de cuentas que no estaba ahí, algo que no comprendía.

Había pasado ya un día en ese lugar, recuperando fuerzas.

La noche pasada cuando había descubierto, una hora después que no era una trampa, cuando el chico había dejado el resto del pan y el agua para que lo tomara, antes de arrojarse en su cama a dormir, dejándola totalmente confundida en la oscuridad del lugar. Se había comido el pan con dificultad, solo porque su estómago suplicaba comida, ya que sabía a tierra.

Sin saberlo se había quedado dormida en una esquina, probablemente cansada y adolorida de su viaje.

La mañana siguiente cuando despertó ante el sonido de pisadas, descubrió el nombre del joven a su lado.

Link.

Su cabeza había palpitado ante el nombre, pero no sabía si por el golpe que recibió de Linebeck o por que importaba en algo, no lo pensó mucho en realidad. El chico le había lanzado una mirada larga cuando se puso de pie, no estaba segura, ya que no parecía decir nada en su expresión en blanco, pero adivinando se encogió de hombros diciendo que si era posible se quedaría ese día, ya que probablemente pronto sonaría la alarma de su escape.

No asintió, no movió los ojos, no parecía feliz o enojado, pero un poco de su cuerpo tenso se aflojo antes de irse.

Aunque tenía hambre y estaba cansada, hizo algunos ejercicios simples de abdominales, se puso de mano algunas horas por aburrimiento y practico parte de Yoga para no perder movilidad.

Hasta ese momento cuando Link había entrado.

—Buen día chico, veo que tuviste un buen día—hablo con burla dejando su complicada pose de meditación, donde estaba de cabeza sobre sus codos con los brazos cruzados y sus pies entrelazados.

Este no se movió o hizo nada.

Tan frustrante.

Aun así era un buen chico, lo supo cuando puso nuevamente el pan y el vaso de agua a su lado, sonrió tomándolos con algo de melancolía. Probablemente era todo lo que le daban al chico para comer en todo el día, pero se lo daba a ella en su lugar.

Con dificultad partió en dos el pan, ofreciéndole una porción al joven sentado ahora en la cama, que solo lo miro fijamente.

—La comida siempre es mejor cuando la compartes—este pareció dudar un momento de sus palabras, antes de tomar el trozo ofrecido viéndolo de forma distante—mi nombre es Sheik, no hablas mucho, así que no te preocupes en presentarte ya que escuche que tu nombre es Link—añadió su presentación de forma alegre.

Este le vio unos momentos, antes de regresar al pan y comerlo con lentitud.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

No parecía un joven muy hablador, algo que ella tampoco era, amaba mucho el silencio y prefería disfrutar de sus investigaciones, historias o escuchar a la naturaleza. Pero después de un día encerrada, la idea de seguir sin hacer nada era tan aburrida.

Incluso había meditado gran parte del día, algo que generalmente era una tortura, lo hizo por propia voluntad.

—Sabes escuche sobre unas chicas sobre que sonaron una alarma por mi ausencia—menciono de forma distraída recordando la única parte del día donde escucho algo.

Además de los olores de la comida de la cocina del lado. Había estado tentada a robar algo, pero al saber que Link estaba tan cerca, temió que fuera el principal culpable por otros, así que resistió la tentación. Sin duda quien lo coloco ahí, probablemente lo hizo para torturar al chico.

—Entonces espero no te moleste si me quedo un día más o dos—hablo viéndolo de reojo, pero este no le vio en ningún momento.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Era tan triste la vida de un esclavo.

Trago con dificultad el trozo de pan.

—En cambio te pagare mi estadía con algo genial—hablo orgullosa de la idea que tenía en mente, aunque este aun no la viera, como si no le interesara lo que diría—historias—añadió de forma teatral como cuando le contaba a escondidas a los niños luego que juraran no decirle a nadie.

Entonces funciono, al igual que los niños en la carretera, este alzo los ojos unos momentos, sin alguna emoción evidente aun, pero al menos con su atención.

Sonrió levemente, era hora del espectáculo.

—La primera historia es sobre la primera rencarnación del héroe legendario y de la diosa Hylia, cuando hace miles de años, los Hylian vivían entre las nubes después de la enorme guerra que azoto la tierra…—comenzó Sheik la historia, mientras ambos eran transportados a una historia siglos de siglos atrás.

Que sin que ninguno supiera, alguna vez sus almas habían vivido.

.

Estaba mal, Link sabía que esto era malo, no debió haberlo hecho, su parte de esclavo le recriminaba cada segundo durante esos tres días. Cuando vio al joven esa noche, había corrido a su habitación rápidamente como un esclavo debe hacer, no, desde ese momento había fallado en no dar alarma, pero había esperado que alguien más lo hiciera, que eso no estuviera en su conciencia, había sido un acto tan natural, que se había reprochado en su habitación, hasta que sintió al joven chocar contra la puerta.

Era él.

Nadie más hubiera hecho eso.

Entonces nuevamente fallo, luego de varios instantes de luchas mentales, había abierto la puerta y dejado entrar al chico, porque una voz en su cabeza (que nunca había escuchado ya que no era un loco) le había susurrado un…

 _—Ayúdale—_

Durante años nunca había escuchado la voz en su cabeza, desde que Vaati lo había roto totalmente en su espíritu, había aceptado ser un esclavo hasta que dejara de respirar. Incluso estaba casi seguro, de que si moría, seguiría siendo un esclavo y su alma jamás estaría en paz.

Por eso no entendía sus acciones, aun cuando el joven estaba frente a él, también confundido y demostrándolo libremente en su rostro, algo que él no tenía permitido, no comprendió lo que hizo. Estaba tentado a salir y llamar a alguien para que vieran que estaba oculto en su habitación. Pero se convenció de que encontrarlo en su habitación, sería un castigo peor para él.

Pero no lo hizo por eso.

Los ojos rojo vino del chico lo examinaron con curiosidad, pero no eran rojo vivo como Vaati llenos de sangre y desesperación.

No.

Eran de un extraño color, que no parecía pertenecer a ese rostro.

Entonces no dijo nada.

Ni ese día.

Ni el siguiente.

Tampoco el que seguía.

Ni en ese que estaban en este momento.

En su lugar alimento al chico con la mitad de su comida, aunque estaba seguro que podría vivir una semana sin comer (ya había pasado), este se negaba a dejarlo sin comer y compartía su comida. Aunque en las noches a veces sonaba el estómago del chico, no acostumbrado a la falta de comida, no decía nada y seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa serena en su rostro.

Luego estaban sus historias.

Se reprochó mentalmente al lado de Makivelo mientras este comía, por suerte el hombre estaba enojado gritándole al resto de sus súbditos por no encontrar al joven, que estaba oculto no tan lejos del lugar, para notar su momento de desliz.

Link no tenía sueños, los había perdido todos cuando se convirtió en esclavo, el señor Vaati le había enseñado eso. El señor Vaati tenía razón, solamente debía obedecerlo, no tenía conciencia y no debía pensar en nada más que hacer feliz a su amo. Nunca se le permitió oír historia, aprender algo nuevo, leer o escribir. Su poca escritura de la infancia estaba oxidada y no sabía si podía recordar cómo hacerlo, sus únicos conocimientos de lectura, era para reconocer el mercado cuando debía ir a comprar lo que el señor Makivelo ordenaba.

Pero ahora.

Ahora en ocasiones pensaba en las historias de Sheik, sobre guerreros, princesas, luchas mortales, aventuras épicas. No solo eso, las grandes historias de Sheik habían logrado, lo que doce años de esclavitud hicieron, sus recuerdos. Vagamente ahora recordaba a sus padres, sobre que eran caballeros, distantes voces que contaban historias también de aventuras, la risa de su hermana queriendo ser una arquera como en las historias.

Saco el pensamiento con fuerza de su mente.

Era un esclavo.

No tenía permitido recordar.

Gracias a la diosa saco esos pensamientos inútiles de su mente a tiempo, ya que cinco segundos después, el ministro Makivelo se giró a él enojado ordenándole que le trajera su bastón. Obedeció de inmediato.

Era un esclavo.

No debía pensar en nada más.

Así viviría siempre.

Entonces un sonido de pasos le alerto, vio de reojo como Táligo le veía de reojo con ojos oscuros, congelándolo en el acto al verlo caminar en dirección a las cocinas. Este casi nunca tomaba ese camino, al menos que hiciera algún entrenamiento a las afueras de las paredes. Pero la mirada que le estaba dando tan intensa, provoco que se hubiera detenido.

Su mente le grito rápidamente solamente una palabra, mejor dicho, un solo nombre.

Sheik.

.

Había fallado sin decirle a Link, no había sido mucho, solamente un movimiento de Yoga que se tambaleo por la mala comida cuando unos pasos se acercaron. Se había congelado con temor de que fuera capturada después de tres días de escondite. Aun así los pasos siguieron su curso y no pudo más que suspirar pensando que las diosas le habían dado un día más de vida, había estado un error cuando tres horas después, la puerta se abrió con violencia, mostrando a Táligo con su espada lista.

—Mierda—susurro antes de esquivar la espada que se impactó contra la pared.

Táligo se abalanzo contra ella en el pequeño lugar, lo que le dio la capacidad de maniobrar sobre su cuerpo y saltar al exterior con una voltereta, arrastrándose ágilmente con sus pies por el suelo.

Los gritos de algunas sirvientas alentaron al resto de los residentes, ya que comenzó a escuchar pasos y no le quedó otra opción que salir corriendo.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta al pasar por la que si era la entrada trasera, pudo ver a Link en la puerta, viéndola fijamente, con la primera expresión que reconoció en su rostro, una de preocupación y de que estaban bien jodidos.

Su cerebro trabajo rápidamente, Link era un esclavo, Táligo la había descubierto en su habitación. Pero luego de ver esa expresión, la primera expresión en su rostro algo familiar para ella, supo que no había sido delatada, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho de ser así. Pero eso significaba que pasara lo que pasara, seria fuertemente castigado.

Aun así, aunque ella quería quedarse ahí para protegerle, o llevárselo, no podía, este sería una carga en su estado y en esta situación. Además en ese momento las palabras de Impa estaban en su mente, si hacía algo ahora, no podría protegerlo a la larga.

Así que mordiendo su labio con fuerza, comenzó a correr fuera de la residencia con algo en mente.

Armas.

Un plan.

Y la visita a un viejo conocido que estaba retrasando.

.

Linebeck era un viejo negociante que había terminado en Hyrule en un mal momento, ya saben, cuando un tirano domina todo con temor, muerte, sangre y destruyendo su preciado barco. Después de muchas aventuras, desventuras, estafas y gente queriendo matarle, termino en Ordon. Ordon no era tan mal como otros reinos, pero tampoco tan bien como los independientes, pero las Gerudo no le habían dejado entrar, el reinado Zora era complicado de acceder, los Goron y Orni…mucho calor y frio. Lamentablemente para él, se había hecho de mala fama con el líder del lugar.

Pensó que ayudarle a atrapar a ese viajero ayudaría mucho para tener mejor imagen y estafarlo a futuro.

Estaba alistando las cosas del viajero para venderlas, para terminar de pagar su nuevo barco. La mayoría de sus posesiones eran dos mudas de ropa, una gran cantidad de armas y unos cuantos libros de un idioma que no entendía muy bien.

Pero en este pueblo no era buena idea vender esos artículos, así que se estaba preparando para viajar y venderlos en alguna posta, donde los viajeros siempre apreciaban esa clase de artículos.

Claro que no espero que el niño escapara pocas horas después de ser capturado y toda la ciudad comenzara a incrementar sus guardias, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de viajar sin que descubrieran las armas que pensaba vender. Tampoco espero que tres días después, una nueva alarma sonara en la ciudad y mucho menos, que al entrar a su hogar horas después que los guardias por fin se aseguraron que estuviera limpio, un filo apareciera en su garganta.

Trago saliva viendo de reojo, los ojos rojos del viajero Sheik, viéndolo de forma amenazadora.

—Sheik mi amigo—hablo de forma nerviosa dispuesto a gritar por ayuda.

Un nuevo cuchillo apunto a sus partes íntimas, sacándole un chillido de temor.

—Mi buen amigo Linebeck—su voz sonaba fría, cortante y con ese peligro que lo hizo encogerse cuando el filo saco un fino hilo de sangre de su cuello.

.

Se limpió sus manos después de hartarse de comida, sentía que en un futuro cercano no podría comer más, mucho menos si quería llegar a tiempo a la ejecución de Link. Linebeck había sido muy colaborativo con un poco de temor, no es que lo fuera a torturar, pero fue divertido verse casi orinar en sus pantalones. Este ahora estaba atado en una esquina de la habitación, de manos y piernas, además de una adorable mordaza en su boca, mientras lo veía enojado.

Al parecer tal y como pensó, Link seria fuertemente castigado por alta traición, siendo ejecutado en la plaza central a las seis de la tarde.

Le había costado tres horas dar con la casa de Linebeck, por estar siendo perseguida, el hambre y cansancio, además de que este lugar era enorme. Así que usando una última opción, en un callejón soltó la magia de transformación que tenía en su cuerpo que aprendió a los once años. Fue extraño tener la piel blanca y ojos azules durante al menos media hora, donde una señora amablemente le había dado la dirección de Linebeck.

Entonces ella había corrido hasta el lugar, entrando de forma fácil y volviendo a usar la magia de transformación para ser Sheik. Recuperando todas sus posesiones que aún estaban en la habitación, incluyendo sus botas por alguna razón.

Nuevamente armada.

Entonces mientras Linebeck llegaba, pensó en sus posibilidades, planes y estrategias. Descarto la mayoría por la cantidad de guardias en la casa de Makivelo, cuando Linebeck comento de forma amable (con un cuchillo en su garganta) sobre la ejecución, nuevos planes llegaron a su mente. La plaza estaría menos restringida en guardias, bueno, probablemente habrían más que en la casa de Makivelo, pero tendría más libertad de movimiento.

Podría llegar a él.

No era difícil.

El problema era escapar.

Antes que le quitaran sus armas, que deseaba recuperar, había una forma de escape muy arriesgada y peligrosa, que dejaría de última opción. Por ahora, la idea de salvar al chico e intentar escapar al bosque, era una opción con pocas oportunidades.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Muchos probablemente le reprocharían, que solamente era otro esclavo más, que no importaba, que no era nadie. Puede que fuera razón, que no fuer nadie al igual que ella, aun así el recuerdo del chico dándole su pan, cuando era todo lo que tenía y escuchando atentamente sus historias.

Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo en su mano, sacándole escalofríos a Linebeck.

No lo abandonaría, aunque muriera en el intento.

.

¿Cuánto fue de su último castigo?

Uno por algún accidente hace tres meses.

Uno donde le hubieran vuelto azotar la espalda con tanta fuerza, cinco años.

Link miro fijamente el suelo de su celda, esperando pacientemente a que fuera la hora de su sentencia final.

Link es un esclavo, lo ha sido durante doce años, siete meses, 13 días, 4 horas, 30 minutos y 7 segundos. Esperar un poco más para morir, no es tan malo en realidad, si no fuera por el insoportable dolor en su espalda y los grilletes en sus manos.

No se arrepiente.

Debería.

Pero no lo hace.

Ayudo a un desconocido, lo alimento y escucho historias, que en realidad lo hicieron sentir un poco una falsa libertad, que se había negado en años. Claro que moriría como esclavo, eso era, eso sería siempre y estaba bien con ellos.

Pero esas ultimas horas, había sido…no sabía que podría significar ese sentimiento, no sabía que podía sentir aun. No fue algo malo, en realidad fue algo muy agradable y era mucho más de lo que espero para sus últimas horas.

La puerta de la celda se abrió.

Se puso de pie sin que ninguno de los monstruos lo guiara, no es como si pudiera hacer algo más. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y débil, solamente quería terminar con esto, sin esperanzas. No importaba que tan hermosas fueran las historias de Sheik, su vida era un asco, lo seria en el final, lo sería más allá.

Eso le enseño Vaati.

Camina tranquilamente en dirección de la plaza, donde una gran multitud ya está en el lugar para observar por obligación. Cada ejecución publica era obligatoria para todo el pueblo, un claro ejemplo del poder del ministro.

Quien estaba frente a la multitud en un trono sentado y observándolo con furia. Táligo estaba a su lado manteniendo el rostro sereno ante una posible intromisión y su verdugo ya estaba listo frente al ministro, con una máscara negra y un hacha en sus manos. No se extrañó cuando fue obligado a colocarse frente a Makivelo arrodillado, moriría en unos momentos. Makivelo le gustaba tener la sangre de sus enemigos frente a él.

—Que desperdicio de esclavo, estoy seguro que el señor Vaati te entreno mejor que esto y tú lo traicionas—manifestó Makivelo con asco.

Su interior se tensó ante sus palabras como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, no es como antes donde un aparte diminuta se quejaba y la aplastaba con su mentalidad. Algo dentro de él que pensaba extinto, se alzó en su interior alegre de haber desobedecido a Vaati. Después de haberlo asustado de niño con ser un esclavo sexual, se había detenido en la lucha, pero ahora lo había hecho.

Aun así una gran mayoría, también pareció retorcerse de culpa, le había fallado a su amo, al señor Vaati.

Él le pertenecía al señor Vaati, eso le había enseñado a base de látigos y castigos.

—No te preocupes, le enviare tu cabeza de recordatorio…aunque probablemente la arroje a la basura por ser un esclavo inútil—se mofo el hombre riendo de forma desquiciada.

El sonido del hacha levantándose le alerto, tomo un poco de aire.

Todo iba terminar.

Todo iba a terminar.

Se preguntó si cualquier lugar donde fueran, estaría con sus padres o su hermana, pero eso no era posible.

Era un esclavo después de todo, nadie se preocupaba por él.

Pero en lugar de un hacha destrozando su cuello, un sonido ahogado llego junto el sonido de algo cayendo de forma torpe al suelo. Se giró rápidamente ante el sonido, viendo al ejecutor, en el suelo retorciéndose con una flecha en su costado, que parecía irradiar electricidad.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!—grito Makivelo levantándose en su trono.

La multitud comenzó a moverse asustada, revelando a una persona inmóvil en el centro de la multitud, con un arco apuntando en esa dirección y ojos color vino de forma peligrosa.

Sheik.

El chico tenía una capucha y en su espalda estaban sus antiguas pertenencias, su expresión era la de un cazador por su presa y se veía de forma tan…imponente con ese enorme arco en sus manos. Es como si fuera salido de una historia heroica.

Claro que la impresión no duro mucho cuando Táligo se abalanzo rápidamente entre la multitud, como si hubiera estado esperando su venida. Sheik rápidamente contrajo su arco en una maniobra fácil, como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces, sacando de su espalda una espada demasiado delgada.

Curiosamente sus recuerdos, aquellos que siempre intento eliminar, le grito que era un florete. Con una voz tan similar a su padre, que casi podía ver la imagen de este enseñándole de armas. A pesar de que era una espada mucho más pequeña que la enorme de Táligo, que también Sheik era diminuto comparado al hombre musculoso, no acabo la batalla con un choque de espadas.

Sheik era ágil, a pesar de sus pertenencias en su espalda, era letal, como pudo ver cuando su florete impacto con gran velocidad y precisión los tobillos del hombre lanzándolo al suelo y era un joven entrenado en batalla. No ocupaba matar, no ocupaba ser justo, lo supo cuando clavo con sus manos una flecha eléctrica en la espalda de gran hombre, paralizándolo contra el suelo en tan solo diez movimientos bien sincronizados.

—¡ATAQUEN!—grito Makivelo a los monstruos.

Flechas comenzaron a llover sobre Sheik, quien con su florete desvió rápidamente la mayoría. Aun así Link vio en cámara lenta, como una de ella atravesaba sin piedad su muslo izquierdo, haciéndolo gemir y detenerse un segundo ante el inminente dolor.

Pero contrario a lo que todos hubieran esperado, en medio de los gritos de la multitud, de los monstruos, del dolor, Sheik puso su pie con firmeza en el suelo y rostro determinado.

Corrió.

Corrió con una flecha en su muslo en su dirección.

Aun cuando otra flecha impacto su hombro, este solo gruño y salto con dificultad a la tarima donde estaba, sujetando con fuerza el florete y reventando la cerradura de sus cadenas. Entonces este lo sujeto del cuello, ignorando como Makivelo comenzaba a tener pequeños destellos azules en su cuerpo.

De pronto un extraño azul oscuro apareció a su costado, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, algo poco común en él, cuando vio un extraño vórtice negro con borde azulado. Donde Sheik se arrojó arrastrándolo por el cuello, antes que todo se volviera oscuro y diera vueltas por todos lados.

.

Sheik conocía la magia, los tres grandes sabios Sheikah le habían enseñado todos sus conocimientos. La tecnología antigua, sus técnicas de batalla y la magia. Entre los Sheikah era normal usar trucos y artimañas para sus misiones, como si fueran ninjas. Era muy raro que alguien tuviera tanta capacidad de magia como ella, por lo cual la gran maga de los sabios, la instruyo pacientemente. Aun así el hechizo de tele transportación, era algo que esta no sabía utilizar bien aun con su avanzada edad. Sheik había intentado utilizarlo algunas veces, pero en todas ellas, su destino nunca fue el esperado.

Era peligroso.

Era estúpido.

Pero había funcionado.

El impacto contra el suelo fue doloroso, pero eso significaba que estaba con vida, con dos flechas incrustadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pero con vida. Sintió un gran calor en su cuerpo al aterrizar, por lo que supuso, estaría cerca de alguna región de Goron o de Gerudo.

Al ver el bosque y el terreno montañoso, además de una enorme montaña de fuego, estaban cerca de la región Goron, pero no lo suficiente para morir de calor. Lo cual era mejor que estar cerca de la región de Farone o en las tundras congeladas.

Giro a ver a Link, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Miro sus heridas.

—Supongo que tendré que ser médico y enfermero—menciono tomando la flecha sobresaliente de su hombro y arrastrándola fuera sin piedad.

El dolor atravesó como un puñal toda su columna vertebral, pero rápidamente le puso magia encima para cerrar todo lo posible la herida. No mucha. La herida de la pierna era mejor y tampoco es como si tuviera mucha magia después de haber usado un transportador así para dos personas.

Jadeo cuando la herida estuvo casi cerrada.

Sería suficiente por ahora.

En su lugar vio detenidamente a Link en el suelo, había salvado su vida, como él salvo la suya cuando no la entrego.

Pero ahora…

¿Qué haría con ese chico?

 **Continuara…**

 _Sé que ahora Link no es tan Link como conocemos, el joven valiente que da su vida para rescatar a su reino. Pero cualquiera que fuera capturado de niño, siendo torturado constantemente durante años, pierde su espíritu poco a poco, quedando solamente de forma automática para sobrevivir._

 _Incluso ahora que no está con sus opresores, no es como si fuera a disfrutar de su libertad de un día a otro. Las personas en los campos de concentración en la segunda guerra mundial, no se recuperaron cuando todo termino e incluso con los años el dolor fue latente._

 _Pero no se preocupen, Link ira cambiando, poco a poco y de forma razonable. Porque aunque pasara por todo este dolor, en la historia se ira tratando cada vez más su punto de vista y como va ir superando todo para convertirse en el héroe que posee su alma._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Kakariko

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 3: Kakariko**

 _Sabe que está soñando cuando todo es borroso a su alrededor, lo cual es extraño, él es un esclavo y no tiene permitido soñar. El señor Vaati le había dejado claro esto cuando atravesó su pierna con un cuchillo, riendo mientras le decía que sus padres habían muerto como perro y había atravesado el vientre de su madre para matar a su hermana no nacida._

 _No debe soñar._

 _Su cuerpo duele cuando sueña._

 _Porque el señor Vaati lo sabe todo._

 _Aun así mira de forma seria, al pequeño niño en medio de una habitación, dibujando emocionado sobre como de grande sería un caballero como sus padres y defendería el reino. Él ahora posee 20 años, no es que fuera importante, era solo un esclavo. Encuentra varias diferencias de su sueño infantil a su realidad._

 _Detiene sus pensamientos cuando ve el rostro de su madre en el suelo, algo borroso, pero aun así algo cálido. Gruñe mentalmente, él no debería recordarla, recordarla es doloroso, Vaati había usado su magia para revivir su muerte una y otra vez, aunque no lo hubiera visto._

 _—Serás un gran caballero algún día tesoro—habla su madre antes de besar su cabeza._

 _Gruñe cuando su rostro comienza a volverse pálido y con sangre saliendo de sus ojos. Porque todo regresa después, el día del festival, el ultimo día, los gritos, una niña rubia gritando, sus padres muertos, el pueblo muerto, Vaati seleccionándolo como su esclavo._

.

Se incorpora rápidamente jadeando y tocando su frente, hace tanto que no soñaba o tenía una pesadilla, que le cuesta unos momentos comprender que debe levantarse para no llegar tarde con el ministro Makivelo. Pero antes que se levante, mira aturdido su cama, que no es cama y es más bien una roca. Aturdido vuelve a ver en todas direcciones, está en un bosque algo árido, hay un calor sobre su cuerpo proveniente del sol y la zona, como un extraño olor desconocido.

—¡Buenos días!—habla una voz familiar.

Su rostro se gira de inmediato en esa dirección, viendo como Sheik esta tranquilamente sobre una piedra y una fogata asando algo en esta. Su rostro parece algo pálido y la venda de su pierna está bastante apretada. El resto de su equipaje está a su lado listo para partir en cualquier momento.

Se incorpora confundido.

Esta es la primera vez que ve ese lugar, es la primera vez en años que despierta en algún lugar que no sea la habitación que se le asigno.

¿Dónde estaba?

Como si hubiera leído su mente, o probablemente notando que veía en todas direcciones, Sheik contesto.

—Nos envié a una montaña cerca de la montaña de la muerte, no creo que Makivelo nos encuentre aquí o se imagine dónde estamos—hablo señalando la roca a su lado.

Le dolía su espalda horrores, siendo el único recordatorio, de que lo ocurrido había pasado. Había sido acusado de traición, estuvieron a punto de ejecutarlo y de forma milagrosa, Sheik le había salvado de una muerte segura y merecida.

Apenas tomo asiento, Sheik puso en su mano un pincho lleno de carne y verduras, que miro de forma confundida, antes de verlo de reojo.

—La comida es mejor cuando se comparte—expreso antes de morder su carne de forma distraída.

Se congelo.

¿Comer carne?

¿Él?

No recordaba el sabor de la carne, una vez Vaati le había alimentado de niño con carne podrida y en mal estado, pero no tenía permitido comer carne. Vio la carne en sus manos sin saber qué hacer, una parte de él, probablemente su estómago, se retorció ante el olor en su nariz y el hambre, algo que se reprochó, ya debía estar acostumbrado a eso.

Era un esclavo, Makivelo no le dejaba comer carne.

Pero tenía tanta hambre.

Vio de reojo a Sheik, quien le asintió animándolo y tímidamente acerco el trozo de carne a su boca. Su mente gritaba que no lo hiciera, otra que si lo hiciera, estaba tan perdido. Pero su estómago pudo más que su mente y lo obligo a morder aquel pincho. El sabor fue extraño y agradable, casi retorciendo su estómago ante la falta de costumbre. Comenzó a comer más rápido, sin modales, masticando todo lo posible y tragando rápidamente como un animal.

No sintió vergüenza, pero sintió que no era correcto, hasta que escucho la leve risa de Sheik que lo congelo en el acto.

Era familiar.

Había escuchado esa risa antes.

Vio confundido al chico, quien tenía una sonrisa un poco más grande que cuando estuvo en la habitación. Probablemente porque sus captores estaban lejos y estaban comiendo.

—Me alegra que te guste la comida, Impa dice que me falta mejorar en cocina—hablo metiendo a su boca el ultimo vegetal.

Era la mejor comida que había probado probablemente en toda su vida. No dijo nada, en su lugar, comenzó a comer rápidamente, antes que este se arrepintiera y le arrebatara su comida, o la tirar al suelo o le ordenara que hacer.

Cuando la comida desapareció, quedo en blanco.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Siempre había sido un esclavo a las órdenes de su amo, pero ahora el señor Makivelo quería matarlo, lo mataría de estar frente a él probablemente por ser un mal esclavo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si quería libertad, Vaati le había enseñado a no desear nada en su vida.

Estaba perdido.

Confundido.

Aterrado.

Giro a ver a Sheik, casi en busca de una solución a su dilema. Notando que este lo estaba viendo tranquilamente.

—Bueno, tú me salvaste la vida y te regrese el favor—inicio encogiéndose de hombros—mientras no regreses por la región de Farone supongo que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, aunque no creo que hayas estado antes en la naturaleza, puedo enseñarte a cazar y sobrevivir en la naturaleza—añadió pensando lo último en ese momento.

Se alarmo.

¿Solo?

No podía estar solo, el señor Vaati le dijo que era un esclavo, un esclavo debe servir a su amo. Pero no tenía amo en ese momento, pero ocupaba uno.

Negó con la cabeza atrayendo la atención de Sheik.

Se arrojó al suelo frente a este, provocando que este jadeara confundido cuando se puso en posición de sumisión frente a él. Con ambas manos frente a su cabeza unidas y la frente tocando el suelo. Había estado a punto de un ataque de pánico, que no tenía permitido, si un esclavo enfermaba, dejaba de ser útil y moría. Pero no importaba, no podía dejar ir a ese sujeto, quien había salvado su vida.

En este instante era su único eje.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestiono algo incómodo, pero permaneció en esa posición.

Lo cual puso nervioso a Sheik.

—¿Qué significa esto?—volvió a preguntar sin esperar una respuesta.

No debía hablar, sus amos le habían enseñado a no hablar, Vaati odiaba que algún sonido saliera de su boca. Había pasado tantos años desde la última vez que tuvo que hablar, pero la pregunta era válida y su respuesta podría significar una estabilidad en su vida.

—A…mo—tal como pensó, su voz sonó rasposa y torpe por la falta de uso, casi confundiendo su pronunciación.

Sheik pareció incrédulo, cuando alzo levemente la vista para verlo pálido como un fantasma con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro.

—¿Yo?—volvió a cuestionar señalándose torpemente.

Asintió con firmeza.

El pálido aumento en su rostro.

.

Esto no era parte del pequeño e improvisado plan que había creado en su mente, ese donde enseñaba lo básico de supervivencia a Link, se iba a buscar su destino en la vida y en alguna parte apuñalaba a Vaati por la espalda en su inminente muerte. Sabía que era muy raro que alguno de sus sueños se cumpliera al pie de la letra, sobre todo ahora que tenía a un joven detrás de ella, como si fuera un pato recién nacido, que pensaba que ella era su amo.

Esto era complicado.

Ella no era dueña de nadie.

Pero por más que le intento convencer de que era libre, que tenía todo el mundo por explorar, que podía llevarlo a otros reinos y que hiciera su hogar, este se negaba a abandonarle. No sabía cuántos años fue esclavo para que tuviera tan poca libertad de decisión, que lo único que elegiría al ser libre, era ser esclavo de alguien más.

Tan complicado.

—No quiero esclavos—anuncio al final de forma firme, causando que el cuerpo del joven se tensara—pero te considerare un compañero de viaje e intentare ayudarte en todo lo posible hasta que elijas tu propio destino sin necesidad de alguien más—añadió con voz cansada meditando si esto traería repercusiones en su viaje.

El joven no tuvo ningún cambio de expresión, así que no sabía si entendió o no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

Era optimista esa mañana, esperaba al menos, la travesía fuera más fácil.

—Iremos al poblado Zora, aunque antes ocupo conseguir algunas provisiones para el viaje—informo tranquilamente colocando la mochila en su espalda.

Este solo la siguió tranquilamente a una considerable distancia atrás de ella, como una sombra, pero a la vez como un desconocido. Vio fijamente la apariencia desdeñosa del joven, sus ropas sucias y algo manchadas con sangre en su espalda.

Sí.

Ocuparían detenerse en la próxima ciudad por algunas compras.

.

Viajar con Link era…era…bueno ella era un sheikah (incluso con la herida de su pierna), pero no entendía como alguien podría hacer tanto sonido al caminar. El joven era torpe en el terreno de piedras y bosque, resbalando a cada rato y tropezando alertando a todos en la redonda que estaban cerca. Claro que el joven se levantaba rápidamente y parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero la velocidad de la travesía fue, mucho más lento de la que le tomaría sola.

Por casualidad se toparon con una posta, donde caminaron en su dirección para pasar la noche. Link había dormido mucho más de un día, pero parecía algo cansado. Si bien estaba acostumbrado al trabajo manual, el viaje en este terreno era algo que incluso los expertos resentían.

El hombre la saludo tranquilamente de forma aburrida, ignorando por completo a Link al identificarlo como esclavo.

Le lanzo una mirada envenenada cuando los dirigió a su habitación. Habían dos camas a cada lado de la habitación, donde puso su mochila y busco el monedero en esta. Tenía algunas cuantas rupias pero no sabía si suficientes, por curiosidad tomo algunas de sus pertenencias para venderlas a Terry, lo había visto a lo lejos en la posta, siempre compraba alguno de sus objetos por un precio.

No razonable.

Pero por si lo necesitaba.

Al voltearse vio a Link en la misma posición que antes, viendo la habitación desde la entrada confundido.

—Tengo que comprar algunas cosas, puedes dormir un rato en la cama de la izquierda y traeré más comida al regresar—explico sin entrar en detalles que no tenía ingredientes suficientes para algunos de sus platillos.

Al salir detuvo sus pasos, viendo de reojo por el pasillo como Link miraba la cama confundido. Los recuerdos de la habitación del chico, donde prácticamente dormía sobre madera, hicieron que algo en su interior se oprimiera.

¿Habría dormido en una cama alguna vez?

Negó con su cabeza antes de ir al resto de la posada. Le hubiera gustado alquilar algún caballo, pero no tenía dinero suficiente y el único caballo que tenía, estaba en la tribu sheikah. Según el hombre le explico sobre el uso de las postas, tendría que domar algún caballo en su recorrido.

Luego de venderle algunas cosas a Terry y que este preguntara por Impa, le saco el tema de camino e incluso hizo un trato con el dueño de la posta por unas ropas simples. Claro que este le había estafado por el precio, pero no se quejó dada las circunstancias. Cazo algo de carne cerca y cocino en una olla fuera de la posta algo de comer.

Al regresar a la habitación, Link estaba sentado en la cama con la vista perdida, que reacciono cuando ella apareció. Coloco la comida en la mesa cercana, antes de entregarle las ropas que había conseguido.

—Ponte estas ropas—no quería que sonara como orden, pero al ver que este obedecía sin chistas, se pateó mentalmente.

No era su amo.

No era su dueño.

Era su compañero de viajes.

Solo que su voz era naturalmente demandante, debería trabajar en eso.

El joven paso según sus indicaciones al baño de la habitación, tardando más tiempo de lo esperado en cambiarse. Cuando este salió del lugar, tenía unos pantalones comunes Hylianos, una casaca de colores verdes con rojo y unas botas de viajero. Lucia claramente incomodo aunque no mostrara muchas emociones. Su cabello estaba aún bastante opaco como su rostro, pero al menos no se notaba tanto su delgadez. También las mangas estaban acompañadas con brazaletes protectores en sus muñecas y sus guantes sin dedos.

Sonrió al verlo de arriba abajo.

—Bien el primer paso es no parecer un esclavo, supongo que completado—se dijo a si misma antes de asentir y pasarle su porción de comida.

Este la acepto aun indeciso, sentado frente a ella, esperando a que le volviera a repetir que comiera para obedecerle.

Aún tenía la mirada perdida, sus emociones no eran claras y era un total desastre al aire libre.

Sheik suspiro, este viaje sería mucho más largo de lo que esperaba.

.

No entendía que pasaba frente a sus ojos, era como si un millón de imágenes pasaran frente a él. No recordaba haber viajado antes, cuando estuvo en la ciudadela para ser esclavo de Vaati, había viajado prácticamente como ganado con otro montón de esclavos que tendrían que trabajar para Vaati. Sabía que las cosas no eran fáciles y que lo estaba haciendo todo mal, cada que se tropezaba o caía se asustaba de forma inconsciente, tenía la idea de que Sheik no iba a castigarlo por fallar, pero no estaba seguro del todo.

No podía confiar en alguien que conoce hace menos de una semana después de años de lo contrario, aunque también como punto para el rubio, este le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya. Incluso ahora en lugar de abandonarle, seguía arrastrándolo aunque retrasara su viaje.

Con una pierna herida el joven se movía más ágilmente que él.

Llevaban una semana de viaje por el bosque, donde se detenían en varias ocasiones para que el joven rubio casara algunos alimentos y los cocinara. También después de mucho tiempo, se dio un baño en el rio cuando este se lo ofreció al pasar cerca. No sabía la diferencia de un ofrecimiento y una orden, así que lo tomo para poder limpiar las heridas de su espalda, quienes sanaban a ritmo lento pero constante.

No estaban infectadas.

No podía permitirse atrasar más al joven.

—Manzanas—murmuro de pronto Sheik deteniendo su paso.

No estaba seguro si se detenía por el interés en las manzanas, o tal vez había visto su semblante agotado de unos minutos atrás. Muy a diferencia de Vaati y Makivelo, Sheik al notar su desgaste se detenía de forma sutil a tomar un descanso.

Vio asombrado cuando este dejando la mochila en el suelo, dio un enorme salto atrapando una manzana antes de caer al suelo. Pestañeo confundido cuando se giró en su dirección y arrojo la manzana, de forma torpe la atajo en el aire, acostumbrado a esa forma de darle cosas y habiendo arrojado anteriormente otras al suelo desde el inicio de este extraño viaje.

Admiro la manzana unos momentos, viendo de reojo como Sheik conseguía otra y le daba un jugoso mordisco. Este le lanzo una mirada divertida antes de rodar los ojos al verlo sin comer, no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

La manzana era jugosa, deliciosa, dulce y tan…diferente a toda su vida. A pesar de ser un esclavo, que muchas veces su mente estuviera en dudas sobre lo correcto o lo incorrecto, de acostumbrarse a una vida y que terminara de alguna forma siendo un esclavo nuevamente. No podía dejar de añorar esos instantes, donde probaba alguna fruta, alguna comida, donde el viento jugaba con su cabello.

No debería acostumbrarse, su vida le había demostrado a no tener fe, pero era tan fácil dejarse llevar por cada nueva sensación.

—Kakariko está cerca—musito Sheik de forma lejana, causando que le viera fijamente.

No hablaba, después de decir una palabra y escuchar su horrorosa voz, no pensaba hablar en un futuro cercano. Además no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, solo de obedecer. Aun así Sheik parecía empezar a leer sus muy limitadas expresiones, como si fuera un buen lector.

Le había sonreído nervioso.

—Kakariko tiene algunas personas que conozco y digamos que cuando me fui de mi anterior hogar…no fue en los mejores términos—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Bajo la vista a la manzana sin tener nada que decir como de costumbre, Sheik había comentado levemente de ser de una tribu de Sheikah, pero no podía saber si eso era algo positivo o negativo, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes. Tampoco es como si Sheik hubiera explicado por qué no estaba en su familia.

No importaba en realidad.

Le había salvado su vida y lo estaba cuidando mejor que cualquier ser humano en años, no iba a quejarse por si hubiera hecho algo malo.

De reojo noto cuando Sheik comenzó el camino, suspiro antes de tomar nuevamente aire, su cuerpo estaba completamente agotado.

.

La aldea de Kakariko, seguía siendo una pequeña aldea aun comparadas a otros pueblos, donde casi se podía ignorar el reinado de Vaati completamente. No había esclavos, los pocos aldeanos mantenían sus propios alimentos para sobrevivir y no había muchas tiendas a simple vista. Aun así era el único pueblo donde los miembros de la tribu Sheikah iban a intercambiar sin molestarse en ocultar sus apariencias.

La reconocerían de inmediato.

—¡SHEIK!—grito una voz familiar que le hizo apenas voltear a ver a un grupo de niños entre diez años y ocho corriera en su dirección.

Sonrió amablemente a Talo un chico de cabellera castaña alborotada, quien tenía los ojos brillantes al igual que Ivan sonreía con la mano un niño rubio algo más tímido que sus amigos. Detrás de ambos estaba Bea la mayor de ellos con la cabellera cobriza moviendo su cabello al igual que Lalo el niño menor que todos y lleno de seriedad, que caminaba tranquilamente.

Se agacho para revolver las cabezas de Talo e Ivan.

—¡No vienes hace mucho tiempo!—reprocho Talo como el líder natural que era entre los niños.

Unos meses antes que todo se complicara en la tribu en realidad.

—Estaba atareado, no vine por mucho tiempo, decidle a Leonardo que espero tenga mi habitación libre para dormir—les dijo a los niños.

Estos parecían recios a irse, solamente Ivan descubriendo a Link detrás de su persona y saludando tímidamente, Link no respondió el saludo por supuesto. Al final después de prometer que les contaría historias en la noche a la hora de la cena, estos corrieron emocionados de regreso a la enorme casa al inicio del pueblo.

Vio a Link de reojo, que si bien no saludo, miraba el camino de los niños.

Soltó un suspiro que atrajo la atención de su compañero.

—Son huérfanos, sus padres murieron en una de las conquistas de Vaati y debieron ser esclavos, pero corrieron con la suerte de que una vieja conocida mía los ayudara…Leonardo es un sabio del lugar que se encarga de criarlos—explico antes de comenzar a caminar por la aldea seguida de Link.

No es como si fuera un secreto.

Tampoco como si el chico fuera a decirle algo a alguien.

Saludo a una señora mayor que pensaba venderle algunas comidas antes de reiniciar el viaje para tener dinero, antes de detenerse en una chica de cabellera blanca que pestañeo confundida en su dirección, antes de caminar sonriente y abrazarla con fuerza.

Soltó un gemido cuando está casi le aplasto.

—Sheik estas a salvo—sollozo sobre su hombro apretando con más fuerza.

—Pay, afloja—gruño alejándola lo más amablemente posible y tomar aire.

Pay era la sobrina de Impa, una de las jóvenes que se entrenó a su lado durante años y que había llorado su perdida al irse de la tribu. De todos los aprendices, esta fue la única que en realidad había tomado un genuino cariño y sería la única amiga que consideraba en la tribu (aparte de Impa, aunque esa relación era más maternal).

La joven vio de reojo a Link, antes de verla a ella e intercambiar miradas entre ambos.

Pay al igual que el resto de la tribu, sabía que era chica, no como el resto del mundo que no parecía distinguir su género. Ser Sheik le daba un aspecto demasiado andrógino, pero sus habilidades de lucha y supervivencia, de alguna manera provocaban que pensaran que era chico. No se quejaba del machismo, que otros pensaran que era chico, hacia las cosas más llevaderas, excepto cuando le atraía alguna chica y comenzaba a coquetearle.

Era extraño.

Antes que Pay se hiciera ideas raras y para probar las nuevas apariencias de Link, que después de un baño, tenía su cabello algo más brillante, inicio las presentaciones.

—Pay este es Link mi compañero de viaje, Link ella es Pay, una amiga de mi antigua tribu con la que me entrene—presento a ambos.

Fue curioso, ya que Pay era muy tímida con los hombres y solo alzo la mano levemente sonrojada, mientras que Link asintió vagamente después del tiempo necesario, cuando ella le hizo indicaciones de que hacer.

No fue tan malo.

Pay no parecía notar que era un esclavo, bueno, que fue un esclavo, tampoco es como si algún Sheikah fuera a tratar de forma inferior a un esclavo de ser necesario. Para su horror algunos mayores lo habían hecho para guardar apariencias, pero solamente ignorarlos y no maltratarlos.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es un chico reservado—expreso señalando el mutismo de Link, a lo que Pay trago saliva antes de verla.

—Estaba tan preocupada cuando te fuiste, Impa no ha estado de mejor humor después de lo ocurrido—murmuro la joven suspirando nerviosa.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—¿Esta por aquí?—cuestiono mostrando un poco de su temor.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

Eso era un alivio.

—Me quedare con Leonardo una noche o dos, luego partiré a continuar mi viaje—le señalo a la joven.

Esta pareció algo triste, pero después de decirle que la pasaría a ver al anochecer, se fue para hacer sus tareas. Probablemente le habían enviado de compras al lugar, pero mientras no se toparan con algún otro conocido, su secreto estaría a salvo.

No tenía nada que ocultar.

Pero sería tan incómodo.

—Vamos—le dijo a Link señalando una enorme casa donde se habían ido los niños.

Como espero, este la siguió obedientemente.

.

Sheik había tenido que hacer algunos recados, pero en lugar de llevarlo, este decidió dejarlo al cuidado de Leonardo y los niños, lo cual fue bastante…extraño. Nunca habían interactuado con él en años, Sheik fue el primero en haber brindado una mano amiga y una falta total de clases a su persona, tratándolo como un igual. Si bien la primera vez que recibió esas ropas nuevas se sintió totalmente extraño, ahora podía notar que el resto lo veía como una persona más.

Eso estaba mal.

Era un esclavo.

Una parte de él no dejaba de gritarle que Vaati lo encontraría, que Vaati lo volvería esclavo, que lo sometería hasta romper nuevamente su espíritu. No debía levantarse o la caída dolería más, no debía soñar ya que no serviría de nada.

Eso era todo esto.

Un extraño sueño por tantos años negándoselo.

Aun así era tan fácil ceder, tan fácil pensar que era una persona más como ellos.

Leonardo resulto ser un señor de 40 años que saludo con un apretón de hombro a Sheik de forma amigable, su cabello era negro algo largo y sus ropas eran túnicas sencillas. Tenía una hija llamada Lila, que compartía su color de cabello algo corto por sus hombros y ropas infantiles. Ambos le habían permitido sentarse en la mesa como si fuera un ciudadano, no como el esclavo que era.

De forma distraída tocaba sus muñecas marcadas.

Que estuvieran cubiertas, no implicaba que no estuviera ahí el recordatorio.

Los niños habían comenzado a preguntarle cosas, pero cuando se negó a responder, estaba incluso negándose a moverse hasta el regreso de Sheik, rápidamente perdieron interés y se fueron a jugar cuidados de Lila fuera del lugar. Solamente el niño llamado Ivan (todos se habían presentado esperando que lo hiciera, para suerte Sheik no se había marchado y lo hizo por él) lo había visto durante un largo rato, antes de atender la llamada de la niña a jugar.

—Así que eres el compañero de Sheik—hablo Leonardo tomando asiento a su lado.

Se tensó y no dijo nada.

Este no era su amo, bueno, Sheik insistía en que no eran amos y eran compañeros, una palabra que no terminaba de entender. Aunque Sheik siempre tuviera conversaciones al aire con él, que nunca esperaba que contestara, este hombre parecía verlo en busca de una respuesta.

Asintió de forma dudosa.

Estaba comunicándose con alguien que no sabía que era un esclavo.

¿Qué tan raro hubiera sonado eso hace unas semanas?

—Conozco a Sheik desde que era niño, es un joven solitario y nunca pensé que tuviera un compañero, debes haberle dejado una gran impresión—continuo el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

¿Impresión?

Un esclavo patético que solo era una carga.

Suspiro mentalmente viendo a los niños correr mientras permanecía sentado en el porche. Hace años, muchos, había sido igual que ellos, riendo, jugando, compartiendo con otros. Si bien esos niños no tenían padres, se tenían entre ellos.

Ojala él hubiera podido ser así.

Tener esperanza.

Para el la esperanza no existía.

De reojo vio al hombre que veía a los niños jugar igual que él, probablemente en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sheik era un niño lleno de odio, su familia fue masacrada por Vaati y durante años la ira lo consumió…probablemente desde lo sucedido, nunca jugo como esos niños o tuvo algún compañero—expreso señalando a los pequeños.

Su mirada se concentró ahora más en el hombre.

¿Su familia había sido asesinada por Vaati?

No se lo había comentado, aunque tampoco es como si el tema hubiera salido a la luz antes.

La idea de que ambos hubieran tenido algo similar, era una total incredulidad. Como dos personas con un punto en común, terminan siendo un guerrero habilidoso y desterrado, a que el otro fuera un esclavo durante años. Los destinos de las personas en realidad son un total misterio.

Bajo la vista pensativo.

—Por eso espero puedas cuidar su espalda, estoy seguro que si ambos se hacen buenos amigos, sus aventuras serian toda una leyenda para que este cuente en su vejez—expreso Leonardo levantándose y entrando al hogar.

No podía cuidarle la espalda a Sheik, no era fuerte y solo era un estorbo.

Pero al igual que estuvo a punto de morir por haberle ayudado, incluso ahora, si su muerte le daba un poco de vida al joven…

Haría cualquier cosa sin dudarlo.

.

Rápidamente hizo todas sus compras y vendió todo lo que necesitaba para tener más dinero, aunque eso solamente le llevo casi cinco horas del día. Pay le acompaño a la hora de crear recetas, logrando más dinero por los platillos a la hora de venderlos. Comenzó a correr en dirección al hogar para no perder la cena, sorprendida de que al llegar, Link estaba sentado en la misma silla que le había dejado.

Al llegar frente a él, este alzo la vista del paisaje.

—Te has quedado todo este tiempo sentado—afirmo con voz cansada, este solo la siguió viendo fijamente.

Era una afirmación.

Suspiro antes de poner una mano en su frente algo cansada.

—Link no debes esperarme donde te deje, tienes libertad de explorar los alrededores si no son peligrosos y hablar con otros—la mirada del chico siguió sobre ella—bueno no eres muy hablador, pero puedes ir por tu cuenta en el momento que quieras hacerlo—sus palabras no parecieron convencerlo.

Tal como había esperado.

Soltó nuevamente un suspiro.

Entonces no le quedaba más que el plan B.

De sus compras saco una pequeña espada normal de caballero, que le había logrado comprar a un vendedor por un precio algo alto. La extendió frente a Link, quien sin tomarla la vio intensamente (algo nuevo en su mirada) para verle después con intriga.

—La región Zora está rodeada de enemigos poderosos, si bien puedo enfrentarlos, no puedo estar siempre al pendiente de ti y es mejor que estés armado—

Sheik noto con dolor, la forma casi de adoración con la que Link al final aceptaba la espada. Eliminando sus ropas, este era el primer objeto que le daba, que sería totalmente de él y seria su pertenencia. Desvió la mirada algo incomoda ante la situación.

A pesar de su mala infancia, incluso Impa le había dado tantos objetos como un Sheikah se permitía, incluso consintiéndola en ocasiones.

—Estaba pensando en entrenar a los niños después de la cena y de paso hacerlo contigo, así cuando me aleje de ti y no tengas nada que hacer, al menos podrías practicar lo que te enseñe—

Para su deleite el chico pareció incluso algo emocionado como su capacidad lo permitía.

Entonces entre comidas, niños, historias y entrenamientos, Sheik pudo ver por primera vez un brillo en los ojos del joven cuando empuñaba la espada. Aunque era algo torpe, para ser alguien que la sujetaba por primera vez, su manera de avanzar fue demasiado rápida para un solo día.

Un talento natural.

Ambos cayeron dormidos profundamente esa noche.

Un avance había iniciado.

 **Continuara…**

 _Si bien intento que quede claro que Sheik es Zelda, les aseguro que durante la aventura ese nombre cambiara. En algún momento la llamare Zelda, pero por ahora dado que todos la tratan y conocen como Sheik, no tendré necesidad de cambiarlo._

 _Los capítulos están quedando algo largos, mi idea era que este capítulo fuera del dominio Zora, pero el viaje y la aldea se llevaron todo este capítulo._

 _Pero al menos ahora Link tiene una espada y aunque no sepa usarla (como todos la primera vez que jugamos a un Zelda) su alma de héroe le ira ayudando a mejorar. Una idea loca que tengo en mente, es que cada héroe que rencarna, tiene las habilidades de sus sucesores, por eso le es más rápido aprenderlo después de que cada vida, aprendiera cosas nuevas._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Dominio Zora

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 4: Dominio Zora**

 _Ella pudo observar a su alrededor a dos niños diferentes, uno era Pay quien estaba algo nerviosa por la situación, mientras otro chico de cabellera negra, tenía la vista algo distante en otro punto. Un destello de irritación viajo en su cabeza de diez años, ambos niños no parecían comprender la importancia del entrenamiento, lo cual era un desperdicio._

 _Entrenar lo era todo._

 _Ser fuerte era su decisión._

 _Vencer a los enemigos y sobrevivir._

 _—Es hora de los combate cuerpo a cuerpo—informo Impa después de un fuerte discurso sobre la raza Sheikah._

 _Aunque Pay había nacido entre las sheikah, incluso Lyon quien era todo un prodigio con el tridente, ella era la única que lo tomaba en serio._

 _La cuchilla en sus manos pareció brillar levemente, cuando fue su turno de ir primera. En medio del campo de entrenamiento, Impa estaba esperando pacientemente sin su enorme espada, no era necesario para unos niños._

 _Pay odiaba luchar._

 _Lyon no tenía interés._

 _Pero ella tenía odio, tanto odio que esta era la única manera de liberarlo. Aun así Impa le había reprendido en ocasiones, que su odio no le dejaba atacar como era debido._

 _Así que tomando un poco de aire, liberando su mente de todo, se lanzó el ataque a una gran velocidad. Aún estaba algo atrás de sus compañeros que habían nacido en esta gente, pero pudo ver un brillo divertido en los ojos de Impa, cuando sin piedad la lanzo por los aires. Al caer de espaldas, todo el aire salió de sus pulmones con un jadeo._

 _—Muy predecible—reprocho Impa con voz neutra._

 _Gimió, apretando los puños e incorporándose tan rápido como pudo para un segundo ataque._

 _No era la más fuerte de la tribu._

 _Era una extranjera._

 _Pero de todos los que estaban presentes, nadie pudo reprocharle que era la única, que después de tantos golpes, seguía levantándose para el ataque. No importaba si fueran veinte o treinta caídas, debía mejorar, aunque sus músculos dolieran._

.

El sonido de unos pájaros le libero del recuerdo de su mente, era difícil no pensar en sus recuerdos de infancia cuando entrenaba a Link, que la observaba ahora con curiosidad. Tosió un poco restándole importancia, debía haberse quedado ida mucho tiempo para que este la viera de esa forma.

Estaban entrando al territorio Zora, bueno, donde estaría ubicado, ni siquiera llegaban a los pies de su región. Cuando comenzaran el acenso montaña arriba, tendrían muchas pruebas con los monstruos eléctricos del lugar, además las constantes lluvias con tormentas eléctricas podrían retrasar la subida.

Por eso había tomado el viaje con calma, decidiendo enseñarle al chico todo lo posible antes de entrar al territorio.

—Lo siento me he perdido en un recuerdo, muéstrame tu movimiento y seguiremos con algo nuevo—hablo saltando de la roca donde estaba sentada.

Si bien apenas llevaban poco más de una semana desde que dejaron Kakariko, el manejo de Link en la espada era algo sumamente extraordinario. Había comenzado dando leves tajos indeciso y algo temblorosos, para comenzar a ser firmes y seguros a la hora de interceptar los blancos que ella había diseñado con troncos.

Sabía que aún no estaba en una batalla real, así que no demostraba aun todo su potencial o no potencial.

Pero lo que veía le agradaba.

Si lograba dominar el arte de la lucha con la espada, este podría ir a cualquier lugar que se propusiera. Por el momento su única debilidad era su falta de costumbre, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado aun y no tenía músculos suficientes para mantener una lucha constante por demasiado tiempo. Pero desde el inicio de su viaje hace casi un mes, su cuerpo estaba ganando masa muscular gracias a sus comidas y entrenamiento.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo y dedicación, para hacer de Link un verdadero guerrero.

Lo observo darle una estocada al tronco (sin que la espada se quedara atorada como la primera vez) y girar para enfrentar a otro enemigo de madera con un corte vertical.

Asintió complacida.

Los enemigos más débiles podían caer ante esa clase de golpes, así que siempre se moviera rápido y atacara primero, estaría a salvo.

—Bien dominas los fundamentos básicos de la lucha con espada, para cada arma sería bueno que te acostumbraras a ella antes de utilizarla en algún combate—hablo cuando este se detuvo para verle.

Entonces mostro una sonrisa algo maliciosa, que hizo que el chico se tensara frente a ella.

—Tu entrenamiento avanzara más rápido, ahora te enfrentaras a mí—

Sheik se regocijo del pequeño destello de miedo y confusión en los ojos del chico, sin duda ahora comprendía porque Impa gozaba cuando los entrenaba de primera mano.

.

Bien, lo admitía, la espada era algo que realmente apreciaba sobre todas las cosas que jamás tuvo en estos años. Tal vez porque era uno de los pocos sueños infantiles que aun vivían en su memoria, por el hecho de que sus padres también fueron espadachines o tal vez simplemente era algo que lo traía en la sangre. Desde que había comenzado ese viaje, la espada era el primer rasgo que lo hacía sentir libre de verdad.

Aún habían partes de su cerebro que le gritaban que no se acostumbrara a esto, pero cada que giraba el metal en sus manos o se impactaba de forma correcta en su objetivo.

Se sentía tan bien.

Pero lo estaba haciendo contra objetos inanimados, cuando Sheik le indico que se lanzara a atacarlo, no sabía qué hacer.

En una lucha era obvio que se enfrentaría a otros y que este era un gran oponente para aprender, era tan hábil y con buen ojo, que dudaba que pudiera tocarle algún pelo con su espada. Además de ser la persona que le rescato, se sentía incorrecto.

Aun así este insistió y no tuvo más que hacer lo que pedía.

De forma inconsciente.

Solo obedecer.

Admitía que no le puso mucho empeño al ataque inicial, como con los troncos de madera, lo cual pago caro cuando Sheik, sin ninguna piedad lo volteo en el aire sin usar algún arma y arrojarlo con fuerza contra su espalda, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones.

Lo vio con dificultad y dolor.

Pero no ese dolor que hace tantos años Vaati o Makivelo le proporcionaron, no, este dolor era algo frustrante y difícil de comprender, como si hubiera fallado, pero si quisiera volver a intentarlo.

—Si no vienes con todas tus fuerzas, créeme, no me contendré—explico Sheik con una sonrisa brillante y ojos altivos.

Tomo aire antes de levantarse con dificultad.

El siguiente ataque fue con mucho más empeño, si bien no quería aun herirle, sin duda quería al menos hacerlo de forma correcta. Lo cual termino con él rodando por el suelo y con barro en su rostro. Alzo la vista con dificultad para ver como Sheik lo miraba sin perturbarse.

—De nuevo y no olvides nunca mis movimientos—ordeno con mirada decidida.

Link tomo aire, tenía la sensación que una nueva oleada de dolor se avecinaba en su futuro. Pero en lugar de tenerle miedo o querer olvidarlo, estaba bien, ya que sentía que estaba aprendiendo y volviéndose fuerte.

Como alguna vez soñó.

.

El inicio de la montaña Zora estaba lleno de cascadas y riachuelos, donde la mayoría de Zora podía sentirse a gusto. Se toparon algunos pocos de camino, que los ignoraron como a cualquier otro viajero de la zona. Si bien el reinado de Vaati había traído desesperación a algunos pocos, en su mayoría tenían una buena vida plena, que los alejaba de las preocupaciones por esos pocos. En este caso la mayoría de los Zora para regresar a su hogar, solo tendrían que usar las corrientes de agua y cascadas, muy diferente a los viajeros, que se enfrentaban a una gran cantidad de monstruos.

Sheik sabía luchar contra ellos, nunca fue una gran diferencia un pequeño Bokoblin a un esqueleto de Lizalfo, o los mismos Lizalfos. Los Moblin eran algo más complicados y ni que hablar de los molestos keese eléctricos por toda la zona. De todos los enemigos, solo dejaba que Link se acercara a Bokoblin algo solitario y no los de color verde que eran algo más difíciles.

Para ser la primera batalla del chico, este se desenvolvió de forma excelente y sin recibir algún número significativo de heridas.

Cuando se detuvieron en una cueva a mitad del camino, debido a la constante lluvia que caía de forma muy inconstante, de su enorme mochila saco un pedazo de tela.

Link parecía recio a tratar la herida de su brazo derecho, pero aun así lo ignoro para limpiar la herida y vendarla sin ninguna dificultad.

—Fue una muy buena primera batalla—le felicito apretando bastante la herida para que esta dejara de sanar.

El dominio Zora tenía algunos curanderos, que harían que esa herida, estuviera como si nada en pocos minutos.

El silencio habitual, pareció algo más pesado que de costumbre. Giro su vista confundida a Link, que tenía una expresión neutra, pero algo miserable en su rostro al ver su espada.

Rodo los ojos.

Los hombres eran tan impacientes.

Ignoro la parte de su mente, que le recordó que cuando tenía apenas un mes con los Sheikah, había llorado frente a Impa por no ser tan buena como otros. Le costó varios años aprender todo y mejorar a nivel de superar a sus compañeros, pero eso era por su terquedad y necesidades de fortaleza. De sus años como Sheikah, su mente fue la más difícil de evolucionar, hasta entender, que todo necesita un tiempo necesario.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, que volteo a verla sorprendido.

No tenían nunca contacto físico, era un esclavo que probablemente el único contacto físico fuera para maltratos. También los días anterior solo habían tenido contacto físico, para cuando ella lo mandaba por los aires en sus entrenamientos.

—Tienes pocos días como aprendiz Link, un guerrero no nace de la noche a la mañana, ocupa su tiempo—le explico con calma y apretando ligeramente el hombro en señal de aliento.

Este vio la mano, antes de verle con un deje de frustración en sus ojos.

Sonrió.

Este desvió la mirada.

—Aun así lo hiciste de manera espectacular, te aseguro que si eres constante, en poco tiempo me podrás alcanzar e incluso suspirar, tienes un don para la lucha—afirmo con tranquilidad y sin sentir molestia.

Si bien cuando era estudiante odiaba que no fuera mejor que Lyon o Pay, esta vez no sentía molestia en ser superada. El entrenamiento riguroso apenas puede igualarse con alguien con talento, Link tenía el talento natural y con su guía, en poco tiempo lograría sacar todo su potencial.

Era…una sensación agradable.

Probablemente eso era lo que siempre sentía Impa cuando les entrenaba.

La mirada de Link se suavizo, se sintió orgullosa de poder detectar esos cambios sutiles que al inicio no podía ver del todo. Además con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, el joven comenzaba a soltarse cada vez más.

La lluvia se detuvo.

—Es hora de continuar—expreso señalando el cielo.

Link asintió.

El viaje a la cima les tomo alrededor de dos días más, no era tan lejos, pero se detenían para luchar contra varios monstruos con tal de que Link ganara experiencia. Si bien a su herida en el brazo se le agrego la herida en la frente y un corte en su costado, no eran graves y solo molestos. Ella por otro lado quedo intacta de heridas, aunque un Moblin había logrado arrojarle al suelo, uso su desventaja para clavarle la cuchilla en su corazón cuando se agacho al ataque.

Cuando el marco del poblado Zora apareció frente a ellos, fue la primera vez que escucho a Link suspirar a su lado.

Los Zora eran una raza algo humanoide mitad pez, los cuales notaron claramente su diferencia al llegar. Pero aun así no fueron vistos por mucho tiempo, no eran los únicos viajeros que llegaban a esos lugares por visitas o buscando algo en específico. No parecían llamar mucho la atención.

El poblado Zora estaba dentro de una gran cantidad de montañas y su ciudad estaba sobre un lago que se veía varios metros debajo de esta. Rodeada por grandes cataratas y con edificios de cristal que parecían brillar ante la luz del sol. En la parte principal del pueblo, había una gran estatua de una vieja leyenda entre los Zora.

Una antigua guardiana que ayudo al héroe en su travesía.

La princesa Mipha.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos para admirar la estatua, que a su lado también tenía la silueta de otro Zora con el nombre de Sidon.

—Se dice que ambos hermanos ayudaron al héroe en su travesía, incluso ahora es costumbre llamar a los miembros de la familia real con estos nombres—indico Sheik con tranquilidad siguiendo su camino.

Link miro las estatuas algo deterioradas por el tiempo, antes de seguirle.

—En la actualidad la soberana Zora es Rutela, pero en anterior rey tenía dos hijos con el nombre de Sidon y Mipha, pero estos desaparecieron en el ataque de Vaati hace varios años cuando se opusieron a las normas de este—murmuro en voz baja recordando los rumores de los Sheikah.

En ocasiones había preguntado a Impa sobre el paradero de ambos Zora de la familia real, pero esta le decía que nadie conocía su destino, pero que era una probabilidad que estuvieran muertos.

Una verdadera lástima.

Siguió su camino buscando el Marot Mart, luego de algunas vueltas por el lugar, al fin logro dar con la tienda y entrar con una sonrisa. Esquivo ágilmente el martillo en su dirección, apenas empujando a Link para que este no diera contra su cráneo.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Dento—exclamo con falsa alegría.

El Zora algo viejo con colores oscuros, le lanzo una mirada de muerte que le era vagamente familiar.

—Largo no hago más tratos con sucios Sheikah—gruño regresando a su trabajo martilleando un tridente.

A su lado Link le dio una leve mirada que ignoro para caminar en medio de la tienda de armas, algunas estaban en exposición y sobre todo el material para forjar estaba desparramado en todas direcciones. No había estado nunca ahí en persona, pero Dento era un viejo conocido de Impa, por lo cual sabía que era un gran hombre para el trabajo que buscaba.

Aun así sabía que lo que solicitaría no era fácil.

—Me han exiliado—informo levantando las manos.

Funciono.

Dento giro a verle con interés, antes de bufar y bajar la vista.

—Ya era hora, no entiendo como Impa soporto tantos años a un mocoso pedante como tú—mascullo regresando al trabajo.

Tan amable como un grano en el trasero.

—Vamos viejo, sé que tú eres el mejor creando tridentes y ocupo mejorar algunas armas para el viaje—

—¿Viaje?—

—Si ocupo hablar con alguien en la región Gerudo, pero para eso ocupo pasar por la tribu Orni y ocupo buenas armas…su líder tampoco aprecia mucho a los Sheikah—

Los ojos de Dento volvieron a verle poco convencido y ella seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego volteo nuevamente a su trabajo.

—Mil rupias por arma—hablo de pronto este.

Su boca cayó al suelo.

—¡ES UNA ESTAFA!—grito indignada, ganando una sonrisa maliciosa del viejo.

Le lanzo una mirada envenenada, antes de sacar varias de sus armas y colocarlas de forma violenta contra el mostrador, cada una gruñendo más fuerte. Vio a Link antes de gruñir nuevamente y ver a Dento con furia.

—Dame también tu mejor espada y tridente—hablo con enojo.

Este se movió de forma lenta antes de sacar una espada con gran filo y empuñadora azulada que coloco en el mostrador junto con un tridente a su lado.

—Sabes sobre precios—hablo este viejo codicioso.

Volvió a gruñir antes de sacar una gran bolsa de rupias y arrojarla sobre el mostrador.

—Es por eso que Prunia te rechazo—gruño causando que el hombre pez gruñera antes de decirle que volviera en dos días.

Camino con fuerza con un tridente y una espada que paso a Link, este la sujeto con dificultad antes de verle indeciso. Lo vio pasar la mirada entre la nueva espada y la espada en su espalda.

—No te encariñes con un arma Link, todas ocupas remplazo cuando se rompen y es mejor tener de mejor calidad para los monstruos—

Esto pareció desanimarlo.

.

Miro la espada entre sus manos, era tan complicado la idea de tener una nueva espada en su mente, él tenía una perfecta en su espalda, no necesitaba otra. Además Sheik no dejaba de despotricar sobre el codicioso Zora y gruñendo sobre su futura tumba. Ahora mismo estaban en un sector del dominio Zora donde algunos otros turistas también estaban alojados para dormir. Ya que tendrían que pasar al menos dos días en el lugar, Sheik había tomado la necesidad de camas para poder dormir.

—Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento de nuevo, es una espada similar a la anterior así que no ocuparas mucha ambientación—explico tomando asiento sobre la cama.

Link miro la espada, antes de asentir y colocar al lado de la anterior.

Tenía dos armas.

Él.

Bueno si Sheik se las pedía se las regresaría, pero por el momento eran algo suyo, de su propiedad, no había tenido nada que le perteneciera desde hace años.

—Había estado ahorrando para una armadura Zora, ahora todo mi dinero se fue en ese viejo, tendré que cazar algunos monstruos para vender objetos—musito este tirándose sobre la cama con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Le gustaría ayudarle.

Sentía que durante el viaje, Sheik hacía todo y él solo recibía. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero a diferencia de ser una orden cuando era esclavo, ahora quería ayudarlo por su propia voluntad.

De pronto Sheik se incorporó rápidamente sobre su cama.

—Sabes no muy lejos de aquí está el territorio de un Lynel, son peligrosos, pero ocupo un buen arco y no tengo dinero para alguno bueno—musito con una mano bajo su barbilla.

¿Lynel?

La imagen llego a su mente, no eran monstruos cercanos a Ordon, pero una vez Makivelo había logrado que capturaran a uno para usarlo dentro de su espectáculo contra algunos esclavos. La imagen de aquel enorme ser con cuatro patas y un torso enorme, le llego a la mente con un fuerte escalofrió.

Sheik no estaría hablando de esos monstruos, que no pudo ser contenido y fue asesinado con la fuerza de Táligo. Aun así el mejor hombre de Makivelo, tendría una enorme cicatriz en su torso que nunca sería olvidada. Había sido tan fuerte a pesar de llevar un mes sin alimentos y en pésimas condiciones, para amenazar la vida de todos.

Vio al joven algo pálido, pero este ya estaba poniéndose de pie.

—Me tomara un día, puedes quedarte si quieres—informo este con una leve sonrisa amable.

Trago saliva.

No quería ir.

No quería.

Asintió antes de ponerse de pie tras de él.

.

Llegaron con dificultad a una de las montañas cercanas que era conocido por el pueblo, por tener un poderoso Lynel con flechas eléctricas. Sus ojos brillaban con ambición ante la idea de tener más arsenal de flechas de manera gratuita en lugar de comprarlas. Link provoco que el acenso fuera algo lento, pero aunque este no parecía a gusto, le acompañaba como si temiera que algo le pasara.

Había enfrentado algunas veces a unos Lynel cercanos al terreno Sheikah, monstruos sin duda poderosos mucho más que los Hinox, que Impa le permitió enfrentar en las etapas finales de su entrenamiento. No conocía mucho sobre la clasificación de los Lynel, pero había escuchado sobre uno albino en el desierto, que era incluso más difícil.

Esperaba poder con este.

Poco antes de llegar a la cima, le hizo señas a Link para que se detuviera, al alzar la vista pudo ver al Lynel tranquilamente varios metros a la distancia. Sus armas las tenía Dento y ahora solo poseía un viejo arco, con un tridente.

No era el mejor escenario.

Se giró a Link.

—Los Lynel son enemigos extremadamente fuertes, así que no salgas de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia—le ordeno con fiereza, no quería imaginar que podría hacerle a su compañero.

Este asintió algo dubitativo, no parecía estar de acuerdo con el plan.

Tomo aire antes de salir con mucho cuidado de su escondite, con el arco en mano y una flecha lista para el primer ataque. De pronto el Lynel se enderezo y giro a verle de forma desafiante, antes de comenzar arremeter contra su persona. Con agilidad lanzo una flecha que le dio justo un metro antes que arremetiera contra su persona. Eso provoco que este soltara un aullido, antes que corriera para subirse en su lomo.

Este comenzó a saltar claramente disconforme.

Saco su tridente y comenzó hacerle daño por su espalda, antes que este lograra sujetarla del tobillo y mandarla a volar por los aires.

Jadeo recuperando aire, antes de correr nuevamente en su dirección cuando una ola de rayos cayo por el terreno.

La batalla en realidad se alargó casi una hora, donde ambos contendientes lucharon con fuerza y ella fue arrojada al suelo con mucha fuerza. Pero al final cuando este estaba por aplastarle, el tridente perforo su garganta tras su melena, provocando que este cayera inerte a su lado.

Tomo varias bocanadas de aire, sintiendo el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, heridas por todos lados y una grande que hacia brotar sangre de su frente.

—Estúpido Lynel—gruño, antes de escuchar unos pasos en su dirección.

Cuando logro incorporarse, vio como Link corría con rapidez a su lado, cargando su mochila y viendo a todos lados preocupado. Durante la batalla le había visto en ocasiones con intenciones de querer ayudarle, pero negándose a sí mismo hacerlo por su orden, o tal vez porque solamente hubiera estorbado.

Se limpió la sangre con su brazo, antes de tomar el arco de Lynel que estaba en el suelo.

—Las próximas clases serán de arco—informo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Antes que todo pareciera negro y cayera de espaldas ante el vago destello de su nombre.

—Sheik—juro haber escuchado a Link mientras caía en la inconciencia.

Sin entender.

Por qué le molesto que dijera su nombre y no el verdadero nombre, que hace tantos años no escuchaba.

.

 _Miro de forma decidida a los tres grandes sabios que estaban frente a ella, cada uno sentado rodeándola en un semicírculo, viéndola minuciosamente. A su derecha estaba Leonardo, tranquilamente tomando un poco de té como el primer Sabio de los Sheikah, en la izquierda estaba una mujer adulta con anteojos, algo de canas y mirada afilada conocida como Prunia, la segunda gran sabio. Al centro de todos estaba el mayor de los Sheikah, un hombre conocido como Impaz, que era el padre de Impa y que poseía un largo cabello atado en una trenza y mirada blanquecida._

 _—Así que la diosa Hylia te ha enviado a rescatar a una niña—dijo Prunia moviendo entre sus manos un lápiz con gran velocidad._

 _Impa, la mujer que le había rescatado hace dos días y había atendido sus heridas, solamente asintió con solemnidad a su lado._

 _Sus ojos no dejaban de ver a los sabios, sintiendo su costado palpitar por la herida que había ocasionado la flecha incrustada en el día del festival. También la parte trasera de su cráneo estaba vendada como el resto de sus piernas._

 _Su caída al rio había perforado su cuerpo como un queso, pero aun así había sobrevivido._

 _Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin derramar ni una lagrima y reviviendo cada segundo los eventos de esa noche del festival._

 _La muerte de su madre._

 _Una y otra vez._

 _Atravesada por una lanza._

 _Su padre decapitado._

 _Todos gritando, sangre en todas direcciones, sus recuerdos pintados con dolor._

 _—Su mirada está llena de odio, entrenarla solo lo incrementara—dijo Leonardo con pesar en su dirección._

 _Que ignoro._

 _Impa le había informado que a falta de su hogar y muerte de su familia, hablaría con el consejo de sabios para dejarle quedarse en la tribu Sheikah. La tribu Sheikah era una tribu longeva, que en su época de gloria servía a la familia real de Hyrule, pero ahora que había desaparecido, eran una tribu independiente oculta en la región de Farone, sin involucrarse en asuntos políticos._

 _Guerreros._

 _Mantuvo su mirada fija en el sabio Impaz, que aunque sus ojos no podían ver, estaba su rostro inclinado en su dirección._

 _—Enseñarle secretos a un desconocido es tonto—comento Prunia de forma aburrida y algo infantil—la última vez que compartimos nuestros avances con Hyrule, hace miles de años, termino con la creación del clan Yiga cuando tuvieron temor…soy la única que ve que aceptar a una desconocida sería una total imprudencia—añadió con burla en su voz._

 _Impaz alzo una mano, deteniendo a los otros dos de seguir hablando._

 _La seguía viendo fijamente._

 _—¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?—pregunto con voz suave y dulce, que la descoloco un poco, pero no se dejó llevar._

 _Había visto la muerte y sangre hace tan solo unas horas, días que no eran semanas, odio que crecía en su interior._

 _—Zelda—hablo en voz alta y sin temblor._

 _El silencio reino el lugar, ganando miradas curiosas de todos los presentes, antes que Impaz sonriera mostrando sus dientes algo desdentados. Como si eso fuera una gran noticia, como si todo fuera planeado o supiera lo que pasaría antes que cualquiera._

 _—A partir de hoy ese no será tu nombre, Impa lleva a nuestro nuevo miembro contigo y enséñale, dale un nuevo nombre y preparara para que reciba su iniciación a los diez años—hablo Impaz con tranquilidad._

 _Todo comenzó a verse borroso._

 _Prunia y Leonardo no discutieron más._

 _El ultimo recuerdo, fue de Impa frente a ella, indicándole su nuevo nombre._

 _Sheik._

 _._

Sus ojos se abrieron algo aburridos, debido al cansancio extremo de su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos, el hermoso tejado del territorio Zora, hizo que alzara una ceja. No recordaba haber venido hasta ahí, sus últimos recuerdos eran borrosos entre su sueño y la batalla contra el Lynel, donde había ganado a duras penas por la falta de sus armas.

Se incorporó con dificultad en la cama, viendo su manos vendadas.

—Veo que has despertado—hablo una voz suave a su lado.

A su lado había un chico Zora, un poco más pequeño que los adultos, pero no tanto para ser un niño. Aunque al recordar la longevidad, probablemente a pesar de su apariencia adolecente, este Zora tendría el doble o triple de su edad.

Noto de inmediato las joyas que lo adornaban, logrando que hiciera una reverencia en su lugar.

—Príncipe Ralis—hablo con dificultad.

Este negó con la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de formalidades, es un placer ver que su estado ha mejorado—hablo con una leve sonrisa.

¿Cómo?

Giro a ver en la habitación, para toparse con Link en una esquina, viéndola intensamente con sus ojos. Pestañeo en su dirección, antes de bajar nuevamente la vista a Ralis.

—Estaba en un viaje de entrenamiento cuando me he topado con su compañero que cargaba con usted cuesta abajo, tal parece que su derrota con el Lynel le dejo exhausta y gravemente herida, mis mejores curanderos ayudaron para que su cuerpo mejorara—expreso con una sonrisa.

Vaya.

Había sido muy imprudente.

Un momento.

Soltó un suspiro al pensar en la cantidad de ingredientes y partes del Lynel que dejo atrás, de reojo había visto el arco del Lynel cercano a sus cosas, pero aun así. Era un total desperdicio de su casi muerte, para no tener material para elixir.

Se incorporó con dificultad, apreciando que la mayoría de sus heridas estaban vendadas.

—Es un honor ser salvado por el príncipe Ralis, espero poder pagar su gran amabilidad—aunque no pareciera, sabía tratar con la realeza.

Lecciones obligatorias de Impa y consejos de Leonardo.

El príncipe Zora siguió sonriendo.

—El honor es mío, quien pudiera luchar contra un Lynel, merece un espacio en la mesa en la cena con mi madre—explico sin dar chances a negaciones.

Sonrió algo tensa.

De reojo noto como el cuerpo de Link, quien había caminado hasta estar a su lado, se tensó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Giro su rostro ante la silueta que apareció en la habitación. Una joven mayor que ella, de cabellera rubia cenizo algo corto y ojos claros, con trajes bastante simples, había entrado haciendo una reverencia, antes de levantar sus ojos sin vida.

Inmediatamente su vista viajo a sus muñecas y tobillos desnudos, donde efectivamente, habían las marcas que la delataban como esclava.

—Ilia avísale a los cocineros que tendremos dos invitados más—hablo Ralis con jovialidad y sin menospreciar a la mujer que asintió antes de marcharse.

Fue entonces que descubrió que no estaban en la habitación compartida de la posada con otros turistas, estaban en una habitación demasiado elegante, que podría ser del palacio de los Zora. Vio de reojo como Link estaba algo pálido viendo por donde la esclava se había ido.

No ocupo decirlo, sus ojos gritaban prácticamente lo que sucedía.

Link conocía a la esclava.

 **Continuara…**

 _Impaz no es un personaje totalmente inventado, en el libro de Historias de Hyrule, se muestra un prototipo de lo que hubiera sido Impa en versión masculina. Así que aunque no es canon en ningún video juego, si es un personaje que pensaron los desarrolladores._

 _El padre de Mipha y Sidon murió, era el hermano mayor de Rutela, por lo que Ralis vendría siendo el primo de Mipha y Sidon. Amo como en el juego del crepúsculo, como Ralis se hace amigo de Ilia, por lo que desde el inicio, pensé en ella siendo esclava de él, pero es una relación más de amistad-servidumbre._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Dominio Zora segunda parte

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 5: Dominio Zora segunda parte**

A pesar de la horrible e incómoda situación en la que se habían metido por su imprudencia, Zelda casi besa el suelo cuando noto que Link había conseguido algunas flechas eléctricas del Lynel y objetos que se le habían caído. Aparentemente este la habían observado durante su viaje y notado que siempre recolectaba materiales, si bien no eran todos, su viaje había sido bastante provechoso.

Ralis les había dejado solos informando sobre la hora de la cena, lo cual les daba un tiempo para pensar en sus próximos planes.

No es como si Ilia fuera a decir nada, o al menos eso esperaba Sheik, pero sería complicado si alguien se entera del pasado de Link. No estaban muy cerca de Ordon y no tendrían contacto, pero aun así la idea de que alguien diera aviso sobre unos prófugos, era una posibilidad con creciente porcentaje.

Lo peor era el estado de ánimo de Link.

Quien ahora estaba sentado en su cama, viendo a la nada con la mirada perdida. No sabía cuál sería la historia de Ilia y él, pero dado que ambos eran esclavos, todo significa que ambos se conocían de alguna parte. No era un encuentro como el de Pay con ella, esto era diferente, era algo más profundo y doloroso en el pecho del chico.

Tomo aire.

Debía hacer algo.

Link era su compañero, además que había estado dispuesto a arrastrarla de regreso a la aldea, aunque era peligroso. De cierta forma era algo que quería recompensar.

—Buscare la manera de que Tu y esa chica puedan hablar en privado—informo captando la atención del chico.

Este alzo la vista, antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

Un destello de este gritando su nombre antes de quedar inconsciente por la batalla contra el Lynel, jugo con su mente. Link no hablaba, solo una vez y fue para indicarle que fuera su amo, era estúpido pensar que había gritado su nombre.

Tal vez fue solo una ilusión.

Regreso al presente.

Link acababa de negar.

—¿No quieres hablar con ella?—cuestiono algo confundida.

Este no contesto, pero desvió la mirada.

Tal vez estaba preocupado porque algo pasara.

Puso una mano en su mentón, en realidad se sentiría más segura y tranquila si hablaban con la chica unos momentos. Pero era una esclava, lo cual provocaba que tuviera algunas dudas sobre que acción tomar.

Entonces una idea brillo en su mente y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

.

Todo el terror que había sentido cuando Sheik se desmayó frente a él, habían desaparecido cuando aquellos ojos de su infancia volvieron para atormentarlo. El príncipe Ralis no lo identifico como esclavo y le había ayudado cuando lo vio cargar con dificultad el cuerpo inconsciente de Sheik, sin preguntarle nada y solo admitiendo que vio la batalla a lo lejos. Todos eran amables con él, porque no sabían que era un esclavo. Pero cuando sus ojos vagaron entre la esclava personal del príncipe Ralis, los ojos de Ilia habían brillado unos momentos de reconocimiento y algo de temor.

Eso es todo lo que ocupaba, un recordatorio de su anterior vida, para comprender que nunca se iría de ella.

Volvería a ser un esclavo.

Lo encontrarían.

Los viajes con Sheik y sus entrenamientos no regresarían, todo era una ilusión creada por Vaati, quien aprovechaba la tortura mental, para romper su espíritu poco a poco.

Hace tantos años que no había pensado en Ilia, en que había pasado con ella cuando desapareció un día del castillo de Vaati y fue entregada a algún otro señor. No negaba que su apariencia no era tan demacrada como lo fue la suya o incluso la de Malon, pero era una esclava, no importara como lo mirara.

Ella estaba atada al príncipe Ralis.

¿Así sería él?

No, él no estaba atado a una orden por Sheik, este siempre dejo en claro que podía irse cuando quisiera, pero era él quien decidía quedarse a su lado. Era estúpido, un esclavo siempre sueña con ser libre, pero él por otro lado, deseaba quedarse atado al joven rubio que siempre lo trataba como un igual.

Había tenido tanto miedo cuando cayó inconsciente, que su nombre salió de su boca, aunque odiara hablar.

¿Quién era Sheik?

No era como si importara, Sheik era solo Sheik, su pilar más fuerte en ese momento y señor que juraba proteger. Aun así, cuando enfrento al Lynel, no pudo hacer nada más que observar aterrado, debía mejorar pronto.

Pero Ilia…él también era un esclavo.

¿Quién era él?

Detuvo sus pasos cuando Sheik se detuvo, riendo de algo que el príncipe Ralis había dicho. De reojo el miro a Ilia que caminaba algo atrás de ellos tres, sin levantar la vista del suelo como un perfecto esclavo.

Sheik se había asegurado de que el príncipe Ralis quisiera pasar un momento con ambos, aprovechando para que este viera a Ilia y se animara a hablar. Lo cual era algo muy difícil, ya que no pensaba hablar si no fuera estrictamente necesario, no es como si Ilia fuera a reconocerlo, habían pasado tantos años.

Era todo tan anormal.

Él caminando entre un príncipe y Sheik, su lugar estaba unos pasos atrás, junto a Ilia, como esclavo.

¿Cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Entonces tú también eres un guerrero como Sheik?—pregunto Ralis viéndolo con emoción.

Dejando su formalidad y solamente actuando como otro muchacho de su edad.

Se tensó.

¿Qué decir?

—Link no es muy hablador—le salvo la tanda Sheik como siempre, de reojo noto que Ilia veía de reojo en su dirección algo interesada, desvió la mirada sin soportar la culpa al verla—aun así Link es mi pupilo y estoy seguro que algún día me sobrepasara en el arte de la lucha—añadió con expresión de orgullo.

Dejo de pensar en Ilia para ver a Sheik confundido, buscando algún indicio de broma o mentira en su voz, pero le atormento ver esos ojos tan sinceros que lo veían fijamente.

¿Creía en él?

¿De verdad?

Una parte de su cerebro comenzó a susurrar que era mentira, que nadie confiaría en un esclavo, que solamente era una pieza desechable del juego de la vida. Vaati le había dejado claro que nunca tendría futuro en nada, que era un perdedor, que solamente era algo que podría destruir si le divertida.

Entonces…por qué Sheik decía esas palabras tan sinceras.

—¡Debes tener mucho talento!—alago el príncipe Ralis emocionado.

La charla paso un poco sobre el príncipe Zora comentando la idea de dominar la lucha de tridentes, como lo hicieron sus familiares. Sheik comento algunos consejos, antes que de forma sutil, preguntara sobre su esclavo con curiosidad, alegando que al ser viajero, nunca comprendió bien ese proceso.

Una mentira.

Para Link fue bastante alivio el notar la mentira de forma muy evidente, Sheik no era buen mentiroso, sus ojos se desviaban y su voz tembló al final. Eso significaba que cuando dijo aquellas cosas de él, era de verdad, lo cual era incluso más sorprendente de creer a que todo fuera una broma.

—El señor Vaati la entrego a mi madre como ofrenda de paz, está la puso a mi cuidado…no me gusta pensar en Ilia como esclava, en realidad la veo como una gran compañera—hablo Ralis viendo a Ilia con una sonrisa.

Esta no se movió, pero hizo una leve inclinación de respeto.

Sheik puso una mano sobre su mentón.

—Sabes algo sobre ella, ciento que la hubiera visto antes—seguía mintiendo Sheik ahora un poco más hábil e interesado.

Ralis le vio fijamente, antes de sonreír.

—Puedes preguntarlo tú mismo, Ilia es una chica muy amable y contestara—hablo señalando a la esclava sin ninguna pizca de furia o asco.

Una parte de él quedo más tranquilo que al final Ilia estuviera con un amo, totalmente opuesto a Makivelo o Vaati, tal vez solamente él había tenido tan mala suerte.

—Vengo de Ordon, donde el señor Vaati me encontró y enseño a ser un esclavo—su voz era tan fría y carente de sentimientos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Link recordaba claramente a Ilia, la niña risueña y alegre que siempre jugaba a su lado, que aprovechaba para tomar su mano y hablaba por él cuando este no quería hacerlo. Siempre reía a su lado y le daba fresas que su padre compraba en otras regiones.

—Qué casualidad, Link y yo hemos estado un tiempo en Ordon, seguramente les gustara charlar sobre el tema si no es mucha molestia príncipe—hablo Sheik de pronto.

De forma agile se llevó al príncipe algo alejado, para hablar sobre tridentes y técnicas, que nuevamente engatusaron al niño que veía a Sheik emocionado. A pesar de su negativa, este lo había dejado a solo con Ilia.

Volvió a verla, esta no levantaba la mirada, incluso parecía algo distante.

No sabía que decir.

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, pero quería decir algo.

—Tus ojos cambiaron—la voz de Ilia esta vez fue algo más suave y giro a verla con sorpresa, los ojos de esta lo vieron de reojo aun algo vacíos, pero con una chispa de brillo—no son los ojos de un esclavo—añadió permitiendo una leve sonrisa muy fugaz.

Una de sus manos viajo a su propio rostro, tocando su pómulo con incertidumbre.

¿Habían cambiado?

Era tan poco tiempo, no tenía sentido que se acostumbrara a una vida que pendía de un hilo, que podía cambiar apenas alguien se diera cuenta de quién era. A pesar de eso, sus aventuras las últimas semanas, las enseñanzas de Sheik y las comidas deliciosa.

¿De verdad habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo?

No sabía.

Pero si Ilia decía eso, debía significar algo.

—Tienes…buen…amo—hablo con dificultad y voz raposa, no acostumbrado a hablar.

No queriendo decir nada más.

Pero al mismo tiempo sí.

Los ojos de Ilia brillaron un poco, pero solo eran un destello fugaz, comparado a la inocencia que tuvo en su infancia.

—El príncipe Ralis es demasiado benevolente—expreso con la voz algo triste.

Las personas benevolentes no duraban con vida.

Eso lo sabía él.

Esperaba que esta vez no fuera igual, que el príncipe siguiera vivo, que ayudara a Ilia, que la cuidara como él no podía hacerlo.

—Tú también tienes un buen amo—expreso Ilia viéndolo de reojo.

Sus ojos se desviaron a Sheik, que soltaba una sonrisa algo prepotente mientras mostraba con orgullo el tridente que había comprado a Dento y había sobrevivido a la lucha con el Lynel.

¿Amo?

No, no es que no quisiera pensar así de Sheik, las diosas sabían que eso sería más fácil. Este de repente giro a verle, sonriendo de forma feliz y alzando un pulgar. Sheik no era su amo, era su compañero y su pilar, era todo lo que tenía ahora y todo lo que importaba.

Apretó los puños.

La lucha contra el Lynel, esa era la última vez que no protegería a ese chico, que le había dado todo un mundo a él.

.

Sheik vio con buenos ojos cuando Link intercambio una leve frase con Ilia, no fueron muchas palabras, pero sus labios se habían abierto. Era un paso importante para este, que dejara de pensar como esclavo, que hablara solo para comunicarse con ella y en su lugar, lo hiciera con un viejo conocido. No importaba que no hablara mucho y fuera una persona silenciosa, pero que hablara sin que lo pidiera, en realidad le hacía bastante feliz.

La hora de la cena llegó más rápido que lo esperaba, sorprendiéndose cuando la misma reina Zora los esperado en el comedor con una sonrisa leve.

La reina Rutela era una Zora bastante hermosa, de color rojizo claro y apariencia regia, que le hizo pestañear sorprendida. Otras razas como los Goron y los Orni tenían líderes, las Gerudo tenían una matriarca, pero los Zora aun conservaban parte de la realeza. Sin duda esa mujer Zora, era una belleza entre cualquier raza.

—Es un honor conocer a los invitados de mi hijo—expreso con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Entonces pronto estuvieron sentados en una gran mesa real.

Vio de reojo a Link, que estaba algo tenso y no acostumbrado a nada de lo que pasaba, muy similar a ella. Aun así durante la hora libre, había intentado explicarle en 60 minutos, días de etiqueta con Impa a la hora de comer. Por suerte el chico era bastante rápido en aprender y al menos conocía lo básico.

Ralis comía tranquilamente, mientras que Link a su lado, lo hacía lento y dudoso que fuera su lugar, pero al menos no había pedido permiso como otras veces en su presencia.

Avances lentos pero constantes.

—Si no me equivoco eres de la tribu Sheikah—hablo Rutela con voz calmada viéndola.

Trago saliva, sabía lo poco bien vista que era la tribu entre las razas, quienes aún conocían de su existencia, muy diferente a Vaati que los ignoraba olímpicamente.

—Exiliada—añadió rápidamente metiendo algo a su boca para no hablar.

Tal vez esto no era buena idea.

Rutela alzo una ceja viéndola ahora con más interés. Trago la comida con extrema lentitud, para buscar la mejor manera de hablar. De reojo noto que Link ocultaba, muy mal, su interés en la charla, quien antes jamás había escuchado porque había sido exiliada. Para su pesar Ralis también mostraba curiosidad frente a ella.

Suspiro.

—No seguía las órdenes, los líderes comprendieron que no era un buen miembro si colocaba a otros en peligro por mi falta de obediencia y me dieron a elegir entre cambiar…o irme—

—Elegiste irte—

La voz de la reina Rutela la hizo volver a verla, sus ojos tan llenos de compasión, le recordaron a los de Impa. Bajo la vista al plato en su mesa, vagando un momento entre los recuerdos de ese día.

.

 _Había fallado, como muchas veces a lo largo de las pequeñas misiones dentro del pueblo. Desde salvar a una niña, hasta negarse a matar a alguien que entro por comida. Muchas otras misiones que colocaban a su pueblo en peligro, ella lo ignoraba. Ella veía todo el panorama, que otros sufrían, que era su deber ayudarlos, pero aun así sin que los Sheikah cambiaran de parecer._

 _Impa le había ordenado claramente que hiciera caso._

 _Ella se había negado frente a toda la tribu._

 _Siendo llevada ante el anciano Impaz, quien ahora la miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna._

 _—Si no puedes obedecer una orden de un superior, desequilibraras todo nuestro sistema de vida—su voz seguía siendo compasiva, sin mostrar enojo._

 _Apretó los puños con fuerza._

 _Su último fallo fue ayudar a un pequeño niño Orni que había estado cerca del territorio Sheikah sin comida, el niño había mostrado una gran sonrisa cuando le dio algo de comer, para que siguiera su viaje de entrenamiento._

 _—Ayudar a quien este frente a mí, no es malo ayudar a otros—mascullo en voz baja._

 _Impaz no hico ningún comentario o expresión de haberle oído._

 _—Sheik, tu dijiste una vez que tu único propósito en la vida era vengarte de Vaati por lo que hizo a tu familia—el nombre de ese hombre, la hizo apretar con fuerza los puños—pero aun con todo tu dolor, tu corazón es puro y busca ayudar a quienes están a tu lado, tal vez tu misión no sea vencer a Vaati, tu misión es otra—_

 _Alzo el rostro bruscamente con enojo en su mirada._

 _—Mi única misión es matar a ese bastado—gruño con ira, recordando claramente la sangre de aquella noche._

 _El dolor._

 _El sufrimiento._

 _Los ojos de Impaz se entristecieron, antes de suspirar._

 _—Si esa es tu elección, me temo que no aprenderás sobre tu destino en la tribu, si te niegas a obedecer y esperar a que el destino llegue a ti, tal vez las diosas te quieren enviar a otro lado. Aun así te doy a elegir entre quedarse y obedecer, o irte en busca de tu misión—_

 _Sus ojos se habían abierto incrédulos, antes de bajar la vista y apretar nuevamente los puños, sin entender la gran cantidad de consecuencias de sus acciones, que tendría de ahora en adelante._

 _._

—Elegí irme—repitió las palabras de la reina suspirando—así que ahora solo soy un viajero con su compañero, aun así debo irme pronto a territorio Gerudo—añadió tranquilamente un poco más alegre.

Rutela pareció algo desconcertada ante el nombre de las Gerudo.

Desde el regreso de Vaati, había una gran cantidad de descontento entre ambas razas, que por suerte vivían suficientemente lejos, para no verse metidos en asuntos políticos. Lo cual pareció ser un tema suficiente para alejarse de los Sheikah, lo que buscaba en un inicio.

—Debes buscar algo muy importante si viajaras tan lejos—alabo Rutela de forma cortes.

Se podría decir de ese modo.

Tomo un poco del vino que había servido, degustando su dulce sabor con una sonrisa leve.

—No hay un destino importante que no tenga un camino difícil que recorrer—exclamo recordando a Impa decir algo similar en su entrenamiento.

La cena no duro mucho más que algunas charlas sobre la región, antes que los dejaran irse a sus habitaciones. Apenas llegaron a la de ambos, soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, que hizo que tanto Sheik como Link, dejaran de estar tensos.

Mañana seguirían su viaje.

.

 _Había hecho todo bien, había limpiado todo el azulejo de forma perfecta, ayudado a bajar los ingredientes para la cocina, había limpiado los pequeños vasos de cristal sin romper ninguno. Aun así el señor Vaati, como este obliga que le digan incluso en sus pensamientos, había dicho que no le gustaba su mirada cuando lo hizo. Por haberlo hecho con esa mirada, había sido metido dentro de una celda en las profundidades del castillo, sin ropa alguna, con sus pies en agua y sus manos atadas a la cabeza._

 _Al principio no había entendido que pasaba, estaba más acostumbrado a los latigazos o golpes en su cara, que esto no tenía sentido la primera media hora._

 _Pero la noche comenzó a caer._

 _El frio se hizo insoportable._

 _Las horas pasaban de manera eterna y el terror lo estaba llenando, la desesperación por no saber si vendrían por él, si alguien se recordaría. Al principio había llorado, como cada noche desde que llego al castillo, pero después de unas horas, incluso sus lágrimas se habían secado, el frio parecía clavarse como agujas desde el interior de su cuerpo y sentía la derrota._

 _No sabía cuántas horas, si días o semanas, no sabía nada._

 _La puerta se abrió y fue arrastrado sin ropa, hasta la presencia del señor Vaati cayendo de frente como un saco inerte de papas._

 _Una mano se dirigió a su mentón._

 _Los ojos rojo vino de Vaati lo miraban con una muda burla, que le retorció las entrañas de forma que tenía ganas de vomitar._

 _—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amo?—pregunto este con diversión destilando de sus poros._

 _Apretó los dientes que castañeaban._

 _—Va…Vaati—gruño con todo el odio que pudo, provocando que el hombre suspirara antes de soltarlo._

 _—Esa mirada niño, odio esa mirada—expreso con falsa molestia antes de sonreír con maldad—regrésalo a la celda—añadió causando que su expresión se llenara de angustia._

 _Comenzó a patear, a gritar por ayuda, que no lo regresaran ahí._

 _Pero todo lo que escucho fue la risa malévola de Vaati por todo el castillo, dentro de su mente, que lo acompañaba durante cada momento de la tortura._

 _._

Salto sobre su cama con respiración agitada, sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo y casi el agua en sus pies, como si aún estuviera dentro de esa celda llena de agua, donde las noches eran eternas y el dolor era insoportable durante cada segundo eterno. Se abrazó con fuerza intentando respirar, pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, solo escuchaba la risa de Vaati, diciendo que odiaba su mirada, la mirada que Ilia dijo que había cambiado.

Volvería a la celda.

Volvería a ser torturado.

Su mirada no debía cambiar.

Era un esclavo.

No quería.

No quería.

No quería regresar.

El pánico era demasiado grande, para no haber notado cuando la luz de la habitación se encendió o cuando unas manos en sus hombros comenzaron a zarandearlo llamando su nombre. Solamente podía ver los ojos de Vaati, antes de ser lanzado nuevamente a las torturas, porque su mirada estaba cambiando.

Una cachetada en su mejilla, le hizo saltar antes de tocarla con lentitud.

Hace mucho no le habían dado una cachetada, a diferencia de las de Vaati por aburrimiento o los golpes en su cara con el bastón como Makivelo, esta había sido algo…¿Cálida?. Dejo de entrar en pánico antes de alzar la vista, para ver los ojos preocupados de Sheik, que por un momento casi brillaron azulados, antes de que al pestañear volvieran a su tono vino.

Estaba preocupado por él.

Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, solo recordando aun sobre su pesadilla.

Entonces algo se quebró dentro de él.

—No quiero….volver—musito en voz débil y rasposa, con tanto temor como horror de regresar a su vida.

No había dicho nada antes, ya que no era su deber, no debía hablar, era un esclavo. No tenía que preocupar a Sheik, que era tan compasivo que se preocupaba por todos y él no era la excepción aunque fuera un esclavo. No debía poner una carga sobre la espalda de alguien que le había dado tanto, pero aun así, tenía tanto temor.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió.

Algo que nunca había pasado, que no recordaba la sensación y que había jurado nunca volver a sentir.

Sheik había tirado de él, antes de envolverlo en un suave abrazo que dejo su rostro enterrado en el pecho del chico, cubierto por una casaca demasiado grande para sentir algún calor irradiar. Aun así sus ojos se habían abierto con pánico, cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodeándolo, congelado sin saber qué hacer.

Un abrazo.

¿Qué hace alguien si te abrazan?

—No vas a volver nunca Link, me asegurare de protegerte y hacer que seas libre, incluso en tus sueños—musito su voz algo más suave que de costumbre y algo femenina que no pudo detectar al estar tan afectado.

Cerró los ojos.

Sin poder evitar sintiendo el aire y aroma del chico en su cabeza, el calor de una persona abrazándolo y sentimiento de que alguien se preocupa por su persona. Odiaba ser tocado por otra cosa o criatura, había sido tan duro que las únicas muestras de contacto físico fueran torturas la mayor parte de su vida, que incluso el apretón de manos de Sheik al subir el dominio Zora, le había perturbado.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Este era una promesa.

Alguien había hecho una promesa con él.

—Quiero…estar…a tu…lado—murmuro sintiéndose algo adormilado por la sensación de estar en los brazos de alguien.

El cuerpo de Sheik se tensó un poco, pero en lugar de alejarle, solamente acaricio vagamente sus cabellos, lanzándole una sensación de bienestar por todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien si es lo que quieres, puedes quedarte a mi lado cuanto quieras—hablo algo pensativo.

Cerro los ojos, sintiendo el sueño inundarle.

Ante la sensación de calidez de su cuerpo, que parecía eliminar los recuerdos de aquellas torturas, pensó que si siempre se sentía así, nunca quería alejarse de Sheik.

Era la luz en la oscuridad que siempre lo rodeo.

.

Después de estar totalmente en vela por el sueño de Link desde la una de la mañana, al amanecer, Sheik comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Había estado pensando en tantas cosas, sobre el chico que durmió como un bebe en sus brazos, su terror de regresar a su anterior vida, que pudo haber pasado para estar en ese estado mental. El hecho de que hablara dos frases con ella, cuando se había negado a hablar durante todo el viaje.

Todo era tan complicado.

Cuando este despertó, no hizo indicios de recordar o mencionar la charla nocturna, pero a diferencia de ella que no dejaba de bostezar, el chico parecía como si hubiera dormido la mejor noche de su vida.

Era lo mejor.

Link merecía felicidad en su vida.

Había pensado que a este no le gustaban las muestras de contacto físico, pero este había tomado su abrazo mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Incluso a la hora de dormirse sobre ella, había parecido tan calmado y relajado.

Ahora que lo meditaba, un chico había dormido sobre ella durante horas. Un ligero sonrojo, poco acostumbrada al contacto masculino, hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente. A su lado Link pareció verla con curiosidad, incluso un poco más relajado que cuando lo había conocido o en su viaje.

El haberle dicho que podía permanecer a su lado, aunque no sabía que tan grave podría ser eso, lo había tranquilizado. Tal vez había temido que algún día lo arrojara por la borda si se aburría de él. Probablemente con el tiempo, seria este quien se fuera cuando entendiera la libertad que poseía.

Sería triste no viajar con su compañero, pero sería feliz si eso fuera lo que el decidiera.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando paso frente a la puerta que conducía al trono, donde en ese momento Ralis estaba observando tras la puerta a escondidas. Este les hizo una expresión de silencio, antes de que se acercaran para ver el interior.

Link y ella quedaron pálidos, al ver a un imponente hombre con armadura roja y esqueleto de cráneo de dragón sobre su cabeza.

Volga el caballero dragón de Vaati y uno de los generales de su ejército de monstruos.

—Estamos en busca de unos traidores del reino, un chico rubio y un esclavo que escaparon del ministro Makivelo, han sido categorizados como peligrosos criminales—hablo la voz de Volga que hablaba con la reina.

Sheik se tensó de forma muy notable.

Los buscaban.

Las noticias habían llegado muy rápido a este reino.

—No he escuchado de alguien así por mis dominios, así que me gustaría que amablemente se marchara de mi reino—hablo Rutela de forma imponente, muy lejos de la amabilidad de la noche anterior con sus personas.

Ralis también parecía tenso y ni para que hablar de Link, quien estaba pálido y algo temerosos al verla a los ojos. Le dio una mirada reconfortante, antes de ver nuevamente a la enorme puerta que los separaba de ser capturados.

Volga no parecía alegre de la forma en que era tratado.

—Está bien reina, espero que sea más accesible que su predecesor y hermano mayor, no querrá que termine con la muerte de su hijo por no aportar ayuda al gran Vaati—

Ese desgraciado.

Entre la vida de su hijo e unos desconocidos, era obvio que la reina no se pondría ayudarlos. Esta no era tonta, ya podría haber hecho algunas conexiones con su persona y posibles sospechosos.

La reina se tensó en su trono.

—El señor Vaati me ha dado su confianza, como reina Zora jure no abandonar a mi pueblo…así que le hare saber si escucho sobre los traidores que menciona—señalo de forma cortante antes de despedirlo de la sala.

Este salió con una media sonrisa algo fastidiada, por otra puerta lejos de las suyas.

Mientras que Ralis entraba casi corriendo para abrazar a su madre, Sheik se quedó unos momentos con Link en el pasillo. Intercambiaron una mirada, ambos sabían que hablaban de ellos y sería lo mejor irse cuanto antes.

Estaba por dar media vuelta e irse, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro que le sobresalto.

Giro para toparse con la mirada fija de la reina Rutela en su persona, lo que le hizo tragar saliva.

Pero en lugar de decirles algo o llamar a sus guardias, esta solo cerro los ojos con pesar.

—El pueblo Zora hace años elimino la idea de luchar con la muerte de mi hermano, este se sacrificó a él junto a sus hijos, para que los Zora pudieran prosperar—murmuro con un gran pesar, mientras Ralis se colaba tras de ella con timidez, dándole un aspecto de niño—aun así mi pueblo no aprueba a Vaati y al igual que otras razas quieren derrocarlo—

Entonces la mirada de Rutela en Sheik, hizo que todo pareciera detenerse en ese momento.

Es como si.

Como si la hubiera conocido antes.

Pestañeo confundida, antes que esta sonriera levemente.

—Tuve una premonición de su llegada, un joven exiliado y un hombre que fue esclavo—explico la mujer.

Ambos se detuvieron y jadearon.

Link parecía asustado de ser reconocido como esclavo.

Ella porque alguien tuviera premoniciones.

—Entonces si mi sueño se hace realidad, si el futuro es aquel que me han permitido ver mis antepasados entre noches, pueden contar con los Zora para luchar contra Vaati—hablo Rutela con una sonrisa.

¿Eh?

¿Lucha?

Sheik giro a ver confundida a Link, quien pareció también algo aturdido de que alguien lo tratara normalmente al ser consciente de su naturaleza como esclavo.

Sentía por algún motivo, que acababan de entrar algo más grande de lo que había imaginado.

 **Continuara…**

 _La idea de dividir el capítulo en dos no era mi intención, pero me pareció buena idea colocar esta escena de Link donde despierta asustado. Si bien Zelda paso por momentos duros desde la muerte de sus padres y su entrenamiento, quien tendrá un mayor cambio en el viaje seria Link. Quien está luchando contra años de costumbres y el temor a acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida._

 _También en este capítulo se demuestran varios puntos a considerar, el hecho de que Sheik quiera ir al pueblo Gerudo o que los Zora no estén conformes con el mando de Vaati, son pequeños detalles que se verán mucho más adelante con más importancia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Camino al pueblo Orni

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 6: Camino al pueblo Orni**

 _En su cumpleaños número diez, fue cuando el consejo le concedería el honor de formar parte de la tribu Sheikah. El haber pasado cinco años cumpliendo con las pruebas impuestas, aprendiendo como uno más del clan y también avanzando más que otro de su generación, hubo todo un banquete y celebración en su honor._

 _Donde al final de esta, fue invitada a pasar al salón de los grandes sabios, donde ya la esperaban para su iniciación._

 _Había sido advertida por Impa anteriormente y sabía que lo siguiente, sería algo extremadamente doloroso._

 _—El día de hoy, Sheik forma parte de los Sheikah, uno con la tribu, uno con el clan, uno con Hyrule—hablo Impaz con una media sonrisa haciéndolo pasar al frente._

 _Sus pasos eran algo temblorosos, se había preparado mentalmente, pero no era suficiente. Había sufrido quebraduras, heridas y mucho cansancio muscular, pero esto era diferente._

 _Frente al clan se despojó de su camisa de festividad, dejando ver su abdomen con algunas cicatrices, entre ellos destacando donde la flecha la atravesó cuando tenía cinco años. Luego hizo una nueva reverencia ante los tres sabios, antes de colocarse boca abajo sobre la mesa ceremonial._

 _Un miembro mayor de la tribu se puso a su lado, con una navaja a su lado._

 _Apretó los dientes con temor._

 _—Como anterior extranjero, deberás someterte a la iniciación más larga, la historia de nuestra gente estará siempre tatuada en tu espalda—sentencio Impaz._

 _Entonces sintió el primer símbolo grabarse con metal hirviendo en su espalda, que le saco un jadeo de dolor que pudo contener a duras penas._

 _Y aún faltaban diez horas más de eso._

 _._

Dejo de meditar en medio del agua, al haber pasado su mano por la espalda al bañarse. En su lugar se alisto lo más rápido posible, para regresar al claro donde habían estado descansando. Habían bajado nuevamente el territorio Zora, mucho más fácil que al subirlo. Deteniéndose algo lejos de la base, para poder entrenar un poco. Apenas habían podido pasar por las armas de Dento, para hacer una travesía por un camino distinto, para no toparse con Volga.

El dominio Zora estaba demasiado cerca de la ciudadela, así que tendrían que tomar un camino diferente para ir donde el territorio Orni, donde partirían para ir a la ciudadela Gerudo.

Pero parecía tan lejos.

Aun así tenían tiempo para un baño, aprovechando que Link estaba entrenando. Mientras caminaba en dirección del chico, toco distraídamente su espalda, recordando ese día con claridad, donde la historia de la tribu Sheikah estaba tatuada con fuego ardiente en su espalda. Habían quemado su piel durante horas, para luego eliminar de forma lenta la piel quemada y aplicar una efusión de hiervas que dejarían las cicatrices de por vida.

¿Todo para qué?

Para que en la primera oportunidad ella se marchara.

¿Había sido lo correcto?

En el momento que llego al claro, Link dejo de entrenar con su espada, para verla fijamente con calma, antes de asentir en su dirección. Como si reconociera su llegada, no era algo que le había pedido, era algo que este había iniciado por su cuenta. Asentir cuando regresaba a su lado, como si eso le quitara un peso de encima.

Sonrió con una mano distraídamente en su cadera.

Link estaba avanzando.

Gracias a ella.

Gracias a que dejo a las Sheikah y se había topado con su persona de forma casual, o tal vez el destino.

Entonces tal vez, si había sido lo correcto haber abandonado la tribu, con tal de darle una oportunidad a este chico.

.

Sheik lo había guiado por un paso montañoso, donde se detuvieron al ver un gran derrumbe que les impedía el camino que el rubio había planeado. Este comento que la única manera de seguir el camino establecido, era escalar por unas enormes montañas, o regresar un poco y tomar otro trayecto cerca de la ciudadela. Era obvio que ninguno quería esa opción, pero Sheik demando que aún no era suficientemente hábil para trepar por las empinadas montañas congeladas.

Así que el camino cada vez se alargaba frente a sus ojos.

No es que Link se quejara, cada retraso le daba más oportunidad de aprender a luchar con Sheik, quien no solo había implementado el uso del arco, ahora lo dejaba pelear con algunos monstruos con mayor tranquilidad.

Había pasado apenas dos meses de que se conocieron, pero para Link era todo un mundo aparte. Estos dos meses había vivido más que sus anteriores doce años.

Al principio de la aventura Sheik había estado apresurado en el viaje, pero ahora se tomaba más calmado y caminaban tranquilamente por las llanuras. El joven exiliado también se distraía para recolectar materiales y en ocasiones cuando estaba muy cansado, se detenía para pescar tranquilamente en algún lago.

No hablaban mucho, prefería no hacerlo, así que Sheik tenía la tarea de manipular las conversaciones basándose en sus expresiones faciales.

—Así fue como convencí a Lyon de trepar a un árbol donde estaba la trampa, Impa me castigo durante una semana, pero la expresión de horror de ese desgraciado siempre viene a mi cuando quiero alegrarme—hablo Sheik con una enorme sonrisa.

Era algo sádico en ocasiones, sobre todo con el tal Lyon de sus historias.

Sheik no hablaba de su pasado, pero últimamente mencionaba mucho a los que fueron sus dos compañeros cuando estaba en la tribu Sheikah, un tal chico llamado Lyon y Pay, la joven que se toparon en Kakariko. También una recurrente era Impa, cuya labor había sido de entrenarla, pero por la forma en que hablaba de la mujer guerrera, tal parecía que era mucho más que solo un profesor.

El movimiento de su propia caña de pescar, lo hizo sacar hábilmente el pez del lago.

Sheik suspiro antes de verlo derrotado, el joven no era tan bueno pescando a diferencia suya, quien ahora era el encargado de proveer de pescados su inventario.

Otra nueva tarea de Sheik era sobre aprender a cocinar, al principio Link se encontraba perdido, pero al aprender las recetas de memoria, el cocinar estaba convirtiéndose en un hábito.

—Cocina mejor que yo—solía susurrar Sheik algo deprimido a su lado durante la cena.

Link solo mastico distraídamente su pescado, no sabía si el sazón era mejor que Sheik, para él no había gran diferencia. Por muchas más veces que cocinara, prefería la comida de Sheik, a veces era algo tostada o quemada, pero era el sabor de su primera comida fuera de Ordon.

Era un sabor que añoraba.

Así que se alegraba cuando este cocinaba en las mañanas.

—Estamos cerca de la ciudadela—murmuro Sheik en medio de la comida.

Link suspiro de igual forma, sin poder evitar el escalofrió en su cuerpo, la idea de estar tan cerca de Vaati, aún le aterraba. Toco distraídamente su espalda, recordando la gran cantidad de cicatrices que el brujo le había provocado.

Lo que le impedía olvidar por completo su pasado.

Sin escapar de él del todo.

.

Cerca de la ciudadela, pero no entrando a las praderas de Hyrule, Sheik se detiene al ver una pequeña posada con una taberna abierta. Es más curiosidad y que llevan varios días sin una cama, la que hace que sus pasos se dirijan al lugar. Las posadas comúnmente atendidas por hombres, en esta ocasión es atendida por una mujer de piel morena y cabellera roja, algo mayor que se presenta como Telma. Esta sonríe de forma amable a ambos, antes de llevarlos a su habitación y decirles que el bar está abierto a toda hora.

Sheik no cumple aun su mayoría de edad, pero había probado bebidas algo fuertes en la tribu Sheikah, aunque duda que Link lo hubiera hecho antes. Al final ambos terminan en la barra del lugar algo vacía, aceptando el enorme tarro de cerveza que les da Telma por cuenta de la casa.

El joven Sheikah lo toma sin dificultad, pero después del primer trago, Link comienza a toser de forma algo ruidosa.

—Veo que tenemos a un chico demasiado puro para algo tan fuerte—se ríe Telma acariciando el pelaje de su gato.

Link baja la mirada algo apenado, siendo retirado su bebida y dándole otra mucho más ligera de licor.

Ella por su parte disfruta el sabor de la cerveza caliente rasgando cada parte de su garganta, había tenido muchas preocupaciones últimamente, sobre todo con Volga aparentemente buscándolo. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y estuviera distrayendo a Link, si estaba preocupada que tras su pellejo fuera enviado uno de los mejores guerreros de Vaati, eso solo significaba cuanto estaba enojado o los quería de regreso.

Dudaba que hiciera eso por cualquier incitador que se lleva un esclavo.

Link o ella eran especiales para Vaati, lo cual provocaba que fueran un blanco fácil.

Ocupaban llegar lo más pronto a la ciudadela Gerudo, donde esperaba encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba para continuar su viaje.

—¿Qué hacen dos chicos tan apuestos lejos de la ciudadela?—consulta Telma con una ceja arriba.

Link la ve de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

Una que suena con duda en su propia mente.

No estaban tan lejos de la ciudadela, si no supiera lo custodiada que estaba por monstruos, los guerreros dentro de esta y el mismo poder incontrolable por Vaati, hace tiempo hubiera entrado por ella misma y atravesado un cuchillo por el cuello de ese desgraciado brujo.

Pero sin las armas o al menos un pequeño grupo de asesinos que estuvieran dispuestos a morir por ella.

No podría hacerlo.

Además ahora estaba con Link, por más que este fuera leal a ella, no podría llevarlo como cerdo al matadero, no lo merecía.

—Viajar por Hyrule, solo se vive una vez—murmura tragando gran parte de su cerveza, para sorpresa de Link y una sonrisa de Telma.

—Vaya veo que tenemos una verdadera bebedora en mi bar—aplaude Telma ofreciéndole otra bebida.

Su parte sensata le dice que se detenga, que deben descansar para el viaje la mañana siguiente, que pintaba por ser uno muy largo. Pero la sonrisa que fluye en sus labios, es una divertida que hace que Telma sonría aún más.

Alguien grita sobre un concurso de bebidas y antes de darse cuenta, Sheik está en medio de una mesa compitiendo con alguien tres veces su tamaño.

Cuando le gana veinte minutos después, se pone de pie con las manos en alto y suelta un eructo que hubiera espantado a Impa, en su lugar, todo el bar salta en aplausos y por un momento, olvida sus preocupaciones.

.

Link sabe que es estar borracho, muchas veces había visto a los guardianes de Makivelo tomar hasta que la noche terminara y terminar en estados de extremo contenido de alcohol en la sangre. Aun así ver que Sheik hiciera lo mismo, resulta toda una sorpresa para él, viéndolo reír entre grandes hombre y competir con otros. Se preocupa cuando uno de ellos enojado intenta golpear al joven, pero este aun en su estado de ebriedad, lo esquiva fácilmente y lo lanza por los aires, ganando los aplausos de todo el bar.

Un borracho peligroso.

No es que le fuera a reprochar, solamente que la imagen del perfecto guerrero, ha sido opacada un poco en sus recuerdos. Comprende que tomar debe ser mucho más común entre los jóvenes, de lo que esperaba.

Mira el líquido con menos licor en su mano, que es el mismo con el que inicio la noche.

El sabor no le agrada.

Es demasiado amargo y duele la garganta.

—Tranquilo chico no todos son buenos en la bebida como tu amigo—habla la voz de Telma a su lado, sorprendiéndolo.

Sheik seguía ahora en un concurso de vendidas, donde sus risas algo descontroladas, sonaban cuando ganaba fácilmente ante los enormes hombres del lugar.

Sabe que no es algo correcto.

Aun así no puede evitar apreciar la risa del joven por primera vez desde el viaje, no solo sus sonrisas leves y orgullosas, sino risas descontroladas que parece que lo dejan sin aire. Aun así el rojo en sus mejillas hace que se preocupe, la mayoría de soldados terminaban con grandes dolores de cabeza cada día después de emborracharse.

—Estaba nervioso y estresado—dice Telma con la mirada puesta en Sheik.

Gira a verle confundido sin entender.

Esta sonríe, como si fuera capaz de entender sus miradas al igual que Sheik, tal vez sus expresiones estaban variando mucho más de lo que imaginaba. A veces le gustaría verse en un espejo, para ver si era tan obvio.

Tantos años sin expresiones.

Ahora en dos meses cambiaba tanto.

—No conozco al chico, pero he visto a muchos hombres estresados tomar tanto como él, solamente debe querer olvidarlo todo—hablo antes de ir ante el llamado de un cliente.

¿Estresado?

Link miro de reojo a Sheik, notándolo un poco distraído últimamente en sus viajes y tal vez enojándose un poco más sobre cosas simples. Mientras que el joven siempre parecía detenerse y leer su comportamiento con facilidad, notaba que para él era todo lo contrario. La sonrisa amable de Sheik, impedía que viera sus verdaderas preocupaciones.

Suspiro antes de tomar lo que quedaba de su bebida.

Fueron dos horas después, donde por fin la mayoría de borrachos se habían controlado y Sheik termino dormido sobre una mesa. Telma fue quien le indico que se llevara al chico a su habitación, así que con dificultad paso una mano de Sheik sobre sus hombros y comenzó el camino. Por el cual, el joven soltaba leves risas incomodas, antes de casi caerse de la risa cuando su pie tropezó.

Los borrachos eran molestos.

Desde que comenzaron el viaje del dominio Zora, Sheik había mencionado que cambiar su forma de pensar ayudaría. Una manera fácil era categorizar algunas cosas que conocían con sus propios intereses, sobre todo los que iba viviendo día a día. Cosas bastante fáciles como:

Manzana: jugosa.

Carne: deliciosa.

Espada: interesante.

Sheik: compañero.

Los borrachos acababan de quedar en su mente como algo molesto, incluso si era Sheik. Algo gracioso ya que había pensado que nunca le encontraría nada malo al joven, pero ahora notaba que no era tan cierto.

Al llegar a la habitación coloco a Sheik sobre su cama, quien comenzó a hipar un poco, antes de tararear la canción que había estado cantando anteriormente con los borrachos. Notando que no podría hacer nada por él y que tenía el olor molesto de la taberna sobre él, decidió darse un baño. Siempre esperaba que Sheik se diera un baño primero, para que este luego le informara que era su turno.

No le gustaba hacer algo cuando Sheik no lo estaba viendo o se lo hubiera indicado antes.

Solamente entrenar, cuando el joven no estaba con él, entrenaba todo el tiempo a todas horas, aunque sus brazos le dolieran.

Pero el olor era desagradable, así que por primera vez, haría algo por su cuenta. Si bien duro con la lucha mental sobre hacerlo durante una media hora, al final el mal olor hizo que se decidiera.

Cuando fue esclavo, estaba seguro que había pasado más de unas semanas oliendo horrible, hasta que Makivelo le ordenaba que tuviera un baño rápido. Nunca le había importado el olor, pero su mente en esos momentos había estado bloqueada por algo, que le hacía moverse como una máquina. No es que hubiera cambiado ahora, pero el aroma a bosque siempre fluía en sus recuerdos como algo agradable.

Incluso cuando Sheik le había abrazado hace tantos días en el dominio Zora, su aroma aún seguía en su mente.

Estaba colocándose la ropa después de la ducha, solamente colocado parte de su ropa interior y pantalones, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Quedo congelado al ver como Sheik se abalanzaba al inodoro, para hacer sonidos de regurgitación, antes que un sonido liquido en el baño, hiciera que una mueca de asco apareciera en su mente.

Dos vómitos después, el joven comenzó a toser antes de levantar su rostro, que tenía su cabellera algo desordenada y la trenza algo suelta.

Este lo vio fijamente, antes de sonreír de forma algo ebria.

—Pero chico pareces un queso rallado en tu torso—hablo señalando sin decencia su cuerpo.

No necesito ver para saber de qué se trataba, al bajar la mirada vio una gran cantidad de cicatrices en su pecho, la mayoría en sus años de esclavos con algunas quemaduras cuando fue castigado.

Sheik se puso de pie viéndolo fijamente, antes de dar una vuelta sobre él, tanto como lo permitía el baño, ignoro el olor que desprendía, cuando este se detuvo en su espalda.

—Corrección, tu espalda es un queso rallado—hablo antes de soltar una risa y tropezar con sus pies.

No sabía si se burlaba de él, si era el alcohol, o si algo se había metido en su cuerpo y debería buscar un exorcista, tal vez Telma supiera algo.

Pero cuando vio sobre su hombro, noto que el chico estaba con medio cuerpo en la tina, mojando parte de su ropa al no haberse secado del todo cuando se bañó. Su vista estaba perdida en el techo, antes de suspirar y verlo de reojo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—Supongo que es algo más que tenemos en común—hablo antes de salar sobre sus pies.

Sheik se había desecho de su enorme casaca, quedando con una camiseta algo simple en el bar, que ahora estaba llena de licor y parte de vomito. Pero cuando este se dio la vuelta y levanto parte de esta en su espalda, pudo observar a lo que se refería.

En medio de la espalda del chico había un enorme tatuaje, que parecía recorrer parte de sus hombros y bajando sobre las caderas (que eran algo más grandes de lo que recordaba). El tatuaje estaba coloreado como si fuera un tono de piel más oscuro, no, no era así, eran quemaduras sobre la piel, que provocaban que estas sobresalieran en un intrincado diseño con símbolos que no entendían. Aparte de este, había una gran cantidad de cicatrices por sus costados y destacaba una en su costado derecho.

La camisa se bajó tan rápido como se subió.

Sheik giraba a verlo ahora algo desorientado.

—Somos iguales—dijo riendo, antes que se tapara la boca y volviera a vomitar en el baño.

Link soltó un suspiro.

En verdad era molesto.

Aun así la imagen de aquel extraño tatuaje que parecía haber sido creado quemando su piel, apareció el resto de la noche, en busca de alguna explicación.

.

El despertar de toda resaca es con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esta no fue la excepción para Sheik, quien recordaba que su última gran resaca fue a la edad de quince años en su celebración como un guerrero Sheikah por Impa. Tal como recordaba su garganta quemaba horrores, su cuerpo no soportaba la luz del día y sintió la necesidad incontrolable de patear a alguien para que sintiera su mismo dolor.

Al levantarse vio que Link ya estaba despierto alistando parte de su equipaje.

Quiso decir algo, pero el dolor de sus entrañas, le hizo tapar su boca, antes de correr al baño para vomitar.

Odiaba eso.

A pesar de su dolor, sus vómitos y su presente mal humor, una hora después se estaban despidiendo de Telma para continuar su viaje. Sin duda no había sido la mejor idea beber tanto, sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos entre competencias, el baño, vómito y decirle a Link algo sobre ella que no recordaba. Este no había comentado nada sobre el tema, tal vez cuando estuviera mejor y su curiosidad fuera regresada sanamente, lo hiciera.

No podían distraerse tan cerca de la ciudadela.

No mucho después, ella detuvo el viaje para descansar, sin duda estaba muerta y el dolor de su cabeza no disminuía.

—Entrena con el arco—le dijo distraídamente a Link, quien solo asintió solemnemente.

Había tomado un arco de unos monstruos bajando el dominio Zora, que Link estaba aprendiendo a dominar de maravilla, como todo un dotado. Su vista era demasiado perfecta, si bien a veces fallaba por la falta de uso de un arco en su vida, este tenía tanto talento como con la espada.

Estúpidos dotados que aprenden rápido.

Sheik se quedó viendo el cielo, antes de levantar una de sus manos, donde vio los rayos del sol atravesar su mano.

La flecha clavándose en el tronco, hizo suficiente sonido para que dejara de meditar en sus cosas y levantara la vista. Link había dado perfectamente al árbol todos sus tiros, por lo que asintió y se puso de pie con su propia espada en mano.

Link levanto una ceja.

—Aun en mi condición puedo darte una paliza—hablo bostezando.

El enfrentamiento entre ambos estaba mejorando, al principio Link no quería ir con todas sus fuerzas, pero al comprender que no podría contra ella, cada vez se soltaba más. En esta ocasión no parecía tan dispuesto hacerlo como otras veces, pero aunque tuviera resaca, sus músculos entrenados, respondieron de forma excelente, mandándolo a volar por los aires en varias ocasiones.

Entonces el verdadero entrenamiento empezó.

Link lanzaba fuertes ataques rápidos, que contuvo con facilidad, pero cuando giro y dio una estocada que este detuvo, sus ojos brillaron ante el reto. Claramente aún se sostenía con Link, apenas estaba aprendiendo (a una gran velocidad) y no era justo ir con todo su arsenal de golpe. Pero la resaca impedía que pensara normalmente.

Sus ataques comenzaron aumentar de ritmo, que Link claramente no pudo defender por completo, pero cuyos ojos brillaban en determinación.

Era un gran chico.

Puede que fuera que a pesar de la resaca, estaba tan concentrada en la lucha, que sintió el aire zumbar a tiempo, para lanzarse sobre Link y esquivar la flecha que se clavaba en el suelo y alzaba una llamarada al cielo. Rodando sobre su cuerpo, alzo su espada para apuntar al enemigo, mientas que Link golpeaba el suelo de espaldas, antes de jadear e intentar incorporarse.

Un enemigo.

La siguiente flecha fue más evidente y pudo desviarla sin dificultad con su espada, sus ojos se entrecerraron y al instante todo su cuerpo cambio de posición.

Había tomado algo en serio su enfrentamiento con Link, pero no al punto de meterse totalmente a una batalla de golpe. En cambio este individuo que los estaba atacando, había sido suficientemente hábil para pasar bajo las narices de un Sheikah.

Un Sheikah con resaca.

Pero igual toda una hazaña.

La única vez que vio a Impa ebria, fue capaz de cargarse un Lynel sin dificultad, esa mujer era un completo monstruo.

El atacante bajo de su lugar de un salto, lo que le indico dos cosas, o que no era un arquero principalmente para revelar su punto de ventaja, o había descubierto que al menos que usara más flechas de elementos, no tendría mucho resultado la lucha.

Su cara no perdió su actitud seria cuando lo vio, era un joven de su altura, pero no indicaba que tuviera su misma edad. Ella era una chica y era un poco más baja que Link, este chico podría ser incluso más joven y tener un estiramiento más rápido que ella. Igualmente era algo delgado pero con músculos y su cabellera castaña estaba desordenada con una máscara que cubría sus ojos.

Su aura.

Entrecerró los ojos al verlo.

—Link—llamo su atención sin desviar la mirada del enemigo, que había sacado de su espalda, dos espadas cortas—no te apartes de la roca a tu espalda—fue lo último que dijo antes que el enemigo se lanzara sobre ella.

Su espada apenas pudo contener la fuerza abrumadora de su enemigo con ambas espadas, haciendo maniobras demasiado rápidas, para evitar cortes de ambas cuchillas, donde uno paso por su vista, haciendo una leve herida en su pómulo, que la obligo a saltar para ganar distancia.

El joven se alejó de un salto al haber recibido una herida igualmente en su brazo.

Era un gran guerrero.

Su condición no estaba en perfecta sintonía para darle una buena lucha.

Trago saliva.

Esto sería peligroso.

Agazapándose el joven volvió al ataque y fue su deber el retener sus armas, pero con forme sus ataques incrementaban con su velocidad, su cuerpo estaba cansado y le impedía reaccionar como debería. Giro en una danza para intentar dañarle, pero este tenía una agilidad increíble que opacaba su fuerza. De su lado ella tendría la experiencia y velocidad que necesitaba, pero no estaba funcionando.

Jadeo cuando una de sus espadas logro incrustarse en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndola retroceder aturdida ante la sangre saliendo.

Sujeto con fuerza su hombro.

El joven giro sus espadas con rapidez, limpiando la sangre de estar y sin apartar su mirada tras la máscara de su persona.

Su ceño se frunció.

—Esperaba más de quien venció al perro del ministro Makivelo—hablo el enemigo con voz tranquila.

Una voz demasiado joven, como de un adolecente, debía ser menor que ella por uno o dos años. Se tensó apretando con fuerza la espada e incrementando su mirada con advertencia. No solo tenía un resaca y estaba herida, su enemigo quien estaba doblegándola, era un niño menor que ella.

Su orgullo como guerrera estaba por el suelo.

Puso la espada sobre su espalda, antes de igual que él, sacar dos cuchillas largas de sus caderas y amenazarlo con ambas. Este pareció algo interesado. Sin duda su hombro izquierdo estaba herido y brotaba sangre. Pero había luchado anteriormente con más heridas.

Una de sus cuchillas era de fuego, la cual puso sin delicadeza sobre su herida abierta. El olor a carne quemada y dolor paso por toda su columna vertebral, sacándole un leve jadeo antes de apretar sus puños y ver a su enemigo.

Este sonrió interesado, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Había eliminado la sangre, pero eso no evitaba que la nueva quemadura estuviera abierta en su interior. Pero no le importaba las consecuencias si ganaba y vivía otro día más. Ella era buena con la espada, Impa había mencionado que el florete podría ser una mejor arma en sus manos, pero las espadas cortas le daban una mejor oportunidad con este individuo, ya que cada espada, desviaba las suyas sin falta de manos.

No es como si esta fuera una pelea justa.

Ya que sin importarle que fuera un golpe bajo, al detener el ataque de sus armas, con una fuerte patada en la quijada, lanzo al chico a su espalda. Este rodo sobre el suelo evitando las cuchillas que buscaban apuñalarlo en el pecho, y nuevamente el ataque continuaba.

Si ella iba para la derecha, este se doblaba a la izquierda, las espadas chocaban sacándole chispas al metal y sus movimientos aumentaban de velocidad cada instante. El joven la pateo en un costado, pero ella uso su frente para chocarlo con la máscara. Esta se desmorono en uno de sus costados, haciendo que este saltara.

Entonces mientras el joven tocaba parte de su frente sangrando, que estaba similar a la suya que ya sangraba hace rato, pudo notar su ojo visible.

Un ojo verde esmeralda lleno de malicia y reto que la miraba ardientemente.

Su mirada la congelo, sintiendo un extraño palpitar en su mente ante el color de esos ojos, que no había visto en años. Cualquier diría que era imposible reconocer a alguien por sus ojos, después de haberlo tenido sobre ella luchando y su cuerpo cambiado con los años. Pero ese color esmeralda, con destellos de verde oscuros en su interior, le hizo detenerse.

El joven al verla sonrió alejándose con una sonrisa que mostraba la juventud de su rostro.

Era imposible.

No tendría sentido, durante años había estado entrenando con Impa, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido.

—¿Nicolás?—hablo con algo de incredulidad y sin aire saliendo de su boca.

No era posible, debía ser tal vez algún pariente lejano de su madre, no había ninguna oportunidad que ese joven fuera su hermano menor. Nicolás había muerto con el resto de su familia, había visto su cuerpo inerte al lado de su padre aquella noche, aunque fue tan breve que apenas si pensó en él. Estaba muerto, era imposible que estuviera vivo.

Pero esos ojos, eran los ojos de su madre. Unos ojos tatuados en su rostro desde el momento de su muerte.

El joven alzo una ceja con curiosidad, antes de deformar su bello rostro, en uno lleno de malicia.

—El señor Vaati estará muy interesado en obtener la cabeza de los traidores—musito lanzándose sobre ella, quien estaba algo inerte.

Debía ser un error.

Una equivocación.

Este no era Nicolás.

La espada se clavó sin piedad en su costado izquierdo, sacándole un gemido de dolor mientras su mente aún estaba en otro lado. Nicolás estaba muerto como toda su familia, esa era la verdad absoluta que había tenido en el momento que llego a la tribu Sheikah, lo que le daba fuerzas para luchar y seguir adelante en su venganza con Vaati. Jamás perdonaría alguien que cometiera tantas atrocidades y que matara a su madre frente a sus ojos.

Fuera o no fuera Nicolás, este joven frente a ella no saldría de su mente nunca, la duda, la intriga.

Aunque claro, la intriga no sería eterna si seguía dejándose apuñalar como un animal muerto. Sin ser vista saco de su espalda una navaja más pequeña que tenía lista, y apuñalo el hombro del chico, que la miro unos segundos con burla, antes de comenzar a tambalearse y caer a un costado inconsciente.

Ella por su cuenta cayó de espaldas, sujetando su herida sangrante.

Jadeo viendo como Link corría a su lado.

Vio al joven a sus pies inconsciente por el somnífero.

—Link—gimió sintiendo el dolor de la herida y la falta de sangre.

Este entro en su rango de visión lleno de preocupación.

Ocupaba atención médica, está herida no podría cauterizarse y ya tenía suficiente con la herida en su hombro izquierdo. Todo estaba volviéndose borroso y siendo consciente de que el chico en sus pies había dicho el nombre de Vaati, no tenía muchas opciones.

Tenía que llegar a la ciudadela Gerudo.

No podía detenerse con este chico.

¿Pero si era su hermano?

La imagen de Impaz preguntándole por su misión, le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza antes de sujetar la muñeca de Link con fuerza y abrir con dificultad un portal dimensional bajo ella. Por suerte Link cargaba la maleta de ambos en su espalda, así que al caer por el vacío y sentir la inconciencia.

Solo esperaba llegar cerca de la ciudadela Gerudo.

Donde sabía que unos ojos verdes, la atormentarían el resto del camino.

Pero si ese era su hermano, si descubría que Vaati lo había conservado, se aseguraría de matar a ese bastardo.

 **Continuara…**

 _¿Era o no era Nicolás?_

 _Lo dejare a su decisión, pero este personaje sea quien sea, tengo varios planes para su futuro._

 _La idea del tatuaje de Sheik para su iniciación, siempre estaba en mi mente desde el inicio de la historia. En el momento que no tuviera camisa, seria fácilmente reconocido como alguien de la tribu Sheikah. Aunque sea por razones diferentes, tanto Link como Sheik cargan en su espalda su pasado que no podrán olvidar._

 _No tenía intención de emborrachar a Sheik, pensaba en hacerlo resistente al licor, pero después del final del último capítulo, este en realidad estaba demasiado preocupado. Apenas es un chico de 17 años, pero que aun así carga con muchas cosas._

 _Para aquellos que se pregunten por sus personalidades, la leyenda de zelda es una saga de video juegos que muestra gran variedad de rencarnaciones, algunas totalmente opuestas, solamente compartiendo algunos rasgos que los identifican. En este momento Sheik es una versión con la apariencia de Sheik en Hyrule Warriors, la personalidad algo atrevida de Tetra y algo atolondrada como las versiones de Skyward sword y Breath of the wild, una bomba pura. La parte guerrera la tiene debido a su anterior rencarnación (la de mi historia de One life) que era una gran guerrera, además de entrenar parte de su vida como Sheikah, le da buenas habilidades._

 _No esperen mucho por Link, puede que aún no sea un gran guerrero, pero es cambia en el futuro. Él está basado principalmente en el Link de Breath of the Wild, quien en la mayoría de sus recuerdos, no muestra mucho cambio de expresiones, pero aun así tiene pensamientos profundos. Físicamente preferí dejarlo al gusto de ustedes para que piensen en el Link que prefieren, yo personalmente lo veo como una versión algo más mayor que el de Breath Of Wild, con el cabello algo más corto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Capítulo 7: el poblado Orni

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 7: el poblado Orni**

 _Desde lo sucedido el día del festival de la diosa, ella no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, solamente grabado en su mente la muerte de sus padres, repitiéndolo varias veces a lo largo del día, para recordar el odio que sentía y que la motivaba a seguir adelante. Por eso cuando regreso aquel recuerdo, no estaba preparada para la cantidad de emociones que sintió._

 _No recordaba mucho a Nicolás, había sido una niña en ese entonces, pero si recordaba sus ojos, ya que eran tan bellos como los de su madre. Ella solía quejarse constantemente, diciendo que si tuviera los ojos de su madre, sería mucho más bonita._

 _—Yo quisiera tener unos ojos azules como tu hermana—decía Nicolás desde la mesa, viéndola con grandes ojos infantiles._

 _Ella giro a verle, notando sus mejillas enormes, su cabello corto del color de su padre y sus manitas regordetas._

 _Nicolás era un niño precioso, ella era una hermana genial y lo cuidaría de las niñas que lo acosarían en un futuro._

 _—Deberíamos cambiar de ojos—habla de forma divertida con un dedo en alto._

 _El niño sonríe antes de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. Nicolás no habla mucho, no le gusta demostrar afecto, pero esta encandilado con su hermana mayor. Su madre suele decir que es debido a que es una aventurera y ama contar historias, lo que hace que Nicolás quiera seguirla todo el día como un pollito a su mama gallina._

 _Le regresa el abrazo a su hermano._

 _Porque es su hermano._

 _Y lo quiere mucho._

 _—Te quiero mucho Zelda—habla su voz infantil antes de estallar en una sonrisa adorable._

 _Que hace que ella se sienta en las nubes, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y restregar sus mejillas, siendo regañada por su madre al verlos. Aun así Nicolás sigue sonriendo para ella._

 _._

Sus ojos se abren con violencia y aprieta con fuerza los puños sobre la manta en la que está. El sueño reciente se une al recuerdo del enemigo que tuvo que vencer a medias para escapar en un portal dimensional, que si tuvo suerte, los dejo lejos de la ciudadela. Se incorpora con fuerza y jadeante, sin poder dejar de pensar en los ojos de su hermano menor, que eran tan iguales a los del enemigo que acababa de enfrentar.

Excepto en el odio y rabia que cargaban.

Eran ojos especiales, con un tono esmeralda, algo más oscuro en el interior, que en el sol destellaban de manera aguamarina.

No había otros ojos así en el mundo que no fuera de su familia, además de su posible edad y el cabello del tono de su padre.

¿Podría ser?

Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para eso, estaba en…

Giro a ver en todas direcciones sin entender dónde estaba, la habitación de madera no dejaba muchas pistas, excepto por el horrible frio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus cosas por supuesto, estaban en la esquina de la cama, pero ella estaba segura que no llego ahí consiente.

Link.

Su pensamiento fue a que en vez de salvarlo de ser esclavo, este había salvado sus vidas más veces. Sintió la herida de su costado izquierdo destellar de dolor, que ignoro para ponerse su casaca y pantalones reforzados. Su cabello estaba revuelto, pero la trenza seguía funcionando. Salió del lugar, topándose con un largo cielo azul que la hizo jadear incrédula, al ver a su alrededor las montañas llenas de nieve.

Unas aves sobrevolaron cerca.

Lo que confirmo su ubicación.

El poblado Orni.

.

Unas horas antes…

.

Link comprendía realmente por que viajaban caminando en lugar de usar los famosos túneles dimensionales de Sheik para ir a otro lugar. Este último después de una ardua lucha contra un joven de apariencia Hyliano con mascara, los había enviado en medio de una montaña nevando. Sheik no controlaba el punto de aparición, así que no le quedó otra más que cargarlo sobre su espalda con el resto del equipaje. Durante una hora, se vio en medio de una tormenta de nieve, que le impedía el camino, pero no se rindió.

No había podido ser de ayuda en la batalla, al igual que el Lynel, ese chico en mascarado era una amenaza mayor de la que podía afrontar con sus habilidades actuales. Aunque la culpa estuviera en una parte de su mente, la lanzaba en lo más profundo, ya que su deber era encontrar ayuda para que Sheik no muriera.

El rastro de sangre era demasiado y había perdido ya mucha.

Por eso cuando cayó sobre una pendiente de nieve, provocando que ambos rodaran de forma estrepitosa, no espero que al caer en lo profundo de eso, se topara con una mirada algo azulada en su persona. se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo el frio en todo su cuerpo.

No era una persona la que lo miraba, era un Orni, esos seres andróginos mitad personas pero cubiertos con plumaje de ave y picos. El que estaba frente a él en particular, tenía plumas rosadas y aspecto algo femenino para su género, que solamente sonreía antes de tenderle la pluma para que se levantara.

Una mano ayuda.

No acepto su mano y en su lugar corrió donde estaba Sheik.

—Ayúdalo—pidió cargándolo entre sus brazos con dificultad.

Después de eso todo fue un borrón en su persona, el Orni había emitido un canto débil, que atrajo a otro Orni mucho más prominente al lugar, con el plumaje totalmente blanco y algo más alargado en su cabeza. Estos hablaron un momento entre sí, antes que aceptaran ayudarles. Así fue como en poco tiempo estuvieron en medio de aquel poblado.

Según explico la Orni conocida como Sareli, el poblado Orni estaba viviendo en medio de ese valle, que antes podía ser un volcán, desde miles de años. Las estructuras parecían ir alrededor de una enorme roca sobresaliente, que si se veía detenidamente, parecía la percha de un gran pájaro, con una estructura algo roída de un pájaro milenario en la cima.

Mientras Sheik fue inmediatamente enviado con los médicos, Link termino en medio del hogar de Sareli y Teba (el Orni blanco que era su esposo), siendo vigilado solamente por un pequeño pichón blanco que se llamaba Tulerin y parecía ser el hijo del matrimonio. El niño lo veía algo curioso, pero sin decir alguna palabra al viajero.

Esa noche la paso con la familia, quien después de avisarle que su compañero estaba en estado estable, pero dormiría hasta el día siguiente por el medicamento, podría quedarse con ellos. No le importaba bien lo que le pasara, por él se hubiera quedado toda la noche con Sheik velando por su sueño, en su lugar, se vio envuelto con ropas de Orni para soportar el frio incontrolable.

Eran demasiado buenos con desconocidos.

Entonces fue cuando el pequeño Tulerin hablo.

—Reconocí al chico con quien viajas, ese chico hace algunos meses me ayudo cuando me perdí en medio de un entrenamiento—hablo cuando había aceptado las ropas con incredulidad.

¿Sheik?

Lanzo una mirada confundida al niño, antes de ver a sus padres. Teba le recordaba un poco a él, no parecía ser alguien muy carismático o comunicativo, muy al contrario de su esposa que sonrió con ternura.

—No tenemos muchos viajeros por la dificultad de llegar hasta aquí, es un honor ayudar a él joven que salvo la vida de nuestro hijo—había indicado la mujer, antes de guiarlo a su habitación.

Que en realidad compartiría con Tulerin y solo tendría una mecedora para dormir.

No se quejó.

En su lugar esa noche, se quedó viendo a la distancia, el paisaje nevado que estaba frente a sus ojos. Cuando dormía hace unos meses como esclavo, antes de dormir solo tenía cuatro paredes y ningún pensamiento, que no fuera sobre sus labores al día siguiente. Si bien ahora no sabía que le depararía cada día, la vista para dormir sin duda era hermosa.

Esperaba que Sheik despertara pronto para que pudiera disfrutar del paisaje, esto debido a que si él admiraba el paisaje, Sheik siempre parecía conmovido al verlos.

.

La mañana siguiente para Link fue para saludar a Saleri y caminar a la enfermería, donde Sheik aun parecía inconsciente por el coctel de medicinas. El médico que le recibió, no era un Orni para su sorpresa, era una mujer de cabellera corta celeste y grandes ojos morados que sonrieron al verle, una parte de él le pareció familiar, pero no identifico de dónde.

—Mi nombre es Lana, soy el medico temporal por aquí y quien ayudo a tu…amigo—se presentó la joven dudando de la palabra final.

Alzo una ceja, pero no hizo ninguna presentación. Fue una tortura presentarse la noche anterior con la familia Orni, no volvería hablar en una temporada.

Observo el cuerpo tendido de Sheik sobre una cama, con una camiseta bastante holgada que dejaba ver el vendaje de su torso y su rostro algo pálido. Los recuerdos de la feroz batalla, hicieron que suspirara de forma audible.

No había podido ayudar nuevamente.

—En unas horas estará como nuevo, te recomiendo que visites el lugar mientras tanto, aun debo hacer algunos tratamientos para cerrar bien la herida de su hombro…solo a este idiota se le ocurriría cauterizarla sin tratarla antes—gruño viendo el horrible parche rojizo del hombro del joven.

Era verdad.

Cuando había visto al joven utilizar su arma de fuego para hacer eso, pensó que era un grandísimo idiota. No debía pensar eso de quien lo salvo y era lo más cercano a su amo, pero había sido una forma de recolectar algo de tiempo, que pudo haberlo puesto en grave peligro.

Link asintió saliendo del lugar.

Entrenaría con su espada.

.

Tiempo actual.

.

Sheik observo detenidamente el paisaje helado frente a sus ojos, antes de que unos pasos le alertaran. Al girar su rostro, se topó con un Orni de plumaje azulado, que le miraba con una de sus cejas alzadas. Ella rápidamente lo identifico a pesar de nunca haberlo visto en persona, sobre todo por sus ropajes algo formales y el arco en su espada, que tantas veces le había descrito Impa.

Revali el actual líder Orni.

—Buen día señor Revali—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Le tomo un segundo procesar a la joven de cabello celeste a su lado, antes de regresar su mirada a Revali que seguía viéndola con desprecio. No se intimido y le regreso una mirada dura, antes de posar sus manos en sus caderas levantando el mentón.

No era una pose muy masculina, pero no de dejo intimidar por ese hombre pájaro.

Aunque debería.

Era el líder de la raza donde estaba y probablemente le había salvado, aun así había algo dentro de ella que le impedía darse por vencida en un duelo de miradas. Además era una fantástica excusa para sacar el tema de Nicolás momentáneamente de su cabeza.

—Salvando a mocosos que no pueden pagar tratamiento médico, deja la caridad Lana—expreso Revali de forma aburrida.

¿Mocoso?

Sintió una ola de enojo nacer desde su interior, desde que había ganado su entrenamiento como Sheikah, había pasado mucho de la última persona que oso llamarle de forma tan despreciativa como mocoso. Si hubiera tenido a su mano alguna de sus armas, se la había lanzado para desplumar a ese pollo.

La mano de la joven se posó rápidamente en su hombro, deteniéndole para no irse encima de alguien que no debería molestar…por ahora.

—Según escuche de Teba, este joven salvo a tu sobrino hace algún tiempo, un poco de ayuda no viene de mal—hablo Lana apresuradamente.

Eso pareció tener el interés de Revali.

—¿Turelin?—cuestiono viéndola con un nuevo interés.

¿Ella?

Un vago destello de un pichuelo Orni en medio del terreno Sheikah llego a su mente, le había dado agua y provisiones, mientras le reprendía por alejarse del camino. El pequeño había parecido tan perdido, pero agradecido al final de su jornada. Había estado tan bien de ayudar a otros, hasta que había sido llamada por Impaz y después de ese último fallo, exiliado del clan.

Algunas veces se había preguntado si el pichón había logrado llegar a salvo a casa.

Tal parecía que sí.

Noto que el rostro de Revali, había una mueca de molestia, claramente no alegre con que hubiera salvado a su sobrino. Una sonrisa malévola se posó sobre su rostro, al ver como de forma inesperada, tenía una deuda pendiente con alguien importante.

—Supongo que un poco de ayuda a alguien que ayuda a salvar a tu sobrino, no sería tan mala—se regodeo de la situación.

Noto a Lana reír nerviosa.

Revali le vio con furia.

Ella continúo con su gran sonrisa.

—Bien—gruño Revali levantando el pico y ella siguió con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, los tres voltearon a ver como un pequeño pichón blanco corría con una sonrisa en su rostro de ave.

—¡SHEIK!—grito el mismo niño que había salvado hace tanto tiempo.

Cuando este llego a su lado con ojos brillantes, palmeo su cabeza ganando que este se abrazara a sus piernas emocionado. De reojo noto que atrás del chico, estaba Link con una expresión de alivio al verle de pie, no había preguntado cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero debía ser suficiente para preocuparle. Además de que estaba segura que Link tenía algo que ver con que ahora estuvieran en ese lugar, dado que quedo inconsciente antes de llegar a su destino.

—Tío Revali ya conociste a Sheik, me salvo hace mucho tiempo y me conto muchas historias—hablo emocionado el pilluelo al líder del clan Orni.

Sonrió de forma malvada al ver la cara de disgusto de Revali.

—Eso escuche—mascullo el mayor sin entender la completa felicidad de su sobrino.

Estaba por reírse y mofarse, cuando un gemido salió de su boca y apretó con fuerza uno de sus costados, una punzada de dolor había recorrido todo su cuerpo y antes de pensarlo, de su boca salió un pequeño rastro de sangre que escupió al suelo en un jadeo.

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, rápidamente unas manos la sostuvieron de no caer, viendo con dificultad la mirada de Link preocupada que la sujetaba entre sus brazos medio en el suelo y Lana frente a ella.

—La herida no está del todo sana, ocupara más tratamiento—la escucho a la lejanía hablar con otros.

Bajo su mirada sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen.

Recordando claramente cuando Nicolás le había apuñalado.

¿Nicolás?

¿Había sido su hermano?

La parte lógica gritaba que no, que su dulce hermano menor estaba en el cielo descansando con sus padres mientras ella buscaba la venganza que separaría sus caminos de por vida. Aun así una parte racional, le decía que era demasiado lógico y que las coincidencias no existían, que ese joven debió aparecer en su camino por una razón.

Si era su hermano, este había intentado matarle.

Noto como la mano de Lana sobre su abdomen irradiaba una luz mágica, que hacía que el dolor disminuyera lentamente pero constante, mientras sus pensamientos seguían viajando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Ocupaba respuestas.

Pero para ella, todas las respuestas estaban en la tierra Gerudo.

.

Sheik aún no estaba bien, su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y aunque se negaba a dormir, su cuerpo parecía muy cansado. Después del tratamiento médico de Lana, que constaba de algunos hechizos curativos, Sheik pudo ponerse de pie con la advertencia de no hacer mucho movimiento. Así que después de una leve charla de doctor a paciente, Sheik fue libre para ir a la casa de Teba, quien la esperaba para agradecerle solemnemente la ayuda a su único hijo.

Al parecer Sheik había salvado al pequeño que se perdió en un viaje de entrenamiento para ganar su lugar en la tribu, sus padres no preocupados por si cumplía una vieja tradición, estuvieron más alegres cuando este regreso con vida de las tierras salvajes.

Sheik era amable y sabía tratar a la gente mejor que él, no se extrañó que Saleri rápidamente estuviera sobre él con grandes cantidades de comida o incluso Teba compartiera varias ideas sobre el tiro al arco. Durante ese almuerzo, Link por fin pudo estar tranquilo de que no le hicieran preguntas, que contestaría a duras penas por su falta de habla, en cambio Turelin estaba al lado de Sheik viéndolo con admiración.

—Sabes más historias sobre el héroe de la leyenda y la princesa—había cuestionado el niño apenas termino la cena.

Historias.

Una de las cosas más maravillosas de viajar con Sheik. Últimamente la concentración en su entrenamiento y conocerse mejor, había dejado las historias de lado, pero eso no evitaba que pensara que eran geniales.

Este detuvo su comida, con la mirada perdida viendo al niño unos momentos.

—Hay muchas leyendas e historias, ¿De qué quieres escuchar?—cuestiono el joven con curiosidad.

El niño lo medito un tiempo.

—¿Hay alguna donde salga algún Orni?—pregunto de forma inocente.

Sheik sonrió tiernamente.

—Por supuesto, en más de una leyenda se nombra la raza Orni, en muchas ocasiones el héroe fue guiado y acompañado a luchar por grandes guerreros Orni, que luchaban tanto por su pueblo como para restaurar la paz. Tu tío Revali tiene el nombre de uno de ellos, quienes en el pasado, ayudaron al héroe con su dominio del aire y su potencia con el arco—susurro Sheik de forma pensativa.

Los ojos de Turelin brillaron emocionados aún más.

Era tan solo un niño inocente.

—En realidad la mayoría de historias, las recuerdo porque una Orni viajera me las contaba en mi niñez—murmuro viendo a la nada.

Entonces Turelin pregunto por la historia en concreto, provocando que Sheik se viera inmerso en la historia en medio del comedor, donde todos casi podían sentir, que estaban en medio de la batalla de un héroe, que buscaba salvar el reino una vez más.

.

Los Orni eran una especia que dominaba los cielos, no eran tan reservados como los Zora, tan vivaces como los Goron y mucho menos tan exóticos como las Gerudo. Pero había una clara belleza y soberanía del dominio de los cielos, que dejaba a cualquiera cautivado. Aunque no eran siempre como las Gerudo, los Orni también tenían sus celebraciones, la cual caía casualmente en ese día. Para su deleite Revali tuvo que tragarse su evidente desagrado por ambos y tratarlos como invitados de honor debido a su sobrino.

Amaba la capacidad de los niños de manipular al más frio de los adultos.

Así que en la parte más alta de la ciudad, adornado con varias mantas y comidas, todos disfrutaban de los espectáculos de los ciudadanos que deleitaban a todos con la vista. Desde acrobacias aéreas, bellas baladas, un Orni canto sobre el héroe y la princesa de hace años, unos niños entonaron una canción. Incluso Tulerin hizo una acrobacia aérea con una chica Orni de su edad.

La mayoría volteaba a verlos con curiosidad, pero regresaban su mirada al espectáculo.

Sheik decidió relajarse, mordiendo una de las frutas del lugar con su vista fija en el espectáculo. Aun así su cuerpo estaba tenso, no olvidaba que había pasado en uno de sus primeros grandes festivales, ya saben, la muerte de sus padres es un fuerte trauma. Por algún motivo a su lado, Link tampoco parecía más relajado, se había negado a dejar una de sus espadas, que ahora brillaba en su espalda.

Chico listo.

Aprovecho que a su lado estaba Teba, tranquilamente bebiendo con su esposa a su lado, para entablar una conversación con alguien.

—Veo muchas jóvenes en realidad entre los actos—musito para iniciar una charla.

Funciono, Teba sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que Revali gruñía.

—Hoy tiene también otro significado especial cada presentación, están cortejando a Revali—Hablo Sareli con una sonrisa también cómplice.

El gruñido de Revali se intensifico al igual que su sonrisa, de reojo escucho a Link suspirar a su lado, así temiendo lo que fuera hacer. Le había costado un poco, pero ahora Link estaba empezando a leer sus actos mucho antes que los hiciera.

Se acomodó mejor en su lugar viendo a Revali fijamente.

—El líder Orni sin conseguir una esposa, a este paso morirás virgen—hablo haciendo una insinuación con sus cejas.

Que provoco que este sacara una flecha, que sin necesidad de arco la lanzo en su dirección, apenas pudo agacharse para que se clavara a su espalda, para luego soltar una risota que provoco las risas de Teba y Sareli.

Revali está a un paso de matarle, pero era divertido, un duelo con el líder Orni sería interesante. Por su puesto que en mejores condiciones físicas, que apenas si podía estar sentada en ese lugar sin colapsar de agotamiento.

—Un día te voy a degollar con vida—hablo Revali con furia.

Siguió tomando de su bebida.

—Creo que escuche a un líder virgen sin esposa hablar o fue imaginaciones mías—hablo a la nada encogiéndose de hombros.

Link soltó un nuevo suspiro.

Esta vez Teba tuvo que impedir que su hermano mayor se lanzara contra su persona, a pesar de ser el líder de los Orni, Revali era muy voluble en su orgullo. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a que otros jugaran con este fácilmente, pero Sheik era un experto en sacar lo que a las personas no les gusta.

Lo gracioso es que no podía quejarse de la virginidad del líder, ya que ella no estaba muy lejos de salir también de ese término.

Pero nadie tendría que saberlo.

En más de una ocasión, algunas chicas lo habían confundido con chico e insinuado sobre el tema, como si pareciera a alguien con experiencia. Si bien Impa le había instruido para que no cayera en engaños de ese tipo de parte de hombre y mujeres, no era algo que le gustara entender de primera mano.

Una canción nueva atrajo su atención.

Seguían los espectáculos.

La mujer que le había sanado, de cabellera celeste y con un traje bastante revelador para el clima, estaba en medio del círculo entonando una canción mientras bailaba. Sobre sueños, sobre olas, sobre tiranos y sobre un eterno viaje. Como un vago recuerdo de una melodía similar, las burlas a el líder quedaron olvidadas y se concentró en esa canción.

¿Dónde la había escuchado?

En su mente era un recuerdo demasiado borroso, pero por algún misterio, podía adivinar las melodías que la continuarían.

Los movimientos de Lana eran rítmicos, sus manos giraban con su cuerpo y de estas salían esferas diminutas de luz creadas por magia, dándole el ambiente necesario para atraer a cualquiera.

De lejos escuchaba a Sareli, quien no parecía encandilada, a diferencia de ella, sobre como Lana era un médico viajero que se había instalado en el pueblo hace un año atrás. Hablaba maravillas sobre la joven y su asistente, sobre como ambos parecían darle vida al pueblo.

Entonces Lana giro su rostro clavando sus ojos en ella unos segundos.

Como un Deja vu, la mano de Lana tomo la suya después de dar dos saltos en su dirección, no se quejó cuando esta le llevo al centro del circulo y muchos aclamaban su nombre. Ella era más alta que Lana, no por mucho, pero unos cuantos centímetros. La sonrisa de Lana parecía tan misteriosa, tan invitadora y tan llena de peligro.

Entonces ella retomo el baile, sin soltar su mano y obligándole a moverse a pesar de sus heridas. No era un gran bailarín, toda su vida se preparó en batalla en lugar de baile, pero Pay siempre amo de las festividades del pueblo y le obligaba a bailar a su lado. Así que recolectando sus pocos recuerdos de baile, su agilidad para la lucha, logro mantener sus pies firmes en un intrincado conjunto de pasos de baile que parecieron agradar a la multitud.

Las notas de la música cambiaban, la canción comenzaba a volverse más oscura, sobre un océano, un sueño, donde no hay esperanza, donde la luz no parece verse.

Lana comenzó acercar su cuerpo al suyo, cantando cada vez más bajo para que solo pudiera escucharla a ella. El público parecía incrédulo y cautivado por el intercambio, casi como si esperara que algo pasara entre ambos. Muy a diferencia de ella, que solo parecía perderse en esos ojos morados.

Que había visto antes.

En un baile.

¿Dónde?

—Una princesa perdida en medio de un viaje—susurro la chica en su oído tocando su mejilla con una caricia.

Detuvo sus pasos, todo pareció volverse borroso, la imagen de alguien a lo lejos parecía captar su atención. Era una silueta poco definida, de un joven con capucha verde, que sostenía una extraña espada muy familiar. Entonces escucho un graznido a lo lejos como de un cerdo, la oscuridad morada la consumió. Antes de despertar con un jadeo del sueño.

Una ola de aplausos la despertó, antes de ver como Lana había juntado sus labios con los suyos en algún momento, lo que había provocado esa extraña visión. Esta se separó con una sonrisa pícara, mientas ella pestañeo confundida de la situación, dando un paso atrás para separarse.

No le importaba el beso, un simple roces de labios no era algo trascendental para su vida, sobre todo si era alguien con quien no tenía sentimientos. Una vez una joven de la tribu, quien no había sabido que era una chica, le había robado un beso, causando que ella solo suspirara derrotada de esa experiencia no deseada. No tenía nada contra las relaciones del mismo sexo, solo que ella no sentía atracción por las chicas.

Su curiosidad residía sobre esa extraña visión en su mente.

¿Qué significaba?

¿Significaba acaso algo?

.

Link había estado algo perdido durante todo el baile, sintiendo en una parte de él que ya había escuchado esa canción, pero sin entender de dónde. En su vida no había escuchado muchas canciones así y menos siendo el que pudiera presenciarlas. Dudaba que fuera antes de ser esclavo, la mayoría de sus recuerdos estaban bloqueados como protección. Pero el ver a Sheik bailar con Lana en esa extraña danza, solo era como si fuera aún más familiar.

¿Dónde había pasado?

Entonces mientras todo parecía más místico, donde casi pudo jurar escuchar una lira a lo lejos llamarle, Lana junto sus labios con los de Sheik en medio del baile.

Fue cuando algo en su pecho brinco.

Sabía lo que era un beso, había visto varias veces es escena en el pueblo, incluso a Makivelo con alguna de sus visitas nocturnas. Él no había dado nunca un beso, había sido un esclavo toda la vida y no tenía derecho a tener una mujer, tampoco era un esclavo sexual para darle placer a alguien (lo cual no dejaba de agradecer), así que tampoco era algo que le despertara mucha curiosidad. Dado que Sheik nunca coqueteaba con las mujeres en su viaje y solía tener su mente en otro lado, tampoco lo catalogo como algún mujeriego.

Nunca la idea había venido en su mente.

Sheik no solamente era popular con su persona, había visto a lo largo de su viaje, a otros atraídos por la personalidad misteriosa pero carismática del joven, sobre sus historias y su forma de entablar una conversación con cualquier clase de persona. era nuevo en el tema de aprender cosas del mundo, pero a diferencia de una jefe de tribu, Sheik tenía un liderazgo natural.

No sería un problema el cautivar el corazón de una doncella y tener una familia si ese fuera su deseo, lo cual parecía poco probable.

Después de verlo emborracharse, no se extrañaría si también quisiera calentar su lecho con alguna mujer, era algo que la mayoría de chicos parecía añorar, a diferencia de su persona que disfrutaba solamente con el simple hecho de un colchón bajo su espalda.

Entonces bajo esa lógica, Sheik podía besarse con cualquier joven que quisiera.

¿Por qué su corazón se movió ante eso?

Desde que había dejado Ordon, la mayoría de sensaciones eran nuevas y emocionantes, algunas algo temerosas y de terror, pero ninguna había sido de disgusto…hasta ese momento.

¿Por qué tendría disgusto de que Sheik besara a una chica?

Ignoro el giro de sus pensamientos cuando este se acercó con la joven sujeta de su brazo, quien se soltó para estar frente a él y verlo con cari adoración. La molestia de haber visto el beso de Sheik y Lana, quedo olvidada cuando esta toco suavemente su mejilla, la sensación no era molesta, pero si incomoda, odiaba que alguien lo tocara.

—También quieres uno de mis besos—ronroneo Lana acercándose peligrosamente.

Se alejó sin importar ser algo descortés, negando varias veces con la cabeza, lo que causo unas risas de los presentes. Menos de Sheik quien alejo a Lana tranquilamente, le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento, ya no sentía molestia por lo ocurrido.

Era obvio que Lana había atacado y Sheik solamente le restó importancia.

—Lo siento Link es tan tierno que no puedo evitarlo, pero descuida Sheik—menciono el nombre del chico con picardía, como si guardara algún secreto—hace siglos que deje de sentir algo por el héroe, en realidad estoy esperando a que mi amor vuelva a rencarnar y nos encontremos—añadió con emoción juntando sus manos emocionada.

Link se preguntó vagamente si era el único que no entendía.

De pronto un extraño cuerno sonó que detuvo toda la celebración a su alrededor, un extraño ambiente provoco que instintivamente llevara su mano a su espada, mientras todos volteaban a ver a su alrededor extrañados.

De la nada, apareció un joven con apariencia humana, pero de un tamaño bastante mayor que el de ellos, casi superando a los Orni. Su cabellera era roja brillante atada en una trenza larga que caía hasta sus caderas, su piel era blanca y sus dientes algo puntiagudos. Salto ágilmente hasta quedar cerca de ellos, mostrando una sonrisa algo preocupada.

—¿Que sucede Sidon?—pregunto Revali colocándose sobre sus piernas.

Link pestañeo ante el nombre vagamente familiar.

—¿Sidon?—cuestiono Sheik a su lado confuso.

Este no tuvo tiempo de presentarse.

—Volga se acerca—expreso con ambas manos extendidas y tragando saliva.

¿Volga?

Sheik giro a verlo al mismo tiempo que él le regresaba la mirada, sin duda, esto no era parte del plan. Claramente Volga los había encontrado, o estaba demasiado cerca de hacerlo ahora que estaban ahí.

 **Continuara…**

 _En este capítulo vemos sobre los Orni, una amiga y yo habíamos discutido sobre la forma en que llegarían. La idea principal era hacer que una chica Orni se enamorara de Link y los ayudara a entrar, pero también comentamos que sería otra chica para el harem del pobre. También estaba la idea contraria sobre alguien enamorado de Sheik, pero en mi antigua historia de One Life, Revali de esa época había tenido un crush por esta._

 _En esta historia no sucede así, si no que es el hijo de Teba, quien calzaba con el tema, ya que había planeado desde antes que este era el niño Orni que ayudo Sheik en su pasado. Así que esta familia es quien lo acoja. La idea de Teba como hermano menor de Revali, es algo que me encanta._

 _Si se lo preguntan, Medli la Orni que en el prólogo le cuenta las historias a Zelda, es la abuela de Revali y Teba, que dejo a su hijo Tyto como líder y se fue a viajar por el mundo. No lo mencione dentro de la historia porque no tiene relevancia, pero el motivo por el cual aquí no tienen tanto recelo con la historia del héroe y la princesa, es porque su antigua matriarca fue quien contaba las historias en cada celebración cuando Teba y Revali eran niños._

 _La canción que canta Lana y que baila con Sheik, es una versión larga de Lost in thoughts all allone, la cansion que canta Azura en el juego de Fire emblem. Una canción demasiado hermosa, que también una youtuber llamada Amalee interpreto en inglés, la cual escuche para inspirar esa parte en específico._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Capítulo 8: Sabiduría vs Volga

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 8: Sabiduría vs Volga**

Sheik debió hacer algo muy malo en su vida pasada, para no tener ni un solo día de descanso en su viaje, sin que alguien pareciera querer su cabeza por algún motivo. La noche estaba cayendo rápidamente cuando Sidon, el humano que tenía el nombre de uno de los legítimos herederos al trono Zora, había aparecido sobre la presencia de Volga. Había sido una total suerte el que Rutela los hubiera ayudado a escapar cuando estuvieron en el dominio Zora.

Pero en esta ocasión.

Las probabilidades no estaban en su balanza.

Vio a Link de forma intensa, el resto de su equipaje estaba algo alejado, en una sección más baja de la ciudad Orni, deberían ir por este y partir de inmediato.

Como si Revali pudiera leer el camino de sus pensamientos, tomo rápidamente su cuello, alzándolo por los aires. Pataleo un poco antes de sujetarse de su ala, sintiendo el dolor de su cuello. Alrededor todos se pusieron alertas por ese nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

—¡Déjala ir!—grito Lana rápidamente con furia, pero Revali la ignoro.

Sus ojos le miraban de forma inquisitiva.

—Ese dragón los está buscando, no hay otro motivo para que venga después de tanto tiempo…como pensé, tu solo traerías desgracia a mi pueblo—mascullo este con intenciones de apretar más fuerte su cuello.

Sin temor y acostumbrada a esa maniobra de parte de algunos guerreros Sheikah más grandes que ella, hizo una llave con sus piernas en el brazo de Revali, lo cual la obligo a soltarla y caer sobre su espalda. La herida de su costado y su hombro gritaron de dolor.

Pero no tenía tiempo.

Lucho en busca de aire, en medio de la tos incontrolable y sus pulmones llorosos.

Eso había sido horrible.

—Revali no tenemos tiempo para esto, sabes que Volga es un tipo complicado de tratar—hablo Teba de repente con actitud seria.

Su esposa e hijo, habían sido enviados en algún momento de la situación lejos con el resto de los pobladores.

A su lado Link le tendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, lo cual hizo con un poco de dolor en su garganta.

—Nos han estado buscando—empezó con voz suave y adolorida, ganando la mirada de todos, incluyendo la de Link con algo de preocupación—hemos burlado a Makivelo en Ordon cuando se comportó como un idiota, este parece que se quedó resentido y se fue a quejarse con Vaati y nos buscan—añadió con pesar.

Estaba demasiado cansada y agotada espiritualmente para usar algún portal dimensional, no había pasado una semana desde el ultimo que uso, así que no tenía caso dejar esa opción. Lo mejor sería contar con la ayuda de todos los posibles, aunque dudaba que hicieran algo por ella.

Aun así ante su sorpresa, el rostro de Lana se puso serio, al igual que Revali.

—Vaati—murmuro Revali con odio.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, recordaba una expresión de molestia de parte de Rutela ante la mención del soberano de Hyrule y su principal deseo de matar. Durante todo ese tiempo, había imaginado que los pobladores no estaban descontento con Vaati, ya que nadie se alzaba en su contra, pero ya eran dos grandes líderes que mostraban su desagrado ante el nombre del tirano.

Revali intercambio una rápida mirada con Teba, quien asintió como si entendiera sus pensamientos.

—Lana—llamo Revali y esta asintió decidida.

.

 _Link miraba tranquilamente cuando Vaati alzo su nuevo abanico y se tiro un poco de aire el mismo con una risa sorda. Había pasado más de tres años de que era esclavo de Vaati, donde su espíritu había sido roto de todas maneras y apenas si estaba de pie, ya que era lo que el señor Vaati le había ordenado. No levantaba la vista, hasta que el señor Vaati lo ordenara._

 _Era un esclavo._

 _El señor Vaati había torturado su mente con magia durante mucho tiempo por aburrimiento, encargándose de darle a entender, que no era más que un esclavo._

 _De su propiedad._

 _Que le debía la vida y sus servicios._

 _—Te gusta mi nuevo abanico Link, es un regaño de parte del anterior líder de la tribu Orni—exclamo Vaati tirado sobre el trono, moviendo el abanico con plumas grises._

 _Vagamente en sus memorias, apareció la imagen de Vaati atravesando en su garganta, a un viejo Orni con aspecto de búho gris, que había decidido rendirse para impedir la muerte de sus aldeanos. Muy similar a la muerte del anterior Rey Zora, de la vida de la mujer Gerudo que era la matriarca y el anterior líder Goron._

 _Como si se regocijara de su victoria, Vaati había hecho que del cuerpo de los anteriores líderes, forjaran objetos para él._

 _Un tridente con las escamas del rey Zora._

 _Un adorno de piedra con el cuerpo del líder Goron._

 _Una cuchilla con los diamantes de la corona de la matriarca Gerudo._

 _Un abanico con las plumas del líder Orni._

 _Mismo abanico que utilizaba en ese instante._

 _De pronto se detuvo y giro a verle con intensidad, sin haber hecho nada, recibió una patada que lo tumbo en el suelo con la vista perdida. Con Vaati con una pierna sobre su espalda, apretándolo contra el suelo de forma dolorosa._

 _—¿Quién es tu amo pequeña rata sucia?—mascullo Vaati con mirada oscura._

 _No se movió, no cambio de expresión, si era castigado lo merecía._

 _Era solo un esclavo._

 _—El señor Vaati—susurro, ganando una sonrisa de aprobación del hombre._

 _Que había terminado de romper su espíritu._

.

Link miro rápidamente como Lana tiraba mantas sobre sus cabezas, al mismo tiempo que hacía con el sujeto llamado Sidon. No sabía cómo los iría a desviar de la atención de Volga, pero por ahora, parecía que estaban e su lado. Dejo de pensar acerca de los anteriores líderes y ese recuerdo en su mente, preguntándose si las razas, sabrían lo que había pasado con sus líderes anteriores.

Caminaron rápidamente por las escaleras, pasando la recamara del líder y ocultándose en la enfermería.

—Guarden silencio, Sareli ocultara sus pertenencias, pero debemos sacar a Volga de aquí antes de que sigan su viaje—hablo esta con voz firme y acercándose a una pared de la habitación.

Luego de susurrar un conjuro, parte de esta se hizo invisible.

Solamente el soltó un leve jadeo impresionado, tal parecía que Sheik conocía ese tipo de magia y Sidon tampoco era bastante impresionado.

—Esto nos permitirá escuchar, pero nadie nos vera o sentirá, toda la enfermería tiene un conjuro especial—informo Lana guiñándoles el ojo.

Eso era bueno.

Todos voltearon a ver dónde ahora estaba Revali sentado en la silla del líder, con Teba a su lado, observando como de la nada Volga en su forma humana, caminaba con aires petulantes y una sonrisa demasiado peligrosa para significar algo bueno.

Link noto como el puño de Sheik se cerraba con fuerza, como sus ojos se llenaban de emociones poderosas y se preguntó.

¿Qué gobernaría sus pensamientos?

Él estaba aterrado claro, Volga era un recuerdo de lo cerca que estaba Vaati de su paradero, pero para Sheik, parecía ser algo totalmente diferente.

.

Apretó con fuerza el puño al ver a Volga sonreír de manera insolente a los líderes Orni, esa sonrisa que le daban ganas de vomitar y que al mismo tiempo le intimidaba. Fuera lo que fuera, Sheik no era un idiota, Volga era un poderoso mago de fuego cuyos rumores sobre pueblos devastados, le intimidaban. Si bien ella era un guerrero prodigio dentro del clan Sheikah, era muy diferente en niveles de magia, durante una batalla no tendría mucha oportunidad con sus armas actuales.

No era un Lynel o un Hinox.

Era un guerrero que se jactaba de sus muertes, e incluso corren rumores, que era capaz de convertirse en un dragón completo.

Estaba en el pueblo Orni y era el odio de este a Vaati, la que provocaba que no los entregaran en bandeja de plata. Eran unos simples viajeros insignificantes, que no valían las vidas de amigos y familiares. Todos le tenían miedo a Vaati, no por nada se había puesto sobre todas las razas en cuestión de pocos meses.

—Veo que el gallinero no ha cambiado mucho—digo Volga con desprecio viendo en todas direcciones.

Noto el cuerpo de Teba tensarse ante el insulto, pero Revali, quien a pesar de caer fácilmente en sus provocaciones, ahora se mantenía estoico con la mirada en Volga y había levantado su ala para acallarle de cualquier cosa que pensara decir su hermano menor.

—Supongo que se le ofrece algo al señor Vaati para enviar a su dragón mascota—musito Revali de forma aburrida.

La sonrisa de Volga se agrando.

El cetro en sus manos destello de forma rojiza, lo que provoco que Sheik inconscientemente apretara las cuchillas en sus caderas. Aparte de estas solo tenía sobre ella su arco más rápido en su espalda y una espada. Sus demás armas estaban algo lejos en la casa de Teba.

No es que pensara luchar.

Pero la idea de defenderse no la abandonaba.

Link.

Miro de reojo con culpa a Link, quien estaba algo pálido viendo a Volga. No comprendía la grandeza de sus temores, pero entendía que Vaati y Volga, no estaban demasiado lejos de volver a ser esclavos o morir en el intento. Había visto en el dominio Zora el terror del chico sobre volver a su antigua vida, ahora estaba demasiado cerca de hacerlo.

Todo por sus fallos.

Debieron partir de inmediato, no quedarse en el festival, ella debió tener la cabeza fría y moverse.

Eran un blanco fácil.

—Unos pequeños incitadores escaparon del terreno de Ordon, Makivelo está enojado, aun así uno de ellos era uno de los esclavos del señor Vaati que quiere de regreso—soltó Volga de forma algo aburrida, claramente sin gustarle estar detrás de seres tan insignificantes.

Un palpitar.

Giro su rostro para ver nuevamente a Link, ahora si bien antes su rostro estaba pálido, ahora era como ver a un fantasma casi al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sujeto con fuerza su muñeca, provocando que este detuviera los temblores de su cuerpo para verle con un creciente horror en sus ojos.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Tampoco podía asegurarle que no pasaría nada.

Ignoro las miradas intercambiadas de Lana y Sidon, sobre la información que les estaban dando.

No importaba.

Acaricio levemente la muñeca de Link, quien comenzaba a respirar de forma forzada.

—Todo va salir bien—murmuro por bajo y una leve sonrisa intentando llenarlo de esperanza.

Este no pareció calmarse y estaba por entrar en un ataque de pánico. Miro a Lana en busca de ayuda, quien con ayuda de Sidon tomaron a Link para llevarlo a una de las camas cercanas. Un ataque de pánico solo revelaría pronto su ubicación.

Volvió su vista a la conversación que seguía avanzando.

—No tengo información sobre esos traidores, pero si encuentro algo en mis dominios se lo hare saber al señor Vaati—comento Revali de forma desinteresada.

Volga sonrió antes de acercarse un poco burlón al Orni.

—Tenemos información sobre algunos vigías, vieron a unos chicos caer cerca del poblado Orni, tal vez no sepas controlas a tu ejercito de palomas y algún idiota oculte a esas ratas—ronroneo Volga con placer.

El cuerpo de Sheik se tensó al notar la mirada molesta de Revali. Los entregaría, no había manera que los pusieran sobre sus familiares y amigos.

El cetro de Volga se alzó, provocando un jadeo involuntario de Teba que oculto el suyo.

—El señor Vaati mato a tu padre, me dio órdenes de matarte de ser necesario…igual tu hermano menor tal vez sea un líder más accesible—precioso con el cetro salpicado de chispas rojizas.

Aun así Revali no dijo ninguna palabra.

Idiota.

Él era el líder de su tribu, era su deber entregarles, proteger a los suyos, no sacrificarse por alguien que no conocía y tras de todo no dejaba de molestarles.

Pero al ver sus ojos, comprendió que era más que eso, era una resolución de no dejar caer sus valores, de luchar. Había tomado la decisión estúpida de no decir nada, tras de él, Teba también alzaba el pico de forma altanera y sin dejar caer su máscara de seguridad.

Volga sonrió con malicia.

—Así será—escucho a Volga sonreír.

Nuevamente las palabras de Impa llegaron a su mente.

 _—Eres imprudente Sheik, no aceptas ordenes de tus autoridades, piensas saltar el ataque en lugar de meditar tus posibilidades. Debes comprender que tienes fallas y debilidades, que no podrás ganar todas tus luchas si no usas tu cerebro—_

Impa siempre había sentido frustración de no hacerle entender, claro que entendía, ella era consiente cuando entraba a una batalla sin oportunidades a cuando podía ganar con los ojos cerrados. En fuerza física nunca se igualo a sus compañeros Sheikah, pero su inteligencia siempre fue más elevada para personas de su edad.

Como en ese momento.

Su mente era consciente de que iba a cometer suicidio, pero su cuerpo igualmente había corrido contra su voluntad y los llamados incrédulos de Lana y Sidon cuando salió del lugar. El arco voló entre sus dedos rápidamente con una flecha normal (no usaría sus flechas especiales ya que no funcionarían) y justo cuando Volga alzo su cetro para atacar, la flecha salió volando para incrustarse en la parte trasera de su hombro entre la armadura.

El cetro cayó al suelo con un jadeo de dolor.

En cámara lenta pudo ver el rostro de Revali contorsionarse en uno de irritación y sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que Teba parecía incrédulo y los ojos de Volga brillaban.

Entonces comprendió, lo idiota que había sido.

Al revelar su identidad, cuando acabaran con ella, comprobarían que Revali había estado ocultando su información. El castigo igualmente caería sobre su pueblo por culpa de su imprudencia, bien eso significaba que su manera de actuar no había sido la correcta.

Aunque era un poco tarde para arrepentirse.

—Así que eres la rata que se enfrentó al idiota de Táligo y al perro de Vaati—murmuro Volga con interés alzando el cetro del suelo.

Apretó con fuerza el arco.

¿Podría intentar luchar?

Sus heridas eran demasiado recientes y sin cerrar por completo, además de que estaba cansada y sinceramente, tenía un poco de sueño. Por lo que no se extrañó cuando el cetro le dio en toda la cara enviándolo a volar por los cielos y caer sobre su espalda. Un nuevo golpe en su vientre, le hizo incorporarse jadeando y soltando parte del aire de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, viendo la mirada brillante de Volga.

—Vaati dijo que te matara antes de regresar con el chico, supongo que una ejecución pública será interesante—expreso antes de sujetarle por el cuello y alzarlo sin dificultad.

Sintió de inmediato sus pulmones suplicar por aire, sintiendo levemente un deja vu en alguna parte de su cerebro, que era aplastado por la fuerza de Volga en su cuello. Una parte de su mente le grito que moriría por estúpida, la otra parte le decía que era verdad y que dejara de culparla para buscar la manera de escapar.

El aire volvió, cuando una flecha exploto cerca de ellos, causando que Volga la soltara.

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

Ambos, Volga y Sheik, giraron a ver incrédulos a Revali con un arco en sus manos.

—Bien…esto se puso más interesante—hablo Volga con escamas apareciendo en su rostro, en su espalda rápidamente salieron unas alas de tipo dragón.

Bien, que se convirtiera en parte dragón, ahora estaba 100% confirmado.

Revali y Teba (quien también tenía un arco) salieron disparados por el aire, antes que Volga los siguiera en su forma dragonizada. Las explosiones en el aire no se hicieron esperar, mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aire y pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

No sabía el poder de los Orni.

Pero Volga arrasaría con ellos.

Por su culpa.

Vio como Lana seguida de Sidon y Link aparecían en el pasillo, pero los ignoro para ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr por las escaleras a la parte más alta del dominio Orni. La batalla era aérea y no podía ayudarles, aun así, no iba a quedarse atrás cuando todo esto de forma indirecta (y directa) había sido provocada por su culpa.

No quería muertes.

No mientras pudiera luchar.

No morirían frente a ella.

No otra vez.

Sentía el dolor en su vientre, en su hombro, la sangre salía de alguna parte de su cuerpo por el olor metálico que la reinaba. Aun así subió en tiempo record las escaleras, observando con incredulidad la lucha aérea que se estaba dando. Revali como Teba eran agiles en el arco y la lucha aérea, pero su arsenal de flechas bombas, no eran de mucha eficiencia con el poder de fuego de Volga, que parecía regocijarse de las explosiones.

Apretó con fuerza el arco en sus manos.

¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Entonces Volga aumento la velocidad, vio en cámara lenta como clavaba parte de sus garras en la pierna de Teba y lo enviaba a volar en su dirección. Los recuerdos de su padre llegaron a su mente, este muerto frente a sus ojos, antes que mataran a su madre, la imagen fue remplazada por Turelin, quien podría ver ahora la misma imagen.

—¡TEBA!—chillo de forma aguda sin poder evitarlo.

Pero no llegaría, para su grata alegría, Sidon había saltado entre las escaleras, para atajar el cuerpo del Orni, cayendo sobre su espalda y sosteniendo el cuerpo de su aliado. Lana y Link llegaban detrás de él, viendo también la batalla.

Volteo a ver como Revali parecía haberse distraído por su hermano, recibiendo de golpe un puñetazo lleno de fuego de Volga, que lo envió en el suelo de la plaza. Los bailes de hace tan solo unos minutos, ahora habían desaparecido, dejando ver a su líder totalmente herido con llamas en su cuerpo.

Corrió en su dirección.

—¡DETENTE SHEIK!—grito Lana alterada, pero la ignoro.

Se puso frente a Revali justo a tiempo que Volga caía al suelo de forma prepotente, con llamas saliendo de sus pies y una sonrisa victoriosa. Aun así la batalla había costado parte de su armadura, sus ojos eran visibles, ya que Revali o Teba habían eliminado parte de su casco de huesos y su armadura estaba rota en varias partes.

Pero no suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Apretó con fuerza la espada que había sacado de su espalda.

—No te apresures niño, hace mucho quiero matar a esa paloma, luego vendrá tu turno—hablo Volga rodando los ojos algo cansado en su voz.

Matar.

Muerte.

Había estado en muchas luchas a muerte en su vida, pero la suerte y las diosas siempre de su lado, le habían ayudado a sobrevivir a cada una de ellas. Su entrenamiento con las Sheikah también le enseño como escabullirse, como ser más listo que otros, sobre su valor como persona.

No le ayudaría contra Volga.

Una masa de magia y fuerza en todo su esplendor.

Uno de los mejores generales de Vaati, con dominio de todos sus monstruos de fuego y su ejército principal.

Aun así, no se movió ni un centímetro.

Sobre su hombro vio el rostro adolorido de Revali, que prácticamente le gritaba que corriera en otra parte. Más allá estaba Sidon con Teba en sus brazos, viendo todo con la boca abierta, Lana estaba paralizada con terror en sus ojos y por ultimo estaba Link. Estaba aún algo pálido, su cuerpo no lo engañaba, no quería estar cerca de ahí, pero aun así estaba con ojos llenos de preocupación, no por él, por ella.

Si se movía, matarían a Revali, no solo a este, iría a matarlos a cada uno de ellos, a cada Orni, por haber desobedecido a Vaati. Ya que si bien Vaati se consideraba benévolo, ante la mínima traición, cometía asesinos en masa.

No podía perder.

Claro que nunca ganaría, no tenía el poder necesario, tampoco el valor y la sabiduría para luchar tampoco.

Solo era una idiota parada frente a un enemigo demasiado poderoso.

—Muévete—ordeno Volga con voz más profunda y peligrosa, que solo era una amenaza de muerte inminente.

Cerro los ojos tomando aire, era una idiota, lo lamentaba por sus familiares muertos, por aquellos que no ayudo, por todo lo que le falto por hacer.

Pero no se movió.

Abrió los ojos decidida, la espada en sus manos dejo de temblar para ponerse firme y sus ojos se llenaron de decisión.

—No dejare que mates a nadie de este pueblo—exclamo con voz igualmente profunda y decidida.

.

Link no sabía si categorizar a Sheik de un idiota o de alguien sumamente valiente, una parte de él solamente quería correr y llevarse a Sheik, ocultarlo de este mundo y no dejar que hiciera algo estúpido. Pero ahí estaba, frente a todos y con una mirada decidida para luchar. No lo culpaba, si no luchara por sus ideales, simplemente no sería el joven que también lo rescato hace algunos meses.

Apretó la espada, dispuesto a lanzarse en medio de la lucha para ayudarlo, pero algo capto su atención.

La mano derecha de Sheik que tenía la espada, comenzó a brillar.

Pestañeo confundido.

¿Estaba viendo mal o…?

Entonces el brillo se intensifico haciendo que los ojos de Volga se abrieran con incredulidad, al tiempo que parecía que todo cambiaba. Sheik siguió mirando intensamente a Volga, mientras que todo a su alrededor parecía cambiar. Como si fuera una leve cortina, una luz comenzó a irradiar en su cuerpo.

En cámara lenta Link pudo ver como la piel morena de Sheik, se convertía en una blanca casi porcelana, como su cabello trenzado se soltaba por el viento de forma violenta, dándole un color más claro y brillante, también como sus ojos rojo vino se volvían en una tonalidad azulada.

Un dolor en su cabeza lo hizo sujetarla con lentitud.

Sheik.

¿Por qué se veía tan familiar?

—La trifuerza de la sabiduría—hablo Lana a su lado viendo con ojos abiertos a Sheik.

¿Trifuerza?

¿Cómo la trifuerza de las historias de Sheik?

Link regreso la mirada, para ver como Volga también parecía confundido y como Sheik parecía más firme que nunca.

Vaya.

.

Sheik sentía el poder irradiar en su interior, como sus heridas se cerraban de manera mágica y todo a su alrededor se agudizaba. Ignoro como su piel regresaba a la normalidad, como su disfraz de Sheikah desaparecía y solo tenía algo en mente, aprovechar cada segundo de eso.

Su pie salto a la lucha y la espada fue imposible de esquivar para Volga por la sorpresa, ganando un fuerte corte horizontal en su cuerpo, que lo hizo retroceder escupiendo sangre.

No había cambiado nada en su cuerpo, no sentía mucha más fuerza, más bien, parecía que sus fuerzas fueron restauradas. No tenía habilidades mágicas, pero su cerebro parecía analizar todo con mayor velocidad y cuales ataques podrían servirle.

Con un nuevo giro de su cuerpo y la espada rotando de forma veloz, gracias a su cuerpo recuperado, el brazo izquierdo de Volga salió volando por los aires con todo y armadura. El mismo brillo de su mano derecha, parecía imbuido en su espada, que le daba una mayor dureza. Pero esta termino en destruirse en miles de cristales después de ese golpe, como si no contuviera el poder que poseía ahora.

Este gruño antes de alejarse y que la transformación comenzara.

Donde antes estaba Volga, aparecía cada vez más un dragón que estaba alzando el vuelo.

¿Huir?

No podía huir, si huía le diría todo a Vaati, si Vaati sabía de la traición del pueblo Orni o más bien, la falta de obediencia, los castigaría y no podría ayudarlos.

Rápidamente saco un garfio atado en una parte de su cuerpo, lanzándolo para sujetarse en la pata del dragón que alzo el vuelo. Escucho sus nombres cuando también fue impulsada en medio del aire atada al dragón que comenzaba a volar cada vez más alto.

Pero no tuvo miedo, nunca en su vida se había sentido más calmada.

 _—Podrías cortarlo por la mitad—_

La voz había sonado tan clara en su mente y no provenía de ella, aun en medio de los aires, sujetándose con dificultad con ambas manos de la cuerda, pudo ver que alguien estaba a su lado. No estaba atada a nada, era una chica de piel morena y cabellera rubia, que le había guiñado un ojo, sus atuendos le recordaban a los piratas y su rostro al suyo.

Pestañeo confundida.

¿Cortarlo a la mitad?

Cuando volvió a ver la chica había desapareció, o el espectro, o lo que fuera.

¿Cómo podía cortarlo por la mitad?

La respuesta llego a su mente rápidamente.

Volga quien aún tenía un brazo menos, repuso que ella estaba presente para voltearse y abrir la boca dispuesto a rostizarla. Alzo su mano derecha que aun brillaba y un portal dimensional apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

El cuerpo de Volga comenzó atravesarlos, ya que el portal era suficientemente grande, pero tan rápido como vio su rostro atravesarlo, lo cerró con gran dificultad. Nunca había sido buena para eso, los portales suelen durar muy poco, pero no a su control, pero esta vez sí había funcionado.

Como resultado, Volga convertido en dragón había terminado cortado por la mitad.

La mitad inferior estaba cayendo al igual que ella por los cielos, el brillo de su mano desaparecía al tiempo que una risa juguetona de la anterior aparición, sonaba en su mente. Sus ojos se cerraron, sintiéndose extrañamente cansada, soñando en medio del aire, con un océano enorme y un joven de ropas verdes que sostenía una batuta.

.

Todos vieron con horror, como la mitad del cuerpo del dragón caía por los cielos, la mitad, una mitad trasera que llenaba todo el cielo con sangre durante su caída. Buscaron desesperadamente el rastro de Sheik en alguna parte, pero cuando comenzaron a perder esperanza y él estaba dispuesto a correr a buscar en cada parte de la montaña, una figura rojiza se vio a lo lejos. Turelin, ahora bañado en color rojo por la sangre, volaba con dificultad en dirección de ellos, aterrizando con violencia en la plataforma y con Sheik en su espalda.

Rápidamente se adelantó a todos, para tomar a Sheik en sus brazos. Su piel seguía siendo blanca como la nieve, su cabellera rubia manchada en sangre, su rostro durmiente.

Abrazo el cuerpo inconsciente de este.

Sintió la respiración calmada del joven, estaba con vida.

De reojo vio como Teba abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, al tiempo que Lana y Sidon corrían ayudar a los Orni. Link bajo el rostro para ver nuevamente a Sheik, quien parecía sumido en un dulce sueño, lejos de la sangre y lucha que acababa de pasar.

 **Continuara…**

 _Tuve mis dudas para esta lucha, Link aun no entra a luchar y no despierta sus poderes, ya que no tiene el valor que lo caracteriza. Tiene muchas heridas como para saltar a luchar de la nada, pero poco a poco si notan, lo voy soltando un poco más. El aspecto de Sheik cambio debido a la trifuerza, que mostro tanto poder mágico, que elimino de forma inconsciente la transformación que mantenía._

 _En las siguientes luchas les aseguro que Link será más activo, pero ahora nuestros héroes tienen una parte de la trifuerza de su lado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Capítulo 9: La ciudadela Gerudo

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 9: La ciudadela Gerudo**

.

 _Frente ella apareció una extraña escena, no era un recuerdo, ya que no recordaba haber estado en algún campo como ese en alguna ocasión. Además las nubes a lo lejos, provocaban que sintiera como si estuviera en una ciudad en medio de las nubes. En aquel campo había un joven dormitando bajo un árbol, con un gran parecido a Link, pero mucho más joven._

 _—Sigues durmiendo Link—reprocho una voz a su lado._

 _Al voltear noto a una joven de cabellera rubia, y ropas tan extrañas como las del joven. Esta camino de forma altanera hasta su lado, para suspirar cuando este seguía dormido bajo el árbol._

 _—Nunca cambia, siempre dormido en todos lados—musito esta algo molesta, pero con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Tan similar al suyo._

 _Entonces todo desapareció, una imagen de una enorme vestía como cerdo apareció en su mente, un gruñido horrible que retumbaba y los gritos de miles de monstruos._

 **.**

Se despertó de golpe, sintiendo un mareo leve al hacerlo, odiaba despertar después de un sueño tan extraño. Apretó con fuerza su mano en la cabeza, para detenerse y alejar la mano lentamente. Había escuchado sobre ese símbolo en miles de ocasiones, sobre todo de su parte y visto algunos registros prohibidos de la tribu Sheikah.

La marca de la trifuerza estaba tatuada en la palma de su mano derecha.

¿Qué rayos?

—Veo que despertaste—hablo la voz de Lana a su lado.

Esta no dijo nada más y empezó a revisarle las heridas de su cuerpo, que tal como ella había notado durante la batalla, habían sanado por completo. Miro distraídamente la mano en su marca, que era la mejor manera para corroborar que las leyendas, no eran tan solo leyendas. Claro que nunca se imaginó en medio de una.

Según las historias la trifuerza de la sabiduría, era heredada entre la familia real de Hyrule. Tenía sentido que cuando esta se eliminara, la trifuerza eligiera a otros portadores.

¿Su sangre tendría algo que ver?

No había manera que tuviera sangre real.

Lana le explico levemente que había estado dormida un día entero, pero que Revali quería hablar con ella antes que tuviera que partir. Camino tranquilamente fuera de la enfermería, para toparse con Link al lado de la puerta, quien examino todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

Fue algo…tierno.

Miro su mano un momento, para recordar que su piel ahora era de otro color.

—Es la primera vez que me vez sin mi disfraz—murmuro algo apenada al joven, que pareció pestañear confundido.

Sonrió de lado antes de seguir su camino, con Link rápidamente a su espalda como si quisiera evitar que algo le pasara.

No tenía importancia.

Estaba mejor de lo que había estado las últimas semanas, todas sus energías ahora al tope y sus heridas sanadas.

En la misma habitación donde Volga había amenazado a Revali, estaba este con algunas vendas en su cuerpo y un semblante bastante serio. Tomo asiento con dificultad en el suelo, con Link a su lado. En la habitación aparte de Revali, estaban Teba y Sion, quienes habían detenido sus conversaciones al aparecer.

—Así que esta es tu verdadera apariencia—hablo Revali de forma más afable.

Asintió.

Sabía que no tenía que explicarles nada, pero Link estaba ahí, tal vez lo mejor era explicarlo todo. Todos ellos le habían salvado la vida y estaban dispuestos a silenciar por ayudarles, aunque pudieran haber muerto.

—Cuando era niña mi maestra me dio un nombre nuevo, con los años también una nueva apariencia…tal parece que ellos sabían antes que yo que esto—levanto la mano con la trifuerza—podría aparecer, es la única explicación que tengo—añadió con la mirada perdida.

¿Lo sabría Impa?

Siempre había pensado que su forma de cambiar de nombre y apariencia, era para que Vaati no le reconociera, pero en su interior, siempre sospecho que algo más estaba en medio. También estaba la idea de que Vaati había buscado su persona, había hablado sobre la rencarnación cuando la había visto de niña, si sumaba todo, tenía mucho sentido.

Aun así…

La inmensidad de la situación estaba cayendo por partes en su mente.

¿Vaati había atacado Ordon solo por ella?

Claramente fue el primer lugar de muchos, Ordon hubiera caído tarde o temprano.

¿Coincidencia?

No creía en ellas.

—La muerte de Volga solo limitara un tiempo que Vaati se haga con la información, debemos aprovechar cada segundo que tengamos—expreso Revali con mirada penetrante.

Pestañeo confundida.

¿Se había perdido algo?

Con una sonrisa Sidon dio un paso al frente, al igual que como debió pasar con ella, una extraña luz rodeo su cuerpo. Este no solo creció en tamaño, sino que también comenzó a revelar una piel algo diferente a la de un humano y su cabello tomo la forma más acuática. Pronto frente a ellos no había un hombre grande, si no que en su lugar, había un enorme Zora.

Vio de reojo a Link, quien no parecía tan sorprendido.

¿Cuánto habían hablado en su ausencia?

—Cómo puedes ver soy un Zora, uno de los legítimos herederos del trono y uno de los líderes del ejército rebelde—hablo con una gran sonrisa.

Su sonrisa no había cambiado.

¿Ejército rebelde?

Cambio miradas con Revali, quien solo soltó un suspiro.

—Si notas bien no todos están contentos con el reinado de Vaati, así que desde hace años Sidon y su hermana comenzaron con esta idea, luego nos unimos yo y Urbosa…pero al ser razas independientes y ante la mirada de Vaati, no es como si hubiéramos hecho la gran cosa—menciono Revali restándole importancia con la mano.

Sidon bufo antes de caminar hasta estar frente a ella.

—Pero ahora con una parte de la leyenda de la trifuerza, podríamos hacer mucho—exclamo Sidon claramente emocionado.

Su mano parecía pesar un poco más, pero ladeo la cabeza.

¿Era tan poderosa?

Durante la batalla contra Volga no había notado grandes cambios, solo una mente más clara y un incremento de magia. Pero si bien no era grande, un ejército sonaba demasiado tentador, acercarse a Vaati lo suficiente para clavarle la espada en la garganta, eso la haría sentir mucho mejor.

Aun así…

Vio de reojo a Link, quien parecía tan ajeno a la charla. No podía meterlo en esto, no ahora, ocupaba hacerlo libre, tanto de sus cadenas mentales como futuras, hacerle ver el mundo y que comprendiera lo que deseaba de corazón.

Ocupaba un poco de tiempo para eso.

Suspiro.

—Por ahora no podría unirme—expreso causando que Sidon pareciera abatido—tengo que ir a la ciudadela Gerudo primero, espero me den un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre esta idea—añadió rápidamente para que no pensaran que rechazaba de golpe.

Sidon vio de reojo a Lana, quien solo sonrió asintiendo, a lo que este suspiro.

—Bien—gruño Sidon cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando Revali le sorprendió hablándole.

—¿Cuál sería entonces el nombre del salvador del pueblo?—pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

¿Nombre?

Hace cuanto alguien había mencionado su nombre, tanto tiempo atrás que a veces sentía que podía olvidarlo, pero su madre llegaba a arrullarle en sus recuerdos para que no se olvidara.

—Zelda—aseguro con una leve sonrisa.

.

El nombre calo dentro de su mente como si hubiera pateado su cerebro, había visto a Sheik con incredulidad cuando este menciono su nombre, pero no pareció importarle a nadie más del lugar. Lana en cambio los guio a donde estaban sus cosas, explicándole algunos problemas para ir a la ciudadela Gerudo, que el ignoro para ver a la chica frente a él. Ahora sabía que era chica, la noche anterior mientras Lana la revisaba, había visto sin querer su cuerpo con poca ropa, notando ahora sus curvas y su rostro aún más perfilado con ese tono de piel. Además su voz había cambiado, más suave, más familiar y más relajado.

Pero no pensó que fuera por su nombre.

Zelda.

¿Cuántas posibilidades podían existir?

Durante su primer año de esclavo si había pensado mucho sobre el destino de la niña en Ordon, como en el de su hermana. Una parte en su interior había deseado que escaparan vivas, hasta que vio a Vaati arrastrar a la niña y alejándola de él esa noche. Entonces pensó que estaba muerta, junto a la pila de cadáveres, esa niña había muerto.

Pero las edades.

Su físico.

Su nombre.

Su pasado.

¿Sería la misma?

Sheik…no…Zelda tenía sus padres muertos a mano de Vaati, eso había escuchado de Leonardo en Kakariko. Lo cual concordaba con la niña que había jugado con su hermana y él hace tantos años. Pero serian demasiadas coincidencias que se volvieran a topar tantos años después, que esta lo salvara en esta ocasión y se convirtiera en alguien importante para él.

Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Aun así…

No dejaba de pensar en eso.

Detuvo sus pasos cunado Lana y Sheik…Zelda. Debía recordar penar con su nombre real, por alguna razón, sentía más agradable ese nombre. Ambas lo veían fijamente y supo, que se perdió parte de la conversación.

Ladeo un poco su rostro confundido.

Lana entonces sonrió, diciendo algo sobre traer de su talla y desaparecer entre la enfermería.

—En la ciudadela Gerudo no dejan entrar chicos—explico Zelda algo apenada.

Pestañeo confundido.

Un escalofrió sobre algo familiar y molesto, llego a su espalda.

.

Después de despedirse fervientemente de Sareli y Turelin, como de Teba y Revali, llego la hora de la despedida. Había cambiado sus ropas por unas de Gerudo, que les daría mejor movilidad a las calientes arenas del desierto. Lana había mencionado que podría abrir un portal a ese lugar y el viaje sería más sencillo. Volvió a despedirse y agradecerle a Turelin por haberle salvado, causando que el niño se sonrojara cuando comento que al contar esta historia en algún futuro, tendría su parte en ella.

—¿Listos?—advirtió Lana con ambas manos listas para abrir el portal.

Vio de reojo a Link, quien aunque su rostro no había cambiado, tampoco parecía muy cómodo con esas ropas.

Ropas de Gerudo.

Chica.

Si, habían travestido a Link a falta de mejores ideas. Si bien ambos tenían ropas similares, las de Link eran algo más abombadas para no llamar la atención. El joven había tomado algo más de masa muscular desde el inicio de su viaje, ahora incluso teniendo el abdomen bastante plano y con un poco de forma. Era tan delgado aun así, que en realidad si parecía una chica con esas ropas.

Vio la burla en los ojos de Revali, pero se contuvo.

—Espero la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea como compañeros de lucha—hablo Sidon con una sonrisa en su forma humana—También saluda a Mipha de mi parte, si pudiera verme tan bien como Link, yo mismo la hubiera visitado antes—hablo alagando al chico, quien solo suspiro.

Sonrió antes de ponerse cerca de donde aparecería el portal.

De reojo vio a Link algo preocupado.

Con una sonrisa le tendió su mano, que este vio de forma curiosa, antes que ella rodara los ojos divertida y sujetara la mano del chico. Para su deleite, este no la empujo o mostro desagrado, solamente se dejó hacer cuando el portal apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Nos vamos?—pregunto intentando ignorar todas sus preocupaciones, solo pensando que esto era otro viaje con Link en medio del mundo.

No sobre la trifuerza,

No sobre sus futuras luchas.

No sobre Vaati.

Entonces algo increíble sucedió, bajo el velo trasparente, noto como las comisuras de los labios de Link, se movían ligeramente en la primera sonrisa, muy leve, pero sonrisa que había visto en él.

—Vamos…Zelda—hablo muy bajo y casi susurro que pudo perderse, pero sus oídos se negaron a olvidar.

Antes que fueran absorbidos por el portal.

.

Urbosa no estaba teniendo un buen día, siempre era complicado ser la matriarca del clan Gerudo y madre a la vez, aun así Riju no le daba tantos problemas como el resto de su gente. Últimamente unos vientos habían tenido parte del desierto descontrolado y no eran capaces de hacer muchas de sus actividades diarias. Esos vientos mágicos provenientes de Vaati, significaban que el hechicero estaba furioso, según rumores, todos los demás reinos también estaban enfrentando climas inestables.

¿Qué significaría eso?

No solo había tenido que lidiar con los problemas diarios de su gente, los avisos de su invitada Mipha sobre rumores del dominio Zora preocupantes, también resultaba que esa mañana habían capturado a dos extranjeras, que intentaban colarse en su hogar.

Si bien no tenía tiempo para invasores, un respiro no era mala idea, fue el principal motivo de que caminara hasta la cárcel de la ciudad, donde fueron enviados.

No tenían visitas, debido al mal clima y pocas conexiones entre reinos desde la llegada de Vaati, era algo muy extraño que alguien entrara a sus dominios. La última persona fue Mipha, ayudada de parte de una bruja, buscando ayuda para rescatar a su gente.

Había aceptado casi de inmediato.

Para su temor ella entendía que deseaba Vaati, su anterior líder, la matriarca Nabooru, le había dicho sobre los planes de Vaati antes que fuera llamada al castillo. Su deseo era eliminar el sello protector que encerraba a su amo, un antiguo Gerudo que hace miles de años, tuvo en cautiverio a todo el reino. Las Gerudo en esa ocasión, en su mayoría, habían apoyado al tirano, seguidas por la tradición de que un hombre cada tantos años, debe reinar.

Ella no era así.

Ella, en su tiempo, limpiaría el nombre de las Gerudo. No permitiría que un viejo tirano encarcelado, volviera a mancillar su nombre, de ser necesario, ella misma lo rostizaría con sus rayos. No solo ella, toda su gente era de luchadores, guerreras, que aunque habían perdido a su matriarca, no se conformaban como las otras razas, ellas no eran débiles. Durante millones de años su raza fue menospreciada y tomada con maldad, porque de ella salieron muchos tiranos.

Su honor estaba en juego.

Toda su gente estaría dispuesta a luchar cuando era el momento.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando la Gerudo le enseño la celda correspondiente, eran solamente dos jóvenes que con suerte alcanzarían los veinte años, aunque una parecía mucho más joven y pequeña. Las dos poseían el cabello rubio y piel clara, pero al notar un poco más, pudo percatarse de que había un chico entre ambas.

Interesante.

Sobre todo los ojos azules de la joven, que levantaron su vista de forma aburrida cuando entro. No parecía tener temor en ellos, su vista se desvió unos segundos a su mano derecha, donde sus ojos se abrieron un poco más ante el símbolo grabado en esta.

Puso una mano en su barbilla.

Este día comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

—Liberaras y llevas a mi hogar, ambas—hablo con una sonrisa ante la mención femenina para un chico, que tenía la vista algo perdida y distante—serán mis invitadas—añadió caminando de regreso a sus aposentos.

Tenía muchas tareas ese día.

Pero sin duda, esta curva en los acontecimientos, parecía tener esa llama que había buscado su ejército rebelde.

.

Zelda no se quejó cuando la tomaron sin cuidado y la hicieron caminar hasta el hogar de la matriarca, donde hace unas horas intentaron entrar cuando les impidieron el paso. Estar en una celda no fue tan malo, comparado a otras personas, las Gerudo no los torturaron y solamente esperaron el veredicto de su líder. Link había estado algo nervioso al principio por estar encerrado, ella en cambio, no podía estar más alegre de ver en persona a la matriarca Gerudo.

Sabía que estaba persiguiendo un recuerdo demasiado lejano, unas palabras dichas de su madre cuando era una niña, pero eran lo único que tenía.

Una luz diminuta a la cual aferrarse en ese momento.

Su mano derecha parecía tan pesada, la fuerza de su futuro parecía tan clara y su inminente misión lo era todo para ella.

Durante años conto historias de la princesa y el héroe, donde solamente nacen para enfrentar al mal y eliminarlo de Hyrule. Todas sus vidas eran para eso, pare enfrentarse a una amenaza superior, lo cual estaba en lo correcto, ella incluso sin saber que tenía ese mágico poder, solo pensaba en destruir a Vaati.

Solo eso.

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos, para tomar asiento en aquella extraña habitación. Ya habían pasado por los elegantes edificios de los Zora, aquellas extrañas estructuras aéreas de los Orni y pasaban a un ambiente más desértico pero con encanto. Sus paredes similares al barro y sus pisos llenos de azulejos donde corría agua como manantial, tenía algo encantador para ella.

De reojo noto como Link tomaba asiento, casi suspirando cuando veía sus ropas.

Sonrió con diversión.

—Sabes es la primera vez que nos encierran en una celda juntos—hablo animada de no tener que forzar más su voz y alzando su pulgar en señal de emoción.

Este la vio sin decir o mostrar ninguna, aunque al leer sus ojos, podía sentir un: "¿Es que eres estúpida?", lo cual le encantaba. No el hecho de que este la insultara claramente en sus ojos, sino porque cada vez más, parecía más relajado a su lado, casi sintiéndose igual que ella. Tal vez era debido a tanto viaje juntos.

Solo era poco más de dos meses, pero habían vivido tantas cosas en poco tiempo.

Una parte de ella, muy en su interior, no quería que este viaje terminara nunca. A diferencia de sus entrenamientos con la tribu, todo era tan brillante e interesante, ver a Link descubrir el mundo y ayudarle, era casi natural. Pero todo terminaría, a un ritmo más rápido del que le gustaría. Una parte de ella quería matar a Vaati, pero otra creciente quería seguir su viaje con Link.

Ladeo el rostro de repente algo deprimida, ganando una mirada curiosa de Link.

Tal vez aceptarlo a su lado, no era buena idea, junto a Link casi podía olvidar la sensación de odio y venganza que siempre le motivaron a mejorar.

Por suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho en eso, cuando por la habitación entro una mujer hermosa que había visto antes. No era tan alta como las demás Gerudo, pero su aspecto era intimidante, con un hermoso cabello rojizo y ropas ostentosas, la matriarca Gerudo estaba frente a ellos. No solo esta, detrás de ella parecía haber una joven Hyliano incluso más pequeña de estatura que Zelda, con un cabello rojizo más claro hasta sus tobillos, ropas Gerudo en tonos rojizos y unos enormes ojos brillantes.

—Bienvenidos a la ciudadela Gerudo, si no me equivoco, tu nombre seria Zelda—hablo Urbosa señalándola tranquilamente y con una media sonrisa.

No se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, intercambio una rápida mirada con Link, que también parecía claramente confundido.

Nunca dijo su nombre.

Su desconcierto solo pareció hacerle divertir a Urbosa que camino tranquilamente.

—Te explicare más adelante como te reconocí, como sabrás yo soy Urbosa la matriarca dl clan Gerudo, esta joven adorable es mi invitada Mipha…siento que tendrá parte de la conversación futura—presento la mujer señalando de reojo a la chica.

Esta hizo una leve reverencia cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, de reojo la chica miro con curiosidad a Link, antes de verla a ella.

Era muy hermosa.

Aunque le hubiera gustado ver su forma de Zora.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunto Zelda comenzando a inquietarse, tenía una sospecha, pero quería la confirmación de esa mujer.

—Conozco a toda las Gerudo que hay, puede que no tengas completamente la sangre de un Gerudo, pero una de tus antepasados fue mitad Gerudo, por lo cual nuestra gente siempre estará de tu lado querida princesa Zelda—hablo Urbosa antes de caminar y tomar asiento en el imponente trono en medio del lugar.

Princesa Zelda.

Ese nombre golpeo con fuerza su mente, apretando sus puños como si no quisiera ser llamada así. Técnicamente la marca en su mano, la obligaba a ser la rencarnación de la diosa, una princesa desde tiempo antiguos. No es que le molestara el poder, servía para sus propios fines, pero el impacto de ser la persona de quien hablaba en sus historias, le indicaba que tan grande era su destino.

¿Estaría preparada?

Eso esperaba.

Giro a ver a Urbosa, quien estaba tranquilamente sentada con una mirada altanera y sonrisa entretenida.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Se dice que la última de las rencarnaciones de la Diosa, fue una chica mitad Gerudo y mitad Hyliano, que se unió a la rebelión junto con el héroe, deteniendo al malvado Ganondorf de su tiranía—hablo con calma, recordando la última de las historias de sus anteriores vidas.

Los ojos de Urbosa brillaron interesados por su conocimiento.

—Ganondorf fue un tirano salido de nuestro pueblo, motivo por el cual, fui la primera en ofrecerme voluntaria para el ejército rebelde y liberarnos de Vaati, quien según mis informes, desea eliminar uno de los actos de tu última vida—expreso Urbosa con la mirada perdida.

Eso le intereso.

Si bien sabía que Vaati planeaba algo, después de tantos años de preparación y su forma de tomar el poder, era obvio que tenía un propósito. No había sometido a las razas, solamente parecía ganar y ganar más poder, en busca de algo.

Dio un paso al frente, quedando frente a la mujer.

¿Qué buscaba?

Fuera lo que fuera, debían evitarlo sin importar el costo.

—Tu anterior vida, utilizo su poder mágico para sellar el cuerpo de Ganondorf en un profundo sueño, esto impide que el ciclo continúe y que algún otro portador de la trifuerza del poder la obtenga—explico Urbosa con calma, mortal calma.

Su mente se detuvo en un leve recuerdo…

.

 _En medio de la plaza cerca de su hogar, frente a la estructura que alguna vez había sido un hermoso e imponente castillo, ahora dueño de reuniones para mantener a salvo la economía de Hyrule, había una enorme piedra. Era una extraña forma, casi similar a una persona encorvada en el suelo, pero la roca estaba tan roída y con musgo, que nunca pudo identificarla._

 _Sobre la piedra, parecía haber una vieja arma como una espada delgada, que tenía una enredadera en ella._

 _Cerca de este lugar, era donde generalmente el Orni conocido como Medli, contaba sus historias._

 _—Tiene una forma interesante ¿no crees?—hablaba Medli a su lado, con sus cabellos blancos por los años y su pico algo roído._

 _Miro la piedra una vez más, aprovechando que sus padres estaban comprando las cosas para su viaje al festival de la diosa en Ordon._

 _—¿Qué se supone que es?—pregunto su forma de cinco años con expresión confundida._

 _Medli sonrió ante la curiosidad de su persona._

 _—Nadie puede asegurarlo, pero existen leyendas, sobre que este fue un antiguo tirano sellado por una antigua rencarnación de la diosa—explico la mujer con una pluma en alto._

 _Entonces como siempre que escuchaba una historia de la princesa y el héroe, sus ojos brillaron y suplico por escuchas más sobre esta._

 _Sin saber que tan cierta fueron las palabras del Orni._

.

Sus ojos bajaron con incredulidad, si Medli tenía razón, eso…

—En medio de la ciudadela estaba la estatua, quiere liberar su sello—su voz era casi ahogada cuando alzo la vista y vio el rostro de preocupación de Urbosa.

Asintió.

—Nadie sabe porque aún no lo hace, pero no queremos darle más tiempo para encontrar lo que le falta—expreso esta con pesar.

De pronto una Gerudo apareció, susurrándole unas palabras a su líder que gruño en aprobación. Luego de disculparse sobre asuntos de su gente, les dejo a cargo de Mipha, quien solamente asintió antes de guiarlos por la ciudadela, explicando pacientemente sobre cada lugar. Link era el único que parecía prestar en realidad atención, con ella en su mente perdida sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Se odio ya que Mipha hablaba sobre las armas del ejército rebelde, sobre la ayuda del poblado Orni y su deseo de regresar al dominio Zora en busca de más guerreros.

También sobre que ocupaban una buena ubicación para reunirlos a todos.

Ella no dejaba de pensar en esa roca, esa roca que había pasado de largo tantos años cuando fue niña.

Si Vaati eliminaba al sello.

Liberaría a un tirano.

¿Tanto poder tenía?

Su anterior vida se había enfrentado a este, todo sería más fácil si pudiera comunicarse con alguna de ellas. Pero no estaba del todo segura incluso como usar su poder, casi aseguraba que solo saldría cuando fuera necesario, pero debía tener alguna forma de despertarlo a su conveniencia.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

Su madre alguna vez cuando era niña, le había dicho que en el clan Gerudo siempre tendría alguien en quien confiar, alguien de su sangre por si algo le pasaba. Tal vez su madre con su poder de hablar con los dioses, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasara, antes que lo hiciera. Claro que había esperado que hubiera algún tío perdido o un abuelo lejano que pudiera guiarle en su viaje. No espero que la misma matriarca, la encontrara como alguien más de su pueblo por una de sus vidas pasadas.

Incluso ahora tenía más acceso a ese posible ejército.

Todo se estaba complicando un poco más.

Alzo la vista entendiendo que lo mejor sería escuchar a Mipha, esta probablemente podría ayudarle en algo y despejar su mente. Para su sorpresa la chica Zora no estaba viéndola a ella, en su lugar, daba rápidas miradas a Link, quien cuando volvía a verla en medio de una explicación, volteaba su rostro levemente sonrojado.

Su boca se abrió levemente por incredulidad.

Vaya eso no se lo esperaba.

.

Link estaba algo cansado del viaje y el calor del lugar, pero no lo expreso, comparado a todas las preocupaciones que ahora bailaban en el rostro de Zelda, lo de él no era tan grave. Lo había descubierto desde el momento que ella despertó su poder de la trifuerza, como su cara había cambiado, como ese rostro siempre como un libro abierto de sentimientos, ahora sentía una carga, pero en lugar de quejarse o correr contra corriente, esta parecía dispuesta aceptar su destino y cumplir su deber.

Era asombrosa.

Él en cambio, solamente era un simple esclavo, tal vez no tan literal como hace algunos meses, pero si era un esclavo en su mente, algo no estaba bien y temía que nunca fuera libre del todo.

Después de encontrarse con Urbosa nuevamente, esta les informo que podrían quedarse a descansar algunos días hasta que decidieran su próximo destino. Zelda quien aún no negaba la invitación al ejército, había indicado que prefería hablar con el clan Goron antes de tomar una decisión. Con suerte los cuatro reinos se unieran en uno solo contra Vaati, a lo cual Urbosa pareció complacida.

Zelda tenía un carisma y liderazgo natural, el cual fue demostrado, cuando logro congeniar de inmediato con Urbosa y su hija Riju.

Seria genial.

Pero algo pasaba con esta.

Los primeros dos días había pensado que sus tareas eran ciertas, esta quería conocer todo sobre la tribu Gerudo y por eso iba a reuniones con la matriarca o con su hija, tenía sentido. Durante su viaje no siempre estuvieron juntos, está siempre parecía tener cosas que hacer y lo dejaba entrenando. Urbosa le había indicado que podía estar con Mipha, era una joven agradable y un buen contendiente para entrenar.

No había entrenado con nadie aparte de Zelda, herir a otros que no fueran monstruos, no le hacía sentir cómodo. Para su sorpresa, la chica era demasiado hábil con el tridente y en más de una ocasión, él fue quien se vio azotado al suelo con dolor, antes de levantarse y seguir intentándolo.

Mientras más fuerte fuera, mejor ayuda podría ser para Zelda.

Matemáticas simples.

No es que el supiera mucho de matemáticas. En realidad pocos días desde que iniciaron el viaje, Zelda no solo le entrenaba con las armas, en ocasiones tomaba la molestia para enseñarle a leer y escribir, esta mencionaba que no es que él no supiera, tenía buenas bases y solo ocupaba pulirlas, aunque las matemáticas no parecían brillar en su mente, Zelda solía reírse en su disfraz de Sheik, diciéndole que tarde o temprano comprendería lo básico.

Regresando al tema, no le molestaba pasar tiempo con Mipha o incluso con Riju quien se unía interesada a observar los combates o hablar. Ninguna de las dos parecía molestarle que él no hubiera dicho ni una palabra y se limitaba a asentir o negar de ser necesario. Una parte de él, le recordaban terriblemente a Malon e Ilia cuando eran niños.

Por eso no se sentía tan incómodo, era fácil tratar con ellas, también sabía que a Zelda le agradaría que tratara con otros sin que estuviera ella. Siempre decía que esperaba el día en que fuera libre y una parte de él, también quería eso como hacerlo por ella, agradeciendo todo lo que hacía por él.

Pero cuando llegaron al quinto día y esta seguía excusándose de su presencia, dejándolo evidentemente a solas con Mipha.

Comenzó a pensar que algo sucedía.

¿Pero qué?

Le hubiera gustado contar con alguien y decirle sus dudas, pero había pasado tantos años de que confiaba en alguien, ahora su única fuente estable era Zelda, la cual, era la fuente también de sus dudas.

Bueno, lo único positivo es que al menos, había aprendido a usar el tridente y luchar contra él. Mipha era una gran profesora, aunque solía sonrojarse y ver a otro lado incomoda de su presencia, hacía lo que podía. Nunca supo si es porque conocía que era esclavo (hecho que nadie parecía saber) o su presencia le molestaba.

Se encogió de hombros en su habitación pensando que las chicas eran complicadas, una habitación separada de Zelda para su molestia, se había acostumbrado a verle dormir antes de conciliar al sueño. Ver que estaba a su lado, era una forma de recordar que ya no estaba en Ordon y tenía alguien con quien contar.

Al igual como los días que Zelda llevaba ignorándolo, el sueño no era fácil de conciliar, así que decidió dar una caminata nocturna en busca de algún lugar para entrenar. No estaba acostumbrado a la libertad, no sabía que es lo que quería y tampoco lo que no quería, tal vez su única cosa clara era, no volver a su vida pasada, era lo único que parecía ser claro dentro de su mente. Pero cuando Zelda le decía que podía ir donde quisiera, eso lo tambaleaba.

¿A dónde quería ir?

¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?

¿Qué quería decir?

No sabía si eran por esas preguntas que prefería no separarse de Zelda, a su lado todo se sentía, correcto. Tal vez era la rutina que habían conseguido. Por suerte ella le había enseñado los principios de la lucha, así, en realidad cuando no tenía nada que hacer, pensaba solamente en entrenar para ser fuerte, si era fuerte podría ayudarle a ella.

¿Eso era lo que él quería?

No estaba seguro, solo se sentía, correcto también. Ella salvo su vida, le enseñaba el mundo, lo trataba como un igual, parecía correcto querer ayudarle.

—Siento que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo para evadir a tu compañero—hablo la voz de Urbosa deteniéndolo en sus pasos.

Se agazapo por algún motivo sin entender, no es que estuviera cometiendo alguna falta, esta le había dado total libertad en sus dominios. Siempre y cuando vistiera ropa de chica, que si era sincero consigo mismo, no era lo que le gustaba, pero que había hecho durante años en la ciudad.

Tal vez debería irse, no quería interrumpir una charla privada.

Era un solo esclavo.

Bueno ya no era un esclavo, pero lo había sido, para el caso es que no valía para nadie, solo para Zelda tal vez y eso no era algo que terminaba de comprender.

—Yo no estoy huyendo de Link—gruño la voz de Zelda con claridad.

Entonces si antes pensaba que era mejor irse, ahora sus pies estaban clavados al suelo sin poder moverse.

Zelda estaba hablando de él.

Mierda.

 **Continuara…**

 _El capítulo me está quedando demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo aquí, en principio tomaría toda la charla que está teniendo Zelda con Urbosa, con Link expiando si haberlo propuesto. Sé que es una desgracia haberlo cortado ahí, pero en el próximo capítulo seguirá la continuación de este con el punto de vista de Zelda, pero tengan en cuenta que Link está presente ahí escuchando en todo momento._

 _Aquí la introducción de Mipha, si bien su pareja con Link no me convence, es solamente porque me gusta más el Link x Zelda, realmente veo a Mipha como un personaje sumamente adorable y me dio mucha pena su muerte (como la de los otros campeones)._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Camino al terreno Goron

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 10: Camino al terreno Goron**

Zelda había estado aprendiendo demasiado esta semana en el terreno Gerudo, no había pensado que ser un líder fuera tan tedioso, pero al ver a Urbosa enfrentar una gran serie de tareas diarias para que todo funcionara, le dio una nueva perspectiva. Intento ayudarle en todo lo posible, ya que mientras más conocía el funcionamiento del pueblo, mejores podrían ser sus ideas. Urbosa insistía en que tenía un talento para dirigir, probablemente debido a que sus anteriores vidas fueron de la realeza.

Ella solo se reía.

Esa noche en específico, había estado planteando un nuevo sistema para el paso a las montañas, debido a los fuertes vientos, que a Urbosa pareció interesarle. Hasta que había sacado por algún motivo el tema de Link a la charla, no conocía suficiente a Urbosa, pero sentía que ella no hacía las cosas porque sí.

Pero al ver en todos lados no pudo notar algo diferente, claro que el cansancio de no haber dormido bien todos estos días, podía influir en la percepción de su ambiente.

Era sospechoso.

Demasiado.

—Claro que estas huyendo, puede que no los conozca hace mucho tiempo, pero veo el rostro del chico, este siempre está buscando tu mirada y parece algo decepcionado cuando lo alejas de forma…muy poco convincente debo agregar—hablo Urbosa jovialmente, como si le divirtiera la situación.

Un sonrojo leve se posó en sus mejillas.

¿Link le había estado viendo?

Bueno, puede que lo hubiera estado ignorando de forma evidente, pero no había notado esto. Claro que no era por las ideas que Urbosa estuviera trabajando en su mente, solo es que para Link, ella era su amo o algo por el estilo, por mucho que hubiera intentado cambiar eso y ahora fueran compañeros, literalmente amigos, este debía estar sujeto a ella de forma inconsciente.

Ignorar el aleteo de su corazón unos segundos, no debía darse ideas equivocadas.

Se cruzó los brazos de forma firme, no daría su brazo a torcer, no dejaría que nadie le quitara su convicción.

—Lo reitero, no estoy huyendo, solamente estoy intentando que Link pase más tiempo con Mipha—exclamo con el mentón alzado.

Eso pareció sorprender a Urbosa, quien lo mostro unos momentos en sus ojos, antes de ver a la distancia claramente tomada desprevenida.

No lo esperaba.

Ella siguió su mirada al desierto, apretando con fuerza los puños.

No había estado segura de su plan, en realidad aun no le agradaba del todo, pero no tenía muchas opciones. En realidad Mipha era una opción muy buena para posible pareja de Link, era adorable y parecía tener interés en el chico. Si Link aprendiera a amarla, podría aprender de la libertad con ella y dejarle de lado.

Eso no le gustaba.

Pero era lo mejor.

Link merecía ser libre y a su lado, probablemente tuviera el mismo final que ella.

—Notaste el interés de Mipha—comenzó Urbosa con diversión—fue como un encandilamiento a primera vista, pero Link parece un chico atractivo, lástima que este no la vea a ella como te ve a ti—añadió como si quisiera picar más donde no debía.

Le lanzo una mirada de muerte.

Si tan solo supiera toda la verdad.

Link no comprendía aun sobre sentimientos, no es que fuera idiota, el chico era demasiado listo para su bien. Solamente no estaba acostumbrado a ellos y se infravaloraba lo suficiente para pensar que podría tenerlos.

—Link no es bueno socializando, pero aun así Mipha es una gran idea, con ella podría tener una familia, conocer el amor y sobre lo que le rodea—ser libre término en su mente apretando los puños.

Eso pareció interesar a Urbosa, cuya expresión divertida, cambio a una más seria.

Tal vez era la presión de no hablar con nadie estos días, descubrió para su horror, que estaba tan acostumbrada a contarle todo a Link incluyendo sus problemas, que no hacerlo estos días, había acumulado una gran cantidad de tonterías dentro de ella. Algo estúpido, cuando estaba en la tribu Sheikah, era un libro cerrado para todos, pero ahora…

—¿Cuáles son tus planes exactamente Zelda?—cuestiono Urbosa con seriedad.

Apretó los labios, antes de ver a la distancia.

—Luchar contra Vaati—

—Todos queremos eso—

—Pero mi batalla solo tiene viaje de ida no de regreso—

Sintió la mirada de Urbosa en su persona, mientras suspiraba viendo a la distancia. Aunque hubiera sido o no la rencarnación de la diosa, esto era algo que había pensado incluso cuando era un Sheikah. Claro que antes no le dolía la idea de perder tantas cosas, ahora era diferente, pero no por eso iba a cambiar de ideas.

No.

Suspiro bajando la mirada.

¿Cuántos suspiros podría sentir?

—Sé que puedo luchar contra Vaati, sé que si me acerco lo suficiente puedo matarlo como es mi deseo—hablaba sabiendo que era verdad, incluso ahora, solo se preparaba para ese destino.

Levanto la mirada, recordando el instante de la muerte de sus padres, algo en su mente le gritaba que recordara más, pero ahora, solo podía ver la sangre de todos a su alrededor.

Apretó los dientes.

Lo mataría, estaba segura que podría…aun así.

—Pero no creo salir con vida de esa lucha—hablo con calma más para sí misma que para alguien más.

Levanto la vista para ver las estrellas en el cielo, siempre le parecieron un paisaje hermoso para admirar, en el desierto, sin duda eran incluso más brillantes.

—Si Link siguiera a mi lado, probablemente termine con un final similar y eso no es lo que quiero—expreso por primera vez en voz alta con ojos tristes—Link es un buen chico, merece lo mejor, merece tener una larga vida al lado de alguien que lo ame y aprender a amar—añadió bajando los ojos al suelo.

Link era bueno.

Fuera un esclavo antes y no supiera del mundo.

Link tenía un buen corazón.

Recordaba la forma en que le había salvado, como aun con ojos vacíos, le había dado su alimento aunque no tenía nada. Nunca había sido tan conmovida por alguien como con ese chico, nunca había sido tan feliz de ver a alguien descubrir su alrededor o como sus expresiones comenzaban a humanizarse.

Link merecía una vida, una buena vida.

Urbosa no dijo nada por algunos minutos, también perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—No todos tienen el mismo deseo, algunos pueden no ver una familia en su futuro, puede que Link también tenga su propio deseo como tú, lejos de una vida larga y plena—expreso esta con pesar en su voz.

Link no sabía lo que quería, durante el viaje se había aferrado a ella por no tener nada más, por lo cual, ella solo deseaba que fuera feliz. Que tuviera una larga vida libre, con gente a la cual amar y querer, ese era su propio deseo egoísta.

¿Pero que podría querer entonces?

Suspiro.

Eso era un total misterio.

.

No se movió durante los siguientes minutos, incluso cuando escucho los pasos de amabas alejarse, sentía como si los pies estuvieran clavados en el suelo. No es que nunca se hubiera preguntado sobre los pensamientos de Zelda a su persona, desde que le conoció como Sheik, en su mente siempre le pareció curioso su visión sobre su persona.

¿Esclavo?

¿Persona?

¿Amigo?

Se había convencido que lo veía como un esclavo y persona al mismo tiempo, pero el escucharle hablar de él, escuchar el deseo de que buscara a alguien más y tuviera una familia. Como ella podía pensar cosas que incluso él no se tenía permitidas. Una familia y una vida larga y feliz, eran cosas que no creía que fueran posibles incluso en la actualidad.

Era alguien demasiado dañado para siquiera pensar en el amor.

No había amor en su vida.

Solo dolor.

Estar al lado de Zelda era una manera de olvidar su dolor, de sentir paz y casi sentirse como un humano. Pero sentía que todo era una ilusión que acabaría pronto, Vaati lo atraparía y lo regresaría al hoyo negro de donde estaba.

Esa era su realidad.

 _—¿Crees en Vaati o en Zelda?—_

La voz sonó clara a su alrededor, como si alguien hubiera leído sus pensamientos y contestado. Alzo la vista sorprendido, de ver a alguien similar a su persona en su rostro, con ropas de Hyliano y una extraña camisa celeste, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía una armadura. Sus ojos azules no parecían muy expresivos, pero lo veían de reojo con la pregunta en el aire.

En lugar de preguntar quién era, pensó en su pregunta.

Vaati.

Zelda.

¿En quién creía?

Durante años había aprendido a la fuerza y dolor a creer en Vaati, pero aun así, ya no era todo su cerebro que le gritaba que solo confiara en lo que Vaati le enseño, una gran parte ahora le gritaba que Zelda no le haría daño, que confiara en ella. Era normal confiar en alguien, que parecía ver su deseo de tener una larga vida, sobre el de ayudarle a morir a su lado.

Zelda.

Zelda estaba dispuesta a morir por derrotar a Vaati.

Miro a su reflejo distorsionado y provocado por su mente, quien solo sonreía levemente.

 _—¿No piensas ayudarle?—_

Su pregunta mitad reproche mitad burla, fue lo único que vio antes de pestañear y que desapareciera.

¿Ayudarle?

Se puso de pie de golpe antes de comenzar a correr de regreso al corredor cerca de las habitaciones. Puede que hubiera pasado varios minutos desde que esta se había ido, pero debió distraerse ya que Zelda apenas estaba llegando a su propia habitación, sorprendiéndose cuando lo vio llegar corriendo.

—¡Link!—exclamo sorprendida de verlo, alzo una ceja viéndolo—¿Estabas entrenando tan tarde?—añadió con curiosidad al verlo tan agitado.

Debía decir la verdad.

Debía explicar que había escuchado todo, que sabía lo que ella pensaba de él y que, por primera vez y claramente en su mente no estaba de acuerdo. No conocía la idea de vivir por mucho tiempo, sobre tener una larga vida, sobre amar a alguien y ser amado.

Él solamente tenía algo en mente.

Un deseo.

Algo suyo, propio, de nadie más y que había elegido.

—Quiero estar a tu lado—dijo con firmeza y menos dificultad.

No tenía mucha más experiencia, pero había hablado en estos dos meses, si bien poco, mucho más que en los últimos doce años.

Vio en los ojos de Zelda confusión, antes de que pareciera comprender todo lo que no dijo. Esta suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza y poner una mano sobre su frente.

—Escuchaste nuestra conversación—no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

El temblor invadió su espalda, no sabía si lo rechazaría o no, pero no quería que fuera así. La muerte era algo que siempre estuvo en su mente, pero la muerte de Zelda era algo que no quería ver o presenciar. No importaba que él muriera, daría su último aliento por protegerla.

Ella lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—Si escuchaste puedes entender, que pienso morir en la batalla con tal de completar mi deseo…no quiero arrastrarte a esto—expreso con la misma firmeza que hablo con Urbosa.

Sus labios se tensaron como el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella deseaba otra cosa de lo que él deseaba.

Debería ser suficiente para hacerle retroceder.

Justo cuando esta estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar a la habitación, un impulso hizo que sujetara levemente su muñeca deteniéndola. Cuando esta se volteo, estaba claramente sorprendida de dicha acción, habiendo notado su aberración al contacto humano y mucho menos nunca iniciándolo. Incluso él estaba sorprendido de sus acciones, casi culpándose de hacer algo indebido.

Su tacto era caliente, la parte en la que su mano sujetaba la muñeca, parecía ardes y gritar que se alejara para no sentir cosas extrañas.

Pero no se detuvo.

La vio con más firmeza en sus ojos.

—Quiero hacerlo—hablo un poco más firme y claro.

Los ojos de Zelda estaban entre la irritación y la incredulidad.

—No sabes lo que estas pidiendo—murmuro a regañadientes desviando la mirada.

No aparto la suya.

Después de unos segundos, esta soltó sus manos y las alzo al aire. Pensó que lo rechazaría y no sabía qué hacer, tal vez si pasaba el resto de la noche en el pasillo, entendiera la convicción de sus acciones. Esta solamente le hizo una guía para que la siguiera dentro del lugar. La habitación era tan grande como la suya y tenía dos camas en lugar de una, probablemente en un inicio, diseñado para ambos.

Esta le indico que podría dormir en una de ellas, lo cual hizo confundido.

¿Ignoraría su deseo?

Esta lo vio antes de acostarse de forma seria.

—Te dejare estar a mi lado, pero no creas que no intentare hacer que tengas una vida larga y feliz, lo seguiré intentando—mascullo furiosa antes de acostarse y darle la espalda.

Link pestañeo confundido.

¿Lo había aceptado o no?

Aprovechado que no le veía, una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios, tal vez era una forma de aceptarlo aun a su lado, pero siguiendo intentando hacerlo cambiar de parecer. No le molestaba realmente, era la primera vez en toda su vida que realmente quería algo, él, no otros sobre él. Zelda sería un poco ingenua si pensaba que retrocedería a su deseo.

Estar al lado de la chica y protegerla.

Se sentía tan correcto, como el hecho de aprender a usar la espada, como si su único propósito en la vida fuera estar a su lado como un guardián.

Extraño, pero relajante para su alma.

.

La mañana siguiente Zelda decidió que su tiempo se había cumplido y no podía hacer nada más ahí. Si Link deseaba acompañarle, significaba que todo este tiempo no había logrado su cometido y debía usar otro punto de enfoque. Ella se negaba a retroceder, haría que Link tuviera una larga vida y mataría a Vaati al mismo tiempo, eran más cosas de las cuales preocuparse, pero no había muchas alternativas. Así que por eso estaban ahí en la entrada de la ciudadela Gerudo despidiéndose.

Mipha parecía algo triste, Riju no dejaba de abrazarla diciendo que volviera pronto, Urbosa era otra historia.

Esta parecía regocijarse, cuando en la mañana le explico lo sucedido con Link (ocupaba un consejo) y se había burlado diciendo que era de esperar el deseo del chico. Para su fastidio Urbosa parecía fielmente creyente de que Link sentía algo por ella, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que Link no había aprendido sobre emociones.

Además, técnicamente ella estaba destinada a otra alma, el alma del elegido que aún no se hacía presente en la lucha. Link era solamente su compañero y querido amigo, aunque una parte de ella parecía incrédula de imaginar a alguien que se llevara mejor con su persona.

Pero se suponía que el alma de la diosa y el héroe estaban conectadas.

No es como si fuera su principal preocupación ahora.

—Fue un placer conocerles—se despidió Zelda con una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Lamentablemente no habían magos que tuvieran un tele transporte a la región Goron, así que les quedaba un largo viaje frente a ellos. Una buena idea sería regresar al poblado Orni y buscar ayuda de Lana, pero no querían atraer más la atención de Vaati.

Entonces caminaron.

Caminaron más.

Mucho más.

No bien salidos de la ciudadela Gerudo, Link había regresado a sus ropas normales, pero eso no impediría que el viaje no fuera largo. En cada ocasión que podían, se detenían para entrenar, descubriendo que esa sola semana que le había dejado descuidado de atención, el joven había mejorado incluso más sus habilidades, logrando que ella se pusiera seria en la mitad de sus entrenamientos. Le costaba recordar que Link a pesar de su talento, era un principiante, sus reflejos buscaban los puntos abiertos de este y lo lanzaba con violencia cuando se metía de lleno en la lucha.

El arco también era otra cosa, su talento natural, sus ojos siempre listos, provocaban que diera más en el blanco. Más de un 90% de las flechas daban en todos los blancos, incluso los lejos, algo sumamente sorprendente e inquietante.

¿Por qué sería tan bueno?

Existía gente con talento, pero esto era ridículo, demasiado perfecto, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

No se quejó.

Pero no dejo de parecerle curioso.

Tal vez por eso dejaba cada vez el camino de largo y se preocupaba en los entrenamientos, en su crecimiento, en su forma de luchar y como los ojos de este parecían brillar en medio de la batalla. Link disfrutaba de estas, como si respirara, como un Zora en el agua o una Gerudo en el desierto, como un Orni que estaba volando…era para lo que había nacido.

Incluso cuando llevaban tres semanas de viaje, no le molestaba el no haber llegado ni cerca de la montaña de la muerte.

—Eres jodidamente bueno—hablo con ambas manos en la cadera al ver nuevamente todos los monstruos derrotados.

Más fuertes que los Bokoblin rojos y algunos Moblin en el bosque. No había interferido en la batalla, para ver el crecimiento del chico, pero eso era incluso superior a lo que esperaba.

—Pronto podrás enfrentarse a un Lynel y estoy segura que ganar en esa batalla—le animo con una gran sonrisa.

Link se estremeció, no quería mucho a los Lynel por algún motivo que desconocía, pero pareció un poco alegre de su comentario. Era bastante difícil saber cuándo Link estaba feliz, no sonreía o cambiaba de expresión, en su lugar veía para otro lado antes de ver al suelo, claramente apenado, ero con sus ojos brillando un poco.

Brillaban.

No eran huecos o vacíos como cuando conoció.

Eran ojos brillantes y expresivos, al menos para ella.

Había cambiado sus ropas de Sheik en alguna posada por algo de dinero, consiguiendo un atuendo femenino de viajera. Odiaba que otros le vieran como chica, pero tal vez eso distraería a los secuaces de Vaati, ya que Link tampoco parecía ahora un esclavo. Así que su mejor forma de ocultarse, era no tener su disfraz. Unos guantes sin dedos ayudaban también a que nadie viera la trifuerza.

No era seguro que otros supieran su existencia.

Vio a la distancia.

Aún faltaba un largo trecho para la montaña de la muerte.

De reojo vio a Link, que miraba atentamente las partes de monstruo que podrían recoger para elixir con interés. Le había dejado el trabajo de buscarlos, ya que así aprendería cuales utilizar si alguna vez faltaba. Vio con ojos de orgullo que recolecto todo lo necesario.

Este giro a verle.

Le sonrió.

Era un buen chico.

.

Un mes de viaje de la ciudadela Gerudo a el inicio del terreno Goron, parecía mucho tiempo y a la vez nada, el tiempo volaba frente a sus ojos, a diferencia de lo que hizo el tiempo en sus años de esclavo. A veces cuando disfrutas algo, quieres que sea eterno y en su lugar vuela, a diferencia de algo que aborreces. No sabía si era algo positivo, pero había dejado de sentir temor e indecisión en la aventura, claro que aun temía cada noche de regresar a ser esclavo, pero durante el día, ese pensamiento no parecía existir.

Zelda era muy inteligente y conocedora, durante el camino le mostraba una gran cantidad de animales, plantas, nombres, que era difícil pensar en algo más que almacenar la información. Si no estaban en el camino, estaban entrenando, o descansando, o comiendo.

Era fácil pensar que eso sería eterno, ambos viajando y descubriendo lugares.

En su mente sonaba incluso, como algo bueno.

A diferencia de todo lo que hicieron los primeros dos meses, este último mes se trató de mejorar su técnica de lucha. Le gustaba mejorar, le gustaba ver la cara de Zelda complacida en mitad de un entrenamiento, donde colocaba más presión, siempre demostrando su superioridad. No le gustaba pensar en herir a la chica, pero después de varios regaños de ella, daba todo lo que podía en medio de la lucha.

Funcionaba.

Cuando lucho contra unos monstruos que estaban en el camino, fue casi una broma, comparados a Zelda, la mayoría eran sumamente débiles y fáciles de esquivar. Noto con interés como su velocidad mejoraba, su resistencia en luchas aumentaba y su fuerza física era diferente a cuando era esclavo.

Estaba convirtiéndose en un guerrero.

Al llegar al camino donde mencionaba el inicio del terreno Goron, faltaba poco para llegar a la princesa posta en días antes del ascenso. Zelda le dijo que tendrían que tomar mucho elixir para soportar el calor del lugar, ya que no había túnicas que le permitieran estar en un calor intenso, pero había ahorrado suficiente para comprar un par en la ciudad Goron.

Ambos habían luchado con monstruos, preparado platillos (donde Zelda le mostraba la forma) que vendían y recaudaban dinero. Zelda parecía complacida, decía que ahora con ambos, el dinero era mucho más fácil de reunir que cuando era solo ella.

Quería serle de ayuda.

Aun así la sorpresa de ambos cuando intentaron subir, fue grande cuando dos enormes Goron estaban en el lugar deteniendo el paso con una cerca. No es como si no pudieran trepar por otros lugares (Zelda también le había enseñado a trepar, excepto en clima lluvioso, eso era imposible), pero pensaron que el camino los llevaría de forma más segura.

—No pueden pasar—hablo el Goron más grande.

Se vieron de reojo confundidos, eso sin duda era un cambio inesperado de planes.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunto Zelda claramente ofendida.

Link no quería decir nada, pero en realidad ese Goron le intimidaba un poco. Estaba más acostumbrado a la lucha con seres de su ismo tamaño o más agiles, la fuerza bruta era algo que aún no podía dominar bien, y los Goron tenían bastante. Los martillos eran peligrosos, podía esquivarlos, pero cuando no lo hiciera, el golpe sería bastante grave.

Por supuesto que eso no le importaba a Zelda.

Era demasiado imprudente para su propio bien.

—Después de la goromuerte de la reina Rutela, es prohibido el paso de extranjeros a la tierra Goron—hablo el más grande de ellos.

¿Eh?

¿Había escuchado bien?

La imagen de la máxima autoridad de los Zora, llego a su mente, en una imagen de esta sentada en el trono, sonriéndole cariñosamente a su hijo. Todo el color desapareció de su rostro, antes de ver de reojo la reacción de Zelda, que sinceramente, no era mejor que la suya.

La joven era una gran guerrera y pocas veces la había visto bajar la guardia o mostrar dolor por un impacto. Nada comparado a esta ocasión, donde esta había recibido un golpe directo al alma, ya que su rostro se había deformado en una expresión de sumo dolor e incredulidad.

Muerte.

Ambos habían visto la muerte muchas veces a los ojos durante toda su vida, aun así Link no recordaba que alguna le hubiera afectado, ya que eran de personas desconocidas. No había pensado en eso como una ventaja, hasta que escucho sobre la muerte de Rutela.

Alguien que conocía.

Ralis.

El chico debía estar devastado.

—¿Cómo… ?—tartamudeo Zelda la pregunta algo pálida.

Los Goron intercambiaron miradas, antes de parecer llegar a la conclusión de que esa información podría ser dada.

—La reina Rutela traiciono la confianza del señor Vaati, ella sufrir una muerte publica en la ciudadela—expreso el Goron con tranquilidad.

¿Acaso no le importaba?

Link noto la ira comenzar a crecer en el rostro de Zelda, conociéndola, probablemente se lanzaría en cualquier momento sobre ellos para descargar el enojo.

No fue necesario.

Algo la detuvo.

Los detuvo, ya que pensaba intentar detenerla.

—Al parecer protegió a una traidora y un esclavo perdido—continuo la charla una voz joven a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon en cámara lenta, Link abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante la visión del joven enmascarado con el que habían luchado antes de llegar al pueblo Orni, en cambio Zelda manteniendo su semblante pálido y ahora algo crispado de incredulidad.

El chico seguía manteniendo sus ropas oscuras, su cabello castaño desordenado y grandes ojos verdes que se mostraban por la falta de su máscara. Su rostro era demasiado serio y frio, si bien parecía tener más emociones que las que él demostraba al estar con Makivelo, era la frialdad de sus ojos, los ojos de un asesino, lo que le daba mala espina.

Zelda había estado afectada tras la lucha de ese chico.

Parecía conocerlo.

El joven saco una espada, que le daba un aspecto incluso más amenazador. Link en cambio, desvió la vista a Zelda, que parecía morder su labio y verlo con expresión de no saber qué hacer ahora. Después de unos segundos, saco una de sus cuchillas para protegerse de ser necesario.

—¿Eres un guardia de Vaati?—cuestiono Zelda con mortal seriedad.

Link trago saliva.

Esa respuesta parecía demasiado obvia, pero si Zelda preguntaba, debía querer descubrir algo. También saco su espada, siendo consiente, que esta sería la primera vez que la usara en un combate de vida o muerte, contra algo que no fuera un monstruo o fuera de entrenamiento.

El chico permaneció calmado.

Eso le preocupo más.

—Soy uno de los mejores soldados de Vaati…por lo que veo tu eres una viajera muy problemática…hermana—musito este con una sonrisa oscura al final.

¿Hermana?

Giro el rostro para ver nuevamente a Zelda, sintiendo algo de pesar al ver el rostro de ella en una mueca de dolor, como si esa frase le hubiera sido igual que una bofetada en el rostro.

No estaba preparada.

Volvió a ver al chico, recordando muy vagamente a la Zelda que conoció de niño y que estaba seguro, era la misma a su lado. No es como si el nombre fuera muy corriente. Recordaba muy borroso que está siempre sonreía al niño que su madre cargaba, que era su hermano menor. No lo había visto entre los niños que fueron esclavos esa noche, pero tampoco es como si hubiera buscado a alguien aparte de su ausente hermana y Zelda.

¿Sería él…?

—¿Nicolás?—pregunto Zelda casi anhelante, bajando levemente la espada como la guardia.

Por suerte el no bajo la guardia en ningún momento, lo que le dio tiempo de saltar frente a ella justo para frenar el ataque de él joven. Este chasqueo la lengua, antes de girar demasiado rápido y darle una patada en la quijada que lo hizo retroceder, pero no le hizo tirar la espada, que alzo para bloquear el próximo ataque del chico.

Este parecía molesto de ser retenido, no es que él fuera a matarlo, pero no pensaba dejarle dañar a Zelda, hermano o no hermano.

En un movimiento que había visto realizar miles de veces a Zelda, sumándole su fuerza, logro hacer que el joven tuviera que saltar varios metros para atrás, deslizándose en la tierra hábilmente y viéndolo con fiereza. Aprovechando la distancia, vio rápidamente de reojo a Zelda que lucía en blanco, con la boca abierta y angustia en sus ojos.

Demasiada información para procesar.

Tal vez era el peso de la información.

No pudo verla más tiempo, sentía el ataque inminente y tuvo que lanzarse al ataque para detener al chico. Era tan rápido como lo era Zelda, tal vez le faltaba un poco de habilidad innata y la creatividad de Zelda en ataques, pero tenía incluso más fuerza que la chica. Aun así su entrenamiento era suficiente para lograr frenar la mayoría de sus ataques, aunque sintió algunos cortes en su brazo y pierna, que simplemente no estaba listo para frenar.

El joven se alejó silbando impresionado.

—¿En verdad eras un esclavo apenas hace más de tres meses?—pregunto claramente impresionado.

Sujeto la espada con más fuerza y su mirada cambio a una firme.

No le gustaba heridas a las personas o seres de otras razas que conocía, incluso no era alguien que disfrutara la idea de matar. Pero descubrió con interés, que en medio de una lucha contra alguien que buscaba herirte o matarte, era muy fácil dejarse llevar por un instinto de preservación.

Zelda que parecía entrar en razón, camino hasta estar a su lado.

—¿Eres Nicolás?¿Tu eres mi hermano?—pregunto seguido con incredulidad en su voz.

El chico bufo algo fastidiado.

—Si soy tu hermano menor, ahora deja de interrumpirme que estoy intentando matarlos—exclamo de forma aburrida, que de no ser por el brillo de su arma, parecería una broma.

Eso pareció dar más sorpresa a Zelda.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto en casi un sollozo.

Que no inmuto a su hermano.

—Porque Vaati lo ordeno—explico con tranquilidad como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

Y lo era.

Al menos para Nicolás.

Link comprendió que lo que decía era verdad. Su expresión y la claridad de sus ojos, era la misma de él, quien se sometió a Vaati durante muchos años, siendo destruido y totalmente esclavizado, creyendo solamente su deber de obedecer.

Entonces lo vio, el brillo en los ojos de Zelda, las lágrimas que parecían querer derramarse y el brillo de la espada de Nicolás.

Rápidamente se lanza sobre la chica, sintiendo el impacto de la espada atravesar su hombro derecho, que fue sacada de inmediato por su dueño al ver que había fallado, pero sin rozar a Zelda quien solamente soltó un grito de horror. Entonces todo se convirtió en cámara lenta, el brillo que atravesó el guante de la chica, el vórtice abriéndose bajo ellos, el grito de frustración de Nicolás que parecía querer sujetarlos a ambos.

Tarde.

Un segundo tarde.

Ya que ambos comenzaron a ser arrastrados por un portal creado por Zelda, quien en medio de ese extraño vórtice, lleno de colores, lloraba incontrolablemente.

Antes que bajo ellos un agujero se abrieran y estuvieran cayendo por los cielos.

Eso era nuevo, generalmente caían desde menor altura, pero ahora veía la tierra a lo lejos, acercarse a una gran velocidad. Zelda que aun parecía en shock, solamente caía con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin ver nada en realidad.

Estiro su mano para sujetar la muñeca de ella, la izquierda ya que la otra aún estaba con la herida de la espada sangrando, acercándola a él y enterrándola entre su pecho en un abrazo mientras giraba su cuerpo. Si iban a caer, al menos la protegería con su cuerpo. Sintió que esta reaccionaba, justo antes que el impacto se sintiera en su pecho, sacándole en un jadeo todo el aire de su cuerpo, al igual que sentía como el agua a su alrededor lo consumía.

 **Continuara…**

 _Para que no sigan pensando o teniendo dudas, efectivamente Nicolás es el hermano de Zelda, más adelante se explicara su relación con Vaati y cómo es que aun esta con vida._

 _Por ahora quiero ver sus apuestas de donde llegaron nuestros protagonistas y como saldrán de esta situación._

 _Desde el inicio no pensaba que ellos llegaran a la tierra de los Goron y la muerte de Rutela, esta historia es realista, no todos los personajes sobreviven en un mundo así. Por lo cual no se extrañen, si más adelante encuentran otras muertes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Capítulo 11: La meseta de Hyrule

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 11: La meseta de Hyrule**

El jabalí estaba inmóvil comiendo de la suave hierba, era un blanco perfecto para él. Estaba a más de diez metros y ese arco no era tan bueno, pero aun así se había acostumbrado a él y conocía perfectamente cuál era el ángulo apropiado para lograr atinarle. No pasaron más de unos diez segundos, hasta que el chillido del animal resonó por todo el bosque y este cayó muerto en el suelo.

Saco una soga al llegar a su lado, rápidamente ato el cuerpo y lo cargo en su espalda, tendría que caminar un poco antes de regresar a su improvisado lugar de estar.

Link soltó un suave bostezo, estaba un poco cansado, pero la caza había sido buena, esa noche cenarían buen.

Detuvo sus caminos al notar que estaba en un lugar superior del lugar, donde al ver detenidamente, pudo notar una gran cantidad de montañas a lo lejos y la ciudadela entre ellas con un imponente castillo.

Estaban en la meseta de Hyrule, un lugar olvidado en el tiempo por estar alzado entre la meseta, teniendo grandes estructuras que lo dividían del resto del reino. Solo hay una forma de entrar, era con magia, era muy difícil que cualquier otro ser pudiera escalar tanto tiempo una superficie tan plana. Para salir se podría con una parabela o con magia.

Suspiro.

Apenas llevaba aquí tres días, pero parecían eterno. Lo último que recordaba antes de llegar, era proteger a Zelda en medio de la caída, al despertar horas después, estaba en medio de una vieja casa en ruinas, con su brazo vendado y curado por la magia de la chica.

Había estado tan confundido, hasta que la vio a ella, a Zelda.

La chica estaba sentada fuera del hogar, con un cuchillo en su mano haciendo guardia y con la mirada perdida. Desde entonces no había hablado mucho, solo dicho el lugar donde estaban y pareciendo sin vida. Al parecer que su hermano intentara matarla, fue un golpe del cual no se recuperaba.

Le dio unas horas sola.

Pero esta no solo ocupo horas, no quería comer, no quería moverse y sus ojos parecían hinchados de llorar. Así que cuando el día después de despertar esta seguía en su misma posición, comenzó a buscar comida para cocinarla, atender bien su herida casi sana y asegurar que ella estuviera bien.

Era un cambio.

Él cuidando de ella.

Justo como ella hizo al conocerlo.

No había notado su cambio hasta ese momento, cuando al ver a esta tan perdida, él pudo lograr protegerla y cuidarla, incluso cuando jamás pensó que llegara ese día. Había supuesto que está siempre seria fuerte, que estaría con una sonrisa afrontando el peligro.

No fue así.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la vieja cabaña abandonada, se sorprendió de no ver a la chica en su usual lugar designado por ella misma. La meseta estaba limpia de monstruos, los pocos que quedaban, fueron eliminados por él el día anterior. Dejo el cuerpo del jabalí con el resto de sus cosas, tomo su arma y comenzó a buscarla.

Le tomo una hora encontrar a la chica, suponiendo desde el inicio que algún día llegaría ahí cuando vio el lugar de reojo la tarde anterior. Era similar a una iglesia, un templo destruido por los miles de años que debieron pasar hasta que alguien más estuviera ahí. Su techo estaba abierto y las paredes casi destrozadas, únicamente una vieja estatua de la diosa, parecía permanecer en buen estado.

Detuvo sus pasos en la entrada, cuando vio como Zelda, quien estaba arrodillada, se levantaba violentamente y veía a la estatua con furia.

—¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MI?!—gritaba ella con voz rota y ronca, probablemente por el llanto.

La miro atentamente, notando que no debía interrumpirla, no cuando era lo primero que escuchaba hablar en días.

—Toda mi vida fue arruinada por Vaati, ahora incluso tomas a mi hermano—gruño apuntándola con furia, aunque la estatua no parecía responder, no era lo mismo para Zelda—no quiero esta mierda, no quiero ser tu estúpida rencarnación, solo quiero matar a ese bastardo y tú no me haces las cosas fáciles…se supone que soy la rencarnación de una diosa, se supone debías ayudarme….!¿DONDE ESTAS?!—grita al final sujetando las piedras sueltas en el suelo.

Comenzando a lanzarlas sin fuerza a la estatua.

—Mis padres murieron, la gente muere…y tú no estás en ningún lado—sigue gruñendo y arrojando las piedras.

Algunas dan.

Algunas fallan.

Se alarma cuando una rebota en el suelo y golpea la frente de la chica. Ignora que debería darle privacidad y corre hasta llegar a su lado, pues se ha terminado arrodillando en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza su frente.

Es un milagro que no sacara sangre en ninguna parte, la piedra era grande y solamente le ha raspado e hincado la zona.

Suspira aliviado, pero detiene su alivio cuando ve los ojos hinchados de la chica.

Guía rápidamente sus manos a su rostro, impidiendo alguna forma de que pueda verle.

—Soy un fracaso—menciona antes que su cuerpo se llene de temblores y comienza a llorar.

Link solamente toma asiento a su lado.

Sin saber que decirle para ayudarle.

No era un fracaso.

Pero no parece que importe si lo menciona o no, lo entiende cuando comienza a llorar con fuerza, Zelda estaba herida de manera que no puede ayudarla, solo acompañarla.

Mira de reojo a la diosa, no le tiene un odio o miedo como parece tenerlo Zelda, la imagen incluso parce familiar. Cierra sus ojos orando a las diosas, para que ayuden a la chica, porque mientras esta llora, una parte de su interior sufre con ella.

.

Su vida era un total fracaso.

No era la rencarnación de una diosa.

No tenía lo suficiente para seguir adelante.

Cualquiera podría reírse en su cara, decirle que encontrar a su hermano con vida, era en realidad una cosa buena. No lo era, ver el rostro vacío de este, era solo un recordatorio que durante años, mientras ella luchaba contra la venganza, su hermano efectivamente estaba con vida. En vez de haber buscado la forma de rescatarlo, había estado jugado de viajera con Link.

Una de sus mayores motivaciones era la venganza, la de su familia, la muerte de sus padres y había pensado que la de su hermano.

Pero ahora.

Cuando tu creencia más fuerte es tambaleada de esta forma, no sabes que hacer. Nicolás claramente estaba dispuesta a matarle, de no ser por Link, probablemente hubiera muerto. Como guerrera siempre se jacto de estar lista para cualquier cosa.

Obviamente como guerrera también había fallado.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Después de sanar a Link, había estado meditando, orando podrían decir algunos, pidiéndole a las diosas dirección. Incluso había ido al templo de la meseta, lo que algunos llamaban el templo del tiempo, en busca de encontrar alguna pista. Pero nada, las diosas permanecían en silencio y eso le enojaba infinitamente.

¿Acaso no era digna de ellas?

Eran unas hipócritas.

Todo esto había pasado por ellas, la trifuerza fue la creación de las divinidades a los humanos, no haber detenido al heraldo y dejarles el peso a…a unos niños. Esperando que mágicamente ellos pudieran encargarse del destino del reino, sin prepararse, sin dirección.

Estaba tan enfadada.

Se supone que ella era la rencarnación de una diosa, lo cual solo las hacia odiarlas más.

Ignoro el movimiento de las brasas frente a ella, Link estaba haciendo un trabajo magnifico cuidándole, de no ser así, probablemente estaría muriendo de hambre. El chico había cazado la cena, preparado, encendido el fuego.

Era una inútil como compañera también.

Acepto la comida de Link sin decir una palabra, solo con la mirada perdida en el fuego frente a ellos. La comida paso por su garganta, aceptando que Link era mucho mejor cocinero que ella (fallo también como cocinera se burló su interior) y rápidamente ambos quedaron sin comida, en silencio, viendo el fuego.

El sonido del viento entre los árboles, hizo que alzara la vista hipnotizada por el sonido.

Abrió la boca para suspirar, pero en su lugar un sollozo quería arrastrarse por la garganta. No quería llorar más, había soltado toda su frustración anteriormente y su cabeza aun palpitaba por el golpe de la piedra, que se negó a sanar con su nueva magia extraña. Había ayudado para cerrar la herida de Link, no sabía cómo funciono entonces, pero ya no importaba.

No sabía cómo sanar.

Realmente era una inútil.

Un fracaso.

No era la rencarnación de una diosa, era simplemente el primer fallo de la trifuerza de la sabiduría en la historia.

—Soy una inútil—susurraron sus labios a nadie en particular.

Sintió la mirada de Link sobre ella rápidamente, por lo que bajo su mirada apretando los puños.

Link era una buena persona, siempre preocupado por ella y dispuesto acompañarla en su viaje. Incluso siendo un esclavo, le había ayudado tanto, después de eso, no merecía seguir atado a una inútil como ella. Había tenido razón en el desierto, hacer que Link se fuera de su lado, era lo mejor.

Sujeto con fuerza sus cabellos.

—Las diosas se equivocaron, yo no soy la rencarnación de la diosa Hylia, solamente soy una inútil—gruño antes que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de su rostro.

Estaba tan perdida.

.

Link tiene algo claro en su mente, odia el llanto de Zelda, odia ver como se abraza a si misma mientras llora sobre ser una inútil. Claro que no era una inútil, él lo era, probablemente, pero ella no lo era. Zelda era una hábil guerrera, conocedora de la naturaleza, con una gran sonrisa y buena para hablar con otros. Zelda no veía clases sociales, trataba a todos como iguales y secretamente le gustaban las manzanas verdes más que las rojas. Zelda era según Urbosa, una erudita del conocimiento, alguien que nace con la facilidad para el estudio, como él nació para la facilidad de luchar.

Zelda era buena.

Había estado dispuesta a morir para ayudar a la raza Orni.

Era algo atolondrada, luchando contra un Lynel y casi muriendo en el proceso por falta de armas.

Zelda era muchas, cosas, pero entre ellas, no era un inútil o un fracaso como se estaba diciendo en ese momento en medio del llanto.

Se puso sobre sus pies, antes de caminar y sentarse al lado de ella frente a la fogata, había estado sentado frente a ella, pero ahora la distancia era menor.

No le gustaba el contacto con otros.

Pero Zelda era la excepción.

Ella no lo lastimaría, incluso en ese estado, no le haría daño.

Entonces tragándose sus propios temores, los recuerdos amargo de cuando era esclavo y el temor de confiar, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Su interior se estrujo cuando Zelda alzo la vista, con ojos rojos e hinchados, llenos de desesperación y culpa, que le hizo sentir el mismo dolor que la chica.

Ella no tenía que tener ese rostro, el rostro de Zelda debía tener una sonrisa astuta o un puchero que la hace ver tierna.

No su rostro derrotado.

—No eres una inútil—habla con lentitud, casi entendiendo, que pronto hablaría más de lo que hizo en toda su vida.

Ella ocupaba palabras.

Ocupaba entender que estaba mal.

Que ella no era una inútil.

No le gustaba hablar mucho, pero por ella lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en su rostro y evitar el llanto nuevamente.

—Les falle Link—empezó está sintiendo nuevos lágrimas en sus ojos—les falles a mis padres, le falle a mi hermano, no soy una rencarnación de la diosa Hylia…solamente soy una tonta que no puede salvar a nadie—

Eso no era cierto.

Su ceño se frunció ignorando la quemazón de su mano, que aún seguía en contacto con el hombro de Zelda. Cada que entraba en contacto con la chica, todo su interior parecía confundido y diferente a lo normal, pero eso no era importante ahora.

Había salvado a los Orni.

Intentaba rescatar a Hyrule.

Había detenido el ataque de Táligo a Malon.

Pero lo que más agradecía él…

—Me salvaste a mí—exclamo con voz suave en un intento de calmarla en el llanto.

Funciono, en parte, se había detenido al menos y volteado a velo nuevamente con incredulidad. Parecía que no procesaba bien la información, ya que sus ojos seguían llenos de confusión, como si no hubiera salvado a un pobre esclavo de una muerte segura.

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Tú me has salvado muchas más veces—corrigió como si su acción no lo hubiera valido.

Tal vez ella no lo veía, tal vez nunca comprendería, que lo que ella le estaba restando importancia ahora, había sido todo para él.

Suspiro.

Tampoco es como si pudiera decirlo o hacerlo entender, no cuando esta se encontraba en tal estado de negación.

Estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—No podré hacerlo, no podre ayudar a nadie, estoy destinada al fracaso—hablaba bajando la mirada perdida.

Tan sola.

Era como ver una imagen de él los primeros días de su viaje, no es que ahora hubiera cambiado mágicamente y tuviera el valor de un héroe, Link aún se sentía como un niño perdido en medio de un mundo demasiado inmenso. Pero comprendía la emoción de Zelda, la misma emoción que lo había despertado aquella noche en el dominio Zora, cuando había hablado con ella en medio de un ataque de pánico.

La misma soledad.

En ese entonces ella le había abrazado y todas sus preocupaciones parecieron desaparecer por arte de magia. Una parte en su interior musitaba que era algo demasiado grande e inaceptable para un esclavo como él, pero la mayor parte de su cerebro, le pateaba para que hiciera algo y que ella dejara de llorar.

No era un experto en contacto corporal, nada más lejos de la realidad, por eso sus brazos fueron torpes cuando rodearon a la chica y la acunaron en su pecho. Esta se había detenido por completo y su llanto cesado, aun así, entre ambos, él era quien parecía más una roca.

¿Qué se supone debe hacer ahora?

Claro que ella era un cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, su aroma se había filtrado por su nariz y la sensación de nostalgia parecía embargarle. Pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, si solo era él, si debía hacer algo más.

¿Debería soltarla ahora?

No, volvería a llorar.

—Lo harás…confió en ti—susurro unas palabras, que tal vez no valían nada.

Tal vez no serían suficientes.

Tal vez debería…

Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos, cuando Zelda por fin reacciono entre sus brazos, pero en lugar de apartarlo con violencia, se había sujetado a él con más fuerza. Su llanto había vuelto, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y llorando desconsoladamente.

La dejo.

Estas lagrimas eran también de frustración como las anteriores, pero se sentía mejor, sentía que al abrazarla, podría protegerla, incluso de ella misma.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pudieron ser cinco minutos a como una hora o más. El llanto nuevamente se había detenido, aun así Zelda seguía en la misma posición, abrazándolo y sin levantar su rostro.

¿Le molestaba?

No estaba seguro.

Sentía extraños tirones en su interior y un nerviosismo en su cuerpo ante la cercanía, quería alejarse para no sentirse así, era poco común. Pero Zelda había estado tan mal, si su malestar le ayudaba a mejorar, lo soportaría en silencio.

Entonces recordó algo, trago saliva sin saber si sería buena idea.

—Cuando era niño…en Ordon—empezó, deseando que la chica estuviera dormida, pero su agarre se había apretado un poco demostrando que lo escuchaba—amigos de mis padres, llegaron con una niña y su hermano a ver el festival de la diosa…poco antes de que Vaati atacara—añadió algo incómodo de hablar del tema.

Zelda también se había tensado un poco.

Pero con suerte, tal vez pudiera ayudar, si ella sabía que él estuvo ahí, podría entender que no era su culpa, nada lo era.

Esta se separó de su cuerpo, para su sorprendente incredulidad, que lo confundió. Hace unos segundos la quería lejos y ahora no la quería lejos, su mente era todo un enigma.

—Eras ese niño con su hermana menor que le gustaba el arco—hablo con incredulidad, normal, ella había sido incluso menor que él.

El recuerdo de Linkle, golpeo su pecho con más fuerza de lo que hubiera esperado, sin querer sentir culpa por no haberla ayudado tampoco.

Asintió a Zelda.

Que pareció incrédula, esta quería hablar, pero no decía nada.

—No fue tu culpa ese día…nada de esto es tu culpa…no eres una inútil Zelda—expreso con convicción.

Era difícil hacerlo.

No estaba acostumbrado.

Pero al ver los ojos de Zelda dejar de culparse, para mostrar un poco de brillo, supo que era lo correcto. Entonces en medio de las lágrimas, esta sonrió con una extraña mezcla de felicidad en medio del dolor de todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Desde entonces ya estabas salvándome—hablo con un poco de alegría.

Que lo hizo suspirar antes de asentir, recordando claramente sus vagos intentos infantiles de evitar que se llevaran a la niña. Quiso decirle que había fallado, pero tal vez era mejor, Zelda había encontrado la forma de escapar y no ser una esclava, todo había sido designado por las diosas.

—Incluso lo haces ahora—continuo la chica antes de tomar su mano.

El calor regreso a su cuerpo, medito sobre si podría ser algún tipo de enfermedad, ya que no era normal que su interior se revolviera cuando a continuación vio la sonrisa de Zelda más grande.

—Gracias Link—expreso con gratitud.

Entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por primera vez en años.

Su corazón había golpeado su pecho, así que solamente pudo tragar saliva nervioso antes de voltear el rostro. Para su desconcierto y total agrado, el resto de la noche, Zelda no soltó la mano sobre la suya, dejándolo en medio de un extraño mar de emociones que no entendía, pero que no quería dejar de sentir.

Por fin se había vuelto completamente loco.

.

No estaba mejor, aún tenía pensamientos negativos y apenas estaba sobreponiéndose de la situación que estaba viviendo. No solo su hermano, la inminente muerte de Rutela, le había demostrado que no estaban seguros y que ella no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Pero esos días de completa miseria, tenían que acabar. La sorpresa de Link cuando despertó al día siguiente y le ayudo a pescar un buen desayuno, era plausible, pero en lugar de comentar sobre su llanto la noche anterior, solamente asintió en su dirección.

Aún estaba enojada con las diosas.

Pero si estas en verdad existían, Link debió ser enviado a ella por estas, ya que no se imaginaba a nadie mejor como su compañero de aventuras. Aun parecía algo perdido, no era un Hyliano libre y los años de esclavitud aún se reflejaban en sus ojos, pero estaba teniendo un crecimiento increíble.

Su forma de luchar.

Su forma de alimentarse.

Su forma de ver a los árboles y mostrar ternura ante el canto de las aves en sus ojos.

Estaba cambiando, ella no podía detenerse.

La noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, había expresado a Link su inseguridad sobre su hermano, pero este había hablado sabiamente.

 _—Solo debes salvarlo como a mí—_

Quiso reprochar que ella no lo hubiera salvado, pero en su lugar, pensó sobre esa propuesta. Nicolás parecía demasiado herido y envuelto en el mundo de Vaati, pero estaba segura que sus padres hubieran dado su vida por salvarlo, por lo cual, ella también lo haría. La venganza de Vaati aun destellaba en su mente, pero ahora también salvar a su hermano, era mucho más trabajo, pero lo haría.

Después de un buen día de caza, darse un baño en los lagos cercanos y comer algunas manzanas que Link encontró para ella.

Antes del anochecer llegaron al templo del tiempo.

Ella ocupaba respuestas, ocupaba ayuda, pero si no encontraba nada ahí, tendrían que dar la media vuelta. Los Goron no les habían aceptado, así que tendrían que regresar a el desierto Gerudo, unirse al ejército rebelde era la única opción de tener una oportunidad contra Vaati.

Suspiro estando nuevamente frente a la estatua de la diosa.

Sentía la mirada de Link en su espalda.

No quería pedirle perdón a la diosa, esto aún era culpa de ellas según su perspectiva. Pero necesitaba ayuda, así que aunque sintiera su orgullo por los suelos, estaba a punto de arrodillarse e intentar orar.

—Pensé que no vendrías—hablo una voz tan clara que la hizo voltearse, justo al tiempo que Link sacaba su espada alertado.

No eran imaginaciones suyas.

Link también veía lo mismo que sus ojos.

Era una mujer mayor, unos treinta años aparentemente, con su cabello corto rubio por los hombros. Sus ropas eran de viajero, pero mucho más experimentadas que las suyas, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. Pero aunque fuera un rostro maduro, la similitud con el suyo le impresiono.

Entonces recordó a la joven que le había ayudado a la lucha con el dragón.

—Eres una rencarnación pasada—hablo con incredulidad.

Porque Link también la estaba viendo, intercambiando rápidas miradas entre ambas, sin entender bien el asunto.

El espíritu, debía ser un espíritu, que estuviera flotando sobre el suelo con destellos azulados por su cuerpo, era un claro ejemplo de que era algo que no pertenecía a ese mundo, estaba viendo claramente a Link. Sus ojos estaban algo añorantes, antes de suspirar y verle directamente a ella.

El peso de la situación la aplasto.

Sus ojos eran tan diferentes a los suyos, si bien era una luchadora con solo verle, sus ojos parecían tan llenos de experiencia y cansancio, tan diferentes a los suyos inexpertos. Esta era la verdadera rencarnación de la diosa, una mujer fuerte y segura, capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera.

No ella.

—Efectivamente, soy la rencarnación antes que la tuya, la que encerró a Ganondorf en medio de la ciudadela—hablo con amargura en su voz.

Ella.

Fue ella.

Camino hasta estar al lado de Link, viéndola con impaciencia en sus ojos.

Ella podría guiarle.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—pregunto esperando una respuesta.

Ocupaba dirección.

Pero los ojos de la mujer frente a ella, solamente se desviaron a Link unos instantes eternos, antes de verla a ella fijamente.

—Lo siento tanto—murmuro con pesar en su mirada.

¿Lo siento?

Intercambio una mirada con Link, quien aun entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, se dio la oportunidad de encoger muy levemente los hombros, claramente no comprendía nada como ella. Ambos voltearon su rostro a la mujer que seguía viendo a Link, pero esta se obligó a verle nuevamente.

—Después de sellar el cuerpo de mi padre, me dispuse a encontrar una magia capaz de liberar mi alma y la del héroe de la rencarnación—expreso sorprendiéndolos a ambos, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de pesar—pero poco antes de completar el ritual…el héroe murió para protegerme de Vaati, quien hace miles de años ya rondaba en busca de revivir a su amo—agrego con enojo en su voz.

Vaati.

Ese bastardo sin duda era el causante de todos los males.

No entendía.

—¿Pudiste liberar la maldición?—pregunto incrédula.

Esta asintió.

Eso la enojo y confundió por partes iguales.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—volvió a preguntar con frustración.

Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez ella no estaría aquí, no sería la elegida de la diosa, esto no estaría pasando. O tal vez si lo haría, la maldición de las primeras leyendas, decía que nunca acabaría el ciclo, probablemente lo que le paso a esta chica, era solo la muestra que aunque buscaran, no hallaría respuesta.

Aunque no era menos frustrante.

Estar atada por la fuerza a un destino del cual no puedes escapar.

—Porque…si lo hacía, no podría volver a verlo—su voz parecía algo rota y distante.

¿Verlo?

Entonces la mujer volvió a ver a Link con añoranza, Zelda giro su rostro incrédula, notando confundida que Link estaba llorando.

—¿Link?—le llamo sacándolo de su transe.

Este confundido levanto su rostro, sin comprender el motivo de su llanto, ya que sus ojos parecían no encontrar una explicación.

El espíritu quiso avanzar, estaba a punto de decir algo al chico, antes que desapareciera en miles de cristales. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el rostro de Link se puso en blanco y cayó al suelo inconsciente, al tiempo que un mano se posaba sobre su garganta.

Un frio desgarrador paso por su espalda, antes de ver sobre su hombro, los ojos rojos del hombre que esperaba asesinar.

—La sacerdotisa de la diosa—hablo el hombre con diversión, mostrando su ojo sano y la cicatriz que hace años le había hecho con su mano.

Vaati.

 **Continuara…**

 _Algunos notaran que esta Zelda, la rencarnación pasada, es la Zelda de One Life. Si bien al final de la historia, deje que tanto ella como el héroe, viajaron a otras tierras para buscar la cura de la maldición, lo hice abierto para que pensaran lo que ustedes querían. Pueden seguir pensándolo y obviar la historia, pero al final en mi mente, ellos no lo consiguieron, por la misma maldición del heraldo._

 _Están destinados a rencarnar quieran o no._

 _Ellos viajaron gran parte de su vida y obviamente ya estaban enamorados, así que eran una pareja de aventureros. Durante más de diez años, calculo que veinte quizás, viajaron por todos lados. Pero justo cuando estaban por encontrar la cura, una magia que contrarrestara a la maldición que el heraldo les lanzo en Skyward Sword, Vaati entra en escena matando a Link._

 _En ese momento Zelda pudo completar el hechizo y evitar que sus almas volvieran a renacer, pero sabía que si eso pasaba, nadie podría contra Vaati. También su deseo era volver a ver a Link dentro del alma de su siguiente rencarnación._

 _Después de asesinar a Link, Vaati la asesino a ella tiempo después._

 _Todos, ahora, odiad a Vaati :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capítulo 12: La ciudadela

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 12: La ciudadela**

La idea de dar media vuelta y clavarle la espada en el vientre a Vaati, era tan fuerte como cuando lo deseaba cuando tenía seis años. Lamentablemente, la magia negra que rodeaba a Link, era la única que le detenía de liberarse del agarre del mago y empezar la lucha. En su lugar solo imagino las miles de muertes del mago, de forma lenta y dolorosa, proporcionadas por ella. Sus ojos desprendían odio, lo cual solo parecía incrementar la diversión de Vaati.

Este se alejó de ella cuando descubrió que no le iba atacar. Dándole un guiño al tiempo que señalaba a Link inconsciente.

Camino en su dirección, provocando un gruñido de su parte.

—Es un buen chico verdad, ame torturarlo durante años…su cara de terror era gloriosa—se mofo antes de hacerlo levitar.

Link por suerte, permanecía inconsciente, así no tendría que soportar ver a su verdugo personal, hasta que ella lo hubiera matado.

Vaati le dio una palmadita a Link como si fuera un cachorro.

Su cuerpo se tensó, la imagen de una cuchilla atravesando su cráneo, era tan deliciosa que tuvo que controlarse de no hacerlo. Aun así sus ojos ahora destilaban tanto odio, que ella se sorprendió de la magnitud de la oscuridad en su interior.

—Sabes, desde que lo vi como niño lo identifique, así que pensé en torturarlo por diversión…pero ahora, veo que lo mejor que pudo pasar fue la unión de sus caminos, es una gran arma contra ti—exclamo Vaati con éxtasis antes de invocar una espada que apareció en miles de rombos oscuros.

La espada apunto el cuello de Link.

Su odio no disminuyo, pero el color de su rostro desapareció al instante.

Vaati siguió sonriendo.

—Veras no quiero complicaciones, así que lo haremos de forma pacífica…si vienes conmigo no le hago nada a tu pequeño perro guardián—

Su frente se crispo.

—¿Y si no lo hago?—odio tener que hablar con el tipo, sus palabras eran veneno y quiso escupirle en su horrible rostro.

Parecía que hizo la pregunta correcta, por la forma en que sus ojos brillaron.

—Si no lo haces, matare a uno por uno de los líderes de las razas que quedan con vida, lo hare frente a ti, luego iré por este niño, será mucho mejor, romperlo poco a poco, destruirlo con un chasquido de manos, hacerlo suplicar porque lo maten como cuando tenía ocho años—hablaba con voz de psicópata y ansiedad, que la congelaron en su lugar—lo hare frente a ti diosa Hylia, uno por uno caerán…y será tu culpa—añadió alejándose de Link y caminando hasta estar frente a ella.

Ambos rostros estaban a un respirar.

Su rostro estaba transformado, entre el odio y el terror.

La sonrisa de Vaati era de victoria.

Bastardo.

—Pero si vienes conmigo, te prometo no tocarlos, solamente ocupo tu compañía, incluso serás mi invitada—su forma de hablar era mucho más animada y menos psicópata.

Su cuerpo se tensó, antes de ver de reojo a Link.

Este Vaati era un idiota.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para matarle, era su momento de destruirlo. Como si este leyera su mente, tres espadas aparecieron frente a Link, con sus puntas enterradas en partes de su cuerpo, apenas esperando un movimiento para atravesarlo.

Su boca se abrió.

Vio de reojo a Vaati, que alzo su ceja preguntándole que haría.

Cerro sus ojos y bajo sus hombros en señal de derrota.

—Perfecto—anuncio este, antes de chasquear sus dedos y hacerla caer en un profundo sueño.

.

 _—Link…Link…¿me recuerdas?—_

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el llamado, la voz era similar a la de Zelda, por lo cual se quedó confundido ante la voz de esta. Se incorporó lentamente, sin recordar cómo había llegado de regreso a la cabaña, estaba seguro que estaban en el templo del tiempo hablando con una anterior rencarnación de Zelda.

¿Por qué la había visto él?

Ignoro la pregunta en su mente, cuando su cuerpo se tensó ante la ausencia de Zelda, un mal presentimiento hizo que sus ojos vagaran por todo el lugar, antes de detenerse por la figura que había entrado.

No era Zelda.

La chica de unos 17 años, tenía la piel algo azulada y el cabello naranja hasta sus rodillas. Sus ojos parecieron burlarse al verlo despierto, antes de que se pusieron inusualmente serios. Esta hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, antes que por la puerta entrara rápidamente una persona que si distinguió y otra que no.

La primera era Lana, quien mantenía su rostro lleno de preocupación.

La segunda era una chica de catorce años o menos, con el cuerpo delgado y cabello verdoso por sus hombros. Que le era extrañamente más familiar que la joven de largo cabello naranja.

—Link veo que despertaste, cuando sentimos una interferencia mágica con Zelda, vine tan rápido que pude junto con Saria y Midna—hablo presentando a las dos jóvenes, Midna pareció bufar aburrida, Saria en cambio mostro una gran sonrisa apenada—ambas son magas como yo, han crecido lejos de Hyrule, en mi tierra natal por la frontera, las he reclutado para que me ayuden en la lucha—su forma de hablar era demasiado vaga.

No importaba.

Tomo asiento sobre la cama, viéndola con fiereza.

Algo estaba mal.

Muy mal.

—¿Dónde está Zelda?—cuestiono con voz peligrosa.

Lana pareció tener sus ojos llenos de culpa, antes de bajar el rostro incapaz de responder. No le gustaba hablar, pero estaba dispuesto a preguntar, cuando la voz de Midna lo interrumpió.

—Vaati la tiene en la ciudadela—expreso con firmeza.

Entonces.

Todo el mundo de Link, había caído ante sus pies.

.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de forma aburrida, totalmente drogada de alguna forma y con dificultad para entender su entorno. Duro diez minutos en ese estado, recordando vagamente lo sucedido la tarde anterior y la forma en que Vaati la dejo inconsciente. Se incorporó rápidamente al comprender donde estaba, los muebles costosos, la enorme cama, su ropa de seda, la vista por la ventana. Estaba en medio del castillo de Vaati, en medio de la ciudadela.

Era su momento.

Debía matarle.

Pero el recuerdo de Link la tarde anterior, como este había podido matarle, pero no lo hizo…la hizo gemir frustrada.

¿Qué se supone que pensaba?

Este era su momento.

Observo de reojo un costoso vestido azulado con blanco en la pared. Una indirecta de Vaati, sobre su acuerdo de tratarle como invitada. Con enojo se puso las ropas reales, que eran una burla para ella, la reencarnación de la diosa, que anteriormente nacía en la realeza de Hyrule. Su cabello siguió suelto de forma desordenada, pero no le importo.

Salió del lugar, sorprendiéndose de ver a Nicolás con semblante aburrido.

—El señor Vaati quiere verte para comer—explico con calma como si no fuera nadie importante.

Como si no fuera su hermana.

Como si fuera cualquier persona.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, la idea de matar a Vaati, ahora estaba suprimida por la idea de sacar a Nicolás de ese lugar. Miserable mago bastardo que jugaba con su mente. No sabía el alcance de ese ser sobre los otros, pero igualmente no importaba.

No podía matarlo.

No ahora.

No cuando Link y los otros estaban en peligro. Era casi cómico, toda su vida buscando alejarse de las personas, de no hacer uniones, de solamente vivir para matar a este bastardo, para que en su momento de gloria, tuviera tantas cargas que le impidiera soltarlas.

Link.

No podía dejar que lo lastimaran.

Con el mentón en alto, dejo los lujosos pasillos, para entrar al comedor real, donde al final de una inmensa mesa, Vaati la miraba con clara burla en sus ojos.

Los suyos propios brillaban de irritación.

Comenzaba la lucha.

.

Ignoro los intentos de charla de Lana, las burlas duras de Midna y el intento de Saria por controlarlas. Puso su mochila en su espalda, asegurándose de guardar todas las armas de Zelda y comida para el viaje. Sabía que era ridículo, que era suicida y que tal vez su mente no lo soportara. Toda su vida había tenido miedo a Vaati, toda su vida había pensado en él como un ser superior, alguien que te aplasta como una cucaracha y estaba bien con eso. No le importaba su vida, nunca le importo y claramente ser un esclavo era algo que ya no importaba.

Pero que tocaran a Zelda.

Esa era otra historia.

Fue como si por fin hubiera podido romper una cuerda en su cerebro, la que le gritaba que esto estaba mal, que la lucha no era para él y que jamás enfrentaría sus temores. Probablemente aun temblara al estar frente a Vaati, pero por primera vez en años, la imagen de clavarle un cuchillo en su vientre si lastimaba a Zelda, fue incluso calmante.

—No puedes solo irte a luchar contra Vaati, un mago de más de mil años con todos los conocimientos de nuestra tierra en Erde—hablaba Lana totalmente exasperada.

Ignoro la mención del reino vecino, no le importaba.

Incluso aunque tuviera que caer por la meseta y deslizarse en la roca lisa, no importaba si moría, no se quedaría aquí ni un segundo más.

Ignoro a las tres chicas y comenzó su camino.

Iría a la ciudadela.

Rápidamente Lana se puso frente a él con los brazos extendidos, se detuvo pero no le presto la mayor atención. Lo cual pareció fastidiar a Lana de forma interna, sus ojos se habían crispado, pero aún estaba determinada.

—Tu iras con Midna y Saria de regreso a la ciudadela Gerudo, ahora que Vaati por fin tiene lo que quiere, dejara todo descuidado y podremos aprovecharnos para dar nuestros movimientos—hablo ella con seriedad.

Apretó los puños y sus labios se tensaron.

Era un esclavo que debía obedecer.

Al menos lo era.

En este momento no le importaba identificarse, no le importaba ser un esclavo, no le importaba ser un Hyliano, podría sr un simple Bokoblin que le daba igual.

—Iré por Zelda—informo con enojo.

Lana no se inmuto.

—La ciudadela es una ciudad impenetrable con hechizos mágicos que impiden el uso de portales…no sobrevivirás—

—Iré por Zelda—

—Yo iré por ella—

Link dejo de pensar ante la frase de Lana, detuvo sus pensamientos rápidamente para verla con escepticismo, pero recordando que ella era una maga poderosa que controlaba los portales que los transportaban entre regiones, algo que Zelda no dominaba. También Sidon y Revali habían hablado maravillas de ella como maga.

Aun así…

Le costó desviar sus ojos de los morados de ella, algo familiares y llenos de convicción.

No, no debe confiar en otros, solo en Zelda.

Pero no podía hacerlo solo.

Sus manos se apretaron en las correas de su mochila, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

—Yo…—iba a ir con ella.

—Solo me retrasarías—informo Lana con mortal seriedad que le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Su mirada se volvió algo frustrada, al tiempo que Lana suspiraba y sonreía de medio lado, no era algo que lo consolara en lo más mínimo. Esta puso una mano sobre su hombro, asombrándolo por la incomodidad y la falta de sentimiento, recordaba el fuego abrasador de su interior ante el tacto de Zelda y sus sonrisas, ver casi lo mismo en Lana era…no sentía nada.

—Rescatare a Zelda, pero te necesitamos con el resto del ejercito…llegaremos ambas lo más pronto que podamos—aseguro con más calma.

Sus labios seguían en una línea firme, viendo de reojo el castillo con frustración.

Si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

—Bien—fue lo último que dijo.

.

La comida era bastante elegante, se supone que debería saber mucho mejor que las comidas preparadas en el bosque por Link y ella, pero esta ostentosa comida, sabía a tierra seca al pasar por su garganta, probablemente por las bilis que subían al ver a Vaati hablar tranquilamente frente a ella, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. La idea de clavarle un tenedor en su ojo hasta que le explotara, la hizo casi sonreír.

Hablaba sobre sus años en Erde, como fue un erudito desde niño, encontrando secretos oscuros en los libros de la biblioteca. Luego como mato a sus maestros, obteniendo más poder y una vida gran expectativa de vida. Lo cual era cierto, habían pasado cientos de años de su última reencarnación, que parecía Vaati mato junto al héroe.

Ese hombre debía ser más poderoso de lo que en un principio pensó.

—Fue frustrante ver que los años pasaban y no volvías a rencarnar, de haber sabido que eras necesaria para liberar a mi maestro, no te hubiera matado anteriormente…pero era tan joven, solo tenía cien años—termino su relato con frustración.

Siguió con el rostro serio.

¿Liberar a su maestro?

No podía hacer eso.

No era una idiota.

Aun así el futuro de los líderes rebeldes y de Link estaba sobre sus hombros, si no lo hacía, ellos morirían y sufrirían. Sabía que ellos pensarían que era lo correcto, morir para no liberar a un mal peor, pero ella no lo estaba, no quería verlos morir, pero las ideas no venían a su mente.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto con frustración.

Esto pareció hacer sonreír al hombre.

—Fácil, al igual que tú eres la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia, yo soy la reencarnación de la espada de mi maestro…no hablo de Ganondorf, este solamente es un vehículo aleatorio…soy la espada del heraldo, del primer mal que enfrento esta tierra—

La palabra heraldo llego a su mente con la imagen de una enorme bestia negra, con miles de dientes y gran tamaño, que había aparecido en medio del bosque. La imagen cambio a un ser hecho de pura maldad con el pelo ardiendo, que le causo que su respiración se detuviera en pánico.

Alzo la vista.

Casi podía verlo, las islas flotantes, pájaros voladores, los dragones milenarios.

Una figura humanoide, con el cuerpo en rombos y una sonrisa malévola que le perseguía.

—Grahim—pronuncio la palabra que su mente recordó.

El rostro de Vaati se distorsiono en una sonrisa.

—Su reencarnación…me complace volver a ver a la sacerdotisa de la diosa después de millones de años—hablo con una sonrisa oscura, que hizo que todo a su alrededor se congelara.

Esto no era bueno.

Para nada.

.

La primera noche donde volvió a dormir en el territorio Gerudo, fue horrible, habían llegado claramente con la ayuda de un portal de Saria, que al igual que Lana, controlaba bien la magia espacio y tiempo. Su rostro había sido duro cuando le notificaron a Urbosa sobre la situación de Zelda, esta quien mostro un gran enfado, solamente movilizo más rápidos sus tropas. Midna se había ido a la tribu Orni, donde traería también a los guerreros. Saria se disculpó y se llevó a Mipha, quien se dirigiría de inmediato al dominio Zora.

No tenían mucho tiempo.

Todos se estaban movilizando, pero él se sentía tan perdido.

La mayor parte del día se fue solo a las cámaras de entrenamiento, sin comer, sin dormir, solo moviendo la espada con la imagen de Zelda.

Vestida como Sheik.

Enseñándole a luchar.

Cuando sonreía.

Cuando gruñía a la diosa.

Cuando lloraba entre sus brazos.

Él se había prometido protegerla, pero en el primer momento de descuido, esta había sido arrancada de sus brazos. Claro que sabía que tenía dependencia a ella, su pasado era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo de lado, la chica dulce y aventurera, era la única que lo mantenía cuerdo, pero incluso Vaati había tomado eso de su lado, dejándolo perdido.

La imagen de Vaati, que siempre estuvo en sus pesadillas, ahora era de manera diferente. Desde que fue niño en sus primeros años como esclavos, no imaginaba la muerte de ese ser, había olvidado esa sensación, que ahora estaba en su cuerpo.

—Te enseño bien—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Detuvo el movimiento de su espada, para ver de reojo como Riju estaba con una mirada seria y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

La ignoro intentando concentrarse nuevamente.

Zelda ocupaba su ayuda.

No estaba seguro cuanto podría esperar a Lana, pero hasta ese momento, entrenaría con todas sus fuerzas.

—Zelda—el nombre de ella en labios de Riju, volvió a detenerlo—es alguien importante para ti—añadió con una leve sonrisa de comprensión.

Le vio de reojo.

¿Qué quería decir?

Zelda era todo para él, antes era un esclavo y gracias a ella no lo era, esta le había enseñado a luchar y por eso no moriría en campo abierto, cada conocimiento que ahora poseía de auto supervivencia, era gracias a ella. Le debía la vida y había prometido protegerla.

No es que fuera tan inteligente como ella, pero incluso él noto algo oculto en las palabras de Riju.

—En nuestra tribu las leyendas de Lana son grandes, una maga sin igual, que la traerá de regreso—hablo Riju entrando a la habitación.

Aveil, una mujer Gerudo de piel morena y cabellera roja, estaba en la puerta de la entrada. Era una de las mejores guerreras del lugar, además de la protectora fiel de Riju.

Siguió viendo a la próxima matriarca con curiosidad, la niña tomo una espada corta de las armas colgadas en la pared.

—Todos están interesados en la trifuerza de la sabiduría, es una esperanza que antes mi pueblo no tenía—era difícil pensar en la edad joven de la niña, cuando hablaba como una adulta—pero aparte de eso, Zelda me agrada, siento una conexión con ella y la quiero de regreso—hablo antes de voltearse con la espada en alto.

No dejo de verla, es como una serpiente que estaba llegando lentamente a su presa. Apretó con fuerza la espada, no estaba de acuerdo en luchar con una niña, pero recordando que Mipha y Aveil entrenaron a Riju, comprendió algo, la destreza de Mipha era un arte y la fiereza de Aveil cuando había entrenado a su lado, era algo de admirar.

—Pero aun así mi intensidad no se compara con la tuya Link, tú la quieres de regreso porque sientes que te pertenece—sus palabras, eran como veneno que lo confundieron.

¿Pertenece?

Su confusión le gano la rápida embestida de Riju, que si bien carecía de poder, tenía la técnica y velocidad de un guerrero envidiable. Había atacado a su mente, algo que nadie incluso Zelda, habían hecho durante su entrenamiento y entendía que era una dificultad. Su mente intentaba estar en la batalla, que Riju comenzó a dominar sin problemas, pero en lugar de eso estaba en sus palabras.

¿Pertenecía?

Claro que no, Zelda era una persona y al menos que fuera una esclava no podría pertenecerle a alguien. Las diosas tuvieran compasión del idiota que lo intentara, ya que Zelda no era un espíritu incapaz de ser dominado.

Mucho menos a él, que era un esclavo.

En todo caso, él le pertenecería a ella.

Salto de lado a tiempo de esquivar a la Gerudo, que con un ágil giro similar a una danza, lanzo una cuchilla más pequeña que había omitido. Raspo parte de su hombro, pero no era grave para detener la batalla.

Zelda era su compañera de viajes, lo más similar a un amo y estaba aprendiendo a ser su amigo.

Entonces algo que no comprendía, en su interior, gruño ante el recuerdo de Vaati llevándosela. Claro que era diferente a cuando sus amigos en Ordon fueron arrastrados o la muerte de sus padres, supuso que era debido a su edad y como todo había cambiado.

Pero las palabras de Riju, eran tan fáciles de ver en su mente, algo que gritaba.

Mío.

Sus pies tropezaron y cayó de espaldas, la imagen de Riju, una niña de catorce años sobre él, con una mirada triunfante. Le hizo pensar, que si una niña era capaz de derrotarle, le faltaba mucha fuerza de voluntad y las diosas, para vencer a Vaati.

Suspiro con la imagen de Zelda en su mente.

Mío, volvió a repetir su interior.

Estaba perdido.

.

Caminar fuera del castillo era curioso, las calles que de niña estuvieron llenas de personas, ahora parecían vacías y desoladas. Habían monstruos en grandes cantidades, lo que le hizo sentir escalofríos en su espalda, ella no podría con todos ellos, ocupaba un ejército. Pudo ver entre las sombras, algunas personas con uniformes del clan Yiga, la gente que había sido rechazada por los Sheikah, que por años solamente crearon sus propias tribus.

Detuvo sus pasos en el centro de la ciudad, frente aquella estatua de piedra y su arma sobre esta.

Sus manos se tensaron.

Vaati se detuvo con una sonrisa, antes de voltearse con diversión.

—Bueno, necesite tres días de preparación, pero creo que ya puedes tomar la espada y liberar el sello—hablo restándole importancia.

Trago saliva.

—¿Puedo hacer un último pedido?—

—Si es que te libere, sabes bien que no lo hare—

Intercambio una mirada dura con Vaati, antes de suspirar nerviosamente y negar con la cabeza. Este alzo una ceja, aparentemente un ser curioso por naturaleza.

—Puedes liberar a Nicolás—suplico en un susurro de voz.

Sintió el cuerpo de su hermano girarse ante la incredulidad, verla con la boca abierta antes de que Vaati se encogiera de hombros. Rápidamente un portal mágico apareció, que se tragó a Nicolás que no parecía estar comprendiendo la situación. Fue un segundo, un instante que podría haber parecido una eternidad, al ver sus ojos detenidos en ella.

Entonces ya no estaba.

Vaati gruño apresurado, estaba demasiado excitado por la situación, como para importar lo que le rodeaba.

Su quijada se tensó.

Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente en la piedra, donde a su alrededor habían sellos mágicos pintados en el suelo, algunas piedras con propiedades místicas y dos enormes fogatas a los lados. Muchos estaban acercándose curiosos, los monstruos graznaban de forma aterradora y los del clan Yiga parecían salir de sus sombras.

No podía hacerlo.

Si lo hacía.

Hyrule definitivamente estaría perdido.

Había retrasado la muerte de Link y los lideres, pero con un tirano nuevamente, sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

Los ojos de Vaati brillaron con molestia ante su falta de decisión.

¿Si se negaba moriría?

No lo creía, Vaati no dejaría ir su llave a la puerta de lo que deseaba. Pero el recuerdo de su infancia aun brillaba en su mente, había matado a sus padres, a su madre frente a ella, para demostrar su punto. Era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a sufrir eso.

Pero si liberaba al mal.

Todos morirían.

 _—Hazlo—_

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el sonido de esa voz, de reojo noto que su presencia estaba nuevamente a su lado. Su anterior rencarnación parecía verse incluso más levemente, pero sus ojos estaban firmes en la roca con el florete en esta.

 _—Utilice toda mi magia ese día, aunque el sello se rompa, no tendrá fuerza el ser que salga de ahí y necesitas tiempo para obtener la espada maestra—_

Explico viéndola a los ojos.

Trago saliva.

La espada maestra.

El héroe.

Los necesitaban.

 _—Si no funciona, mi anterior rencarnación, la chica que contuvo a la calamidad, te ayudara a sellar todo el lugar durante un tiempo con la misma diosa Hylia—_

Susurro la voz antes de desaparecer por completo.

Vaya consuelo.

La idea de servir de sello, como la princesa de la leyenda, que estuvo encerrada cien años con la maldad, hizo que suspirara antes de dar un paso al frente. La idea no parecía más interesante que antes, pero era curioso que sus vidas pasadas le estuvieran ayudando, de qué tamaño seria el mal que estaba a punto de desatar.

Su mano se posó sobre el florete, provocando que su mano comenzara a brillar, que los ruidos de los monstruos se alzaran impaciente y que el peso del mundo cayera sobre ella. Lo estaba condenando, estaba condenando a todo ser vivo de Hyrule, solo por salvar la vida de unos pocos. Era un sentimiento tan egoísta, que apretó los puños con dolor cuando el florete pareció absorber cada gota de magia en su interior.

Estaba terminando de sellar a la bestia que saldría.

Con un grito de dolor, ya que su mano parecía quemar ante el calor de la magia, saco con fuerza el florete, desencadenando una fuerte columna de luz roja.

Cayó de espaldas.

Todo quedó en silencio.

La luz comenzó a intensificarse, la roca comenzó a resquebrajarse y un sonido bestial sonó de todos los lugares a su alrededor. Entonces de la luz, apareció una silueta, era un hombre moreno, con su armadura destruida y los ojos perdidos de color blanco, pero caminaba, como un muerto viviente. Había grandes heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero ellas brillaban con un color lila profundo, al tiempo que los monstruos aullaban a la oscuridad de la noche.

Vaati se arrodillo en una pierna de puro deleite.

—Mi señor—su voz era tan alegre, que no entendió como el mismo monstruo, tomo el cuello del mago antes de lanzarlo con fuerza en otra dirección.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Zelda, sintiendo un extraño mal en su interior y la muerte caminar hacia ella. A pesar de haber visto la muerte a los ojos anteriormente, el dolor y sufrimiento, nunca había sentido el nivel de horror que tuvo, cuando los ojos vacíos volvieron a verle.

Estos comenzaron a brillar de reconocimiento, antes que una chispa apareciera en ellos, mostrando pupilas rojizo lila, que la hicieron sentir un escalofrió más potente.

—Tu—musito alzando una mano.

Soltó un jadeo cuando extrañas cuerdas de luz roja, salieron en su dirección y apretaron su garganta, antes de hacerla caer al frente. Cuando el contacto inicio, un fuerte dolor apareció en todo su cuerpo, que la hizo gritar ante el deseo de arrancarse la piel, con tal de no sentir ese dolor insoportable que rompía su cabeza en dos.

—Mi señor—hablo Vaati caminando en su dirección, con el rostro magullado, sin expresar ningún resentimiento.

El cuerpo humanizado giro a verle con fastidio, luego se vio las manos de forma molesta y apretó los puños.

—El cuerpo de Ganondorf es una basura, me alegra que el alma de ese bastardo desapareciera—inquirió viendo su cuerpo una vez.

¿Qué?

En medio del insoportable dolor, Zelda alzo la vista confundida. Ganondorf había sido el anterior mal de este mundo, donde la mitad Gerudo y el líder de la resistencia, habían logrado derrotarlo al final. Si había roto el sello, se suponía que este regresaría a su cuerpo.

Pero los ojos brillantes de ese monstruo.

Eran diferentes a los rojos de un Gerudo.

No.

No era Ganondorf.

¿Quién era?

Una sonrisa que la hizo jadear de terror, se acercó a su rostro, ahora alzándola por el cuello con facilidad.

—Veo que la rencarnación de esa diosa no me reconoce, me venciste como el heraldo y como calamity Ganon…pero esta vez no me encerraras cien años con tu poder—gruño antes de sonreír.

Entonces todo se volvió negro para Zelda, apareciendo en medio de un castillo, rodeado de oscuridad y los recuerdos de su vida pasada, donde debía luchar contra el monstruo atado por un siglo. Las torturas de este al pobre alma de la chica que alguna vez fue, sus formas de destruir su alma y la mezcla de sus propios recuerdos.

La hicieron gritar de dolor en la mano del hombre.

Que soltó una risa violenta, que solo hizo aullar más a los monstruos.

Antes que todo se volviera negro.

 **Continuara…**

 _Grahim es el antagonista más recurrente del juego de Skyward Sword, en algunas teorías que lei por internet, algunos mencionan que Vaati podría ser la rencarnación del mismo. Aunque técnicamente es la espada del mal, me gustó la idea de hacerlo más humano y malvado por partes iguales._

 _Como pueden ver, el cuerpo de Ganondorf no alberga el alma de este, es un guiño ya que en mi anterior historia, este puede descansar en paz con su anterior amor. Lo que dejo un recipiente vacío para la calamidad. Esta sería la misma con la que Zelda se enfrentó cien años en Breath of the wild, pero en mi cabeza, es también la misma maldad del heraldo de la muerte de skyward sword. Así que por eso pueden ver al cuerpo de Ganondorf, sin la piedad que intente darle en mi anterior historia, más bien la maldad personificada._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Capítulo 13: Tres brujas

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 13: Tres brujas**

 _Todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, una inmensa oscuridad en esos pasillos, que le daba miedo recorrer en su mente. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía hacer nada más que estar dentro de aquella jaula de luz. Esperando, una parte de ella aún tenía la esperanza de que su caballero regresara, su héroe era así, siempre frente a ella y una espada que destellaba ante su enojo por quien la lastimara._

 _Una risa siniestra la detuvo de sus pensamientos, sintiendo un frio recorrer su espada, cuando incluso en su mente no estaba tranquila._

 _Debía soportar._

 _La diosa estaba con ella._

 ** _—Él no vendrá…está muerto—_**

 _Susurraba la voz oscura a su mente, dándole crueles imágenes que concordaban con sus palabras, las cuales le hicieron estremecer._

 _No podía retroceder._

 _No podía detenerse._

 _Había soportado cien años, podría soportar un poco más._

 _—Link vendrá por mí—gritaba a la oscuridad, confiando en los ojos azules de su caballero._

 _Regresando a los días donde todo era feliz, donde la calamidad no había atacado, donde ella era más libre que ahora sin saberlo._

 _La risa malvada fue lo último que escucho, antes que la oscuridad terminara de consumirla._

.

Se despertó jadeando de dolor, los recuerdos vivos como si ella los hubiera vivido, técnicamente fue una de sus vidas pasadas, pero el dolor era tan insoportable, la desesperación era horrible, era como si todo eso le hubiera pasado a ella. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, descubriendo que estos aún estaban encadenados al trono, donde Ganon, la calamidad, le había arrastrado y tirado ahí, diciéndole que estaría ahí toda una eternidad nuevamente, viendo como su reino caía.

Gruño incorporándose con dificultad, para quedar arrodillada.

Las cadenas drenaban su magia, dejándola sin posibilidades de escape, surtiendo dolores molestos a todo su cuerpo. Además de las magulladuras de sus piernas, cuando Ganon la lanzo contra la pared y se había burlado de su patética forma de renacer.

Entonces los sueños habían recorrido su día, provocados por Ganon, como un recuerdo de su vida pasada. No estaba segura si había pasado una semana o tan solo un día, el tiempo parecía tan relativo y sus intervalos despierta eran irregulares. Sentía que estaba en medio de una tortura continua, y su mente se negaba a cooperar.

Entonces ese sueño.

¿Link?

Porque su rencarnación pasada había dicho su nombre, acaso él también había estado antes….¿cómo?...el dolor no le dejaba pensar bien.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando la figura de Vaati, quien solo sonrió antes de presentar a Ganon la calamidad, este lo lanzo contra la pared sin importarle que este riera en su dolor.

El miedo y terror la inundaron al ver a esa bestia.

Ganon no tenía todo su poder, probablemente ya hubiera destruido todo el reino de poseerlo, en este momento apenas se paseaba por el castillo durante algunas horas, antes de tirarse al trono y cerrar los ojos. Le estaba drenando la magia a ella para recuperar su poder, esta vez no sería diferente.

—Dame magia diosa—hablo tomando asiento en el trono que Vaati le había creado.

El dolor se interpuso en el interior de su cuerpo, como si fuera sangre drenada dolorosamente, los gritos de dolor y completa agonía comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, para el deleite de todas las bestias reunidas.

.

Su paso se detuvo en el aire, antes que su rostro se moviera rápidamente entre los árboles en dirección a la ciudadela. Estaba por levantarse e irse, cuando la mano fuerte de Midna lo volvió a sentar, ganando una mirada de fastidio de su parte. Había sentido algo, un fuerte pinchazo en su interior, que le gritaba el nombre de Zelda de forma constante. Era ridículo, pero sentía que sufría, algunas veces en el día, el sentimiento era más fuerte.

—Lana se encargara—hablo Saria intentando tranquilizarlo al verlo furioso.

La vio mal también.

¿Lana?

Esa mujer había desaparecido hace dos semanas sin dejar rastro, no estaba seguro si podría esperar más, tenía los nervios de punta.

Ignorando a ambas magas, se puso de pie y camino al lado de la fogata, tomando asiento al lado del príncipe Sidon, quien sonrió nervioso al verlo en ese estado.

El ejército real se estaba moviendo.

Los líderes actuales eran Urbosa, Revali y Mipha, los tres habían dirigido el ejército al mando de Sidon, para recuperar su primer punto de control. La ciudad de Ordon, se había sorprendido ante el nombre y la elección, Pero Urbosa había mencionado que la primera ciudad en caer por Vaati, sería la misma que la de ellos.

El ejército realmente no era tan grande, solo un gran grupo de Gerudos, varios Orni y Zora, también distinguió una menor cantidad de Hylianos y humanos. Con ellos en representación de Revali estaba Teba, como Aveil estaba de Urbosa. Los líderes tenían que quedarse en sus tierras, para defenderlas si sucedía lo peor. Aunque Vaati parecía realmente concentrado en la ciudadela, desde el destello de luz roja hace más de una semana, el ambiente era…lúgubre.

Como si la maldad estuviera en el aire.

—Mipha me ha dicho que ha enviado a una mensajera, al parecer entre las montañas ha encontrado a una grupo fuerte de rebeldes, guiados por una chica—le explico Sidon con ánimos.

Todos parecían intentar animarlo.

Quiso decirle a Sidon que no era alguien importante para saber dicha información, a su lado Teba pareció más animado y comenzó a discutir sobre la identidad de aquel grupo, al tiempo que Aveil se aseguraba del límite del campamento con otros guardias.

Link pensaba que ocupaban a todas las personas necesarias para luchar.

Los números no ganan una guerra, pero son de mucha ayuda.

Estaban cerca de Ordon, viajando a pie debido a que un portal sería demasiado difícil para tal número de personas. Pero no estaba tranquilo, había resistido la tentación de ir a la ciudadela, ante las oraciones de Riju y Urbosa sobre la fuerza de Lana, Teba también daba fe viva de la chica y Sidon intentaba convencerlo que pronto vería a la chica.

¿Pero cuando?

Suspiro aceptando de forma desinteresada un plato de comida.

Desde que comenzó el viaje con Zelda, una de las cosas que más le gustaban, era comer, pero sin ella, la comida no tenía sabor o sazón.

—Debido al semblante de tu rostro, supongo que estarás pensando en la rencarnación de la diosa—expreso Teba con calma y sin temer al frio de sus ojos.

¿Eso era para ellos?

La rencarnación de la diosa.

Zelda era más que la rencarnación de la diosa, su mente gruño en aprobación ante su pensamiento, Zelda era todo su mundo y parecía que nadie tomaba en cuenta que ahora mismo podría estar sufriendo.

Los destellos de su esclavitud, del alcance de Vaati sobre las torturas para romperlo, le hicieron estremecerse.

¿Ella estaría sufriendo eso?

A Vaati no le convenía eso, sus deseos de matarlo ahora solo incrementarían.

—No lo molestes Teba, es normal que este tan preocupado por ella—le gruño Sidon de forma represiva, que hizo a Teba suspirar desviando la mirada.

Agradeció mentalmente a Sidon, antes de darle un bocado a su comida, un poco mejor de que alguien le comprendiera.

—Está completamente enamorado de ella después de todo—continuo Sidon tranquilamente ignorando el peso de sus palabras en él.

La comida se atoro en su garganta, antes de que comenzara a toser ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención del resto del campamento. Saria fue la única que se tomó la molestia de correr a su auxilio, antes de recibir unas fuertes palmadas de Sidon en la espalda que casi lo matan, como su anterior comentario.

Increíblemente Teba le paso un vaso de agua, que fue su salvación, para poder estar mejor durante unos momentos después.

Giro a ver enojado a Sidon, que sonreía ignorante de la situación.

—¿Dije algo malo?—pregunto a nadie en particular encogiendo sus hombros.

La risota de Midna, hizo que volteara de forma cautelosa a la maga oscura. De todos los personajes, esta parecía tener una especial satisfacción ante las situaciones difíciles, lo que le hizo escalofriarse ante algún mal recuerdo.

—Nuestro querido niño es demasiado inocente, que no entiende sus sentimientos por la princesa de la luz—exclamo Midna viéndose las uñas.

Sidon la vio de reojo unos momentos más de los debido, antes de voltear su rostro a él de forma ilegible.

—¿No sabes que te gusta?—pregunto y casi grito.

Soltó un gemido inaudible, antes de tapar su rostro con una de sus manos.

Discreción y Sidon, nunca estarían en una frase unida.

Entonces las manos de Sidon sujetaron con fuerza sus brazos, no tuvo tiempo para reprocharle sobre su aberración al contacto físico, antes que fuera zarandeado de adelante atrás, sintiendo todo su mundo dar giros en su cabeza.

—Pero no tiene sentido, la miras como idiota y darías tu vida por ella, además de tu mal humor cuando fue secuestrada…Riju dijo que te gustaba, incluso la esposa de Teba dijo que era obvio sobre la complicidad de ambos, Mipha también lo cree y Lana me juro que terminarían juntos, lana ve esas cosas, como que no te habías dado cuenta—hablaba el hombre Zora rápidamente y algo ofendido por su aparente falta de atención.

Las risas de Midna estallaron en el lugar, al tiempo que Teba suspiraba y Saria luchaba por detener al Zora.

Cuando por fin fue liberado ante el regreso de Aveil, pudo tomar aire sin comprender de que se trataba todo ese espectáculo.

Él no tenía sentimientos por Zelda.

¿Por qué nadie lo veía?

Sidon no era el primero en mencionarlo, Riju y Urbosa parecían divertirse a su costa, mencionando sobre algo que no entendía sobre ellos. Pero no era nada, que ambos fueran compañeros de viaje, no significaba nada románticamente hablando.

No es que él supiera mucho sobre el romance.

Su única referencia sobre el romance, lo cual era ridículo en su vida, dado que fue un esclavo, eran sus padres. Su padre había amado a su madre con tal intensidad, que aun recordaba vagamente de niño, cuando ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro y este la abrazaba protectoramente en la sala de estar. Era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, ya que le enseñaban que en algún momento, el amor había sido algo común en la tierra de Hyrule.

Ahora no.

No para él al menos.

Él fue un esclavo y su único sentimiento ahora, era la rabia para terminar con Vaati y rescatar a Zelda.

 _—Entonces no la besarías—_

Una voz burlona que casi era igual a la de Urbosa, resonó en su mente y le pareció una blasfemia. Que alguien tan impuro y con su pasado, siquiera pensara en algo así con Zelda, era una aberración de la más grande.

Aun así su mente le traiciono, con los últimos recuerdos de la chica, donde le había abrazado y llorado con fuerza. El calor de su cuerpo con el suyo, el olor de esta en sus narices y la necesidad de sentirla más cerca. Todo su cuerpo había sido una cosquilla en el tacto de esta, que parecía quemarle como una llama abrazadora.

No era tan inocente y tan idiota, como para saber que eso no fue sospechoso. Había pasado muchos años como esclavo, pero había visto a los hombres de Vaati sucumbir por el calor de los esclavos o mujeres.

La imagen de Zelda sonriendo.

Hizo que su corazón se estrechara de forma violenta ante el anhelo de su ser.

Si lo meditaba un poco más, las emociones que acompañaban a un enamoramiento, incluso podrían justificar sus reacciones ante la cercanía de Zelda. Era eso o que estuviera repulsivo por la chica o atemorizado, pero descartando esas emociones, la idea de algo romántico, no era tan equivocada.

Lo cual era incorrecto.

De todos sus sueños, eso era un imposible, algo que no debía pensar. Solo podría conformarse con ser un seguidor de la chica y protegerlo, ni en sus más locos sueños, tendría una posibilidad con la chica.

¿Ahora pensaba en posibilidades?

Todo era culpa de Sidon.

Levanto la vista cuando la voz de Aveil sonó a su lado, giro a verla notando que no estaba sola, habían un grupo de fuertes Hylianos con ella, que probablemente eran los enviados de Mipha. Todo el tren de pensamientos anteriores, se detuvieron de golpe ante la imagen de una pequeña joven, que parecía pestañear incrédula en su dirección.

Su boca se abrió incrédula.

—¿Link?—hablo la chica de cabellos rubios con trenzas.

Era imposible.

—Linkle—susurro al ver los grandes ojos, que solo podrían pertenecer a su hermana.

El rostro de la chica paso de una incredulidad, a una gran sonrisa llena de inocencia, que por un momento, elimino los pensamientos de Zelda en su mente.

.

 _Sus sueños ahora eran intercalados, en uno de estos era retenida por Grahim y drenado su fuerza para despertar nuevamente al heraldo del mal. En otro de sus sueños, podía sentir como era controlada como un títere, llevándola a luchar con alguien similar a Link. Por ultimo sus sueños encerradas durante cien años, eran tan reales, que sentía que estaba ahí, viviendo todo de nuevo._

 _—Mátame—gritaba en medio del sueño._

 _No soportaba más dolor._

 _Más desesperación._

 _Más sufrimiento._

 _Quería que le arrancaran la piel y la dejaran sin vida, no quería vivir más, no soportaba más sufrimiento._

 _Por ultimo ahí estaba ella, siento asesinada por Vaati, su última vida, sintiendo un dolor en todo su cuerpo en el momento de la muerte._

.

Se despertó por primera vez, no por su culpa, una fuerte mano se había puesto sobre su boca y el sobresalto la levanto. Estaba aterrada de Ganon, no quería sentirlo cerca, no quería sentir su oscuridad en su interior y como drenaba lentamente su magia disfrutando su sufrimiento. También podría ser Vaati, quien prometía jugar con su cuerpo, para destruirle, pero reteniéndose ante la idea de verla despertada primero por la destrucción del reino.

En su lugar.

Unos ojos morados la veían con lamento, antes de reconocer el cabello celeste de Lana. Esta puso un dedo sobre su labio, y asintió débilmente, antes de sentir después de lo que parecían siglos, sus cadenas rotas en sus muñecas.

—Debemos irnos—susurro antes de tomarla de la muñeca, sacándole un jadeo cuando la levanto y comenzó a moverse fuera de la habitación.

¿Qué hacía Lana ahí?

¿Cómo había llegado?

¿Ganon lo sabía?

Si Ganon se enteraba estaría furioso y se desquitaría con ella, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, no pareció importarle a Lana, quien continúo corriendo por el pasillo.

—La ciudadela tiene hechizos poderosos, no puedo usar magia dimensional para sacarnos en un portal, fue una tortura el poder entrar sin ser descubierta—expuso esta cuando se detuvieron en un pasillo.

Un par de Hinox pasaron por el enorme lugar, pero sin descubrirlas, lo cual utilizo Lana para escabullirse cada vez más hondo. En lugar de salir, parecían estar adentrándose más en el lugar, mientras las lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos ante el temor.

¿Esto era un sueño?

Tal vez era una ilusión de Ganon, de darle esperanzas antes de romperle las alas. Sabía que solamente habían pasado unos días, o eso esperaba, pero para ella, parecían décadas ante el tamaño de los recuerdos y el sufrimiento constante. Pero sus pies estaban adoloridos y su cuerpo parecía casi sin vida. No había sido alimentada después de que Ganon despertara, aunque con el dolor, era imposible desear algo de comer.

Solo deseaba la muerte.

Incluso ahora siendo arrastrada por Lana, el dolor de la tortura de ella, de sus vidas pasadas, estaban rompiéndola con cada paso.

Ella tropezó cayendo al suelo, pero sin levantarse ante el pedido de Lana, quien se había arrodillado a su lado viendo a todos lados preocupada.

No quería nada.

No quería vivir.

Solo quería salir de este dolor.

—Vamos Zelda, Link te está esperando, no puede hacer esto sin ti—suplico Lana, obligándola a levantarse.

¿Link?

Un recuerdo distorsionado del chico en medio de sus sueños, se ilumino revelando a él joven con quien había estado viajando. Sus miradas realmente no cambiaban, siempre inmutable y sin demostrar sentimientos, pero también habían esos pequeños momentos, donde sus ojos brillaban ante una historia, que sonreían ante el sabor de una manzana o que eran fuertes cuando le abrazaban por su llanto.

Ese idiota.

Sin duda seria su perdición.

El dolor de su cuerpo, el temor, debió ser solo una parte diminuta a lo que sintió Link siendo esclavo, pero en lugar de caer derrotado, este se había levantado a su lado.

Gruño intentando liberar su mente del dolor, antes de aceptar la mano de Lana para seguir corriendo ante el gruñido animal de Ganon a lo lejos.

Se había dado cuenta.

Lana pateo una puerta, que era similar a un pasadillo con un pequeño rio, donde anteriormente habían metido suministros por balsas. Un destello de reconocimiento, brillo de alguna de sus vidas pasadas, antes que Lana la lanzara al agua, con ella detrás.

.

Vaati se mantuvo tranquilo, cuando Ganon pateo con fuerza el trono que le había hecho, traspasando una pared. Su señor debía descansar para recuperarse, sus energías no eran suficientes y su recuperación parecía ser tediosamente larga. La anterior rencarnación de la diosa, había sellado muy bien el cuerpo de su maestro, provocando que incluso aunque liberara el sello, solo la magia de la diosa pudiera darle fuerzas.

Pero ahora sin ella, tomaría mucho tiempo el que pudiera tener sus fuerzas.

Ganon volteo a verlo, con esos hermosos ojos llenos de ira, como recordaba de su señor.

—Tráela aquí—gruño golpeando una pared que se destruyó a su contacto.

Una orden.

Vaati se regocijo, antes de hacer una gran reverencia.

Lo haría.

Era la orden de su amo.

Él fue creado solo para servir a su amo.

Una alegría que ninguna de sus anteriores vidas obtuvo, fue creada en su interior, era hora de servirle al amo. Traería a la diosa ante sus pies, fuera lo último que hiciera. Su interior chispeo de sádica alegría.

.

Link se había alejado del campamento con Linkle, luego que esta dejara a uno de sus hombres a cargo para hablar con el resto de los representantes del ejército. La veía con incredulidad, como si sintiera que todo ella era un espejismo de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero no lo era. Linkle era más pequeña que él, su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y su cuerpo esbelto pero diminuto. En sus botas había dos enormes ballestas listas para atacar y su espalda tenía un tridente que sobresalía.

Era la misma niña que recordaba.

Y hablaba.

—No puedo creer que estés con vida, regrese poco tiempo después al pueblo, pero no te encontré, había dado por hecho que estabas muerto con el resto—hablaba rápidamente sobre la idea de lo que había pasado.

Puede que fuera en los años que estuvo en la ciudadela después de todo, él había pensado lo mismo cuando no la vio entre los otros niños.

Por suerte.

No se hubiera imaginado que hubiera hecho Vaati a su pequeña hermana, la hubiera destruido como el resto de los niños, pero en cambio aquí estaba, tan llena de vida.

Suspiro cuando la vio sentarse.

—Fui rescatada por Auru, un viejo ermitaño que me enseño todo lo que se, con él había un grupo de cazadores que se oponían a Vaati, pero aun así éramos tan pocos, que solo nos limitamos a vivir en las montañas cerca del dominio Zora, pero la princesa nos explicó la situación…claro que vendríamos ayudar, Salma es una fuerte guerrera y Shad aunque es más analítico, también sabe sobre la lucha—los nombres probablemente serían sobre las personas qué se quedaron hablando.

Linkle salto con energía extendiendo los brazos.

—BigBoy es genial con la maquinaria, pero el mejor con el mazo, también esta Matt nuestro amigo de infancia y en el viaje nos encontramos a un chico llamado Lyon que era un Sheikah, pero ha decido acompañarnos en busca de alguien de su tribu aparentemente—añadió Lana.

¿Matt?

Al estar tan concentrado en Linkle, debió haber ignorado al hombre alto y pelirrojo, que era el primo de Malon, se preguntó si este conocería el paradero de su prima, aunque debía ser la razón por la que deseaba ir a Ordon.

El nombre de Lyon y la tribu Sheikah, fueron un balde de agua fría, debía ser el mismo joven que Zelda siempre mencionaba en sus historias, que eran rivales.

Zelda

Su recuerdo volvió a caer como plomo en su corazón, que se encogió ante una mueca de dolor, que distrajo a Linkle de su parloteo, para verla ladear la cabeza.

Ella aún no estaba a su lado.

—¿Estas bien Link?—pregunto Linkle agachándose para estar a su altura, pero su mirada se desvió un momento.

Siguió su mirada, descubriendo que los amarres de la vestimenta en su muñeca, debieron haberse soltado ante la agitación con Sidon y el resto, revelando ahora mismo frente a su hermana, la marca que lo identificaban como esclavo. Zelda había querido ocultarlas, para evitar que otros lo miraran por encima. Linkle se había quedado muda, organizando sus ideas y procesando la información.

Alzo la vista sorprendida y asustada.

—Link—su nombre fue dicho como un suspiro y un susurro.

Abrió la boca, antes de cerrarla sin acostumbrarse hablar, incluso con su hermana.

—Creo que fue lo mejor que no volvieras esa noche—expreso con dificultad.

Entonces Linkle cerró los ojos, probablemente consumida por la impotencia.

Un grito entonces lleno los oídos de ambos, quienes se pusieron de pie, Linkle con ambas ballestas y el con su espada listo para el ataque. Pero en lugar de un grito cercano, parecía uno lejano, como el de un cerdo frustrado en alguna parte.

¿Qué había sido eso?

.

Midna era una mujer sabia, no tenía tantos años como Lana, pero su cumpleaños número 134 estaba cerca, Saria era mucho más joven y más dulce. Midna era consciente de que había algo malo con las diosas, no había tenido nunca una rencarnación, menos salido de la tierra de los Twili. Pero aquí estaba, revivida como un ser de la luz, en busca de ayudar a este reino en una de sus eras nuevamente. Lana quien decía que su poder había disminuido y no era capaz de ver el futuro, también estaba preocupada.

No solo ella era la única rencarnación.

No solo Link y Zelda.

En este momento habían muchos de otras eras, sin sus memorias, que vagaban por esta tierra sin tener algún sentido o deber.

Esto era tan complicado, había escuchado que Zant había sido revivido por el mal en la anterior era del héroe y la diosa, pero esta vez fue ella.

¿Era una señal?

Se preguntó el tamaño del mal que recaería sobre el reino, para que las diosas jugaran con las almas, para ponerles a proteger su tierra.

No tenía los poderes del crepúsculo, en su lugar había nacido en una tierra cercana, convertida en maga desde niña, la misma tierra que le había dado la vida a Vaati. Tal vez Erde era el problema, tal vez la tierra natal de su actual vida, tenía algo oscuro.

—¿Sucede algo?—una voz jovial sonó a su lado.

De reojo miro al príncipe Sidon, un Zora de gran tamaño pero de sonrisa brillante, que le recordó mucho al Link que había guiado hace tantos años.

Un amigo.

Puso su rostro astuto, que ocultaba su preocupación por la falta del regreso de Lana.

—En absoluto—comento viendo por las llamas al nuevo grupo, que había conocido anteriormente.

Shad y Salma eran iguales a los jóvenes, que hace tantos años, habían ayudado al héroe del crepúsculo. Saria estaba hablando animadamente con ellos y el tipo enorme. Por otra parte el hombre de pelirrojo, estaba sentado con un joven sheikah de cabello negro (algo extraño), sobre la situación y la próxima excursión a Ordon en dos días.

Una lucha estallaría.

Se preguntó si Link estaría listo.

Era tan diferente al joven que conoció, su alma era la misma, pero le faltaba un poco de vida y probablemente el valor que lo despertaría como héroe. Lo único que no había cambiado, es que aún seguía como perro faldero a la rencarnación de la diosa, era tan nostálgico, ver a ambos nuevamente, pero a pesar de sus heridas, más juntos que nunca.

—Estas mintiendo—hablo Sidon calmadamente trayéndola de regreso, con una expresión de incredulidad—arrugaste tu ceño y siento que no dices lo que piensas—añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa sonrisa.

Entrecerró la mirada viéndolo con fastidio.

Los Zora siempre eran así.

—Tu optimismo me dan ganas de vomitar—gruño colocando su rostro sobre su mano, aburrida de estar rodeada de gente tan pura y buena.

Las oscuridades siempre fueron lo suyo.

No la luz.

Sidon tenía mucha luz, pero en realidad, a pesar de su aspecto como Zora, había visto de reojo anteriormente su aspecto de Hyliano, el cual no había estado nada mal. Para ella sería interesante jugar con él, tenía necesidades y un joven atractivo, era bien recibido.

Un gruñido oscuro se sintió por la tierra, acompañado de un temblor que puso a la mayoría sobre sus pies y con sus armas.

No se movió.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, cuando Sidon giro a verle con su tridente en mano.

—Que hiciste ahora Lana—pregunto a nadie en particular.

Ese mal.

Era palpable en el ambiente, solo esperaba Lana hubiera escapado, antes de tener que enfrentarlo con sus propios ojos.

 **Continuara…**

 _Más personajes de la era del crepúsculo, Linkle estaba con vida, viviendo en las montañas todo este tiempo, ajena a la situación actual en su mayoría. No pondré en la historia (que ya me está quedando más larga de lo planeado) sobre el regreso de Mipha al reinado Zora. En resumen los Zora estaban molestos por la muerte de su reina, como Ralis devastado, no es difícil regresar como luz salvadora y ponerlos contra Vaati como legitima heredera._

 _Bigboy es de varios juegos de Zelda, como Shad y Salma._

 _Mis Oc se muestran levemente, Matt seria el primo de Malon que ha salido en mi anterior historia. Lyon es un Sheikah que también apareció, ambos son buenos guerreros que anteriormente ayudaron a los héroes en medio de la lucha._

 _Amo a Sidon._

 _No tenía intención de poner a Midna interesado, en realidad si alguno noto una larga mirada de Sidon, lo puse en mi anterior historia como alguien interesado en chicas pelirrojas y con carácter. Algo que Midna domina en todo su sentido, así nació la idea de esta pareja dispareja :D No sé si dejarlo en leve atracción o poner alguna insinuación…ya veré como se desarrolla la historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Capítulo 14: Contra Makivelo

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 14: Contra Makivelo**

 _Después de haber tenido tantas pesadillas, en realidad le temía a cerrar los ojos, ya que como en ese momento, despertaba en algún lugar que no conocía. Un ambiente que era familiar, pero a la vez tan diferente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí antes, y al mismo tiempo toda su vida perteneciera a este lugar. Los pasillos del castillo de Hyrule, pero eran diferentes a los que Vaati le guio._

 _Tal vez que Lana la rescatara, fue solo un engaño de su mente asustada._

 _Camino de forma tambaleante ante las imágenes y retratos en las costosas paredes, de personas que debería conocer o al mismo tiempo sentía tan ajenas a ellas._

 _—Zelda—hablo una voz a su espalda que la detuvo._

 _Giro asustada de que fuera Vaati, que pensara que se había liberado, que la llevara de nuevo con Ganon._

 _Pero no era Vaati._

 _Una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña, con un vestido regio de alguien de alta sociedad, la miraba tranquilamente con ojos muy tristes. Su rostro, era tan similar al suyo, que comprendió de inmediato que esto era un sueño, que estaba con alguna de sus rencarnaciones pasadas, pero en lugar de una tortura como había pasado…esto era diferente._

 _No era una tortura de Ganon._

 _Era el poder de alguien de sus pasados._

 _—Debes alcanzar a el héroe…ocupan la espada maestra para sellar al mal de Ganon—hablo con una calma y voz serena, que le pareció extraña._

 _¿Esa había sido ella?_

 _¿Cómo?_

 _Una mujer perfectamente calmada, con voz suave y dura al mismo tiempo, que imponía respeto como una soberana._

 _Trago saliva confundida._

 _¿Cómo eran tan diferentes?_

 _—Ni siquiera se quien rayos es el héroe, no entiendo nada y tampoco sé cómo voy a destruir a alguien que tiene tanto poder—gruño con frustración._

 _Siempre había creído que podría contra Vaati, pero este había amenazado a sus seres queridos y ella había caído rápidamente ante él. Tantos años de entrenamiento, que lanzo por la basura ante la sola mención de herir a alguien…era tan débil que había pensado que la fuerza física lo era todo._

 _Los ojos de su rencarnación parecieron tristes, infinitamente tristes._

 _Nunca había visto ojos así de dolorosos._

 _—Yo también fui débil…cuando Zant amenazo las vidas de mi gente—susurro por bajo con gran pesar._

 _¿En serio?_

 _Desvió la vista confundida, antes de volver a verla en busca de una explicación, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta._

 _Al lado de la hermosa mujer, apareció una figura imponente, no por su gran estatura, en realidad apenas superaba a la rencarnación por pocos centímetros, con ropajes verdes y un aspecto bastante salvaje que la hizo enmudecer. Su rostro, su rostro era igual al rostro de Link. Eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares, su amigo era algo tímido y cauteloso, en cambio este hombre imponía respeto con su presencia._

 _—Debes llevar mi rencarnación al bosque perdido, la espada maestra esta ahí—hablo el hombre con voz profunda, que la hizo pestañear._

 _Su boca se abrió incrédula._

 _¿Reencarnación?_

 _Entonces todas las imágenes de sus sueños pasados, llegaron como una bomba a su mente, que le grita que la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí. Su forma de confiar tan rápido en el chico, la manera en que ambos habían congeniado tan bien y su deseo de no alejarse de él. Era su alma clamando por el alma del héroe todo este tiempo._

 _¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?_

 _Una mueca de molestia se formó en su rostro, antes de ver de reojo a las vidas pasadas._

 _—Espero que cuando llegue el momento, ambos puedan prestarnos su ayuda en la lucha—hablo con algo de inseguridad y temor por su futuro._

 _Pero algo paso, los ojos de la mujer se volvieron más suaves, al tiempo que el héroe del crepúsculo sonreía de medio lado, tan similar y diferente a la sonrisa cálida de Link._

 _Pero siempre los mismo._

 _Entonces todo se volvió oscuro._

.

Su despertar fue de forma lenta y con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, una parte de ella gritaba que estaba lejos de Ganon, ya que su presencia era muy leve. Pero en su mente, aun sentía la risa malévola de ese ser, como este disfrutaba de su sufrimiento y su mano alrededor de su cuello en busca de matarle. Un jadeo salió de sus labios, antes que pudiera abrir los ojos, viendo la oscuridad de la noche y miles de estrellas sobre ella.

—Todo está bien—hablo un susurro a su lado, al tiempo que sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Grito antes de alejarse de la sensación de dolor, medio incorporándose en el suelo, donde de su boca el sabor metálico, le hizo comenzar a escupir sangre.

Giro a ver molesta a su derecha.

Lana, era Lana a su lado, luciendo claramente confundida. Esta desvió su vista a sus manos, como si no comprendiera que estaba mal.

—Lo siento tanto, mi magia intenta reactivar el interior de las personas, no pensé que eso te causara dolor—musito arrepentida.

No la culpo.

No tenía nada de magia en su interior, Ganon había sacado toda esta en su mayoría, dejándola con muy poca. Probablemente la magia que Lana intentaba reactivar, sería tan poca, que solamente le provocaba más dolor en vez de ayudarle.

Tomo aire antes de ver rápidamente todo el lugar a su alrededor, las flores, los árboles y las piedras. Estaban en un bosque cercano a la ciudadela, pero algo dentro de ella parecía haberse activado. Ganon no estaba cerca ni Link, era raro que pudiera sentirlos como presencias individuales, algo debía haberse fracturado en su cerebro o aparecido.

Un lazo que los unía a los tres.

—¿Dónde están?—su voz sonaba ronca y seca, al tiempo que la sangre salía de su boca nuevamente.

Su garganta debía estar destrozada por sus gritos, como para darse el lujo de hablar ahora.

Los ojos de Lana parecieron brillar en comprensión, por suerte, no tenía tiempo o fuerzas para hablar mucho.

—Es posible que se estén dirigiendo a Ordon, se estaba planeando un ataque para recuperar la ciudad—expreso Lana rápidamente.

Entendido.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo el dolor en cada hueso de su cuerpo, como su visión algo borrosa. En su mente aún tenía clara la imagen de sus antepasados, la sonrisa de ambos de confianza y una promesa muda de ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba.

Giro al cielo con dolor en su mirada.

Aún estaba enojada con las diosas, pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente, para enfrentar a un villano de ese nivel y con tanta maldad en su interior.

—Denme fuerzas para seguir—suplico a los cielos, antes de ver a Lana con fiereza.

Esta no parecía convencida con la idea de seguir, pero su mirada la hizo suspirar.

—Hay una posta cerca—

.

Esa tarde había tenido un sueño extraño, un lobo lo miraba fijamente y gruñía a su ser, no entendía su idioma y tampoco que tenía que ver con su persona, pero el lobo a pesar de ser un animal, parecía frustrado con su persona. Al despertar en la noche, solamente se quedó sentado viendo el fuego arder, Linkle dormía a su lado totalmente inocente de sus pensamientos y sin querer dejarlo ni un segundo. Esta había anunciado a todo el campamento que eran hermanos y que si lo tocaban se morían, era curioso, se suponía que era el mayor, pero Linkle tenía esa aura de proteger a otros, que solo lo hizo suspirar.

Era tan…ajeno a él.

Es como si Linkle fuera su hermana y al mismo tiempo no.

Como si ella estuviera feliz de rencontrarse y él se sintiera ajeno a esa felicidad.

Como si ella estuviera aquí y no.

Ojala Zelda estuviera aquí, sin decir alguna palabra, ella entendía sus preocupaciones y siempre sabía que decir. Incluso para esta situación, hubiera eliminado sus problemas mentales en un segundo. Le enseñaría como tener una hermana, aunque pensando en su hermano y sus deseos de matarla, era muy probable que también se sintiera algo perdida.

Debería sentirse feliz.

Pero no sabía si estaba feliz.

Suspiro viendo el fuego crecer esa noche.

No negaba que una parte en su interior se había calmado ante la idea de su hermana a salvo, que no hubiera sufrido sus dolores o pasado similar al suyo, eso era bueno. Linkle tenía un fuerte espíritu y alma ardiente que ayudaría en las peleas.

Pero aunque una parte en su interior quería que las cosas fueran como cuando eran niños, donde todo era más simple. Él no era el mismo de antes y no creía que la relación de hermano volviera a ser así, no ahora, no después de todo lo pasado.

Vio de reojo a Linkle sonreír en medio de sueños.

—Te ves perturbado—hablo una voz nueva.

Miro de reojo al hombre pelirrojo que estaba ahora sentado frente a él en esa fogata. Matt seguía siendo tan tranquilo y amable como siempre, sus ojos oscuros le recordaban un poco a los de Malon, con un semblante similar al de su padre.

Fueron amigos.

Los mejores amigos que siempre corrían juntos en travesuras.

¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto?

Matt era enorme y de contextura algo delgada, pero con músculos en su cuerpo, estaba tan saludable como un leñador y seguramente el hacha que había cargado, era un buen arma para las luchas que les avecinan. Según Linkle, el chico había escapado de la situación, cuando desde su casa por estar enfermo, había escuchado el alboroto y su padre se lo llevo al bosque, donde este murió poco después, dejándolo sobrevivir solo.

En cambio él, restos de un humano y mitad esclavo, con tantos temores e inseguridades, sin ser capaz de ayudar nunca a nadie y dejar que su compañera fuera secuestrada.

Volteo el rostro.

Si tan solo pudiera ser diferente.

—Linkle ha sido una gran chica, al principio lloraba todo el tiempo, pero era el orgullo de Auru y nos ha guiado bien desde su muerte—expreso Matt con una sonrisa calmada.

Lo sabía.

Con solo verla, cualquiera notaria que se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte, al igual que Zelda.

Su mente se oscureció un momento ante ese recuerdo.

Hoy sería el día del ataque, en unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer. El lucharía al lado de los guerreros y apenas terminaran, iría directamente a la ciudadela para traer de regreso a Zelda. Era una completa locura, pero no le importaba, su vida estaba llena de locuras. Además, Zelda siempre le decía que hiciera lo que quería, esto era lo que quería.

Linkle no estaba sola.

Para su gran dicha.

No la estaba abandonando, regresaría a ella, intentaría ver si podía ser algo humano a su lado, pero no regresaría solo, traería a Zelda con él.

Su mano izquierda se sujetó con fuerza al mango de su espada.

—Eres diferente al Link que fue mi amigo de niño—no era un reproche, era solo la verdad dicha de forma nostálgica.

Asintió tranquilamente.

Esa era la verdad.

Era diferente.

.

Lana pareció gruñir sorprendida, cuando el posadero le dijo que su invitado se había marchado. Para su sorpresa esta comento que había encontrado a Nicolás cuando Vaati debió sacarlo de la ciudadela, comprendiendo quien era, Lana había intentado con su magia darle nuevamente el control de su cuerpo y eliminar los sellos de control de Vaati. Pero cuando esta había regresado, el chico parecía haber escapado.

Mientras no volviera con Vaati, ella podría darse por victoriosa.

Con suerte la magia de Lana hubiera sido suficiente, para hacerlo ver el mundo diferente, que huyera lejos.

Quería ir tras de él.

Pero el recuerdo de la maldad de Ganon, la hizo detenerse y recordar sus prioridades. Prioridades donde debía detener a ese monstruo, antes que acabara con todo ser vivo en este reino y se siguiera expandiendo a otras tierras.

Jadeo ante el movimiento del caballo bajo ella, atrayendo la mirada preocupada de Lana. El dolor era insoportable en todo su cuerpo, pero Lana no podía usar más portales, Vaati y todos sus monstruos estaban alerta, las atraerían más rápido a su ubicación. Así que esta había hecho siete portales diferentes con su magia, que les darían ventaja a caballo para llegar a Ordon.

Pero el dolor.

Era insoportable.

El caballo blanco bajo ella, siguió corriendo a toda potencia, justo al lado del cabello negro de Lana, que lo apresuraba en el camino.

Debía apurarse.

Antes que llegaran a Ordon.

Debía encontrar a Link.

La oscuridad de la noche cada vez era menor, el amanecer estaba cerca y aún faltaban muchas horas para llegar a su destino.

.

El amanecer estaba cerca, Link miro hipnotizado la imagen de Ordon cerca del bosque, donde en unos momentos, iniciarían el ataque para regresar a la ciudad a su antigua gloria. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y la idea de luchar contra Makivelo, aun parecía luchar en su interior. De reojo noto como a diferencia de él, todos parecían extasiados con la idea de luchar, habiendo esperado muchos años este día. Sobre todo Linkle, quien la idea de restaurar su ciudad de origen, parecía hacerla brillar en los ojos.

¿Sería lo mejor?

No era la cantidad de monstruos o miembros del clan Yiga los que custodiaban la ciudad lo que le preocupada, incluso Táligo era un gran soldado con sus desventajas.

Era el mismo Makivelo, ese hombre diminuto, que le indicaba que esto no sería fácil.

—Hoy, Hyrule dará el primer paso para recuperar la gloria de antaño y restaurar el reino, bajo el liderazgo de las cinco razas—hablo Sidon con su tridente en alto.

Tomo aire.

No podía ser tan difícil.

La mano se apretó en la empuñadura de la espada.

Entonces Sidon alzo un grito de guerra, que todos corearon, antes de comenzar avanzar al campo de batalla.

.

El caballo había estado luchando con la guía, terminando con ella en el suelo sobre un charco de lodo. El aire salió de sus pulmones, siendo ignorada por Lana que luchaba contra un poderoso Lynel que se habían atravesado en su camino. Zelda jadeo colocándose sobre sus pies, el sol acababa de salir hace una hora, pero sentía que no estaban más cerca. Apretó los puños con fuerza, viendo a Lana terminar con el Lynel, algo despeinada y agotada, antes de verle preocupada.

Su visión era borrosa.

Quería desmayarse.

Se mantuvo de pie con fuerza de voluntad.

—Hay que seguir—jadeo regresando a montarse en su caballo.

Pidiéndole a las diosas nuevamente, que llegaran a tiempo.

.

Link nunca antes había estado en un campo de batalla, nunca imagino que sería formar parte de un ejército y la idea de sangre en sus manos le daba asco. Como un conjunto de hábiles guerreros, todos se habían separado bajo las instrucciones de los lideres, atacando un lado de la ciudad, para poder infiltrarse en ella. Los monstruos no eran problema, al pasar por su lado, su espada los cortaba sin la menor duda y sus chillidos no le importaban en absoluto.

Estaba en un grupo donde Linkle, Matt, Lyon, eran conducidos por Sidon en busca de Makivelo. Le habían elegido por sus años en la ciudad, lo cual le había provocado un malestar en su interior. Era el único inseguro de eso, ya que había visto con sorpresa, las ballestas de Linkle clavarse sin piedad en monstruos y en miembros del clan Yiga sin dudarlo. Donde sus grandes ojos brillantes, se transformaban en ranuras frías que apuntaban sin piedad.

Una guerrera.

Una asesina.

Lyon era un hábil espadachín, que también cortaba a todos y Matt era quien ayudaba al príncipe Sidon a abrirse paso. Sus ojos claramente fijos, detenidos, sin piedad a la hora de atacar a otro se vivo.

Era difícil concentrarse.

Los gritos de los ciudadanos en busca de refugio, quienes estaban en medio de la situación, le taladraban en su mente. Midna y Sariá, eran las magas encargadas de poner a salvos a los ciudadanos, pero hasta entonces, tendrían que ser testigos de la fuerza del ejército.

Un impacto en su derecha, le hizo saltar apenas para esquivar la enorme espada de Táligo.

—¿Esclavo?—hablo este con un tono de burla poco común, que le erizo el cuerpo.

Antes que volviera atacarle, causando que se quedara quieto de manera automática, recordando sus miles de castigos. Fue Matt quien con su hacha, logro desestabilizarlo y lanzarlo un poco más lejos.

Jadeo cuando Linkle le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Estamos cerca—le dijo a Sidon que tenía su tridente listo, sin querer aceptar que sus pies temblaban un poco.

Donde quiera que estuviera Táligo, Makivelo no estaba muy lejos.

La espada de Táligo se volvió violentamente con gran agilidad, lanzando a Matt por los aires, provocando que Sidon tomara ágilmente su lugar, grandes estocadas con su tridente de velocidad sobrehumana, le hicieron comprender porque era uno de los líderes de esta lucha.

Era impresionante.

De manera coordinara, Linkle comenzó a lanzarle varias flechas, que en su mayoría dieron en el impacto. Táligo podía ser rápido y fuerte, pero la velocidad y ojo de su hermana, acompañada de la fiera destreza del Zora, tampoco podrían ponerlo de forma ventajosa.

—Lizalfo—gruño Lyon a su lado deteniendo uno de los golpes en su dirección.

Cierto.

Debía seguir en la batalla.

.

Mallard miraba aburrido todo desde el cuerpo de Makivelo, había estado interesado cuando Vaati le había revivido, para volver a tener control en este nuevo mundo. Era un ser poderoso lleno de maldad, pero incluso él, no tenía muchas opciones contra el poder de Ganon, el mismo heraldo de la muerte, que alguna vez había dado lucha a la diosa Hylia. Así que se había conformado con vivir dentro de ese humano idiota nuevamente, repitiendo los mismos errores.

Vio con los ojos fastidiado, como Ordon había sido completamente evacuado y ahora ese estúpido ejército rebelde, del cual había escuchado rumores, estaba acabando con todos sus monstruos.

Incluso Táligo, su mejor peón, había sido derrotado por ese Zora molesto.

—Supongo que deberé hacerlo yo—hablo el cuerpo de Makivelo, con voz distorsionada, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se volvía en una tonalidad celeste claro.

Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a ganar tamaño y apariencia bestial, sus cuernos se hicieron más grandes bajo sus sombreros hasta aparecer de forma majestuosa y su cola salió bailoteando en el aire.

La bestia soltó un sonoro gruñido.

Ansiaba sentir la sangre entre sus garras nuevamente.

Miro por la ventana al esclavo que alguna vez le había dado Vaati, ambos reconociéndolo por sus luchas contra él, el héroe de la diosa. Habían gozado torturándolo tanto tiempo, para que ahora pensara que podría hacer algo.

Patético.

.

Los sonidos de espadas a lo lejos, de gritos de guerra y el olor de quemado, hizo que Zelda apresurara a su caballo incluso cuando Lana le dijo que era peligroso. Desde el momento que la enorme muralla de Ordon había entrado en su visión, ignoro las luchas a su alrededor, sobre soldados contra monstruos, miembros del clan Yiga, algunos Lynel y Hinox que eran atacados en grupos más pequeños de guerreros. Paso ágilmente entre la multitud, agradeciendo que la compuerta de la entrada, hubiera sido bajada desde antes.

Los rastros de la batalla indicaban que llevaban horas peleando.

Habían llegado tarde.

En medio de la plaza central, la batalla aún continuaba, algunas casa parecían quemadas, habían cuerpos de villanos y probablemente aliados en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre. Ignoro la sensación de pánico, al recordad que aquí murieron sus padres, hace años, por algo similar.

Su caballo soltó un quejido, antes que alzara sus patas al recibir una flecha en su costado y que ella cayera al suelo nuevamente.

Vio en cámara lenta como un Moblin, que abalanzaba en su dirección con un enorme garrote, deteniéndose cuando una flecha atravesado su cabeza y cayó de espaldas muerto.

Alzo la vista para ver a su rescatador.

Imposible.

—Lyon—hablo con incredulidad, siendo recibido por los ojos claros de su antiguo compañero Sheikah, que lucía sorprendido también de verle.

—¿Sheik?—cuestiono sin molestarse en ocultar la sorpresa.

Asintió débilmente, antes que una extraña opresión en el pecho, hiciera que alzara la vista al mismo tiempo que Lyon. En ese instante una enorme sombra había caído frente a ellos, un ser demoniaco, cubierto de luz celeste con grandes cuernos, que soltó un quejido de bestia. Graciosamente en su interior, a pesar del temor, se había alegrado de saber que no era Ganon, nada podía ser peor que Ganon,

Lyon rápidamente salto sobre ella, arrastrándola para escapar de una de las garras del villano.

Ambos se rasparon en las extremidades, pero estaban en una sola pieza.

—Me debes una—gruño Lyon complacido al levantarse con sus armas listas.

Jadeo aun sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo, cuando se incorporó con dificultad.

—Tú me acusaste de robar el pan de Impa, no me debes nada rata rastrera—le gruño de regreso.

Este parecía dispuesto a contratacar mordazmente (costumbre entre ellos), cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en su aspecto. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido, no había comido en días, su apariencia parecía el de un fantasma. Incluso sus piernas temblaban de agotamiento, que estuviera de pie, era un milagro de las diosas.

Vio en todas direcciones.

¿Link dónde estás?

Debía estar bien, tenía que estarlo.

Era el héroe.

Pero no lo sabía.

Había sufrido tanto.

—Reencarnación de la diosa—gruño la bestia viéndola con sorpresa.

Sonrió ante la incredulidad de Lyon a su lado y la de la bestia, era divertido como a pesar de su falta de fuerzas, aun podía sorprender a otros. No tenía fuerzas, no tenía magia (apenas tuvo unas horas para recuperar alguna partícula mágica para sobrevivir), no tenía aliento para dar otro paso más.

Pero no se rendiría.

No ahora.

Aunque tuviera que sacar fuerzas donde no había, aunque tuviera que crear magia de la nada…ella no se rendiría.

Con agilidad saco el arco, que había obtenido del viaje con Lana, apuntando a la bestia salvaje frente a ella. No tenía magia, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Increíblemente, la flecha en su mano, tomo una tonalidad brillante antes que se hiciera más grande. No dudo en disparar ni un segundo, la cual salió con destello de luz y al impactarse, envió a la bestia volando por los aires.

Flechas de luz.

Un clásico.

La sangre salió de su boca nuevamente ante el esfuerzo más allá de sus posibilidades, sosteniéndose con dificultad sobre sus pies.

—Huye—le dijo a Lyon con dificultad.

Este pareció verla incrédulo, pero no importaba, aunque era un gran guerrero, no tenía lo requerido para luchar contra un demonio. Solo ella, quien era la rencarnación de la diosa, podría hacer algo. Aunque muriera en el intento, aunque no pudiera levantarse, usaría la poca magia aunque fuera una tortura.

Alisto una nueva flecha, que pareció absorber aún más magia que la anterior, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

La bestia gruño.

Su visión fallo y sus piernas por fin cedieron ante su sorpresa, causando que la flecha saliera algo desviada y no le diera al monstruo. Vio con pánico como esta parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre ambos, como en cámara lenta Lyon parecía dispuesto a lanzarse también.

Pero un destello verde los detuvo.

Desde el suelo miro incrédula la espalda frente a ella, en una imagen, que sentía había visto miles de veces antes. Su boca se secó cuando noto como frente a ella, estaba Link con ambas manos en su espada, deteniendo las garras del monstruo, quien salto incrédulo para atrás al verlo.

—Link—su voz parecía atorarse en su garganta.

¿Era él?

Este no giro a verla en ningún momento, con su espalda firme y sus ojos de ira en el monstruo frente a ellos. Este pareció mostrar una cara de completo fastidio y repugnancia.

—El esclavo de Makivelo, te pones contra tu amo—gruño Mallard con completa incredulidad.

¿Makivelo?

Zelda giro a ver a Link preocupada, recordando cuanto ese tenía miedo de regresar a ser un esclavo, de ver a quienes lo torturaron, de volver a esa vida que dejo atrás. Pero en lugar de ver un destello de miedo o de ira, solamente vio una fría convicción en sus ojos, que le recordaron muchísimo al héroe del crepúsculo que vio en sueños.

Entonces su atención fue desviada a su mano izquierda, que parecía brillar levemente en su palma.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Zelda—su voz era tan fuerte y profunda.

Sin verlo, Zelda sabía lo que pasaría, no se equivocó. La trifuerza del valor ahora destellaba con fuerza en la mano de Link, quien no se volteo a verle en ningún momento. Mallard y Lyon en cambio, vieron con sorpresa como esta brillaba de tal forma, que era inconfundible.

La mano de Zelda también comenzó a picar.

Entonces se lanzó al ataque.

Los ojos de Zelda no pudieron dejar de seguir la imagen de Link, como su rapidez era aún mayor que antes, como sus ataques eran con seguridad y sin titubear, sacándole a Mallard gritos de frustración cuando esquivaba cada uno de sus contrataques.

Fue cuando reacciono.

Tomo el arco en el suelo, sujetando la última flecha que aún quedaba cercana. La sangre salía de su boca, pero no podía importarle menos cuando apunto en dirección de ese monstruo. Como si Link pudiera sentirle, salto a su derecha provocando que su flecha se clavara en la garganta de la bestia, quien jadeo de incredulidad.

Link girando sobre sus talones dio varios cortes giratorios a las piernas, que hicieron a la bestia desestabilizarse y que la espada se clavara sin piedad en su cráneo.

Entonces hubo silencio.

Los ojos del chico se voltearon rápidamente a ellos, con preocupación en su rostro, que ella leyó de inmediato.

Sonrió.

—Link—hablo extendiendo su mano.

Lo había encontrado, había regresado a él, estaban tan cerca…

Entonces en cámara lenta todo dio vueltas, lo vio correr en su dirección, pero no sintió que llegara, el cansancio le había ganado.

 **Continuara…**

 _Ahora si Link despertó de forma inconsciente la trifuerza del valor. NO la había despertado antes, ya que sus temores contra Vaati y Makivelo/Mallard eran demasiado fuertes para tener valor. Pero al ver a Zelda en peligro, había corrido frente a ella y despertado el espíritu del héroe en su interior, que esta para proteger a la diosa Hylia._

 _No es que aún no tenga miedos y la idea de enfrentarlos sea menos atemorizante, es parte del ser humano tener miedo y no querer hacer las cosas. Pero no impide que las haga. El héroe del crepúsculo siempre me pareció tan atractivo, aunque algo más serio._

 _¿Qué pasara ahora?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Capítulo 15: Tribu Sheikah

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 15: Tribu Sheikah**

Habían ganado.

Todo parecía tan irreal, que incluso él no sabía que estaba pasando. Su mente había dejado de funcionar cuando en medio de la batalla, había visto a Zelda en el suelo con ojos de miedo. Una parte diminuta se alegró, mientras la otra reacciono ante el peligro que enfrentaba. No supo cómo había llegado hasta varias horas después, lo único que había pensado era en protegerla, de lo que fuera. Incluso si era la versión malévola de Makivelo, no le importo.

No tuvo miedo.

No tuvo temor.

En ese momento solo sintió la adrenalina de protegerle.

Hasta que la vio desmayarse con una mano extendida hacia él. Entonces fue cuando todo pareció un remolino de imágenes, gritos de victoria, alguien alabándole por su proeza y gritos sobre que él era el héroe.

No sabía que había pasado, todo fue como en automático, sin dejar de ver a Zelda desmayada en sus brazos, con el cuerpo demasiado delgado y la piel blanca llena de heridas. Los gritos de Lana pronto fueron escuchados cerca, para ser transportados al anterior hogar de Makivelo, que era lo más cercano e intacto que encontraron.

A pesar de que debería estar aterrado por regresar ahí, no podía estarlo al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos no dejaron de ver como Lana había puesto a Zelda en una mesa, gritando instrucciones a Saria quien había corrido con ellos. Palabras de que Zelda no podía ser curada por magia normal, de la niña de cabello verde que invocaba un círculo mágico, de ramas con flores que envolvían el cuerpo de la chica iluminándolo.

Una mano que lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación, de él gritando sintiendo que Vaati lo metía en un calabozo. Pero en lugar de torturarlo, lo alejaba nuevamente de Zelda. Mientras salía, noto como Lana seguía gritando instrucciones, pero la sangre de la boca de la chica, fue un tormento para él.

Entonces de alguna manera estuvo sentado como ido en el suelo, hasta que una fuerte bofetada, pareció regresarlo a la vida normal.

Los profundos ojos de Midna, fueron lo que le hicieron jadear confundido, notando que no solo ella estaba presente. Sidon también estaba ahí con Linkle, los dos viendo preocupados al chico.

¿Qué paso?

Sus ojos parecían preguntar, pero las imágenes de Zelda herida, no dejaban de atormentarle en su mente. Se levantó dispuesto a volver a entrar, pero Midna nuevamente lo estampo contra uno de los árboles del terreno.

—No harás nada si entras, déjalas trabajar a ambas—gruño Midna sujetándolo ahora con magia provocando sus gruñidos.

Sidon dio un paso al frente.

—Link debes calmarte, Lana y Saria harán lo posible para sanarle, pero debemos ser pacientes—le intento aclarar en su mente.

Pero no importaba.

La recordó en el suelo, apuntando con su arco lista para morir de ser necesario. Había luchado hasta el último momento, aún bajo sus condiciones pésimas y con ese brillo de valentía, que tanto había extrañado.

No había llegado a tiempo.

Nuevamente había fallado.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse y alzar la vista, Linkle estaba viéndolo con unos ojos profundos como los de su madre, que fue lo único que logro calmarle. Sintió como las ataduras de Midna desaparecían y caía sentado contra el suelo, con Linkle acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas. Quiso hablar, pero esta vez, ninguna palabra parecía lo suficientemente fuerte para salir.

—¿Ella…?—la pregunta murió en su boca.

Había estado tan mal, se veía tan herida, tan muerta…

No ella no podía morir, no sabía qué pasaría si ella moría, pero si algo así pasaba, no podría soportarlo.

Entonces, en lo que parecía una eternidad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no quería y no podía contener. Estas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas, al tiempo que Linkle lo atraía a ella con un cálido abrazo, que no rechazo, en su lugar, se abrazó con más fuerza de ella.

.

 _Era la primera vez que estaba en uno de esos sueños, sintiéndose tan mal como en la vida real. Gimió de forma animal, mientras intentaba sentarse en el lugar donde se encontraba. Era un extraño campo de flores en medio de una isla, que parecía estar flotando en medio de las nubes. Recordando sus historias en la mente, supuso que estaba en algún lugar con la primera rencarnación de la diosa. Desde entonces no había alguna historia con tierras en medio de nubes._

 _—Eres una chica muy lista—hablo una voz cantarina._

 _Se giró sentada en el suelo, viendo a una joven de cabellera rubia como el sol, con un vestido blanco. Parecía un poco más joven que ella, pero aun así, su rostro la identificaba en sus memorias._

 _Suspiro._

 _—Últimamente paso más en estos sueños que en mi propia vida—reprendió gruñonamente ante la idea de regresar a la realidad._

 _La joven con vestido tomo asiento a su lado, haciendo que algunas flores flotaran y su sonrisa fuera brillante como el sol._

 _No se parecía a ella._

 _Tan diferentes._

 _—Estabas demasiado herida, gracias a la magia de Saria y Lana, tu mente pudo entrar fácilmente a un plano astral donde reside tu alma…por ende…todas tus vidas pasadas—explico esta con sabia calma._

 _Plano astral._

 _Una buena forma de nombrar a este mundo, que parecía ser su hogar últimamente._

 _—¿Todas mis vidas?—cuestiono con curiosidad._

 _La joven suspiro antes de asentir._

 _Un silencio incomodo las rodeo, antes de que esta rencarnación comenzara a jugar con las flores del campo. Observo con paciencia, esperando despertar, como la oven comenzaba hacer una corona de flores. Los segundos y minutos, parecían horas que la hicieron suspirar aburrida en medio del dolor._

 _—Quiero disculparme—hablo esta de pronto._

 _Dejo de ver las flores, para ver los ojos tristes de la joven._

 _—¿Disculpa?—cuestiono confundida._

 _Esta asintió._

 _—Cuando combatí al heraldo de la muerte, cuando el héroe legendario murió…estaba tan triste que me despoje de mis poderes divinos para rencarnar y estar a su lado. Había pensado que solamente sería una vida a su lado, que Link y yo estaríamos como debe ser…pero el Heraldo nos maldijo y es por eso que todo el ciclo comenzó—explico con pesar en su voz._

 _Cierto._

 _Según la leyenda, cuando el héroe de las nubes destruyo al mal, este los había maldecido. Ese mismo mal, era quien fue Calamity Ganon y quien ahora tenía un cuerpo de Gerudo que estaba por destruir el reino, una vez más._

 _—El bien y el mal deben coexistir, uno con el otro en una eterna lucha. El nacimiento de un héroe o una rencarnación de la diosa, es un mal augurio de que el mal será desatado. Tantas vidas a lo largo de los años—expreso con dolor en su voz._

 _Tantos…_

 _Tantas vidas perdidas._

 _—No es tu culpa…solamente, hay que seguir adelante—hablo intentando controlar la situación y que no fuera lastimado alguien._

 _La rencarnación giro a verle con una leve sonrisa._

 _—Eres tan tierna, me recuerdas mucho a tu anterior vida, pero con la rencarnación que soporto cien años e incluso tienes algo de la princesa de la luz—hablo está un poco más animada._

 _Se sintió nerviosa y rio cuando esta puso la corona sobre su cabeza. Intercambio la mirada de la corona a la chica frente a ella varias veces, antes de agradecer débilmente._

 _Fue cuando esta sonrió con infinita ternura, que su edad pareció diferente a la que aparentaba._

 _—No tengas miedo mi sucesora, todas estamos aquí en tu alma dispuestas a ayudarte, como los héroes del pasado ayudaran a tu chico—hablo guiñándole un ojo de forma obvia._

 _El sonrojo se extendió en su rostro, antes de intentar contradecirla, pero la oscuridad la rodeo rápidamente._

.

Se incorporó rápidamente de donde estuviera, con el rostro rojo dispuesto a decirle a su vida pasada, que cualquiera insinuación era falsa. Pero en lugar del campo de flores, una extraña habitación la rodeo. No era del castillo, era diferente, además había un extraño olor que la hizo voltear su rostro. Un florero tenía algunas flores que conocía como la princesa de la calma, quienes desprendían un dulce olor por el lugar.

Pestañeo confundida, antes de sentarse al borde de la cama.

Bajo la vista viendo que solo tenía una camisa blanca de hombre, donde se veían los vendajes de todo su cuerpo, con unos pantalones cortos de tela negra bastante suaves para no lastimar sus heridas. Se puso de pie viendo en todas direcciones, notando la venda en su hombro, torso, pierna derecha y sobre su cabeza.

Había quedado hecha un desastre.

¿Dónde estaba?

El sonido de su estómago, hizo que bajara el rostro con curiosidad.

.

Había sido una semana bastante complicada para Midna, Ordon había sido recuperada, con ella la esperanza de luchar también había aumentado, al encontrar no solo a la princesa rencarnada, sino que también la imagen del héroe de la diosa. A diferencia de Link, quien parecía ignorar su nuevo estatus, Zelda seguía inconsciente en una habitación de ese lugar, con magia curativa de Saria, sin despertar.

Puede que ese fuera el motivo del mal humor del héroe.

Este se paseaba todos los días en la habitación de la chica, apenas comiendo y siempre velando en su sueño. Saria y Lana le habían dicho que pronto despertaría, pero este parecía ignorarlas. Gracias a las diosas, Sidon le había obligado a participar de las reuniones de los lideres, ya que ahora con la trifuerza del valor, sin duda sería una imagen que ocuparían.

También estaba el hecho de que Lana, finalmente se había rencontrado con su antiguo amor. Lyon parecía no reconocerla, así que solamente la trataba cordalmente, lo cual hacía a Lana flotar en una nube de felicidad, que la distraía de todo.

Era increíble pensar que Lana alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Link, con la devoción que ahora veía al joven Sheikah.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en shock, cuando al entrar a la habitación de Zelda, la encontró vacía. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, llamar a todos y buscarla por todos lados. En su lugar, con su magia creo la sombra del lobo que había dejado para vigilarle, quien apareció con tranquilidad, indicándole donde estaba la chica.

Camino con pasos fuertes y molesta de ser una niñera, abriendo la puerta de la cocina con insolencia.

Sus ojos se crisparon al ver como el trozo de pan, se congelaba en la boca de la chica, que la miraba con grandes ojos azules llenos de inocencia. Su puño se apretó en la manija de la puerta, dispuesta a usar su magia contra ella.

—¿Quién eres?—cuestiono Zelda antes de tragar entero el trozo de pan.

Sintió un tic en su ceja.

Jodida princesa de la luz.

.

La mayoría de su mente no estaba en ese momento en la reunión, escuchaba las tácticas que discutía firmemente Sidon y Riju (quien había llegado hace algunas horas) sobre las medidas a tomar de ahora en adelante. Claro que ni siquiera debería estar ahí, pero aparentemente, era la rencarnación del héroe por la trifuerza en su mano, así que tenía un nuevo estatus en la guerra, que no podía importarle menos. Solo quería que Zelda estuviera a salvo, pero ahora apenas si parecía con vida, siempre dormida recuperando la gran cantidad de heridas de su cuerpo.

Claro que estaba feliz en alguna parte por la conquista de Ordon. Su corazón se había calentado al ver a Malon correr a los brazos de Matt, ver varias viejas caras conocidas, volver a la felicidad y esperanza. Había escuchado que incluso Ilia en el palacio, estaba feliz y no se marchaba, ya que era la que cuidaba a Ralis después de la muerte de la reina Rutela.

Fe.

Esperanza.

El pueblo por fin estaba viendo la luz después de tantos años, pero él no podía verla, su luz era Zelda. No comprendía como, pero ella parecía ser su mayor importancia ahora.

Un escalofrió en su espalda, hizo que se pusiera alerta, provocando que Linkle a su lado, cambiara sus ojos brillantes por unos serios.

El silencio reino la sala, mientras a lo lejos comenzaba a escucharse un alboroto, antes de la voz de Midna sobre los guardias y que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

Su corazón se detuvo al tiempo que todo parcia congelarse ante la presencia en la entrada, su cabello seguía algo opaco y desordenado, su piel no era tan brillante y su rostro delgado le preocupaba. Pero fue ver los ojos firmes de Zelda, lo que hizo, que la opresión que sintió durante toda esta semana, desapareciera por arte de magia de sus hombros.

Atrás de ella varios guardias de los Zora, parecían insistirle en que regresara a su dormitorio a descansar.

—Yo me quedo aquí—les gruño antes de entrar con prepotencia a la sala.

¿Ella conocería su imponencia ante otros?

La reunión agitada, había disminuido hasta desaparecer, mientras todos la observaban con impresión. En cambio Zelda, permanecía regia ante las miradas de los demás. Un sabio de los Zora enviado por Mipha, estaba por hablar, pero la mano de Zelda al aire lo detuvo.

Sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos a los suyos, cuando hicieron contacto, sintió como su corazón detenido de pronto comenzaba una carrera en su interior. Sobre todo cuando estos se suavizaron un poco, antes de regresar su mirada determinada al resto de la sala.

—Midna me ha puesto al día con la situación, no sé del todo porque es esta reunión, pero solo vengo a informales que la prioridad ahora es recuperar la espada maestra—informo con tranquilidad encogiendo sus hombros.

La mayoría comenzó a proferir gruidos molestos sobre la situación, sobre la necesidad de ayudar a las zonas a destruir a los monstruos y un plan de ataque contra la ciudadela.

Zelda rodo los ojos con fastidios.

—¡SILENCIO!—grito deteniendo a todos de golpe, sus ojos se volvieron fríos—Ganon está de regreso, es un ser maligno y la espada maestra es la única que podrá detenerlo, si no sale de la ciudadela es porque dos de mis vidas pasadas lo han sellado y no puede moverse lejos del castillo…pero es apenas cuestión de semanas o con suerte meses que tenga todo su poder de regreso—explico con veneno en su voz.

Estaba molesta, pero sobre todo, dolida al decir esas palabras.

La habían herido.

Apretó con fuerza los puños bajando la mirada, su mayor temor es que hubiera sido herida en el tiempo que estuvo con Vaati. Pero solo ocupaba ver sus ojos, como estos temblaban levemente y no tenían tanto brillo como antes, para saber que si había sucedido.

Para sorpresa de todos, Riju fue quien se puso de pie cuando la discusión iba a comenzar.

—¿Sabes dónde está la espada maestra?—cuestiono la representante de Urbosa, mostrando mayor seriedad que la edad que poseía.

Zelda asintió algo tensa.

Su mirada se desvió unos momentos en dirección de Lyon, quien se había congelado al comprender algo en sus ojos.

Algo gruño en su interior.

No sabía que era, si tenía un nombre, pero ver el entendimiento entre ellos, fue como una patada psicológica en su interior. Probablemente hizo una mueca demasiado evidente, ya que a su lado Linkle soltó una leve risa, que le hizo verla molesto.

¿Qué?

—El bosque perdido—musito con dificultad.

Silencio.

Todos se veían entre ellos, no era para menos, incluso él como esclavo, había escuchado sobre los rumores e historias el bosque perdido. Pero no eran solo rumores, él había visto con sus propios ojos el fastidio de Makivelo al enviar tropas a ese lugar, donde todas parecían desaparecer entre la leyenda más temible del reino.

Un lugar de muerte.

—Nadie ha regresado de ese lugar con vida—expreso Teba el pensamiento colectivo de todos.

El rostro de Zelda era más tenso.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Lyon quien hablo.

—El bosque perdido es territorio Sheikah, estos viven a su alrededor protegiendo el terreno sagrado del gran árbol Deku—indico Lyon con calma encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se vieron entre si confundidos, antes de ver a Zelda quien se había aclarado la garganta.

—Los sheikah son necesarios si queremos derrotar a Ganon como la espada maestra, podemos eliminar las amenazas de los territorios de Hyrule, pero si no destruimos a Ganon no servirá de nada. Ocupamos un ejército fuerte para la horda de monstruos que hay en la ciudadela, para poder llegar a Ganon—hablo Zelda colocando ambas manos en la enorme mesa del lugar de reunión.

El Zora soltó una risa, el anciano no parecía convencido.

—Aparte de ti niña y este mocoso, ningún Sheikah se unirá a la causa—gruño cruzándose de brazos fastidiado.

Los ojos de Zelda se oscurecieron antes de suspirar.

—Los Sheikah juraron lealtad a la familia real de Hyrule, yo al ser la rencarnación de la diosa, poseo sangre real…tendrán que ayudarnos si respetan su juramento—hablo intercambiando una mirada rápida con Lyon, quien se encogió de hombros sin darle o no la razón.

El viejo Zora se puso de pie molesto.

—Eres la rencarnación de la diosa, debes estar aquí—ordeno.

Mala idea.

Incluso Sidon suspiro en colectivo, con algunos que habían conocido a Zelda, incluyéndolo. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de fuego ardiente, de alguien que no está dispuesto a retroceder en su palabra.

—Link—siseo en su dirección.

Lo que le gano un pequeño salto en su asiento antes de verle fijamente, esta lo vio a los ojos con fría calma, que le hizo sonreír en su interior.

—¿Tu prometiste unirte al ejercito?—cuestiono con amabilidad.

Ni que estuviera loco.

Su lealtad era exclusivamente para ella, solamente seguía en este lugar por la insistencia de Midna y Saria sobre que Lana la rescataría, pero después de eso, no había nada que lo retuviera, excepto claro el verla sana y salva como ahora.

Negó tranquilamente, ganando una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la chica.

—Pues yo tampoco, así que podemos irnos cuando nos dé la gana—hablo con amabilidad fingida antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

La siguió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Le gusto el termino de que ambos iban al mismo lado.

—Mandilón—escucho a Linkle decir a su salida, en una sala que quedo hecha un caos.

.

No estaba cansada, después de dormir tanto tiempo, en realidad estaba muy bien. Aun así sus pasos eran lentos y el aliento pareció dejarle unos segundos, comparada a los días que estuvo cautiva, esto no era nada. Si bien no habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que estuvo con Vaati, parecía una eternidad. Dado que solo recordaba el camino que utilizo para llegar ahí, regreso a la habitación donde había estado, tomando asiento para recuperar un poco el aire.

Ocuparía mucho tiempo regresar con su gente en esta condición.

Noto de reojo a Link tranquilamente frente a ella, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, le sonrió intentando no preocuparle de más.

—Estoy sana pero mi cuerpo ha perdido resistencia, será un largo camino al bosque perdido—supuso de forma algo derrotada.

Tenía hambre y un poco de sueño, con suerte podría partir en unas horas después de obtener ambas cosas.

La mirada de Link seguía en ella, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja en su dirección, en una pregunta muda sobre la situación. Este pareció desviar la mirada algo apenado, antes de tomar aire. Link no era alguien muy hablador, cuando lo dejo, apenas estaban retomando la idea de ser amigos.

Se preguntó que habría cambiado, para que ahora pareciera querer hablar.

—Me alegra….volver a verte—musito casi obligado, lo que le hizo sonreír más.

Era tan tierno.

Con dificultad de más se puso de pie, antes de caminar los pasos que los separaban y envolverlo en un abrazo. Este se tensó un poco, pero no fue tanto como imagino, en realidad para su sorpresa, rápidamente le regreso el abrazo.

Link era el héroe elegido por las diosas.

Ella la rencarnación de la diosa Hylia.

Ahora entendía porque estar en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien. Su propia amistad forjada por el viaje, con varias vidas pasadas que han compartidos miles de aventuras, sin duda ayudaron mucho. Era un lazo místico entre ambos, el lazo del destino que los unía.

No le molestaba.

Tal vez le hizo tener dudas algunas de sus vidas pasadas o no todas lo comprendieron, pero para ella que había sido alejada de todo en el mundo y la venganza solo la motivaba, era reconfortante tener algo a lo que aferrarse. Link podría estar igual o más dañado que ella, pero eso no evitaba que ahora fuera su mayor soporte, como esperaba, ella lo fuera de él.

—También me alegra volver a verte—admitió antes de soltarlo y sonreírle.

Para su sorpresa, este pareció algo avergonzado y desvió la mirada algo incómodo.

Ella sonrió con ternura, antes de pasar a una mirada seria.

—Debemos recuperar la espada maestra Link, sé que es duro para ti, pero ocupamos derrotar a Ganon antes que suceda lo peor—expreso intentando no imponerse como siempre sobre sus deseos.

Quería que viviera feliz, fuera de luchas, con una familia enorme y muchos recuerdos que borraran sus años de dolor.

Pero sin derrotar a Ganon, eso no sería posible.

Este imito su expresión seria, antes de desviar sus ojos un momento.

—¿Te hizo daño?—pregunto casi tímido.

Los recuerdos de esos días en el castillo, le taladraron su cerebro sin poder evitarlo. Aunque hubiera querido cubrirlo, probablemente sus reacciones fueron tan evidentes, que los ojos de Link se oscurecieron, captando rápidamente lo que había pasado.

—No más de lo que te han hecho a ti o aun millar de personas en el reino—intento reconfortarlo.

Ella había sufrido unos días.

Ellos han sufrido por años.

No era igual.

Claro que era terrorífico con tan solo recordarlo, pero no era lo mismo.

Link se mantuvo serio, antes de asentir.

—Entonces estoy contigo—expreso con firmeza, logrando que ella sonriera.

Algo le decía que el diría eso, pero era reconfortante saber que estaba ahí.

Su corazón se agito, antes que lo tomara por ambas manos, causando una sorpresa en su rostro y ella sonriera.

Era bueno estar de regreso.

.

Lana estaba como en una nube, habían pasado tantos años de la última vez que vio a Lyon. Claro estaba el problema que este no la recordaba o que incluso parecía lago incomodo por sus miradas, pero no la rechazaba del todo, eso era un avance. Hablo rápidamente con Midna y Sariá sobre cuidar de la tierra de Ordon en su ausencia, como del príncipe Sidon para las siguientes acciones. La próxima misión seria recuperar las tierras cercanas del control de Vaati y eliminar al clan Yiga, por lo tanto, ocuparían muchos más hombres.

Ella iría con Zelda, Link y Lyon de regreso al bosque perdido para tomar la espada maestra.

—Supongo que tendré que quedarme con este pez superdotado—mascullo Midna incomoda viendo de reojo a Sidon, que parecía complacido con la respuesta.

Saria por otro lado, ayudaría más que todo a Teba y Riju con sus misiones.

Camino hasta la plaza central, donde ya estaban sus otros tres viajeros. Zelda tenía nuevamente sus ropas de viaje, aunque aún parecía delgada y solo paso un día desde su despertar, esta estaba apurada. No era la única, ella sabía la potencia de Vaati, pero sobre todo, sabía el terror de Ganon, deberían enfrentar pronto su destino y era mejor apresurarse.

Link permanecía al lado de la chica, mientras Lyon estaba contando sus armas en el viaje.

—¿Listos?—pregunto animada, Zelda como Lyon asintieron, mientras Link solo espero pacientemente.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos y una gran cantidad de magia, el portal dimensional apareció. Había pasado muchos años desde que vio un Sheikah, pero ocupaban toda la ayuda posible.

.

Para gran sorpresa de Zelda, poner un pie de regreso en el bosque perdido, no fue tan nostálgico como imagino. La tierra que la acuno en su infancia y la entreno, ya no era su hogar, debido a que era una desterrada. Sabía que no era algo fácil, mucho menos cuando en los arboles apareció un joven Sheikah, que los había visto y sonado una alarma silenciosa. A su lado Lyon también parecía tenso con una mano en su cuchilla. Link a su lado no podría saberlo, pero sentía cosas que le hicieron sujetar también su espada. Incluso la sonriente Lana, parecía algo retraída y nerviosa con su libro de conjuros en la mano.

Como paso un minuto sin que sucediera algo, comenzó a caminar.

—No nos harán daño, ya lo hubieran hecho—informo antes de que los otros siguieran su camino.

El bosque perdido era una gran cantidad de tierra llena de frondosos árboles, niebla por todos lados y susurros en sus espaldas. Había pasado miles de veces por estos lugares, miles de entrenamientos y por último, su camino para irse, donde no pensó volver.

Después de unos diez minutos caminando, el terreno Sheikah estaba más cerca, cuando una sombra los detuvo.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero pensé que la palabra destierro era clara para no volver—hablo la voz imponente de Impa, causándole escalofríos por toda su espalda.

Era una mujer que imponía respeto.

Seguía siendo igual de alta y delgada, con ropas de la tribu Sheikah, su cabello blanco corto con una trenza en su frente. Sus ojos eran tan rojo s como el rubí que contrarrestaban con su piel levemente morena. La enorme espada en su espalda, fue la que le hizo apretar los puños.

Debería sacar su arma y luchar.

Pero no tenía tiempo.

—No vendría al menos que fuera una emergencia, el despertar del heraldo de la muerte es suficiente para tener que hablar con los ancianos—hablo con dificultad aunque intentando aparentar lo contrario.

Impa alzo una ceja con curiosidad, entonces sus ojos taladraron al resto de sus acompañantes. Su mirada se detuvo en Link unos segundos y su mano izquierda, lo que le hizo voltear de inmediato a verla a ella. Suspirando alzo la mano derecha, lo que hizo a Impa fruncir el ceño.

—Me hubiera gustado no despertaras nunca dicho poder—expreso con pesar antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

¿Acaso Impa sabía?

Bufo de frustración, claro que Impa lo sabía, esta parecía saberlo todo lo que le rodea.

Comenzó a caminar seguida de sus confundidos compañeros. Antes de entrar nuevamente por el umbral que los llevaría a su anterior hogar.

Lo que la hizo meditar.

¿Cuál era su hogar ahora?

 **Continuara…**

 _No es tierno que Link comience a abrirse un poco más con Zelda, a mí me parece súper mono. En un capitulo o dos será el enfrentamiento con la maldad, pero para entonces nuestros héroes tendrán que preparase, además de que habrá un capítulo de salto del tiempo._

 _Zelda tiene esa aura autoritaria y no sigue reglas, ya que ella nunca perteneció a la realeza y no tiene la carga del pueblo en sus hombros. Ella tiene una personalidad basada en entrenamiento toda su vida, en luchar por sus amigos e intentar rescatar a los demás, pero sin esa carga de la realeza. Por eso aunque tiene su autoridad real en su sangre, es solamente una joven normal._

 _Me recuerda a la princesa de la luz o a la de Botw, quienes siempre parecían sufrir por la carga de la realeza, en cambio esta chica, es más libre para actuar a su bola._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Capítulo 16: Bosque perdido

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 16: Bosque perdido**

Todo era como recordaba, los hogares en los árboles, las tiendas en el suelo, un gran circulo de piedra que rodeaba una enorme fogata. También estaba la tienda más grande, donde los ancianos solían reunirse, pero que ahora solo pertenecía a Impaz, ya que los otros ancianos estaban en otras aldeas. El caminar con la mirada de anteriores camaradas, causo que se sintiera tensa, pero lo sobrellevo con la mandíbula en alto.

Estaba por entrar a la enorme tienda, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Solo entrara ella—declaro Impa con su espada extendida, impidiéndole el paso a los otros tres.

Se sorprendió de eso, desde que Link se convirtió en el héroe, no había muchas personas (Según Midna y Lana) que le impidieran la entrada. Intercambio una rápida mirada con este, quien no parecía cómodo, pero suspiro cuando ella le asintió.

Entonces entro.

El olor a incienso golpeo su nariz, como los recuerdos llegaron a su mente al ver al anciano tranquilamente sentado, como si la hubiera estado esperando.

Tomo asiento arrodillada frente a él.

—Veo que por fin has despertado el poder en tu interior—declaro Impaz con una sonrisa desdentada.

Se tensó.

Claro que Impaz lo sabía.

Todos lo sabían.

—Esto era lo que te referías sobre mi camino, no era el que pensaba después de todo—mascullo cruzando sus brazos de mal humor.

Toda su vida engañada, una pequeña charla de parte de sus superiores, hubieran aclarado muchos puntos. Aun así su venganza no le hubiera dejado ver otra cosa, no hubiera cambiado de pensamiento, si no hubiera vivido todo lo que paso.

Su cuerpo tenso, comenzó a relajarse un poco de resignación.

—Nuestro destino nunca es claro ante nuestros ojos, incluso ahora podrías decidir no luchar y evitar lo que otros te impusieron al nacer—hablo Impaz leyendo su mente.

Eso le alerto y salto en su lugar.

—No puedo dejar que Ganon destruya el reino—demando con tal firmeza, que incluso ella se sorprendió.

Pero no Impaz.

El viejo solo sonrió como si supiera que diría ella, lo que le causo nuevamente la incomodidad. No es que ella fuera un libro abierto con otros, pero ese hombre tenía secretos, años y algo de magia a su favor…tal vez solamente era su edad y el conocimiento adquirido.

Bufo por bajo.

—Entonces así será mi pequeña, la entrada al bosque es para ambos—declaro este con tranquilidad.

Hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, antes de levantarse.

—Aunque tengan cuidado, es terreno sagrado después de todo y las hormonas son un fastidio en la juventud—declaro este jovial.

Chillo sonrojada, sin entender porque todos hacían ese tipo de referencias con ella.

.

Estar esperando era aburrido, pero al menos en este lugar era improbable que algo le pasara a Zelda. Miro de reojo como Lyon y Lana hablaban con Pay, quien estaba llorando feliz de ver a su primo de regreso a la aldea. Esta le había saludado amablemente, lo cual imito algo incómodo aun de tener que hacerlo. Impa quien estaba en la entrada de la tienda, solamente suspiro antes de que Zelda saliera totalmente roja como un tomate.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Al pasar a su lado, simplemente se aclaró su garganta.

—Lana y Lyon esperaran aquí, nosotros debemos adentrarnos en el bosque—informo rápidamente sin poder conectar su mirada con la de él.

Algo había pasado efectivamente.

—Recuerda lo que dijo el sabio—hablo Impa en voz alta.

El rojo en el rostro de la chica se hizo más notorio, él solo ladeo la cabeza confundido, sin entender nada.

.

Durante al menos cuatro horas el camino en medio del bosque fue en silencio, Link la seguía tranquilamente y ella se detenía cuando el camino era complicado. Para su grata sorpresa, el chico no era tan torpe para caminar como los primeros días de viaje, ahora se movía ágilmente incluso entre la neblina, con la mirada atenta a cualquier sonido.

No fue hasta el inicio de una lluvia, que tuvieron que detenerse en medio de una cueva entre una montaña cercana.

Estaba cayendo la noche, así que ambos decidieron, que era lo mejor dormir hasta que hubiera nuevamente algo de luz para seguir, o que al menos que la lluvia se detuviera.

.

Zelda se levantó sobresaltada en medio de la cueva, al notar el jadeo a su alrededor y el movimiento. Ahora que estaba sana (Gracias a Lana, Saria y mucha comida), sus reflejos de Sheikah, estaban afilados y listos para atacar, así que tomo su cuchilla lista para entrar en la lucha. Pero en lugar de un enemigo, solamente vio a Link medio incorporado a su lado, con el rostro pálido y un sudor frio recorriendo su frente.

Lo comprendió rápidamente.

Una pesadilla.

Guardo el arma de forma tranquila, al menos conociendo que esta arma no era necesaria, para la lucha que estaba pasando Link.

—¿Tan mala fue?—pregunto colocando una mano en su hombro.

Este la veía de reojo, con los ojos aun perturbados, probablemente retomando una y otra vez la historia de su sueño, atormentándose el mismo de sus temores. Lo comprendía, cuando despertaba de una pesadilla de Ganon, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez, como si eso le diera placer a ese monstruo.

Cuanto desearía que Link no pasara por eso.

—Estabas muerta—musito Link de forma seria, causando un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

¿Oh?

Su boca se abrió, pero no salieron palabras, en su lugar, giro a ver al fuego aún caliente frente a ellos, retirando lentamente la mano de su hombro.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, desde la lucha en Ordon, notaba a Link un poco paranoico y de forma molesta, que no le quería dejar hacer nada. Aunque sus heridas hubieran desaparecido, este no quería meterla en la batalla, aunque tuviera mucha más experiencia que él.

Había estado muy mal ese día.

Estuvo cerca de morir.

Sus sueños no estaban muy alejados, de lo que pudo ser la realidad.

Suspiro.

¿Qué decirle?

Mientras pensaba en eso, poso su mano sobre la de Link, quien no la rechazo. Sabía que este aún no estaba acostumbrado al contacto cercano, probablemente solo Linkle era la afortunada de ser recibida de forma amigable, por ser su hermana menor. Zelda también tenía ese derecho, pero lo había ganado con mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Sonrió cuando este dejo que entrelazara sus dedos.

—Estoy viva Link, no moriré—le prometió con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, pero sonó algo hueca.

Ella había visto el poder de Ganon.

La esperanza era algo que luchaba contra el temor todos los días de su vida.

—Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara—continuo Link para su deleite.

Escucharlo hablar, siempre era algo cálido en su interior.

Intento verlo a los ojos, pero este esquivaba su mirada algo sonrojado en sus mejillas, viendo a otro lado. No quiso presionarlo más, en su lugar, disfruto de la calidez de la llama frente a ellos, en medio del camino donde encontrarían la espada que repele al mal.

La necesitaban.

—Acabaremos con Ganon y después continuaremos nuestro viaje—declaro un deseo, que solamente había guardado en su interior.

Link giro a verle rápidamente con sorpresa poco oculta en su rostro.

Se veía adorable.

—¿Juntos?—pregunto este lentamente de forma escéptica.

Le apretó la mano con expresión indignada.

—Claro que juntos, aun nos faltan muchos lugares que conocer de Hyrule y después de Ganon todo será mucho más hermoso. Vamos a viajar, visitar viejos amigos, después de cansarnos de viajar haremos una casa y viviremos como compañeros, hasta que te dignes a aceptar alguna de tus pretendientes…ya sabes, Mipha te quiere y ser el próximo rey Zora es tentador—hablo lo último moviendo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

Para su desconcierto, este no pareció compartir su buen humor, ya que desvió su mirada incómodo.

Entendió su error.

Le dio un poco de pena Mipha.

—Aunque si no es Mipha estoy seguro encontraras una chica que le gustes, eres un rompecorazones—hablo soltando su mano y pinchándole su costado de forma juguetona.

Su humor no mejoro.

Solo desvió la vista con los labios sellados.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto con los ojos confundidos.

Sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—No quiero salir con alguien—

—Bueno eso dices ahora, pero después de Ganon vas a querer tener una familia—

—…—

—Sé que es difícil Link, sé que tu pasado es algo que nunca te abandona por completo. Pero eres Link, y mereces la felicidad al lado de alguien—

Sus palabras eran firmes, aun sin olvidar su promesa de hacerlo tener una vida feliz en la ciudadela Gerudo. Este seguía tenso a su lado, sin verla a los ojos y claramente en desacuerdo, entendía que era difícil, pero con el tiempo, cambiaria, tendría deseos humanos, querría estar con alguien por el resto de su vida y ella iba apoyarlo.

Ella iba hacerle feliz.

Porque su felicidad, era la suya propia.

—No si no eres tu—hablo de repente, atorando todas sus palabras en su garganta.

¿Eh?

Pestañeo confundida, como si no comprendiera del todo sus palabras. Pero al verlo intensamente, notar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y su forma de esquivar su mirada, las palabras parecieron tener sentido en su mente, pero no por eso, ser más fáciles de procesar.

Abrió su boca.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo?—la pregunta salió de su boca sin malicia, solo con curiosidad.

El rostro del chico estallo en rojo por primera vez desde que se conocieron, antes de ponerse de pie dispuesto a salir. Su mano rápidamente se atoro en su muñeca, deteniéndole en su intento de escape con molestia.

—No te vas a largar ahora, sabes que en las historias siempre pasan miles de malentendidos por no hablar bien las cosas, eres un idiota si piensas que te voy a dejar ir ahora—gruño sujetando con fuerza, ahora atrayéndolo al suelo nuevamente.

Este tambaleando y desconcertado, regreso a tomar asiento, viendo incrédulo como tenía sus dos manos ahora sujetas por sus muñecas.

Lo vio fijamente.

Este se puso nervioso.

—¿Acaso te gusto Link?—pregunto de forma directa, como siempre había sido en esta vida.

No solo lo vio tensarse, lo sintió en sus manos tensarse y desviar la mirada incómodo. Se sintió mal de acorralarlo, aunque hace unos momentos había querido no hacerlo.

Ahora era diferente.

Iba abrir la boca y bombardearlo de preguntas verbales, pero nuevamente la voz de este logro detenerla.

—No lo sé—había gimoteado de forma sincera y preocupada.

Entonces comprendió, que este aún tenía miedo. Link aún era un chico que había sido esclavo gran parte de su vida, que apenas estaba liberándose y tenía una guerra sobre sus hombros, como portador de la trifuerza del valor. Obviamente pensamientos como el amor o atracción, estaban demasiado lejos de este. Nunca había pensado en amar a alguien, estar con otra persona y ella solamente era una constante en su vida.

Tal vez era la fuerza de sus almas unidas en el tiempo, lo que le hacía dudar.

Suspiro más calmada, soltando las manos el chico, quien en lugar de irse, solo se encogió en su lugar.

Desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, había pasado todo este tiempo buscándole una posible pareja a Link, que nunca se había tomado como una posible candidata. Según las leyendas, no es como si fueran los primeros en sentir algo por el otro. No estaba segura si era amor, pero la idea de separarse del chico le molestaba, como verlo con otras mujeres interesadas en él.

Había desviado sus pensamientos de la atracción.

Pero ahora que la posibilidad estaba…era demasiado tentador.

—Link—le llamo capturando su atención, algo avergonzada aun—quiero hacer un experimento, pero si te sientes incomodo eres libre de alejarte y te prometo que si te molesta, no volveré hacer algo así—añadió algo sonrojada por la idea de sus pensamientos.

Confundido por lo que pensaría un cambio de tema, también por su curiosidad natural, este ladeo la cabeza, antes de asentir de forma dubitativa.

Bien.

Tomo aire pidiendo valor, aunque fuera la portadora de la sabiduría, pero la idea en su mente ahora era imposible de alejar.

Entonces se acercó de forma segura, ya que alguno debía estar seguro, provocando que Link la viera extrañado sin adivinar aun sus intenciones. Momentos antes que sus labios entraran en contacto, causando que el joven se congelara en el instante. Zelda no había besado a muchas personas, alguna vez con algún Sheikah para saber que sentía, incluso el beso de Lana para darle aquella visión en el territorio Orni, pero nunca alguien porque…quisiera.

Los besos para ella eran algo patosos, innecesarios e indiferentes.

Pero esta vez, ella había querido hacerlo.

Los labios de Link a diferencia de los otros besos que había dado, eran cálidos al contacto, su alma había suspirado como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para besarle.

Fue difícil controlarse, ya que solo pensaba darle un suave toque de sus labios, para saber si respondería. Quería conocer si este hombre que fue esclavo, tendría deseos como un hombre normal, o aún era demasiado pronto para intentarlo. En lugar de este, parecía que era ella quien era tentada, donde su interior exigía más y era difícil callarlo.

Su mano sujetaba gentilmente la mejilla del chico, cuando sus labios comenzaron a mover entre los inertes de este.

Debía alejarse.

Claramente no le gustaba al chico.

No podía seguir haciéndole eso.

Pero como un rayo de luz o una flecha de electricidad, los labios de este se movieron algo tímidos bajo los de ella. Fue como tocar la gloria, como sentir todos sus poderes, como revivir algo que sabían que era normal entre ambos. Probablemente en sus vidas pasadas, en su mayoría, ambos hubieran terminado juntos, así que besarse no era la primera vez, pero técnicamente si lo era.

¿Confuso?

Bastante, pero en ese momento no era su prioridad de pensamientos.

Sus manos se movieron a la nuca del joven, jugando con sus cabellos al pasar, atrayéndolo más a ella con algo de urgencia. Link se notaba más confundido, tensándose ante el contacto, pero respondiendo al beso cada vez más intenso como ella.

Gruño a la necesidad de aire, cuando debió separarse de este.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, los de Link brillando entre la incredulidad, curiosidad y confusión, pero brillando de forma notoria. Probablemente su rostro estaba rojo, ya que sentía calor en todo este y sus ojos no estarían más diferentes que los de su amigo.

Trago saliva.

Ese experimento había resultado, mucho mejor de lo planeado.

—A veces es bueno…repetir un experimento varias veces—hablo con voz agitada y sin tener todo el aire.

Link ladeo el rostro con inocencia, pero un extraño brillo de malicia en sus ojos que preguntaba ¿Nos volvemos a besar?, que era una completa novedad en sus ojos.

Tal parecía que su beso no había sido mal recibido.

Así que aunque este tenía sus dudas, probablemente sin comprender nada y solamente guiándose por sus instintos más primitivos, ella volvió a unir los labios, siendo recibida con más bienvenida que la primera vez. Incluso este había pasado tímidamente una mano tras su cabello, uniendo sus labios aún más.

Poco después, jadearon al separarse.

Lo vio con ojos brillantes.

—¿ Acaso te gusto Link?—volvió a preguntar con falta de aire.

Los ojos de Link se llenaron de dudas, parecía no estar aún listo para esa pregunta, pero ella necesitaba una respuesta.

—Creo…creo que si—respondió dubitativo.

Pero en lugar de ofenderse por su falta de seguridad, comprendía que después de todo lo vivido, esto era más de lo que debería recibir. Sonrió levemente, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que esa respuesta fuera aún mejor para ella.

—Yo también creo que me gustas—hablo aunque este no hubiera preguntado.

Vio la incredulidad en sus ojos, como su boca se abría en busca de responder algo, pero lo detuvo uniendo nuevamente sus labios. Porque aunque amaba cuando Link hablaba cualquier cosa, estaba descubriendo, que encontraba esta nueva acción, mucho más interesante que la charla.

Aunque la noche no pasó más de esos besos, Zelda volvió a dormir divertida, ante la forma en que había incumplido nuevamente una orden de un superior.

Impaz e Impa deberían aprender que ella nunca obedecía.

.

Decir que la mañana siguiente fue totalmente extraño, era una pequeña alusión a lo que Link sintió al despertar. La noche anterior aún era algo confusa, nunca había dado tanta importancia a los besos entre personas y jamás hubiera imaginado que Zelda lo besara a él, ni en sus más locas fantasías. La idea de que ella le gustaba, apenas si se estaba formando por las leves y grandes insinuaciones de sus conocidos, pero no había trabajado tanto cuando, la chica le había besado.

¿Cómo describirlo?

Era agradable, más que agradable, pero muy confuso. No es que le molestara repetirlo, era algo que gustosamente hubiera aceptado, aun con toda esa confusión, pero también era algo que le gustaría meditar.

Al despertar Zelda no hizo alguna mención del caso, que incluso llego a pensar que era todo un producto de su imaginación.

Hasta que al retomar su camino, esta le vio de reojo algo sonrojada.

—Lamentó si te incomode a noche—murmuro esta roja.

Entonces no fue un sueño, desvió la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza, causando que esta soltara una pequeña risa que le agito su pecho.

¿Esto era amor?

Era un sentimiento muy confuso.

—Estamos a una hora del centro del bosque, llegue aquí en algunas ocasiones, aunque nunca pude distinguir el lugar exacto de la espada, pero tengo una leve idea—declaro ella con ojos brillantes.

Todo ella brillaba.

Así que cuando esta tomo su mano para caminar más rápido, por primera vez, solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y acepto con una leve sonrisa esta nueva dinámica.

Diferente.

Pero podría acostumbrarse.

.

No era tan difícil legar a la parte más profunda del bosque perdido, bueno ya saben, ignorando la niebla que parece querer regresarte a la entrada, los terribles sonidos y la sensación de que alguien te persigue, todo es fácil. En realidad Zelda se había perdido incontables veces dentro del bosque, generalmente acompañada de Lyon y siendo rescatados por Impa. Al final dichas excursiones habían funcionado perfectamente en muchas áreas de su vida, casi no le tenían miedo a ningún lugar (nada es más terrorífico que el bosque perdido de noche), sus sentidos eran más agudos y sus habilidades incrementaban cada que llegaban más lejos.

Solo una vez habían llegado a la base del centro, pero sin pasar por completo a la presencia del árbol Deku, ya que era no digno de su parte.

Los ojos de Zelda brillaron de tristeza, cuando al llegar a aquel lugar donde nunca estuvo presente, solo quedaba un enorme tronco de árbol vacío sin hojas.

Muerto, hace miles de años probablemente.

—Se dice en leyendas que el árbol Deku muchas veces guio al héroe a su destino—susurro a Link cuando ambos estuvieron frente al árbol.

Aunque aún entre el gran árbol y ellos, estaba el enorme pedestal, donde la espada maestra brillaba en toda su gloria. Esa parte del bosque tenía una niebla muy tenue, suficiente para ver la gran naturaleza crecer por todos lados, incluso algunas hadas que revoloteaban viendo con curiosidad con sus diminutos ojos en su dirección.

Un espectáculo digno de una pintura.

De reojo noto como Link parecía tenso a su lado, viendo a la espada con preocupación y dudas en sus ojos. Suavemente le dio un empujón en la espalda, que hizo que volteara a verle confundido.

—Eres el héroe de la leyenda Link, no importa tu pasado o tu futuro, en este momento eres el único digno que tomar esa espada—le animo con emociones encontradas.

Esta arma derrotaría al mal.

Aunque antes de eso, probablemente los llevaría por un largo camino lleno de luchas, antes de estar listos para enfrentar de una vez por todas al mal que amenazaba Hyrule.

Los ojos de Link brillaban aun con dudas, pero al final solo trago saliva antes de subir los escalones que lo llevarían a sellar su destino.

Apretó una mano contra su pecho, deseando de todo corazón, que esto no fuera necesario. Su deseo más egoísta era tomar la mano de Link, llevarlo lejos de este reino, a un lugar donde pudiera tener la vida feliz que se merecía, con las personas que lo amaran, donde fuera feliz cada día de su vida.

Pero al ver al hombre que fue roto por los años como esclavos y enjaulado con un animal, pudo comprender en el interior de su corazón, que hasta el momento este chico era el hombre que más compartía similitud con el primer héroe de la leyenda. No el chico que remonto los cielos en aves gigantes y rescato a su amiga de la infancia como la primera rencarnación, no, el primer hombre que fue encarcelado y lucho al lado de la misma diosa Hylia.

Un hombre que tuvo que forjar su carácter en las rejas, y aun así mantuvo la convicción de proteger a su reino cuando fue necesario.

Las diosas lo habían hecho de nuevo, forjado nuevamente al hombre que se transformó en leyenda.

Apretó con fuerza la mano, orando a las diosas, para que este joven no sufriera la misma muerte que ese joven ni algunos de sus antepasados.

.

Link no era digno, ese era su único pensamiento mientras caminaba en dirección a la espada. No importaba cuanto su interior anhelara tocar la espada, lo cual sentenció era debido a las almas de sus vidas pasadas en su interior. No es que la idea de tener una espada que le ayudara luchar al lado de Zelda le desagradara, todo lo contrario, aun así la presión de lo que significaba dicha arma, era demasiada para él.

Había cambiado mucho al chico esclavo hace unos meses, se vestía diferente, incluso hablaba a veces y tenía habilidades de lucha.

Pero ahora frente a la espada, sus labios se fruncieron incomodos.

Antes que él, sus anteriores vidas lograron empuñar esta espada para vencer al mal. Jóvenes o niños, que fueron valientes, que eran guerreros, que eran caballeros, que eran Hylianos que buscaban la paz de su reino. Algunos para salvar a sus amigos, otros para salvar a sus pueblos, algunos que se habían entrenado para ese momento.

Ninguno de ellos, debió ser tan impuro como él.

Tan poco digno.

Era un esclavo, una pieza remplazable, alguien sin valor.

Su vida no significaba nada.

De reojo miro sobre su hombro, viendo la imagen de Zelda detrás de él esperándolo. Sus ropas eran sus usuales ropas de viaje, su rostro aun parecía algo delgado y su pelo no tenía el brillo de antes. Sus ojos parecían algo más oscuros y cansados que al inicio de su viaje, prueba suficiente de lo difícil que había sido el camino.

Aun así.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo, como si creyera en él.

Como si siempre hubiera creído en él.

Nadie nunca había creído en él.

Se preguntó si sería ese lazo que los unía en sus vidas pasadas, o era algo solamente creado con el viaje que había tenido, en realidad no importaba. Desde que era esclavo, había aprendido aceptar las cosas buenas de la vida, sin cuestionarse tanto y disfrutarlas el tiempo que las tuviera.

Alzo su mano casi tocando la espada, con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

 **Déjame protegerla.**

Pensó con la imagen de Zelda en su mente.

 _Como lo desees amo._

Hablo una voz a su mente, justo al tiempo que sujetaba la empuñadura de la espada. Fue extraño, fue como si una corriente mágica saliera de la espada, atravesando todo su cuerpo al tiempo que muchas imágenes llegaban a su mente al mismo tiempo.

Era como verse así mismo una y otra vez, en diferentes momentos del tiempo, en ese mismo lugar, justo en el momento donde estaba por liberar la espada. No solo las imágenes de él mismo (casi siempre con las mismas ropas verdes) si no que también sus pensamientos.

 _—Déjame recuperar a mi amiga de la infancia—hablaba un chico que parecía muy joven, con la imagen de una chica de cabellera rubia y vestido rosado que parecía desaparecer en un torbellino._

 _—Déjame recuperar mi forma y salvar al reino—decía un lobo antes de transformarse en humano para sujetar la espada._

 _—Ayúdame a rescatar a mi hermana y ayudar a Tetra—suplicaba un joven con apariencia algo juvenil._

 _—Ayúdame llegar a la princesa Zelda—hablaba otro joven de cabellera rubia y más serio._

 _—Tengo que rescatar a mi amiga—hablaba un niño que sería congelado durante siete años y convertido en el héroe del tiempo._

 _—Tengo que rescatar a esa chica y recuperar mis memorias—hablaba el caballero que había sido congelado cien años en el tiempo para recuperarse._

Por último, la que imagino seria su última rencarnación, fue quien había sujetado la espada con menos temores que sus anteriores vidas.

 _—Déjame rescatar a la mujer que amo—había pensado antes de sacar la espada con una facilidad que sus otras vidas no tuvieron._

Sus ojos pestañearon regresando a la normalidad, antes de ver la espada entre sus manos, sintiéndola casi palpitar a su tacto. Como si estuviera en el lugar donde siempre tuvo que estar. Comprendió que la espada, había vivido los suficientes años como sus almas, dispuesta a enfrentar el mal con valor.

La movió levemente entre sus manos, sintiéndola liviana, fácil al contacto, algo que le pertenecía.

Giro su cuerpo para ver como Zelda, lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de esa confianza que lo debilitaba.

Entonces miro la espada.

Su destino estaba sellado.

Al igual que el del heraldo.

 **Continuara…**

( 0-0)

(0-0 )

¿Que ha pasado aqui?

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	18. Capítulo 17: Unión de los cuatro reinos

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 17: Unión de los cuatro reinos**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tiempo actual: Un año después de que Link logro recuperar la espada maestra_**

 **.**

Muchos se han de estar preguntado, como la historia puede cambiar de un momento a otro, por un año completo sin ser escrita o dicha. Es fácil, no es como si hubiera mucho o algo muy importante que relatar en este último año. Desde que Lyon y yo vimos a ambos jóvenes regresar de las profundidades del bosque con la espada maestra, las cosas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente. Ahora con la espada maestra y ambas partes de la trifuerza, solo nos quedaba tomar más poder para enfrentar al heraldo del mal.

Los siguientes pasos eran liberar a los pueblos de Hyrule de los monstruos, lideres malvados y todo seguidor de Ganondorf.

Así que los siguientes doce meses solo se tratan de luchas para tomar los pueblos, duros entrenamientos y no tiempo para vida personal.

Literalmente.

Cada guerrero solo estaba enfocado en derrotar al mal, algunos que fueron niños y quieren regresar a la gloria de antaño. Algunos que nacieron en esta tiranía y quieren acabarla. Otros que luchan por las juventudes que vendrán detrás de nosotros.

Es algo hermoso de ver.

Como la encargada de velar a través del tiempo por la trifuerza, es hermoso ver como las razas aún siguen preocupándose por sus descendientes.

Lamentablemente la paz que se avecina, no durara para siempre, irremediablemente otro mal se alzara contra este reino. Pero los que estamos ahora, nos encargaremos que eso dure otros miles de años antes que lastime algún ser querido.

Después de liberar a casi todas las zonas a los alrededores, incluyendo todo el desierto Gerudo, los poblados Orni y Zora, como los alrededores de la montaña de la muerte. Solo queda un lugar para poder ir contra la ciudadela.

Aunque tengamos ahora en nuestras filas muchos más soldados, incluyendo Sheikah, como otras razas que habitan en Hyrule, queda una fuerza poderosa que ocupamos para la lucha.

Los Goron.

.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—cuestiono Lyon curioso al ver a Lana escribir en uno de sus libros.

La maga dio un pequeño salto en su silla, haciendo que su cabello ahora bajo sus hombros, se moviera de forma divertida. La joven volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa, que provoco a Lyon un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Lana había dejado muy claro durante todo ese año, que estaba interesada abiertamente en él, pero al igual que los otros miembros del ejército rebelde, él apenas si le daba importancia a el romance.

No hasta derrotar a el Heraldo o la calamidad.

—Tengo que llevar un registro de nuestros actos, es mi deber como protectora de la historia—hablo esta como siempre, confundiéndolo sin ser del todo sincera.

Suspiro antes de apurarla y salir de la carpa donde estaban acampando fuera de la ciudadela Goron. A pesar de que habían ayudado con los monstruos del lugar y que los lideres, Sidon y Aveil habían hablado con el patriarca Goron, Darunia se negaba aceptar unirse a la lucha.

Era extraño.

Una raza que según las leyendas siempre fue conocida por su vivacidad y capacidad de ayudar al héroe de la leyenda, ahora era muy cerrada. Al parecer Vaati había esclavizado casi toda la raza, haciéndole creer a otros que no, para que hicieran trabajos forzosos y extrajeran minerales de la montaña de la muerte. Causando lealtad en ellos, a base de terror y maltratos.

Al final de tanta insistencia del ejército rebelde, el jefe había aceptado con una condición.

 _—Nuestro pueblo luchara a su lado, si su héroe puede vencerme en una lucha—había demandado hace una semana._

Lyon tenía sus dudas, Zelda (Era difícil referirse a la chica por su nombre, cuando toda la vida le ha llamado Sheik) había asegurado que Link estaba en capacidad de vencerlo, confiada en sus habilidades al haberle entrenado. Por otra parte él sentía que no estaba preparado, fuera o no un prodigio, el chico apenas tenía poco más de un año de haber tocado un arma, cuando Darunia tenía décadas de lucha a su espalda.

Aun así el joven héroe había aceptado con el rostro serio, dispuesto acabar con esa guerra, tanto como cualquier hombre.

Como todos en el ejército, Link también había cambiado. Puede que fuera ya que cuando lo conoció, era una bolsa inestable de sentimientos que solo pensaba en rescatar a Zelda, pero ahora se había convertido en todo un guerrero. Su cuerpo era más musculoso del chico algo huesudo que conoció, su mirada era más afilada y tenía algunas cicatrices en sus brazos que demostraban la gran cantidad de luchas vividas.

Había visto su rostro oscurecerse al tomar vidas del clan Yiga, había visto su rostro fiero a la hora de luchar contra monstruos y su mirada asesina a la hora que alguien si quiera pensaba en lastimar a Zelda.

No habían sido muchas veces, pero algunas ocasiones Vaati habían atacado el campamento anteriormente. El sucio mago era escurridizo, pero si alguien pensaría que Link le tendría miedo por sus años de esclavitud, no era nada comparado a la furia cuando se dirigía a Zelda.

Un año puede cambiar tanto a alguien.

Dejo de caminar con Lana cuando llegaron a la zona elegida para la lucha, antes de llegar al pueblo Goron una planicie donde Darunia ya estaba ahí listo con su gran martillo. Atrás de él todo el pueblo Goron, apoyando a su líder con gran devoción.

Su mirada se desvió a Link quien estaba sujetando sus muñequeras con tranquilidad, con mirada calmada, ignorando al resto del ejército (bueno gran parte de él, ya que otros estaban monitoreando los poblados y otros en puestos de vigilancia) que también parecía vitorearlo, conociendo sus hazañas en el campo de batalla y como héroe elegido por las diosas.

Claro que no le importaba.

Él era así de indiferente.

Claro que cuando Zelda camino tranquilamente a su lado, con las manos en sus caderas, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Son tan jodidamente obvios—gruño de forma molesta al verlos interactuar.

Zelda sonriendo mientras lo animaba enérgicamente, mientras el chico no dejaba de sonrojarse y asentir tímidamente.

Lo peor de todo.

No eran nada.

Para un ejército que solo piensa en derrotar al mal, en realidad era algo interesante y nuevo, de lo cual se habían hecho varias apuestas. Era claro que había una cierta complicidad entre Zelda y Link, todos lo sabían…TODOS. Incluso los niños de la aldea Kakariko, podían hacer bromas a las espaldas de los dos involucrados, que representaban a todo el ejército.

No eran los líderes del ejército.

Pero si eran parte de sus esperanzas.

La trifuerza del valor y la sabiduría, quienes daban la esperanza de derrotar al mal de una vez por todas.

Puede que fuera que siempre estaban en luchas, o entrenando, o enviados a diferentes pueblos para tranquilizar a los aldeanos. Que nunca estaban en realidad quietos, casi nunca estaban solos o casi nunca podían sentarse hablar, más que unos minutos durante las comidas.

Pero era tan frustrante.

Ver los ojos de perro de Link que sigue a su amo, o los ojos de infinito cariño de Zelda.

—Frustrante—mascullo por bajo, siendo escuchado por Sidon, Midna y Saria a su lado.

La joven bruja de cabello verde se rio algo tímida, mientras Sidon y Midna compartieron un suspiro al entender de que se trataba.

—Estoy a punto de perder la apuesta—gruño Sidon al ver a ambas rencarnaciones.

En realidad, casi todos habían perdido la apuesta para entonces, nadie esperando que durara tanto.

—Apuesto que se dará todo de forma romántica en medio del calor de la batalla—hablo Linkle quien llegaba con ojos soñadores seguida de Matt.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza no muy convencido, en realidad nadie esperaba eso.

Lyon vio de reojo la sonrisa maliciosa de Midna, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

.

Zelda sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, volteo sobre su hombro al ver alguno de sus compañeros del ejército, sonreír muy sospechosos mientras la saludaban con la mano. Entrecerró la mirada a estos, no convencida de que nada pasara, casi segura que hablaban de ella. Los dejo ser antes de voltear su atención a Link, quien aunque tuviera esa mirada tranquila, pudo distinguir un pequeño destello de nervios en sus ojos.

No tanto por Darunia, aunque claro el enorme Goron era intimidante, sino porque después de esto…el destino del ejercito era la ciudadela.

La última gran batalla.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien a estas alturas del partido ya no parecía incomodo con su contacto. No solo con ella, ahora aceptaba choques de manos con Matt, las palmadas cariñosas de Sidon, incluso cuando Lana acariciaba las mejillas del chico, su rostro de fastidio parecía más una broma que un temor ante el contacto físico.

Con solo un año desde que libero la espada maestra, Link había cambiado mucho. Aun se levantaba algunas noches por pesadillas, a veces le gustaba estar solo y con verlo notaba que recordaba su pasado, en algunos momentos alguna voz fuerte lo hacía escalofriarse y también en ocasiones tocaba sus marcas de esclavo descuidadamente con la vista perdida.

Su pasado no lo abandonaba.

Probablemente nunca lo hiciera.

Pero eso estaba bien, era parte de él, una parte dolorosa que ella abrazaba de igual forma.

Aunque había cosas buenas, no solo aceptaba el contacto leve de otras personas, tenía claro sus gustos de comida (que prácticamente se limitaba a casi cualquier comida) y tenía leves sonrisas con sus compañeros. Luchaba ferozmente con otros sin temor a lastimarlos, decía cuando algo no le parecía correcto y los destellos de aquel joven esclavo, poco a poco desaparecían, para dar paso al joven que debió ser.

La relación de ambos…no había avanzado en nada.

Tristemente eso le daba más enojo que otra cosa.

No era culpa de ellos, los entrenamientos, los campos de batalla, sus trabajos como motivadores, les daba muy poco tiempo juntos y casi ninguno a solas. Cuando por fin estaban a solas, ambos terminaban muertos sobre sus camas, listos para descansar por fin. Además Link había estado siendo adiestrado en diferentes armas con muchos de la resistencia al ser uno de los de menos experiencia, aunque con gran habilidad. Ella por otra parte, también en sus tiempo libres, enseñaba sobre tiro al arco y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Lyon.

Si por algún motivo quedaba algo de tiempo libre, Impa la arrastraba para entrenamientos de magia, mientras que Sidon y Teba arrastraban a Link para entrenamientos tácticos. No es que fueran líderes, pero si algo pasaba a los líderes, inrremediablemente ellos quedaban a cargo.

Lo cual apestaba.

—¿Zelda?—le llamo Link confundido al verla tan distraída.

Sonrió tirando por la borda sus pensamientos, no era tiempo para estar negativa, aún quedaba mucho futuro por delante y ocupaba concentrarse en el presente.

Link no era muy hablador, suponía que no era por ser esclavo y que era parte de su personalidad calmada.

—Me perdí en pensamientos, pero tranquila voy a estar apoyándote, con tu talento y como mi mejor estudiante, derribaras a Darunia sin mucho problema—hablo apretando los puños y con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Los Goron eran fuertes, por supuesto, pero Link ahora también lo era.

Recordaba su orgullo la primera vez que derroto solo a un Lynel, sin duda en unos años, sería un guerrero de temer. Estaba casi segura que a estas alturas, incluso la había sobrepasado a ella, como a varios guerreros del ejército. Aunque estos no le creyeran, casi ninguno podría hacerle frente ahora.

Este aparto la mirada algo alagado por el reconocimiento, pero aún demasiado tímido para tomarlo.

Entonces una idea llego a su mente para animarlo.

Puso una mano en su hombro atrayendo su atención, primero la vio tímido, pero luego se tensó a ver su cara de muerte que reconoció al instante. Su cara de entrenadora. Por muy héroe elegido y portador de la espada maestra, eso no disminuyo la fiereza de su entrenamiento.

Por el contrario.

Lo aumento sin contenerse hasta que pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

El chico quedo algo traumado, pero eso lo aprovechaba para estos momentos, donde este nervioso debía aprender que si sobrevivió a su entrenamiento espartano, podría con todo.

—Si pierdes tu próximo entrenamiento será en medio del poblado Orni sin capucha y en un lago congelado—dijo con voz tétrica, que hicieron al joven encogerse.

Era capaz.

Ella era capaz de eso.

Link asintió varias veces nervioso, antes de caminar rápidamente donde Darunia ya lo esperaba. Sonrió algo cansada con ambas manos en sus costados, antes que su mirada se oscureciera. Mientras todos comenzaban a vitorear a sus preferidos para la batalla, ella miro en dirección donde estaba la ciudadela.

La calamidad había estado sellada doce meses, donde cada mes, sintió una parte de su interior advertirle como el reloj se estaba acabando. Para su temor, este estaba a punto de desaparecer. No tendrían otro mes antes que la maldad fuera liberada.

El tiempo se acababa.

.

Link había ganado, por supuesto, Midna no se sorprendió cuando en menos de media hora, el chico efectivamente había dominado al Goron más fuerte de la raza. Tenía el alma del joven héroe del crepúsculo y ella lo había visto en primera mano, derrotar a enemigos más fuertes que Darunia. La sorpresa fue ver como de un pronto a otro, la hostilidad de los Goron se transformó en hospitalidad, creyendo que si eran capaces de vencer a su líder, sin duda eran dignos de respeto. No fue todo el ejército, pero algunos de los altos manos aceptaron la invitación de una fiesta en su honor.

Algunos como Saria se quedaron con el ejército para avisar si algo pasaba, entre ellos Aveil y Teba la custodiaran. Sidon a pesar de ser un Zora, acepto ir en compañía de Riju, Lana, Lyon, Matt, Linkle, Link, Zelda y otros cuantos miembros del ejército. Todos merecían un descanso, pero el ejército prefería acampar a las orillas del volcán.

Después de todo, en menos de dos días, marcharían a la ciudadela, donde algunos no sobrevivirían. Durante este año habían perdido algunos soldados buenos, como toda guerra, pero la masacre que tendrían en la ciudadela.

No tendría límites.

Esta guerra se ganaría a través de sacrificios.

Entonces entre comidas, charlas de los Goron, fueron pasadas a las aguas termales, antes que el festín diera por fin inicio.

Midna nunca había entendido como los Goron diferenciaban quien era chico o chica, pero al parecer los baños estaban separados para comodidad de ellos. Bueno a ella no le importaba que algún chico viera su cuerpo, pero al parecer las otras jóvenes si eran más recatadas en ese aspecto.

Mojigatas.

Dejo a las chicas hablar, mientras enviaba varias creaciones de magia oscura a monitorear los alrededores. Los Goron no eran de hacer trampas, pero ella prefería asegurar que todo estaría bien.

—El baño es delicioso—dijo Lana después de sumergirse con un gruñido de satisfacción.

A su lado Riju estaba con un moño en su cabellera, también aceptando el agua relajante. Al lado de ambas estaba Linkle, jugando con su cabello mojado y sonriendo a la hora de hacer burbujas bajo el agua.

Estaba rodeada de crías.

Había algunos que otros Goron y otras chicas del ejército, pero todas parecían en sus otros grupitos.

Una silueta llamo su atención, sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver el cuerpo de Zelda caminar sin una toalla en ella. Un silencio reino el lugar cuando las otras chicas la vieron, con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y su enorme tatuaje en la espalda. Esta las ignoro olímpicamente sujetando la trenza de corona de su cabello, para sumergirse en el agua.

—Eres como un queso con dos patas por la cantidad de agujeros en tu cuerpo—hablo ella ignorando las miradas de advertencias de las otras.

Todas tenían cicatrices, todas habían estado en batallas, pero era diferente a ver el cuerpo cortado y casi mutilado de Zelda.

Esta sonrió indiferente.

—No puedes tener la clase de aventuras que tuve, sin que te dejen recuerdos—hablo guiñándole un ojo.

La sonrisa de Midna creció divertida.

Eso le gustaba de esta princesa, su forma descarada de ser, de no dejar que otros pasaran por encima de ella y su forma de contestarle sin temor.

Había crecido tanto.

Crecido.

Bajo su vista al pecho de la chica, antes de sobarse la barbilla.

—Veo que no solo creciste en mente, tu pecho parece algo más grande…aunque tendría que asegurarme—hablo caminando a su lado.

Zelda tapo su pecho antes de verla con advertencia.

—No te atrevas—la señalo amenazadoramente.

No funciono, comenzó a gritar intentando huir.

.

Sidon no era alguien que se avergonzara fácilmente, pero en esta ocasión, le gustaría que los baños de hombre y chicas, no estuvieran al aire abierto y solamente separados por una gran pared de rocas. Al igual que él, varios otros chicos del ejército, menos los Goron, tenían sus bocas abiertas y estaban sonrojados al escuchar a Midna decir que efectivamente los pechos de Zelda habían crecido y que eran más grandes. Antes que la mujer alegara que Riju también y la joven Gerudo comenzara a correr chapoteando agua.

—Creo que se han olvidado de nuestra existencia—dijo Matt a su lado con un suspiro resignado y aun sonrojado cuando Linkle grito indignada que su pecho era mayor que antes.

Lyon parecía poco afectado casi dormitando en las aguas.

Mientras Link también parecía indiferente (aunque el sonrojo lo delataba) mientras Darunia hablaba animadamente con él sobre la lucha.

Parecían buenos amigos.

—Las chicas del ejército…son muy liberarles—hablo agradeciendo que su hermana no estaba ahí.

Esta era un poco tímida.

El baño no duro mucho más que eso.

.

El ambiente era tan festivo después de los baños, que era difícil para algunos miembros del ejército acomodarse o sentirse cómodos. La mayoría tenía tanto tiempo solo pensando en luchas, que era difícil un cambio drástico. Pero solo fue necesario que Lana se levantara y comenzara a cantar y bailar, para que algunos se unieran a la festividad, donde el alcohol comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Algunos no tomaron, pero otros no se hicieron de esperar.

Para fastidio de Link, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Zelda, quien ahora estaba en una competencia con Sidon sobre el soporte de dicho líquido. Lo cual era ridículo tomando en cuenta el tamaño del Zora, pero como Link conocía, no tardo más que unos minutos para que Zelda saltara emocionada por el gane.

El héroe intercambio una mirada con Impa, quien parecía suspirar fastidiada y comprenderlo mejor que nadie. El ejército por otro lado se dividía en personas incrédulas por ver a la portadora de la trifuerza en ese estado y el resto que estaba igual que ella y gritaba en apoyo.

—¡Vamos a bailar!—grito Lana tomando la mano de Zelda y ambas se pusieron en la tarima improvisada.

Deja Vu.

Link espero que esta vez los labios de Lana no terminaran estampados en la boca de Zelda, ya era suficientemente malo que la última vez que la besara fuera hace tanto tiempo, como para que besara otra persona.

Noto por los pies temblorosos de Zelda que esa no estaba en buen estado, pero seguía sonriendo algo torpe y aceptando la indicación de Lana.

La dejo ser.

Esa sería la última noche feliz que tendrían antes de encaminarse a la lucha. De reojo noto como aunque Linkle no tomaba, su actitud juguetona la hacía reír con otros, mientras Matt intentaba cuidarle. Incluso vio como Lana se abrazaba muy cerca de Lyon, que parecía intentar alejarse sin éxito. Midna era una que estaba rodeada de una gran cantidad de botellas de licor tomando sin temor.

—¡Link!—dijo la voz ebria de Zelda antes de aparecer a su lado.

Tuvo que sostenerla antes que se cayera, mientras reía con grandes carcajadas a su oído.

Su frente se sombreo de azul, los recuerdos de hace un año no eran mejores ahora que en ese entonces.

—Llévala a dormir, mañana tendrá una resaca y en la tarde partiremos, mejor que descanse—hablo Impa quien se dirigió para hablar con Darunia.

Asintió distraídamente antes de cargarla sin dificultad en su espalda, mientras esta cantaba una vieja canción pirata, que le trajo algunas memorias. Un leve destello de Zelda, pero no está, una de sus vidas pasadas con la piel morena y el rostro viendo al mar, llego levemente a su mente.

Tetra.

La recordaba, a veces llegaban a su mente, recuerdos de sus anteriores vidas muy fugaces. Sobre todo sus sentimientos, por ejemplo, cuando recordaba a Tetra podía sentir la admiración y ternura que tuvo su vida pasada al estar a su lado.

—Yohohoho—tarareaba Zelda a su oído.

Era fácil de cargar, hace un año habría tenido que arrastrarla, pero ahora en realidad era demasiado fácil.

Tanto había cambiado en un año.

Él no tanto, a veces tenía malos días, malos momentos, horribles recuerdos. Pero al lado de Zelda, tantas nuevas memorias, que culminarían pronto. La lucha contra la calamidad no sería fácil, además de que tanto Zelda como él, estarían en medio de toda la lucha contra el ser más oscuro y poderoso de todos.

Una presión en su pecho.

Aun escuchando la música de la fiesta a lo lejos, apreciando que aun no pasaba de la media noche, se metió a la tienda de campaña que compartía con Zelda, dejándola en la cama y está riendo de forma algo histérica. Por suerte después del baño había optado por quedarse con ropas cómodas, su pantalón algo suelto por las rodillas y esa camiseta, eran cómodas para dormir y no tendría que cambiarla.

Hylia sabe que no soportaría eso.

—Oye grumete—dijo Zelda con voz algo torpe por el alcohol.

Giro a verle sobre su hombro, notándola que se había sentado con dificultad sobre su cama, viendo a la puerta de la tienda con algo de confusión.

Suspiro.

Zelda ebria no era algo agradable de ver.

—Mañana empieza el gran día—ronroneo con voz algo mareada aun.

El gran día.

Se había logrado enfrentar a Vaati en pocas ocasiones, con temor o no, siempre le plantó cara al mago que lo convirtió en su esclavo. Eran momentos esporádicos en medio de luchas con grandes monstruos donde no pensaba bien la situación. No era hasta la noche, cuando pensaba en medio de sus sabanas, que el terror lo invadía al recordar su infancia.

Pero no podía tener miedo ahora.

No cuando debía proteger a Zelda.

No cuando debía enfrentarse a la calamidad.

Había entrenado hasta el cansancio este año, mejorando en el uso de la espada y casi cualquier arma, luchando cada vez con enemigos más fuertes, entrenando con sus camaradas más poderosos, aprendiendo incluso un poco de magia de parte de Impa y otros Sheikah.

Para el momento final.

¿Sería suficiente?

Tenía que serlo.

—Oye Link—le llamo Zelda sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Giro a verla, notando que esta cómicamente le decía que se acercara con la mano. Alzo una ceja dubitativo, pero al final termino aceptando su petición (como siempre) y acercándose lentamente. Esta le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pusiera el oído, como si quisiera decirle algún secreto. Sus alertas se activaron, pero termino cediendo igualmente.

Cinco segundos después, había sido impulsado contra la cama, aturdido, viendo como Zelda lo abrazaba por un costado y su propio rostro alcanzaba niveles de rojo. Aunque no hubieran compartido hace mucho algún beso como cuando fueron por la espada maestra, Zelda si lo abrazaba siempre para apoyarlo o cuando estaba lado asustado.

Pero a este nivel, donde los pies de la chica se envolvieron contra los suyos o como sentía el pecho de la chica en su brazo.

Pues a ese nivel no.

Era muy, pero muy incómodo, en buen sentido, pero no cuando ella estaba ebria.

—Yo creo que…debería ir a mi cama—dijo entre susurros y tartamudeos intentando levantarse, pero la chica se lo impidió.

Gimoteo por bajo antes de verla de reojo, sorprendiéndose de notarla tan seria y con la mirada lucida y triste, eso hizo que detuviera sus intentos de irse.

—Por esta noche…solo déjame abrazarte…no sé cuándo podremos estar así de nuevo—susurro Zelda con voz melancólica.

No es que ella pensara que fueran a perder, pero aunque ganaran, después de eso tendrían mucho trabajo antes de poder hablar entre ellos.

La vio de reojo, sintiendo un poco menos de odio por sí mismo que hace un año y un poco más de valentía dada por la trifuerza, para tomar el valor de acariciar levemente la mejilla de la chica. Fue cuando esta alzo el rostro para verlo con grandes ojos brillantes y llenos de dudas, que le hicieron comprender porque cada una de sus anteriores vidas, estuvo dispuesto a dar la vida por esta chica.

Como él lo haría una vez más.

—Está bien—murmuro provocando una leve sonrisa en esta, quien solo se abrazó un poco más a él.

Cosa que ya no le molesto.

Aun con el sonido de la fiesta a lo lejos, fue reconfortante tener el cuerpo de Zelda contra el suyo, al menos unas horas antes de la lucha.

.

Midna abrió uno de sus ojos cuando una de sus criaturas le aviso sobre algo que no esperaba, se puso de pie tranquilamente caminando entre los restos de la fiesta, quienes ya no parecían tan alegres. Algunos rayos del sol se filtraban en la madrugada y mostraba algunos chicos dormidos en el suelo junto con los Goron. Detuvo sus pasos cuando el sonido a su espalda le alerto, alzo una ceja en dirección a Sidon quien había aparecido como nuevo, casi ignorando que la noche anterior había perdido una competencia de bebidas con la chica de la luz.

Zora.

Siempre tan extraños.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano?—cuestiono este divertido, causando una sonrisa divertida antes de que ella retomara el camino sin decir alguna palabra.

Sidon la siguió lealmente atrás de ella con calma.

Era tan buena persona que le daban ganas de vomitar.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, casi al borde del terreno de la ciudad Goron, donde un extraño joven encapuchado estaba sentado en uno de los troncos caídos, con el mono naranja lleno de magia oscura que había creado. Este alzo la vista para mostrar sus grandes ojos brillantes y una cabellera castaña algo larga que rozaba sus hombros.

Sidon movió de forma altanera el tridente que trajo, con ojos brillantes en amenaza a que hiciera algo.

Alzo una mano deteniéndolo.

—Lana y yo apostábamos a que estabas muerto, sin el control de Vaati sobre tu cuerpo, es una sorpresa que soportara tanto como un muerto viviente—hablo Midna con calma.

El joven termino de quitarse la capucha, revelando que parte de su rostro, parecía casi roído como el de un esqueleto, como alguien andante. Al igual que el olor a putrefacción se sentía en el ambiente.

Sidon apretó la nariz, mientras ella alzo una ceja curiosa.

—Supongo que algunos solo no queremos que la muerte nos lleve—mascullo la voz de Nicolás con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Sidon volteo a verle curioso, con la clara pregunta sobre quién era el desconocido frente a ellos. No es que no confiara en este, con el año trabajando juntos, lo tenía en alta estima como compañero de batalla y sabía que no diría nada de ser necesario, solo por eso le había permitido acompañarle.

—Este chico es el hermano muerto de Zelda…bueno…una especie de zombie que fue revivido por Vaati para usarlo como perro faldero—explico Midna sin pizca de compasión.

Vaati era un perro sucio y desgraciado como lo fue Zant en su momento. Aun así Lana había insistido en no hablarle a Zelda sobre que su hermano en realidad estaba muerto desde un inicio, siendo manejado por Vaati como un títere, pero ahora apenas si estando en el mundo de los vivos.

Su conciencia no era la de un niño de cinco años, pero tampoco era la del títere que uso Vaati, era una extraña mezcla de un niño que debe crecer encerrado en la mente viendo como su cuerpo hace todo lo que no quiere hacer.

Chasqueo sus dedos, provocando que las heridas putrefactas del chico, se eliminaran y dejaran parecer que era una persona normal nuevamente.

—Esta magia no funciona a distancia, se podría decir que Lana y yo lo mantenemos con vida por ahora—explico con calma al ver como Nicolás tomaba largas bocanadas de aire—pero no será por mucho tiempo, igualmente el chico no puede sentir el calor o el frio, o el sabor de la comida o el calor de una buena mujer a su lado…es un cadáver que apenas respira y tiene conciencia—mascullo de forma molesta.

Por eso deberían haberlo dejado morir hace tiempo.

Pero Lana se negaba.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Sidon claramente horrorizado por toda la situación.

Miro a Nicolás quien solo suspiraba con dolor.

—Porque aún hay algo que debo hacer antes de morir nuevamente—informo causando que Sidon hiciera una mueca contra su voluntad y ética.

Pero era cierto, por ahora mantendría al chiquillo con vida. Miro de reojo la luz del sol que se levantaba sobre las montañas y revelaba la piel de Nicolás demasiado blanca.

El día había iniciado.

El principio del fin está aquí.

 **Continuara…**

 _Había informado que habría un capítulo de transición, no es que no crea que lo que paso hace un año no fuera importante, pero alargaría la historia de una forma que no planeaba. Ya que solo fueron luchas contra monstruos y liberar reinos, que alargaría esta historia como diez capítulos más, que no estoy dispuesta a narrar, ya que no hay avance entre relaciones de personajes._

 _La razón también, fue porque creo que todo héroe ocupa un tiempo de lucha y entrenamiento antes de enfrentarse al mal y que no puede ir de la nada como todo badass y derrotarlo xD digo si se puede, pero me tiene más lógica el entrenamiento._

 _Nicolás sin duda debe ser otra sorpresa para todos. Si, el niño había muerto como Zelda había pensado en un inicio, así que Vaati lo revivió para usarlo como títere y soldado para atormentar a Zelda cuando la volviera a ver. Tengo algunas ideas aun para este personaje._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	19. Capítulo 18: Calamity Ganon

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 18: Calamity Ganon**

El heraldo siempre había existido, desde el principio de la vida, había sido creado de la nada. Ya que para que exista la luz del mundo, las tinieblas también deben prevalecer. Él es la oscuridad en los Hylianos, el temor de los Goron, la humillación de los Orni, el deseo de sangre de las Gerudo, es todo y a la vez es nada. Ella también había estado ahí desde el inicio.

La diosa Hylia.

La recuerda claramente como aquella deidad, que siempre extendía sus manos esperando aclarar su alma, su espíritu y ayudarle a combatir la oscuridad.

Ella no sabía que él era la oscuridad.

Como ella era la luz.

Por eso la lucha entre ambos siempre estuvo entre los planes astrales el liberando toda su furia, mientras ella intentaba proteger a su pueblo amado.

Él era destrucción.

Ella era creación.

Él siempre intentaría destruir todo lo que esta había creado.

Ella lo defendería.

Todo el tiempo, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año, cada década, cada milenio, cada eón. Lucharían para poder ver quien ganaría, si el bien o el mal, no importara cuando tiempo tomara, la lucha seguiría su curso. Sus creaciones contra las de ella, viéndose cara a cara, usando todo su poder para poder someter al otro.

Era excitante.

Ver a la hermosa criatura celestial, mostrarse molesta cuando él utilizaba su poder para atormentar a los mortales. Él quería que ella se sometiera a él, que entrara a la corrupción, de la misma forma que esta intentaba sanar su alma. Ambos sin comprender que era imposible para el otro, someterlo, eran la parte de un conjunto, la cara de una moneda, la luz y oscuridad.

Solo había una forma de poder ganar contra el poder de la diosa.

La trifuerza.

Obteniéndola, sumiría al mundo en un caos perpetuo, donde la arrastraría junto a las otras divinas creaturas y gobernaría sobre todo.

Lamentablemente la trifuerza era un tesoro de las diosas, que aunque hubiera luchado millones de años por obtenerlos, no cedían a sus presiones. Fue de esa forma que termino involucrado en medio del mundo humano, confiando que tocando a los protegidos de las diosas, estas cedieran a su presión y lograra obtener el poder.

.

—Mira Hylia, incluso tus amados hijos están en ruinas—hablo en medio de sus campos de batalla. gozándose de todo el caos y destruición del que era dueño.

La diosa blanca por el contrario, permaneció impasible con cara de molestia, era tan tentadora, tomarla por el cuello y hacerla someterse a su persona como el soberano que era. La lujuria era una emoción que pasaba por su cuerpo como cualquier otra emoción negativa, pero la lujuria era acompañada del sadismo y los deseos de dominar a este ser.

No era amor.

Él no sabía que era el amor.

Ni lo sabría.

Pero conocía el odio, y odiaba a Hylia, lo suficiente para querer someterla y humillarla de todas maneras posibles. En medio del caos que se convertiría su reinado entre los planos astrales y terrenales.

—Mis protegidos son poderosos, ellos podrán derrotarte—hablo antes de alzar una corriente de luz, que lo hizo carcajearse por la batalla.

.

Entonces la batalla involucro a los estúpidos Hylianos, durante siete días y noches, donde pelearon estúpidamente por vivir. Donde un hombre de vestiduras verdes, había mostrado mayor valor que cualquier otro ser vivo terrenal que conociera. Pero también pudo notar, aun con la oscuridad en sus ojos, la devoción con que este veía a su diosa y la ternura de esta.

La misma ternura que había tenido al inicio para intentar cambiarlo, ahora era dirigido a un Hyliano, mientras él era mirado con tristeza.

Eso le molesto.

Le molesto más ver al joven obtener la bendición de los dragones, obtener la espada que lograría repelerlo, ser sellado contra su voluntad por la diosa Hylia.

Condenado a la oscuridad y sin sus poderes.

Siendo vencido una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron aburridos ante la sensación del sello, así que por fin estaba llegando a desvanecerse. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, un año parecía un suspiro comparado con la cantidad de años que había sido sellado la última vez. Se puso de pie en el trono, levantando una pequeña capa de polvo de su cuerpo, de todo el tiempo que había permanecido sentado.

—Mi señor—dijo Vaati a su lado, con una sonrisa alegre.

Patético.

Patético porque a pesar de tanto tiempo, seguía sin traerle a la diosa a sus pies. Debió someterla cuando la vio la primera vez, no solo torturarla, hubiera humillado a esa rencarnación cuando pudo, no ahora que debería luchar una patética lucha con los sobrevivientes.

Miro por la ventana, un cielo claro que parecía brillar de forma radiante.

Debería hacerlo.

Era el último día de su maldición, apenas cayera la noche seria libre por fin y tendría gran parte de sus poderes. Observo de reojo la trifuerza del poder tatuada en su mano derecha, del anterior dueño de este cuerpo, al menos eso potenciaría su magia para la lucha, no es que fuera necesario.

Alzo una mano, sujetando con fuerza el cuello de Vaati, que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Conviértete en tu forma original—ordeno con voz fastidiada.

Este asintió con dificultad, antes que todo su cuerpo brillara, dejando ver la espada del mal que había creado hace tanto tiempo. Era mucho mejor de esta forma, la voz fastidiosa de la rencarnación de Grahim, era tan molesta como la del mismo.

Observo con curiosidad el día tan hermoso que hacía.

En realidad era horrible.

Seria hermoso cuando el baño de sangre corriera por las calles, cuando matara a sangre fría al héroe y pudiera tener a la diosa en su mano para torturarla como la perra que era.

Camino nuevamente al trono, sentándose y apoyándose en la espada.

Unas horas no eran nada, comparado a la eternidad que tuvo que esperar.

Unas horas para su venganza.

El castillo comenzó a llenarse de una risa malvada.

.

.

.

El ejército había caminado en dirección a la ciudadela, mientras ella sentía nervios en su interior. Todos parecían tan decididos a la lucha, pero ella en su lugar parecía pálida de regresar a ese lugar. La tortura de Vaati y el heraldo, aun rodeaban su mente en pesadillas, cada noche parecía recordarle lo que pasaría si fallaban y tenía miedo de llegar ahí. De reojo miro a Link, quien parecía igual de serio que su persona, probablemente atormentado por sus propios recuerdos de ese lugar.

—Zelda—hablo Lana llegando con una sonrisa poco después que se asentaran a los alrededores de la ciudadela.

Esperaba el escudo soportara un día más, para atacar al día siguiente, pero sus entrañas parecían indicar lo contrario. Todos parecían tensos y listos para saltar a la batalla en cualquier momento, mientras otros preparaban las armas, la tensión era palpable en el campamento.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto confusa, sintiendo nervios cada que veía al cielo que comenzaba a tornarse naranja.

De reojo confirmo que Link estuviera hablando de forma calmada con Sidon y Riju, antes de seguir a una Lana nerviosa a una tienda del campamento.

—Mira debo confesarte algo, sé que este no es el momento correcto, pero no estoy segura si mañana será un buen día para esto—vomito verbalmente Lana nerviosa.

Entro confusa, antes de congelarse ante la visión de alguien que había esperado, secretamente no volver a ver, al menos en esta condición. Claro que había pensado en Nicolás desde el día que descubrió que estaba vivo, pero había esperado estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del campo de batalla, buscarlo con Link cuando todo esto terminara.

No verlo de nuevo, con equipo y armas listo para luchar.

Suspiro antes de taparse los ojos con sus dedos.

—Dime es una broma—gruño en dirección de Lana, que rio nerviosamente.

Estaba a la defensiva, la veía al esquivar su mirada torpemente. No quiso si quiera preguntarle hace cuanto era consciente del paradero de su hermano, conociéndola y con la trifuerza de la sabiduría, era demasiado obvio la respuesta como para si quiera preguntarle. Una buena pregunta sería el ¿Por qué? De tanto secreto.

Entonces sin decir una palabra, Nicolás se levantó su camisa, descubriendo la respuesta a su pregunta y miles de otras que no se había hecho.

Su torso estaba roído, como el de un cadáver, con agujeros en todas partes y un olor putrefacto que no había procesado por su nariz hasta ese momento. Sus ojos parecían demasiado hundidos y su piel mucho más blanca de lo que recordaba de niña.

Apretó los puños, antes que Lana saliera tímidamente del lugar, dándoles un tiempo a solas.

—Estas muerto—indico señalando su cuerpo.

Este no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada.

Claro que estaba muerto.

El cuerpo sin vida del niño que vio aquella noche, sin duda había sido cierta, su hermano había muerto el mismo día que sus padres.

Sin saberlo, todas las fantasías estúpidas que había creado este año, donde al final encontraría a Nicolás, teniendo nuevamente una familia, como Link lo hizo con Linkle, se desvanecieron. No hablarían sobre su vida, no se abrazarían, no comerían juntos y recordarían a sus padres, no entrenarían como Link y Linkle hacían en las tardes.

El niño tierno de su infancia, había muerto ese día.

—¿Cómo…?—su voz sonó similar al graznido de un ganso y casi sin aire.

—Vaati me trajo de los muertos para hacerte sufrir cuando te encontrara, durante entonces estuve atrapado en el fondo del cerebro viendo como mi cuerpo funcionaba contra mi voluntad—expreso Nicolás con tristeza.

Bastardo.

Apretó los dientes contra su labio, alegre de saberlo ahora, ya que de saberlo antes cuando tenía a Vaati frente a ella, no le hubiera importado las muertes que hubiera causado…no dudaría ni un segundo en atravesarlo por el cerebro y causarle la muerte más dolorosa posible.

Tomo aire antes de ver a su hermano nuevamente.

—Fue bueno cuando te encontré, excepto la parte de intentar matarte, que tal vez no siento nada y soy un muerto caminante…me alegro mucho ver que habías sobrevivido—hablo con voz dulce, como su madre y una sonrisa idéntica a su padre.

Entonces se quebró, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron por sus ojos y sin importarle el olor, que no estaba del todo vivo y toda la situación, se arrojó contra sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Era la mayor, quien debería dar el ejemplo, pero era su hermano quien cálidamente la consolaba acariciando su cabellera.

No era justo.

No lo era.

Sus padres.

Su hermano.

Las diosas debían odiarla para arrebatarle todo lo que había amado.

—No te preocupes hermana, todo está bien…le he pedido a Lana y Midna que me permitieran vivir para luchar a tu lado., nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de que lucháramos juntos—comento calmadamente a su oído.

Negó con la cabeza.

No.

No era justo.

Lo vio con ojos suplicantes, ignorando el llanto, el dolor en su pecho que parecía crecer y tragarlo todo a su paso, al ver los ojos calmados de su hermano.

—No le debes nada a nadie, deberías descansar en paz y ver a nuestros padres—suplico apretando la camisa del chico.

Pero este negó.

—Quiero luchar, esta es la gran ultima lucha de esta era hermana…quiero ayudar a vengar a todos los que morimos ese día, al igual que protegerte en la lucha—explico cálidamente.

Tanto que dolía.

Quiso negarse una vez más, cuando algo sucedió. Mientras el cielo había dado matices naranjas al oscurecer, la noche no había caído calmadamente, un destello rojizo había aparecido en el cielo, que la congelo en el acto.

Siendo seguida por Nicolás, ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña para ver al cielo, al igual que muchos otros soldados que veían el cielo confundidos. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror, al ver la luna comenzar a brillar con tonos de color rojizo. Los recuerdos de su vida pasada brillaron en su mente, al igual que su cuerpo se puso pálido de golpe.

Volteo a ver a Nicolás, quien le regreso la mirada confundido, antes de asentir.

Le apretó la mano con fuerza, sabiendo que esto podría ser una despedida. Sin decir que faltaba tiempo, ya que nunca seria tiempo suficiente para despedirse, antes de dar media vuelta y correr gritando.

—¡PREPARAOS PARA LA LUCHA!—gritaba corriendo en busca de los líderes de la resistencia, además de las brujas para que fueran a proteger el resto de las zonas cubiertas o al menos alertarlas.

Esto era una luna de sangre.

Lo que significaba que los monstruos estaban por venir.

.

Link supo que algo estaba mal, cuando un grito a lo lejos llego acompañado de sonidos animales, rápidamente saco la espada maestra y por puro instinto (gracias a las horas de practica con todos y especial con Zelda) el Bokoblin se partió por la mitad por la espada. No fue el único en reaccionar por instinto, Sidon se movió rápidamente para proteger a Linkle, quien con su ballesta le había dado a un monstruo a lo lejos.

¿Qué pasaba?

Antes de procesarlo, un destello amarillo paso por su lado, antes de procesar que era Zelda quien había clavado su florete en medio de un Moblin sin piedad.

—¡¿Qué RAYOS PASA AQUI?!—grito Sidon horrorizado al ver todo el campamento siendo atacado.

Zelda se limpió la sangre que había caído en su mejilla.

—Una Luna de sangre, todos los monstruos de el heraldo son más fuertes en las lunas de sangre y se regeneran…en los pueblos y todos lados, hay que buscar a las brujas para que protejan las razas—gruño rápidamente Zelda antes de ver otra oleada de monstruos abalanzarse por la parte de la ciudadela.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre.

De pronto un gran destello de luz apareció del cielo, era como si las estrellas estuvieran cayendo de la nada y golpeando a las oleadas de monstruos que comenzaron a graznar adoloridos, mientras el fuego parecía consumirlos.

Todos parpadearon confundidos.

Pero ahí en medio de una tienda del campamento, estaba Lana con su libro de magia abierta y los ojos de un extraño color naranja. Mientras otra oleada de magia caía sin compasión sobre cada bestia maligna que estuviera a la vista.

La presencia de Midna con Sariá apareció por un portal mágico.

—Saria está utilizando su magia para conectar unas palabras con el resto del ejército, ocupan órdenes para iniciar el ataque, luego nos iremos nosotras dos a proteger el resto de las ciudades de Hyrule—hablo Midna rápidamente, mientras a su lado Saria parecía conjurar un conjuro.

Link volteo a ver a Zelda, al mismo tiempo que Sidon y Linkle lo hacían. Esta pareció confundida, antes de señalarse torpemente con incredulidad.

—No soy la líder aquí, solo soy una imagen—se quejó algo incomoda al ver como Saria parecía casi lista.

No era cierto, era todo para él, Link la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo (técnicamente estaban ahí ahora) y solamente con una palabra moriría por ella.

Sidon bufo por bajo.

—Vamos Zelda, técnicamente eres una princesa…la gente te escuchara, erres buena en discursos—hablo rápidamente apurándola.

Esta iba a quejarse nuevamente, pero la señal de Saria le indico que estaba ahora en la mente de todos los soldados de la guerra. De reojo la vio mirar donde Lana fuertemente seguía conteniendo la oleada de monstruos.

No tenía tiempo.

Entonces algo paso, cuando Zelda cerró los ojos, al abrirlos parecían diferentes. Es como si hubiera visto antes esa mirada, pero no era la de su amiga, era una mirada algo vacía pero mucho más significativa, que su usual mirada alegre y llena de esperanza.

Todos quedaron en silencio a su alrededor.

—Hijos de Hylia—comenzó hablar, causando que un jadeo sonara al escucharla retumbar las palabras en su mente, todos debían estar escuchándolo así—Hijos de ruto, hijos de Nabooru, hijos de Daruk, hijos de Adán…hijos de esta tierra—continuo con voz suave y tranquilizadora, que parecía llenarle desde adentro.

Link pestañeo confundido, viendo con dificultad como todos a su lado, parecían ver de forma inconsciente a Zelda, con casi adoración.

Como si fuera una deidad.

 _"Hylia"_

Susurro una voz en su mente con anhelo.

¿Hylia?

¿Cómo la diosa blanca Hylia?

—En esta noche es nuestra oportunidad para recuperar nuestra tierra, volveremos a los días dorados que vieron nacer a cada uno de nuestros antepasados. Nosotros seremos la generación que libre al heraldo de una vez por todas, hoy cada uno de nosotros sin importar la raza…somos los hijos de Hylia y la bendición de las diosas estarán con cada uno de nosotros…Luchen mis hijos, no tengan temor, porque yo estaré con ustedes una vez más en el campo de batalla—hablo Zelda alzando una mano al cielo, mientras una luz brillante parecía emitir su mano.

Como si por fin saliera de un trance, pudo ver como del cielo negro con la luna de sangre, una parte del cielo parecía brillar.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al ver a las aves de la leyenda, bajar una vez más como en las historias que Zelda le comento. Los Neburi, aves legendarias que no habían aparecido, desde hace millones de años, volaban con grandes rocas que lanzaban a la enorme oleada de monstruos.

No solo eso.

Luego de que una gran cantidad de aves saliera del cielo, un enorme hocico pareció asomarse con un sonido ensordecedor. Su boca se abrió, cuando el cuerpo alargado de un dragón, salió en toda su gloria con un rugido ensordecedor, antes de que su cuerpo pareciera rodearse de rayos plateados, que se dirigían al campo de batalla donde los monstruos gruñían.

El sonido de algo cayendo le hizo voltear para notar a Zelda de rodillas sujetando con fuerza la cabeza, sus ojos brillantes como siempre, hicieron ver que era ella nuevamente.

—Los Neburi acompañaran a Midna y Saria para ayudarles—gruño con cansancio.

Las dos magas habían estado en trance, pero asintieron antes de crear sus portales mágicos y desaparecer para ir a las ciudades a protegerlas y evacuarlas.

—Bien hecho sacerdotisa—le guiño el ojo Sidon antes de alzar el tridente.

Linkle asintió.

—¡HORA DE LUCHAR!—grito Sidon, siendo coreado por algunos guerreros cercanos, pero el resto ya había iniciado el ataque.

Logrando que Lana pudiera descansar cuando vio como la mayoría de los soldados, estaban en posición para iniciar el ataque.

.

Una carnicería, esto era un campo de batalla, que aun con ayuda de un dragón milenario, no estaba del todo a su favor. Habían reunido muchos hombres de diferentes razas, no solo hombres, muchas mujeres Gerudo y de otras razas, se habían alistado para la lucha durante un año. Aun así el número de monstruos que Ganondorf había invocado con la luna roja, era casi la misma de todo un año de lucha, junta en una sola noche.

Se puso de pie, aun con una mirada algo cansada de Link, probablemente queriendo que descasara.

Pero no tenía ese tiempo o chance.

Era hora de luchar.

Corriendo en medio de los soldados, todos gritando para animarse antes de la lucha, logro entrar en medio de una masacre de monstruos que era acompañada con otros grandes héroes. Había perdido a Link de vista, pero su misión era encontrar a la calamidad y luchar contra ella.

También ella debería acercarse, pero sabía que este llegaría, ella iba en línea recta al castillo donde estaba segura que estaría viendo todo con emoción.

Ese bastardo.

Un monstruo humanoide se abalanzo contra ella, pero fue detenido cuando una flecha se incrusto en su garganta. Antes de ver algo, Linkle estaba a su lado pateando a un monstruo más pequeño con mirada fría.

Una guerrera.

Tomo una navaja de su cintura y la lanzo en dirección a Linkle, pero no a ella, fue al monstruo detrás de ella en su cabeza, quien con un chillido, cayó al suelo muerto.

Ambas se vieron antes de asentir.

Por los cielos vieron a Teba pasar junto con otros Orni, todos con arcos haciendo piruetas para esquivar las flechas del enemigo, pero siendo certeros a la hora de derribar a los monstruos más molestos.

—Buen discurso por cierto—gruño Linkle haciéndose de su ballesta para golpear el rostro de un monstruo—algo dramático pero buen discurso—añadió esta con dificultad cuando el siguiente monstruo le hirió en la mejilla.

Zelda estaba luchando por ignorar los gritos en el campo de batalla, para su horror no solo monstruos ya estaban en el suelo, pudo detectar Hylianos ya caídos, como algunos Orni eran derribados del cielo y tanto Zora como Gerudo también caían. Los Goron fuertes en batalla, eran los únicos que aun parecían no tener bajas.

Pero gracias a los gritos, supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que incluso esos escudos invencibles cayeran.

La batalla.

Piensa en la batalla.

Guardo su florete antes de sacar un arco de Lynel que había cargado para esta batalla, derribando a tres bestias cercas a Linkle con facilidad.

—Tener una diosa en tu interior, tiene sus ventajas a veces—demando antes de derrapar por el suelo y clavar una flecha envenenada en la pierna de un miembro del clan Yiga.

Estos eran atacados primordialmente por miembros Sheikah, por la larga cantidad de rencor entre ambos clanes y por qué eran los que mejor podrían contra estos.

—Avanza para llegar al final—grito Matt cuando llego con su hacha gigante y corto a un Yiga por la mitad.

La sangre salpico, Zelda tembló en su interior al ver la muerte de alguien más, de sentir la sangre caer a sus tobillos y el olor que le hizo querer vomitar.

Era malvado.

Pero estaba muerto.

Un ser vivo.

Saco todo gramo de conciencia en ese momento, ya que no lo necesitaba, después de la lucha podría derrumbarse por completo y odiarse por las muertes que causaría. Pero ahora no tenía ese lujo, ahora debía matar para ayudar a sus compañeros y al reino. Puede que antes fuera una diosa que había amado la vida, pero ahora era un ser vivo, un humano, una Hyliano que derribaría a cualquiera que intentara amenazar e futuro.

Entonces corrió.

Se topó algunos rostros conocidos en la lucha. Riju quien era la futura heredera, había venido en lugar de su madre Urbosa como representación, era bueno, ya que la poderosa Urbosa podría proteger al pueblo Gerudo de los monstruos, aunque tuvo algo de temor por Riju. Aveil a su lado era su guardaespaldas que la dejaba luchar, pero no dejaba que se acercaran muchos monstruos. Darunia gobernaba la batalla entre risas y un gran martillo mientras aullaba en medio de la batalla. Teba quien había volado cerca de ella la libero de dos monstruos para que siguiera su camino.

Estaba llegando a la plaza central de la ciudadela, debía apurarse.

.

Lyon y Lana habían estado a su lado guiándolo entre los monstruos, aunque sabía que debía enfrentar el mismo a la calamidad por tener a la espada que elimina al mal, era difícil pasar por la mayoría de sus compañeros en medio de la guerra. Era ridículo, aparte de Zelda no tenía un gran vínculo con alguno de ellos, igualmente su rostro se deformo al ver como Shad se lanzaba frente a Salma recibiendo una estocada en el pecho que hizo que sus ojos perdieran la vida ahí mismo, el grito aterrador de Salma, antes que se abalanzara a la lucha con los ojos llenos de venganza, lo hicieron casi devolverse para vengar a alguien, que aparte de bromas sobre su lentitud para salir con Zelda, no tenían mucho.

Fue la mano de Lyon, quien también parecía contrariado ante la situación, lo que le detuvo.

—Si no derrotas a la calamidad, todos acabaremos así tarde o temprano—le gruño antes de arrastrarlo nuevamente al camino.

¿Eso era cierto?

¿Pero y sus camaradas?

Todos habían estado dispuestos a luchar, a morir para rescatar a Hyrule de la devastación, de dar sus vidas.

Pero había estado ese año luchando con estas personas, aunque algunas habían caído, no eran tantas.

Sabía que debía ir rápido, pero cuando vio a Paya tambalearse de mala forma, soltó un gemido ignorando las palabras dispuesto a ir a ayudarle. No fue tan rápido, la cuchilla fue directa a su ojo y fallo por muy poco. Aun así la cortada de su frente hasta su mejilla pasando por su ojo, la hizo gritar y caer al suelo con sangre pasando entre los dedos de su mano.

—¡ABAJO!—grito una voz antes que hiciera algo.

Impa había aparecido con su gran espada clavándola en el Yiga que lastimo a Pay, pero habían muchos Yiga. Lyon rápidamente se unió a la batalla con Impa, girando de forma inhumana y matando a las personas como si fueran simples ramas en un entrenamiento.

La mano de Lana en su muñeca le obligo a seguir caminando.

—Es una guerra Link, morirán personas, serán mutiladas y nadie saldrá de aquí sin un trauma—gruño con dolor ahora corriendo cerca del castillo.

Se detuvo antes de verlo y sacar su libro.

—Ahora es tu deber determinar cuantos más caerán—explico antes de con su gran voz, convocar un hechizo de ramas que salieron del suelo y derribaron fácilmente a dos Hinox.

Debía estar exhausta por su uso de magia.

Pero igualmente le dejo seguir su camino.

Rápidamente la dejo atrás para ir al castillo donde debía estar la calamidad, con la imagen de sus compañeros envueltos en sangre y algunos ya caídos en batallas. Si salía de esta, no, cuando saliera de esta, probablemente lloraría a esas personas, no solo él, las perdidas serian enormes.

Se enojó.

Con el responsable de esto.

Abrió la puerta del salón principal, la entrada del castillo con una patada, solo para ver a la calamidad en el cuerpo del que supuso era Ganondorf, sonreír desde su trono al verlo entrar. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver y sentir la maldad pura frente a sus ojos, pero los gritos de guerra a su espalda, le hicieron comprender que no era tiempo para tener temor.

Este monstruo había matado a sus amigos y herido a miles.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y la espada brillo en su mano izquierda.

—El héroe elegido por la diosa—se burló la calamidad casi ronroneando su nombre en burla.

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más.

—El heraldo—siseo con odio.

Los ojos del mal brillaron.

Que iniciara la batalla.

.

El martillo de un Hinox casi la manda a volar, de no ser por la rápida intervención del príncipe Sora, Sidon, quien logro desviarlo con el tridente. Fue casi hipnótico verlo girar sobre su cuerpo y derribar al poderoso monstruos, con agiles y brillantes movimientos de tridente. Cuando el Hinox cayo, este por fin volteo a verla, causando que ella jadeara de incredulidad. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes por todos lados, pero el peor era en su costado derecho, como el que ahora surcaba parte de su frente, bañando su rostro en sangre.

—Príncipe Sidon—le llamo con temor antes de intentar hacer algo, solo para detenerse temerosa.

Este sonrió, la misma sonrisa brillantes antes de la batalla, que le hizo sentir su interior encogerse. Como alguien tan bueno podría sonreír así durante esta carnicería, no podía permitirse que alguien así muriera, no alguien que era el orgullo de su raza y debía haber salvado a tantos hasta ahora.

—Me veo peor de lo que me siento—hablo intentando calmarla, pero su voz era cansada y sus ojos algo decaídos unos instantes.

Apretó la tierra bajo ella.

No quería pensar en nada.

Pero aunque intentaba irse de ese lugar, los murtos en el campo de batalla, estaban comenzando a pesarle en su espalda.

¿Esto era su culpa?

Ya no sabía.

Sintió frio en su espalda, entonces Sidon tomo su muñeca y la cubrió con su cuerpo, antes de jadear, un jadeo lleno de completo dolor antes de caer al suelo. Le había salvado, se incorporó para ver una flecha eléctrica clavada en su espalda, donde había dejado una horrible marca de quemadura donde impacto el rayo.

Alzo la vista.

Un Lynel.

Sidon estaba inconsciente.

Mierda.

Se puso de pie con su florete dispuesta a defenderlo, lo escucho gemir que corriera, pero ella se negaba a dejar a un amigo como Sidon en el campo de batalla.

Con un destello azulado, pudo ver como el Lynel se retorcía de dolor, antes de caer al suelo muerto poco antes que su cabeza fuera cortada de su cuerpo. El joven que le había rescatado, se puso de pie con ojos fríos casi sin vida.

Su rostro se llenó de horror de ver a Nicolás ahí, salvándole la vida, con la espada en una de sus manos. Eso estaría bien, si una de sus manos no faltada y parte izquierda de su cabeza, estuviera cortada dejando ver la sangre caer.

Este sonrió, antes que sus pies tambalearan y cayera al suelo.

—¡NICOLAS!—grito con horror, sabiendo que aunque técnicamente estaba muerto, esta muerte no era la que merecía.

No.

No lo era.

Apretó con fuerza su cabeza, con las imágenes de personas muriendo como en película por su mente, el olor a sangre y los gritos de los monstruos.

—¡DETENTE!—grito aún más fuerte incrustando sus uñas en su cabeza.

Como un detonante, su mano derecha pareció arder y su trifuerza parecía estar lista para algo. Su cuerpo se envolvió en una fuerte luz, antes que esta saliera de su cuerpo como una fuerte ola de magia que destruyo a casi todos los monstruos en la redonda. El calor parecía querer matarla por dentro, la liberación de tanta magia parecía quemarle y sentía dolor en su mente.

Que se detuviera.

Que las muertes se detuvieran.

Otra oleada de magia salió disparada contra los monstruos que parecían querer saltar por todas partes. El dragón en el cielo pareció gruñir antes que una lluvia de rayos cayera por todo el campo de batalla. Como si el mismo dragón sintiera su ira, el cielo aun rojo por la luna de sangre, seguía tiñendo el campo de batalla.

—Zelda—un grito seguido de un puñetazo, fue la que la hizo saltar para atrás.

Se incorporó al suelo algo confundida, solo para ver el rostro serio de Impa, quien parecía haberle estado gritando.

Gimoteo.

El poder mágico era tan difícil de controlar.

—Yo protegeré a este Zora, tú debes ir con el héroe—le gruño levantándola a la fuerza y empujándola, aunque sus pies apenas pudieran sostenerse.

Link.

Cierto.

Se tambaleo entre los cuerpos de los monstruos rostizados por su poder mágico, antes de que sus pasos fueran más fuertes y firmes para llegar al castillo. No tenía miedo como pensó que tendría, solo estaba asustada, temerosa, su pecho se oprimía y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Entonces entro por la puerta abierta.

Deteniéndose para ver como el heraldo, en el cuerpo de Ganondorf que tenía cientos de heridas y su armadura medio destruida, al igual que casi todo en la sala (única muestra de lo que debió ser una batalla magnifica) quien sostenía una espada en lo alto, que atravesaba el cuerpo de Link por el pecho.

Sus ojos se congelaron.

El cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo, con la sonrisa maliciosa del heraldo.

—¡Link!—chillo con terror.

Esto definitivamente no era parte del plan.

 **Continuara…**

 _Esto se va descontrolar D:_

 _El siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, el más largo hasta ahora si no me equivoco y despues tendremos un pequeño Epilogo para cerrar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	20. Capítulo 19: La trifuerza

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Capítulo 19: La trifuerza**

Link no estaba seguro de que pensar cuando la espada atraviesa su pecho, el dolor está ahí (insoportable dolor y que lo dice alguien que fue torturado por años), así como el frio de la incredulidad, ya saben, nadie está preparado para morir aun en medio de un combate épico como este, porque fue épico. Incluso él está sorprendido de haber soportado tanto tiempo de lucha contra el heraldo, que para su sorpresa era mil veces peor de lo que pensaron. La trifuerza del poder, añadido al poder que le había robado a Zelda a la luna roja, era sin duda dinamita pura.

No pasaron cinco minutos de combate y este ya le había roto dos costillas, fracturado el pie y arrancado un diente con la potencia de sus golpes. Aun así no se detuvo en la lucha, utilizando algunas hadas que había guardado, como con todas sus armas disponibles, sin duda le había dado al mal un muy mal rato.

Entonces este se burló de él, antes de girar esquivando sus golpes y atravesarlo de forma en que no pudo esquivar.

—¡LINK!—fue el grito de Zelda que escucho mientras caía sobre su espalda, sintiendo la oscuridad sumergirlo en medio de las burlas de la calamidad.

.

 _Durante toda su vida, Link había añorado la muerte, bueno en realidad durante todos sus años como esclavo, había esperado una y otra vez despertar muerto. Las torturas, físicas y mentales, le hicieron pensar que la muerte podría traerle paz a su interior. El reunirse con su familia muerta, era una buena forma de soñar, aunque técnicamente él no soñara y solo existiera, ese pensamiento a veces rondo en lo más profundo de su mente._

 _Entonces llego Zelda, Sheik en ese momento._

 _Un chico fuerte, valiente, un guerrero y alguien que le tendió su mano, aun cuando estaba rodeado en el barro metafórico de su vida._

 _Cuando él se odiaba, cuando el mundo lo odiaba, cuando nadie se preocupaba por él. Sheik llego con una sonrisa pretenciosa, le tendió la mano y le aseguro que no lo dejaría ir. Lavo su cuerpo, le dio ropas, le dio armas para protegerse, le dio comida, le dio un amigo y por ultimo le dio un significado a su vida._

 _Porque él sabía que su único propósito para vivir, el motivo por el cual rencarnaba cada ciertos milenios, no era para salvar a Hyrule. Era porque la diosa había querido verlo una vez más, porque sus almas habían sido unidas y era el deber de ambos encontrarse para proteger al reino. NO es que él fuera a tomar un arma y decir que mataría a la calamidad de la nada, él lo haría porque ella lo necesitaba._

 _Zelda._

 _No sabía si eran todas sus vidas, si solo era él por su pasado, pero su único propósito era ella._

 _Darle una buena vida, un mundo de paz y mantener su sonrisa._

 _Era un poco triste morir ahora que tenía un propósito, que había aprendido que era amar a alguien, que había probado deliciosa comida y que tenía compañeros. Todo lo que Zelda siempre había querido para él, ahora lo perdía por la muerte._

 _Ironía._

 _Suspiro cuando una luz cegadora, con nubes sobre él se hicieron presentes. Morir no era tan malo, pero era algo solitario ahora. No pudo despedirse de nadie._

 _—Te maldigo—hablo una voz que le hizo incorporarse y ver todo con ojos abiertos._

 _Frente a él estaba una versión de sí mismo, un poco más joven, con ropas verdes algo quemadas y una mirada de cansancio. Pero aun así sostenía con fuera la espada maestra y un escudo Hyliano que no bajaba la guardia. Cerca de este chico había algo similar a Ganondorf, solo que con todo su cuerpo negro, con el cabello similar en llamas y una actitud horrible._

 _Algo en su mente le dijo quiénes eran._

 _Eran el heraldo y la primera rencarnación del héroe._

 _La primera lucha._

 _Donde la maldición inicio._

 _—Una y otra vez el alma de la diosa, la tuya y la mía rencarnara en este mundo mocoso, jamás se liberaran de esta maldición, el ciclo sin fin está por comenzar—se carcajeo de forma horripilante, antes que todo desapareciera en un destello de luz._

 _._

Corrió ignorando las risas de la calamidad, se arrodillo al lado de Link para sostenerlo entre sus brazos, totalmente frio y sin respiración. Apretó con fuerza su cuerpo sintiendo las lágrimas salir por sus ojos, esto no podía estar pasando, esto no era parte del plan. Link debería haber soportado, era un gran guerrero, el mejor del ejército y su deber era derrotar al mal. Su poder y el de la espada maestra, eran suficientes para matarlo.

Lo sabía.

Ella lo sabía.

¿Entonces…?

¿Por qué?

—Despierta—dijo moviéndolo con dolor en su voz, su visión nublada por las lágrimas y la incredulidad.

La realidad estaba en sus manos, pero se negaba a aceptarla.

Esto no era la realidad.

Link no moría.

No era vencido.

—Veo que tu elegido fue derrotado…diosa Hylia—gruño la calamidad con deleite.

Alzo la vista de Link, aun con sus ojos perdidos y viendo a la calamidad con su cara crispada en dolor. No le tenía miedo al monstruos que le había torturado y arrancado cada gota de poder mágico. solamente estaba incrédula, porque la muerte de cualquiera era dolorosa, pero la de Link, es como si tomaran su propia alma y la arrojaran contra el suelo.

Un destello de su mente que debía pertenecer a Hylia, mostro la imagen de ella con el primer héroe, llorando su muerte antes de despojarse de su divinidad para rencarnar juntos.

¿Ese era su futuro?

Llorar la muerte de su amado como la diosa.

El heraldo dio un paso, pero ella lo detuvo con un siseo y una ola de poder mágico que salió de su cuerpo contra voluntad. El heraldo abrió sus ojos algo impresionado, pero manteniéndose serio cuando lo volvió a ver con grandes ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor.

—No te atrevas acercarte—le mascullo con veneno saliendo de su boca.

Lo mataría.

No importa que no fuera su destino.

Ella mataría al mal que mato a su amado.

Porque eso la diferenciaba de Hylia su primera vida a ella, Zelda, su actual existencia. Puede que compartieran la misma alma, pero no las mismas emociones en este momento, eran de ella, solo de ella. No era un ser divino que no tuviera odio y venganza, esa era Hylia, ella era un humano que solo pensaba en matar al ser frente a ella.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

.

 _Nuevamente estaba en otro lugar, preguntándose vagamente si todas las almas deben sufrir esto al morir, o solamente era su mala suerte trabajando como de costumbre. El lugar era bastante bonito, era una especie de claro llena de flores, donde una mujer estaba sentada en el medio, acariciando un pétalo de una flor. Su cabello rubio claro era tan largo, que parecía llegarle por los tobillos (al estar arrodillada no podía calcularlo ya que estaba en el suelo) con un vestido blanco._

 _Al voltear sus ojos, pudo descubrir que eran los mismo con los que Zelda había dado aquel discurso._

 _—Diosa Hylia—hablo con curiosidad._

 _No era una pregunta._

 _Era una certeza._

 _Los ojos de la mujer sonrieron antes de invitarlo a sentarse a su lado. De forma dubitativa acepto, ya que realmente no sabía qué hacer._

 _¿Estaba del todo muerto?_

 _Incluso ya se cuestionaba dichas cosas._

 _—Veo que has tenido un lamentable final, rencarnación del héroe—hablo con una sonrisa leve en su rostro._

 _Entonces si estaba muerto._

 _Sería más fácil si alguien lo dijera de esa forma._

 _La vio de reojo notando algunas diferencias físicas de la diosa con Zelda, pero al mismo tiempo muchísimas similitudes. Un claro ejemplo era su alma, que sentía una paz completa al estar al lado de la diosa._

 _Curioso._

 _—Realmente lo di todo al final—suspiro un poco al decir esa frase._

 _¿Lo dio todo?_

 _Tal vez no, claro que físicamente lo había intentado hasta el último segundo, pero en su alma…_

 _La diosa sonrió atrayendo su atención._

 _—No te sientas mal pequeño, tienes la misma alma del hombre que salvo a Hyrule una vez, un alma fuerte y poderosa, pero sobre todo tienes algo que este no tuvo en su momento—explico viéndolo fijamente._

 _Alzo una ceja._

 _¿Tenía algo que ese héroe legendario no tuvo?_

 _—Tienes a tus vidas pasadas, que te ayudaran una vez que vuelvas a la batalla—_

 _¿Volver?_

 _Los ojos de la mujer eran tiernos, la misma expresión que tenía Zelda cada que leía sus pensamientos, sin siquiera decirlos._

 _—Esta plano astral fue creado en caso de emergencia, antes de enviar mi ciudad a las nubes, imbuí la espada maestra con algo de mi poder divino. En esta situación puede utilizarse para traerte de los muertos, pero no volverá a funcionar, cuando vuelvas debes darlo todo utilizando tu alma—explico pacientemente._

 _Una nueva oportunidad._

 _Se sintió algo nervioso de tener que volver, pero recordaba que había dejado a muchos de sus amigos atrás, no podía permitirse dejarlos más tiempos._

 _Debía luchar por ellos._

 _Una vez más._

 _Asintió decidido a luchar una vez más._

 _La mujer sonrió._

 _Antes de que alguien dijera nada, una mano suave se posó en su mejilla, y no pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior contraerse. Los ojos dela diosa frente a él, parecían tan cansados y tristes, que quiso hacer algo para consolarla, pero no podía moverse._

 _Se sentía atrapado._

 _—Te pareces tanto a él—hablo la diosa con una leve sonrisa._

 _No supo decir quién era él._

 _Era el primer héroe._

 _Su ceño se frunció._

 _—No soy como él—expreso apretando los puños._

 _No había salvado a Zelda a tiempo, no había salvado Hyrule, solo era un esclavo intentando jugar un papel que no le correspondía._

 _—Tanto tu alma como tu corazón…son los suyos—expreso con una alegre sonrisa._

 _Antes que todo volviera a ser luz frente a él._

.

Gimoteo al sentir un calor en su pecho y como todo a su alrededor dejaba de moverse. Gruño un poco mientras se incorporaba en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar un choque de espadas. Sus ojos rápidamente obtuvieron claridad, al ver como Zelda se blandía elegantemente frente a la calamidad, que parecía gozar de la lucha con la diosa.

Se encontró muerto unos…

¿Diez minutos?

Y ya pasaba esto.

Su rostro se puso serio al ver como la calamidad lanzaba a Zelda de forma violenta contra un muro, pero esta no parecía afectada, sus ojos seguían brillando con enojo y la trifuerza brillaba violentamente en su mano.

Una advertencia.

Estaba por seguir luchando aunque muriera en el intento, conociéndola, probablemente esos eran sus pensamientos.

La herida mortal de su pecho se había sanado por obra de magia imbuida en la espada, aun así, nada aparte de eso había cambiado.

¿Cómo lucharía contra eso?

 _—Déjalo a nosotros—_

Hablo una voz jovial, donde la imagen de la primera rencarnación, llego a su mente mientras sonreía.

Entonces cientos de imágenes aparecieron en su cerebro, donde todo y a la vez nada tenía sentido.

.

La calamidad estaba por volver a rematar contra ella, quien habiendo ignorado la lucha fuera del castillo, solo estaba concentrada en empalarle el florete en el pecho a ese bastardo. Cien años de encierro no serían suficientes para que sufriera, lo llevaría con ella toda la eternidad a la oscuridad si fuera necesario. Sus ojos solo estaban en la venganza, algo muy irónico al haber sido la rencarnación de una diosa.

Pero justo antes que la espada impactara contra su cabeza, un destello verde, un Deja vu y un siseo fueron lo que detuvieron el tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo incrédulos, al ver nuevamente esa espalda frente a ella, deteniendo con cierta facilidad la espada enorme del heraldo. Este quien también parecía haber percibido un leve cambio en los instantes que habían pasado, dio un salto atrás dejándolos con algunos metros de diferencia.

¿Cómo…?

Ella había sentido su falta de respiración, su corazón detenido y el frio de su cuerpo.

—Link—susurro con incredulidad.

Entonces este volteo a ver sobre su hombro, lo que la paralizo al ver esos ojos grandes y brillantes de color azul, que no pertenecían al chico con quien había estado viajando todo este tiempo. Su compañero en el ejército no tenía esos grandes ojos brillantes, eran más bien serios y precavidos.

¿Quién era este chico?

—No te preocupes Zelda, vamos a protegerte—hablo con una voz jovial pero decidida, antes de voltear a ver al heraldo con mirada fulminante, pero confiada.

Este pareció entender algo.

—La primera rencarnación del héroe de la diosa—gruño la calamidad casi escupiendo veneno por su boca.

Link sonrió confiadamente.

—Y no vengo solo—expreso con diversión, antes que su mirada cambiara a una mortal seriedad y se abalanzara a la lucha.

El choque de espadas, genero una leve corriente de viento que levanto los cabellos de Zelda, mientras miraba impresionada como algo había cambiado. Claro que Link era un hábil espadachín, jamás lo pondría en duda, pero ahora, era otro nivel totalmente diferente.

Verlo dar estocadas con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, era él, pero al mismo tiempo no era él. El espíritu heroico de su antepasado era quien estaba dominando la lucha. Pero así tan rápido como vino la primera rencarnación, este cambio por otra, dando un giro sobre el suelo, para atacar con fiereza la espalda de la calamidad.

Este soltó un jadeo incrédulo, antes de intentar darle una estocada, que este desvió saltando para atrás, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

—Imposible—susurro al ver como Link dominaba fácilmente la lucha contra el mal personalizado.

La calamidad soltó un gemido inhumano, antes de alzar la mano y lanzar una corriente de energía oscura, que Link fácilmente detuvo con la espada del mal.

—No…no, no, no, no…¡NOOOOOO!—Chillaba la calamidad con ojos saltones de la cólera.

Link no se inmuto, durante un segundo parecía que era el joven que viajaba con ella, pero al siguiente, su expresión parecía cambiar a una de sus vidas pasadas.

Era tan confuso.

—No crees que nos estamos quedando atrás grumete—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Al girar la vista, pudo ver la silueta de una de sus vidas pasadas, de piel morena y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, le arrojo un arco y unas flechas, que parecía haber recogido del suelo.

Las tomo confusa, antes de ganar un guiño descarado de la pirata.

Para luego desaparecer con una risa divertida.

Aunque estaba en medio de la lucha, no pudo evitar pensar que si alguna vez tendría que ayudar alguna de sus descendientes a luchar, esperaba al menos poder hablar calmadamente con esta en lugar de lo que ella vivió. Bueno, a quien quería engañar, si ella tuviera la oportunidad, un entrenamiento espartano probablemente sería más su estilo.

—NO VOY A SER DERROTADO POR TI NUEVAMENTE—grito la calamidad comenzando a deformar su cuerpo.

Hizo una mueca de asco al ver como la piel parecía derretirse como si estuviera siendo puesta cerca del sol, como la piel bajo esta parecía con escamas y como la apariencia de un cerdo comenzaba a emerger.

Como si fuera a dejarlo.

Con el arco utilizo parte de su magia, que lo transformo en el arco de luz al igual que las flechas. Que no dudo en hacer clavar en el hombro del cerdo, quien soltó un chillido animal, evitando que la transformación siguiera.

No tenía miedo, pero la idea de luchar nuevamente con un cerdo gigante, no le era divertido.

Link parecía haber leído su mente, ya que se lanzó al ataque para no darle la oportunidad de transformarse, rápidamente de un tajo, cortando parte de su mano que salió volando con un rio de sangre ante su desprendimiento. Fue sinceramente algo grotesco de ver y oler, ya que olía incluso más putrefacto por dentro de lo que era por fuera.

Pero funciono, la calamidad los miraba con gran furia antes de chillar y arremeter con magia negra.

—No seré derrotado por ustedes nuevamente, me niego a morir así—hablo adquiriendo cada vez más tamaño.

Problemático.

Zelda lanzo cuatro flechas más, antes de levantarse con su florete influido en magia, al tiempo que Link también parecía dispuesto acabar con todo, por el brillo de la espada maestra. Con rapidez llego donde ellos, justo para ver por un segundo el rostro de incredulidad de la calamidad, cuando tanto el florete de ella como la espada maestra de Link, se incrustaban en el pecho de la bestia.

Este jadeo con incredulidad, sacando sangre negra de su boca, que parecía alquitrán.

No le molesto que cayera en su rostro, estaba disfrutando demasiado atravesar a ese bastardo.

Este los vio con ira.

—No…no otra vez…la maldición me hará revivir nuevamente—mascullo retorciéndose entre sus espadas y con su brazo mutilado, sacando sangre putrefacta.

La espada maestra se clavó un poco más.

—Y estaremos ahí cada vida para detenerte—fueron las palabras frías de Link, su Link.

Entonces lo vio, un destello de maldad de la calamidad y apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para tomar el cuello de Link y tirarlo al suelo, sintiendo como la mano restante de la calamidad, le daba un zarpazo desde vientre sobre su pecho en un tajo recto.

El aire escapo de sus labios.

Antes de utilizar su magia, escuchando aun en su mente miles de conjuros mágicos de sus vidas pasadas, para drenar toda la magia que la calamidad le había robado.

Este gimoteo un poco, antes de caer sobre su espalda inerte, con los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que ella se tambaleaba cayendo de rodillas.

.

Admitía que no estaba tan sorprendido y en realidad el fastidio reinaba su mente, Zelda siempre era esa chica que prefería ser un mártir a que alguien la rescatara. Ignorando el cuerpo sin vida de la calamidad, se arrodillo rápidamente a su lado, con ojos algo asustados viendo el enorme tajo que estaba en el tronco de la chica, brotando menos sangre de lo que la herida debería ser.

La vio con ojos sorprendidos, cuando esta jadeo entre sus brazos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Zelda?—cuestiono algo confundido, de salir corriendo como loco gritando por Lana y Saria para ayudarle.

Esta soltó una sonrisa divertida.

—Ese bastardo me debía algo de mi magia—susurro mostrando como aunque sus ropas estaban algo rotas (mostrando más de lo que debería) la parte de la herida estaba cerrada, aunque dejando una gran cicatriz.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una idiota—admitió con voz cansada, sintiendo como por la ventana, los rayos de luz estaban comenzando a entrar.

¿Luz?

Alzo la vista incrédulo, el amaneces estaba apareciendo, lo que parecían minutos, probablemente fueron horas de luchas para sus aliados como para ellos.

—Bien hecho mis hijos—hablo una voz a su lado.

Ambos voltearon a ver, como la presencia transparente de la diosa Hylia, los miraba al lado del cuerpo de la calamidad con una sonrisa dulce. Pero cuando pestañearon, la imagen parecía haber desaparecido de la nada.

Zelda gimoteo un poco de dolor, al igual que él comenzó a sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo. Entones miro a la entrada del castillo, donde los gritos de guerras y las espadas habían sido silenciadas, probablemente debido a que los monstruos fueron traídos por la calamidad, se fueron cuando este desapareció.

¿Pero a qué precio?

Entonces escucho un sollozo.

Volteo a ver preocupado a Zelda, viéndola sujetar sus manos contra su rostro, comprendiendo al mismo tiempo que él.

Que aunque la lucha había terminado.

Debió ser a un alto precio.

.

 **Tres meses después…**

.

La batalla duro exactamente una noche, pudieron ser menos de doce horas, pero el resultado había sido devastador. Habían ganado por supuesto, pero las vidas de grandes héroes se habían perdido. Lamentablemente no se había podido honrar sus memorias de inmediato, el centro de la ciudadela se había transformado en un cementerio de monstruos y soldados, que habían dado todo por la causa. Fue hasta dos semanas después, donde todos pudieron dar una ceremonia conjunta para honrar a los valientes guerreros que ayudaron a las futuras generaciones.

Zelda se preguntó si pudo haber otro modo.

Un final donde las vidas no se perdieran, donde niños no lloraran a sus padres o esposas a sus maridos. Donde amigos no tuvieran que llorar la perdida de los suyos o incluso ella no tuviera que sepultar a alguien que conocía.

El cementerio de Hyrule era enorme, mucho más ahora con las nuevas adicciones. Algunos como los Goron o los Zora, hubieran preferido llevar a sus compañeros caídos en batallas a sus zonas de origen, pero en su lugar, todos prefirieron dejarlos en la ciudadela, en el cementerio de la capital, para que todos recordaran que esa noche fueron uno solo.

Un solo ejército.

Una sola raza.

Un solo reino.

El consejo temporal de las razas, había logrado llegar al acuerdo, de regresar la monarquía a Hyrule, común consejo conformado con las cuatro razas para ayudar a la nueva sucesora al trono.

Ella.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Esto es mucho para procesar Nico—hablo cansadamente a la tumba de su hermano.

Uno de los muchos cuerpos que habían sido encontrados en el campo de batalla y colocado en una sepultura. Le hubiera gustado que estuviera con su padre y madre, pero esos cuerpos se habían perdido hace mucho. Aun así al lado de este, se había hecho una tumba simbólica para ambos.

Ella estaba sentada descuidadamente frente a la tumba, con un pantalón café hasta las rodillas, una camiseta holgada de color celeste y unas botas algo sucias. Bajo su camiseta habían algunas vendas de las heridas que no sabana del todo, había quitado la magia de la calamidad que le había robado, pero la magia negra era profunda y sanaba lento.

Le hubiera pedido ayuda a Lana, pero esta estaba ocupada ayudando a restaurar el reino con los demás.

Sobre todo desde la muerte de Saria.

Al parecer la joven bruja había dado su vida para hacer un enorme escudo en el reino Zora protegiendo sus vidas. Un enorme dragón oscuro había sido creado por la calamidad y había dirigido su odio a los pequeños Zora que habían quedado atrás en la lucha.

El corazón puro de Saria fue lo suficientemente grande, para dar su vida en el hechizo que los protegió por horas, hasta que la calamidad desapareció al igual que el dragón. Mipha había llegado con el cuerpo sin vida de la joven la mañana después de la lucha.

Lana había tomado el cuerpo de su amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos, soltando un llanto desgarrador mientras de rodillas se abrazaba al cadáver de su amiga.

Esta fue solo una de las tantas muertes que hubo esa noche.

Riju había sobrevivido, con dos dedos menos en su mano izquierda, una cicatriz en su mandíbula, pero había perdido a Aveil que se había sacrificado hasta el último segundo para protegerla. La siguiente monarca Gerudo, había llorado la muerte de su protectora con tanto dolor, que parecía solo la adolecente que era. Según había escuchado Urbosa había sobrevivido y protegido su pueblo con fiereza, pero en una mala jugada del destino, había perdido la vista en medio de la lucha. Provocando que Riju, probablemente pronto asumiera el trono.

Le partió el corazón ver a la niña llorar en medio del funeral, siendo consolada por Teba con solemnidad.

Teba había estado luchando magníficamente, su hijo había sobrevivido al igual que otros jóvenes gracias a la temprana protección de Midna, que logro que la tribu Orni no perdiera a los pequeños polluelos. Revali también se había encargado de protegerlos al lado de la bruja valientemente.

Sareli su esposa, lamentablemente había muerto la noche anterior en medio de la batalla.

Tantas vidas.

Tantos conocidos.

¿Por qué deberían morir?

De los Goron no murió alguno que conociera, aunque realmente habían tenido menos de una semana para conocerlos. Darunia solamente había informado las bajas con tono triste, entre ellos su padre y otros ancianos de la región que lucharon para proteger a los Goron.

No los conocía y su muerte ya dolía.

Entre sus compañeros de batalla, había visto a Linkle caer de rodillas al enterarse que sus compañeros de toda la vida, en su mayoría habían muerto. Matt quien había logrado sobrevivir con grandes heridas en sus brazos, fue el encargado de sostener su inestabilidad, mientras la hermana de Link se culpaba por no haberles ayudado lo suficiente.

Impa había sobrevivido con fiereza, aunque la cicatriz en su cráneo, fue prueba de lo muy cerca que estuvo de la muerte. Tanto Yiga como Sheikah, habían muerto en el baño de sangre. El anciano Impaz que había ido ayudar con su magia, también descansaba con una sonrisa en el suelo, lleno de sangre en su torso.

Tantas muertes.

Demasiadas.

Tan solo quisiera regresar en el tiempo y tan solo…hacerlo todo diferente.

—Veo que estás hablando con los muertos—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Salto un poco antes de ver a Riju tranquilamente atrás de ella, con flores en sus manos, probablemente viniendo a visitar la tumba de Aveil, como de otras Gerudo que habían dado su vida en el campo de batalla.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Han pasado tres meses, la ciudadela esta en reconstrucción…pero yo no puedo simplemente olvidar las vidas perdidas—hablo con un suspiro.

Riju asintió sentándose a su lado.

—Eso está bien, vas a ser la nueva reina, debes estar preparada para cargar con el peso de las vidas, al igual que yo de mi gente—murmuro con pesar tocando distraídamente su mano vendada, donde ya no estaban algunos de sus dedos.

Eso no era la perdida más grande.

Era el brillo de sus ojos, había desaparecido para dejar en su lugar, una madurez y dolor que venían con la guerra. Probablemente el reflejo de sus propios ojos, de sus propias muertes que cargar.

—Volver a la monarquía fue la elección de las razas, yo solamente soy la candidata por tener sangre real y la trifuerza de la sabiduría…pero no conozco nada de liderar y estoy totalmente segura que los primeros años va ser un total desastre—gimoteo con sarcasmo, logrando una leve sonrisa de parte de Riju.

Esta la vio de reojo.

—Yo seré nombrada monarca en una semana, mientras que Urbosa se convertirá en una de tus consejeras…no creas que porque no puede ver es alguien fácil, la hemos encontrado entrenando y te juro que parece una ninja, es como si no hubiera perdido la vista—expreso Riju con una muy leve sonrisa.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Revali y Darunia también serán mis consejeros, escuche que ellos también dejaran a sus sucesores con Teba y el hijo de Darunia—expreso encogiéndose de hombros.

No le molestaba, una parte de ella sentía paz con ese grupo que se había estado formando. Como si los conociera de toda la vida, como si fueran parte de su pasado y ahora también de su futuro.

Un grupo de campeones sobrevivientes.

Que dejan su pueblo con las mejores manos, los guerreros en medio de la guerra.

—¿Qué hay de Mipha?—cuestiono Riju curiosa.

Mipha.

Soltó un suspiro recordando a Sidon, quien casi había perdido la vida por salvar la suya, algo que no podría pagarle nunca lo suficiente. Efectivamente Mipha sería parte de su consejo, mientras que Sidon tomaría el trono, con cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza siendo mutilada en la batalla. Aun así este bromeaba que el aspecto rudo le daba suerte con las chicas, probablemente alguna broma de doble sentido, cuando Midna había aceptado pasar una temporada en el terreno Zora.

Le alegraba que Sidon aun sonriera, algo forzado, pero aun sonriente.

No podía esperar para verlo en la ceremonia de coronación en unos días.

—Espero se ajuste bien a su habitación del castillo…lo único que se tuvo que remodelara fue la sala donde peleamos contra la calamidad, el resto del castillo tiene una perfecta funcionalidad, algo ostentoso para mi gusto—mascullo con pesar.

Riju sonrió.

Después de una leve charla informal, ambas se despidieron.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

Donde ahora sería su casa.

.

Link miro atentamente la ciudadela por un ventanal del castillo, si bien habían pasado tres meses desde la guerra contra la calamidad, aun podía notar que no estaba del todo levantado. Si bien los cuerpos habían sido enterrados o cremados (los monstruos), no todas las casa estaban en su estado normal, habían muchas aun en reconstrucción y el ambiente era aun de duelo para los ciudadanos. La mayoría de los habitantes actuales eran del ejército, quienes lo habían perdido todo y decidieron quedarse en la ciudadela para ayudar a reconstruir una nación.

Él también debía hacerlo.

No es que no ansiara volver a viajar por Hyrule, era un hermoso pueblo que le gustaría disfrutar ahora que se sentía un poco más libre y no como un esclavo, pero ahora no era el momento.

Las voces de su cabeza se habían extinguido, no detectaba algún héroe del pasado, pero sus conocimientos de luchas, movimientos, estrategias, experiencias de caballero, todo estaban en su cabeza. Es como si los años que fue esclavo, hubiera vivido la vida de ellos, ahora todo el conocimiento estaba en su cabeza.

Era confuso.

Pero lo tomaría.

Una presencia lo hizo voltear sobre su hombro, Zelda se había colocado a su lado, con esa expresión cansada que no la había abandonado estos últimos meses.

Culpa.

Sufrimiento.

Pesar.

Dolor.

Un reflejo de la suya, un reflejo de la de cualquier soldado que perdió algún amigo o ser querido.

—Aún falta mucho para que Hyrule tenga su antigua gloria, aun así ponerme como cabeza del reino sin duda fue su primer gran error y mal paso—se mofo esta con sarcasmo.

No parecía muy contenta con la idea de ser la reina, pero tampoco se había negado, con un corazón que quiere proteger a su pueblo, al igual que sus vidas pasadas.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Harás un gran trabajo, no me imagino a alguien mejor para tomar la corona—le indico con sinceridad.

Para él, aunque no fuera esclavo, ella era su amo, su señora, su máxima autoridad.

Ahora.

Antes.

En el futuro.

La diosa que siempre seguiría.

Esta lo vio algo sonrojada, antes de toser un poco incomoda.

—Bueno también escuche de los altos mandos que te pondrán como líder de los caballeros, tu e Impa sin duda harán grandes soldados para esta tierra—le dijo esta juguetona.

Soltó un suspiro.

No tenía idea de cómo los próximos miembros del consejo habían llegado a esto. La mayoría conocía de su pasado, que era un esclavo, no importara que fuera ahora el elegido de la diosa, su pasado siempre seria parte de él. Igualmente cuando se solicitó el puesto (en medio de una reunión que no había querido estar pero era algo del "elegido" que debía tomar) no pudo negarse ante la mirada emocionada de Zelda, la única mirada así que tuvo desde la lucha.

Todos parecían convencidos que haría un buen trabajo.

Por suerte tenía a Impa y las memorias de varios héroes que fueron caballeros antes o después de ser elegidos, para darse una idea de que tendría que hacer.

Aun así tenía sus dudas.

Como probablemente Zelda sobre su coronación.

La monarquía había estado fuera de jugada durante muchos años, ahora tendrían que acostumbrarse nuevamente.

Todo sería problemático.

—Lo peor es que esos viejos Zoras parecen conocerlo todo, que tengo que hacer esto, que mi hija debe tener mi nombre para seguir la línea, que tengo que tener un curso intensivo con Mipha y Urbosa para no ser tan descarada—hablo moviendo una mano e imitando la voz de los Zora.

Sonrió viéndola de reojo.

—Bueno les dije que haría todo eso si me dejaban elegir marido, algunos parecía no gustarle la idea, pero si no se iban despidiendo de su reina nuevamente—añadió con brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Le creía.

Si ellos no cedían a la chica, le creía que dejara todo votado, solo para fastidiarles.

El tema le trajo un sentimiento extraño de emoción e incomodidad, aun la palabra esclavo gritando en su mente.

—Estas segura…de que no quieres elegir a alguien correcto, escuche que los reyes de naciones cercanas podrían ser buena idea—no fue él técnicamente, fueron algunos viejos Zora gruñendo a su espalda, no tan disimuladamente.

Zelda no había dicho abiertamente en público que lo elegía a él, pero todos lo habían dado por hecho.

Incluyéndolo.

Una mano sujeto la suya, lo que causo que volteara a ver confundido, la sonrisa amable de Zelda y sus ojos brillando un poco. Esperaba que con los años, ese brillo volviera a ser como antes, que el dolor desapareciera, que la felicidad la inundara todos los días.

Porque sin su felicidad, él no tenía sentido en la vida.

—Link nuestras almas han estado atadas por milenios, pero aunque no lo fueran, siempre te elegiría una y otra vez…ahora que todo termino para nosotros, que nuestra lucha está acabada, déjame por favor disfrutar mi vida a tu lado, hay un lazo del destino que nos unió, pero soy yo la que me niego a soltarlo—explico acariciando sus manos antes de entrelazarlas.

¿Eso era cierto?

Bueno era cierto, Zelda nunca le mentía, siempre era sincera con él.

Soltó un suspiro, antes de tomar una de sus manos y acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

Era suave al tacto, su piel era cálida, su cuerpo estaba en paz.

—Está bien—se resignó nuevamente a un pedido de ella.

Esta sonrió aun con un brillo de tristeza, pero igualmente atrayéndolo para unir sus labios en un tierno beso. El dolor estaba cargado en medio de este, pero también pequeño brillo de esperanza.

Al separarse sus ojos parecían llenarlo por completo.

Entonces tuvo que aceptar, que sin duda el destino era quien lo había guiado a la chica una y otra vez.

Lo cual era bueno, ya que solo al lado de ella, de verdad se sentía libre y ya no era un esclavo.

Libre al fin en su alma.

—No te arrepientes de haberme conocido…de rencarnar cada vez—cuestiono Zelda con temor en sus ojos.

Le sonrió antes de besar tiernamente su frente.

—Nunca—le susurro en el oído, ganando que esta suspirara y dejara de estar tan tensa, como si hubiera guardado ese temor por mucho tiempo.

Pero era innecesario.

Aunque tuviera que vivir todo lo que vivió para volver a estar aquí, lo tomaría sin duda, porque su vida valía millones de años de tortura, si con eso estaba de nuevo regreso a ella.

Volviendo a su lado.

Vida tras vida.

 **Fin**

 _Bien técnicamente no he terminado la historia, aún falta un lindo Epilogo que había planeado. Pero antes de agradecerles, quiero aclarar algunos puntos._

 _La historia del primer héroe que utilice en la historia, no la invente yo. En el libro Verde oficial de Zelda, la historia de Hyrule, hay un manga donde muestra la historia de cómo el primer héroe fue encerrado, antes de ser liberado y luchar por el pueblo de Hyrule. Ahí se ve como la diosa blanca Hylia, lo tomo como elegido y le entrego la espada, hechos que hacen referencia a la historia de Skyward Sword junto a los Neburi. En una parte de la historia, Hylia llora cuando el héroe muere antes de reunirse con sus amigos, pero después de ayudar en la batalla, siendo el único Hyliano que se queda en la tierras inferiores. Aquí la diosa llora su muerte y se despoja de su divinidad, para que la próxima vida ambos puedan encontrarse._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron esta historia, sé que no soy la autora más popular en este fandom y que tampoco este fandom es mi más popular xD. Pero de verdad disfrute escribir esta historia, generalmente en grandes cantidades y no deteniéndome hasta terminarla, es uno de mis grandes trabajos que espero aprecien mucho._

 _Gracias de verdad por todo su apoyo, esta historia la tendré en mi corazón con mucho cariño :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	21. Epilogo

_No tenía la intención de iniciar otra historia de Zelda, ya que no son las más famosas en mi cuenta, pero mi cerebro siempre hace lo que le da la gana y yo solo lo sigo._

 _En esta historia tomare en cuenta la línea de tiempo que cree en mi historia de_ _ **"One life"**_ _donde Zelda resulto ser mitad Gerudo y Ganondorf era su padre. Como recomendación sería mejor leer esa historia para entender algunas referencias. Pero también esta historia la creare para que pueda leerse de forma indiferente y cualquier duda la explicare a lo largo de esta historia, para los que no deseen leerla._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Lazos del destino**

 **Epilogo**

 _Entonces después de un año, una enorme boda se celebró en medio de Hyrule, donde el esclavo y la exiliada chica de los Sheikah, se unieron en matrimonio. No muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero sus viejos conocidos, sus camaradas y sus amigos sobrevivientes, aplaudieron con mucho esmero la unión. Hyrule se sumió en un reinado de paz, aunque fue difícil para ambos asumir sus nuevos roles, se puede decir que lograron sacar lo mejor de ambos._

 _Viviendo felices por siempre._

 _._

En medio de la habitación, un niño de seis años mirar confundido a su madre, quien ha terminado de contarle nuevamente la historia que más le gustaba. El niño tiene el cabello rubio algo opaco, pero grandes ojos azules que miran a su madre con adoración, muy a diferencia de su hermano mayor, este aún se burla de que le gusten las historias, pero no le importa.

—Me gusta mucho esa historia—declara el infante saltando sobre la cama.

Ignorando que ya paso su hora de sueño, o lo cansado que estaba hace unas horas.

La mujer una hermosa dama de larga cabellera dorada y ojos azules, solo suspira aun con su vestido azulado puesto. Esta quiere irse a dormir, pero no quiere dejar a su hijo menor solo. Nicolás segundo era el último de sus tres hijos y el menor de estos, aunque tuviera grandes habilidades para ser un guerrero como sus hermanos, este prefiere sin duda la historia, alegando que será un gran arqueólogo o historiador cuando crezca.

No le molesta, ella hubiera sido una gran científica, lo fue en alguna de sus vidas pasadas después de todo.

—Es hora de dormir Nicolás, mañana tienes estudios y entrenamiento—le recuerda severamente.

Este bufa un poco por bajo, pero acepta sus palabras fácilmente.

Su hijo menor es un pillo, travieso como ninguno de sus hermanos y con una creatividad en bromas que tenía a toda la corte de cabeza cuando se aburrida. Excepto a Sidon y Urbosa, todos parecían de acuerdo con que el niño no tenía remedio.

Excepto con ella.

Nicolás amaba tanto a su madre, como lo hizo su hermano por el cual tiene su nombre, tanto para ser la única autoridad que obedece.

—Buenas noches mi niño—le dice dándole un beso en la frente.

Que este acepta con una sonrisa.

Luego de dormir a su hijo menor, comienza a caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo del castillo, esperando que sus otros dos hijos estén dormidos. Pero cuando pasa por ambas habitaciones, viendo los cuartos vacíos, camina tranquilamente hasta llegar a la sala de caballeros del castillo.

La luz le advierte que no estaba equivocada.

Se detiene en el pasillo viendo una figura al final de este, vestido con ropas cómodas, pero con un porte regio que le trajo la corona. El Rey de Hyrule (se negó hacerlo príncipe consorte para horror de algunos viejos tradicionalistas) mira con ojo crítico a las dos figuras en medio del campo.

Su hijo mayor de doce años, un joven con la cabellera castaña como su abuelo y ojos verde brillante, usaba un florete que hacia brillar con rapidez en su contrincante. Nohansen había recibido el nombre de su padre, ya que sería el próximo rey, ambos estaban de acuerdo que su padre hubiera sido un gran monarca.

Frente a él estaba su hija Zelda, de diez años, no era el nombre que hubiera querido, hubiera preferido honrar algún amigo caído, pero era su deber que su legado tuviera su nombre. Curiosamente Zelda era diferente como ella, una gran espadachín como su padre, con un talento inigualable y con el sueño de ser la próxima líder de los caballeros.

A pesar que Nohansen era el mayor, Zelda le ganaba en destreza y por eso pudo desarmarlo con un giro que le recordaba a su padre.

También era algo altanera, su esposo juraba que era su culpa y genética, a lo que ella se defendía que era mejor a que fuera sumisa.

—Siete de diez hermano mayor, supongo que tendré que cuidar tu trasero toda la vida—se jacto la infante de cabellera sobre sus hombros.

Pero sus ojos eran hermosos, un ojo era azulado mientras el otro era verdoso agua, en lugar de sentirse mal por su diferencia, Zelda lo aceptaba diciendo que tenía las dos partes de sus padres.

La reina suspiro, antes de chasquear los dedos, lo que hizo que los tres presentes se escalofriaran. Incluyendo al Rey sobre todo, antes de que los tres se voltearan lentamente para ver su cara de muerte. Con un chillido su hija Zelda paso corriendo gritando que estaba dormida, mientras Nohansen reía nervioso, antes de irse detrás de su hermana.

Vio con una ceja alzada a su esposo, que se acomodó el cuello de su camisa de forma descuidada.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

Su mirada se volvió fría.

Aunque hubiera pasado más de quince años de que se conocieron, en los cuales los primeros años fue donde lo entreno espartanamente, este parecía aun tener el respeto que se merecía. Bufo por bajo antes de dar media vuelta, este rápidamente la siguió algo arrepentido.

Su ceja se crispo.

—En una semana es el festival de la diosa y la capital se llenara de personas, te dije que los niños dormirían temprano, ocupo que adelanten sus trabajos para que tengan esa semana libre—le reprendió con una mirada enojada.

Este se estremeció, antes de suspirar.

—No he tenido tiempo para ellos por las preparaciones, querían un entrenamiento rápido…que duro algunas horas—murmuro lo último.

Bufo.

Este se encogió.

—Mañana vendrán Midna y Sidon, sabes que ellos ocupan una reunión importante, además luego pasaran con los niños todo el tiempo…deberían tener hijos en lugar de quitarme los míos—hablo con resentimiento, recordando como Nicolás parecía fascinado con el hombre pez.

Sidon era su padrino después de todo, luego de salvarle la vida, había pensado en nombrarlo padrino de algunos de sus hijos, pero al final fue del pequeño Nicolás quien se logró.

Principalmente por que Linkle era la madrina de Nohansen y Urbosa había casi matado por ser la de su hija Zelda.

Eran de temer.

Revali era más indiferente en la situación, pero si parecía resentido junto con Darunia de ser dejados atrás. Igualmente para sus consejeros o los líderes de las razas, sus hijos eran vida en sus ojos.

Revali había logrado casarse con una Orni y tenido su propia hija, que tenía la edad de su hija Zelda. Riju aún era muy joven, pero ya estaba embarazada de seis meses, Darunia ya tenía un hijo que era el líder, en cambio Mipha apenas estaba gozando de su quinto año de matrimonio con un guerrero Hyliano, pero dado que los Zora viven tanto, no era algo muy grande.

Linkle tenía un niño de la edad de Nicolás, aunque vivía en las montañas con Matt su pareja, muchas veces bajaba para que jugaran juntos. El pequeño Shad sin duda era el mejor amigo de Nicolás, ambos serian grandes exploradores en el futuro.

Ahora que Link era el rey de Hyrule, Impa tomaba el mando de la guardia real, motivo por el cual su hija Zelda quería llegar a ser como esta.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, estabas contándole la historia Nicolás—señalo Link muy asertivamente.

Se sonrojo levemente al verse atrapada.

Se cruzó de brazos antes de alzar el mentón.

—Es la historia favorita de nuestro hijo, no puedo hacer otra cosa—se intentó defender, ganando una leve risa de su marido.

Antes que adelantara el paso humillada, una dulce mano se entrelazo con la suya. Desvió su vista unos instantes a sus manos unidas, pasando por las leves cicatrices que estaban en su muñeca, a pesar de las curaciones de Lana.

Que por cierto ahora estaba viajando por el reino como médico ambulante con su esposo Lyon y su hija Saria de la edad de Nohansen. Nombre dado por el sacrificio de su amiga, que había terminado en una hermosa niña de cabellera oscura y grandes ojos violetas.

Vio de pronto las muñecas de Link, esas viajas cicatrices que serían siempre recordaras, junto con la marca que demostraba alguna vez fue un esclavo.

Dejo de verlas, para ver los ojos de su esposo, ahora llenos de brillo, de madurez, y de una libertad que siempre añoro ver, que ahora disfrutaba todos los días.

—¿Podrías contármela nuevamente?—pidió cálidamente a su oído en un susurro.

Que igual que cuando se conocieron, la hizo escalofriarse y casi derretirse ante su voz.

Entonces al regresar el apretón de manos, se sintió como esa joven que lo conoció y viajo con él por Hyrule, en medio de luchas, de aventuras, de amigos y enemigos. Sintiéndose nuevamente joven, al igual que este, guardando aun ambos la trifuerza y los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas.

Volviendo en el tiempo.

Donde aún estaban todos con vida.

Sus queridos amigos perdidos en batallas.

— _Había una vez un Sheikah exiliado, que había rescatado a un esclavo, cuyos destinos siempre estuvieron entrelazados desde su vida pasada_ —

Comenzó con voz suave, donde nuevamente por los pasillos y en su recamara, la historia cobraba vida. La historia de ambos, ahora convertida en una de las leyendas que había contado de joven a otros. Donde los personajes volvían a la vida, las memorias de todos resurgían.

Donde tanto el Rey como la Reina en medio de la cama, recordaban su vida y su parte de la leyenda en este mundo.

Al final ambos terminarían dormidos en medio de un abrazo.

Consolándose por las memorias del pasado, aceptando su presente y orando para que el futuro fuera brillante.

Su historia, su leyenda estaba terminando en una hermosa vida. Pero sabían que alguna vez la maldad resurgiría, que un nuevo héroe y la diosa tendrían que volver a luchar y ellos tendrían que guiarlos.

Pero por ahora.

Esta era la historia del esclavo y la exiliada, que sería una leyenda para futuras generaciones.

 **Fin.**

 _Técnicamente el capítulo final era el final final. Digo, este epilogo no tiene más de cuatro páginas, que tal vez algún día edite y ponga el festival de la diosa. Pero sin duda creo que aquí está bien, un pequeño vistazo del futuro de estos héroes, con un final mucho mejor que el de mi anterior historia. Técnicamente es un buen final, pero siempre queda ese final abierto que nos indica que el círculo volverá empezar alguna vez más._

 _El mal siempre regresará y ellos volverán para detenerlo._

 _Algo agridulce de pensar._

 _Pero este es el mundo de Zelda que fue creado._

 _Si les consuela estos personajes tuvieron una buena vida, aunque con guerras en sus espaldas, luchas entre el reino para proteger la paz, batallas políticas y crianza de niños. Pero al final esto es mi historia, que espero disfrutaran._

 _Gracias por todos los que la siguieron y leyeron._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
